Hard Love
by xoxowolf61
Summary: CHAPTER 15 UPDATE! Do Kyungsoo adalah pekerja paruh waktu biasa, sampai seorang pewaris Kim Empire datang dan menawarkan 'pekerjaan' padanya. GS/OOC/KAISOO
1. Chapter 1

**Main pair: KaiSoo**

**Cast : EXO Member,SHINee,Super Junior.**

**Genre: Drama/Little bit Humor/**

**WARNING: Masih amatir -_-, EYD gak sesuai,Typos bertebaran,Alur**  
**kecepetan,GenderSwitch (GS),OOC..**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

_Chapter 1_

**KaiSoo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara panas kota Seoul tak membuat yeoja cantik ini lelah melangkahkan kakinya kesana kemari untuk melayani pelanggan. jam menunjukan pukul 12.30 KST dan pengunjung kedai ice creams tempatnya bekerja semakin banyak. Tak hanya anak-anak bahkan noona noona dan ajjumha ajjumha pun menyempatkan diri mampir ke kedai ice cream ini.

"Kyungsoo-ah antarkan ini ke meja no 5"

"Ne" balasnya semangat

"Baekhyun-ah antarkan ini ke meja no-

Dan begitulah suasana kedai ice cream XiuChen. Kyungsoo dan temannya Baekhyun bekerja paruh waktu untuk menyambung hidup dan biaya kuliah. Karena mereka berdua yatim piatu mereka harus berjuang sendiri untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari meskipun Baekhyun akan mendapat uang bulanan dari kakaknya Baekbeom tapi dia tetap berusaha bekerja karena bagaimanapun kakaknya sudah bekeluarga dan punya rumah tangga yang pasti perlu biaya. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak punya saudara, karena anak tunggal. Ayah dan ibu nya meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat dirinya berumur 15 tahun.

"selesai juga shif kita... hahh lelahnyaa"

"kau langsung pulang baek?"

"Ya, aku sangat mengantuk, memangnya kau tidak?"

"Aku akan ke Restoran Loutte dulu Baek"

"Astaga kyungsoo, kau bisa pingsan kelelahan. lihat kau bahkan lebih kecil dariku. Sudah tidak usah bekerja mencuci piring dulu biar aku telepon manager song tidak akan marah kok, aigoo lihat mata pandamuuu kyung"

"anio baek, aku baik baik saja sungguh, tidak usah menelepon aku pergi sekarang ya Baek"

"Aniya, kau harus pulang dan istirahat kyung"

"Baek mengertilah, Uang kuliahku menunggak dan waktu terakhir melunasinya adalah minggu ini."

"Pakai saja uangku dulu kyung"

"aniya, kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku Baek, pulanglah hati-hati dijalan aku harus segera pergi sebelum piring piring itu menggunung"

"hahhhh... kau ini baiklah.. hati-hati kyungsoo-ah..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Loutte Resto**

"kau datang juga kyung"

"tentu saja manajer song"

"Aigoo panggil Eonnie saja kau ini formal sekali. kau sakit eoh? mukamu pucat sekali Kyung"

"Aniya aku baik baik saja kok Eonnie"

"Jinja?"

"Ne, hahaha jangan khawatir"

.

.

.

**KaiSoo~**

.

.

.

.

"Kau dimana?"

"Kantor, noona wae?"

"ASTAGA KKAMJONG BODOH! KAU LUPA SEKARANG HARI APA?!"

"MWOYA? JANGAN BERTERIAK NOONA "

yeoja cantik di seberang telepon memijat pelipisnya pelan, pusing dengan kelakuan namdongsaengnya.

"jangan bilang kau lupa kkam"

"errrr... memangnya ada apa ya noona? DAN BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU KKAMJONG AKU TIDAK HITAM!"

"DASAR OTAK MESUM BODOH! KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENGINGATNYA HAH?!"

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK NOONA"

"AIGOOO, kau dasar manusia hitam mesum bodoh. Demi semua film yadongmu kai kau melupakan HARI ULANGTAHUN PERNIKAHAN APPA DAN UMMA!"

"MWO?!

"jangan bilang kau lupa kalau kau akan membawa calon istrimu juga kai"

"MWOYA?!

"Aigooo Aigoo... OMO Aegya tenang ya sayang Kkamjong ajjushi memang benar-benar bodoh jadi jangan seperti dia arraseo?" ucap Choi Taemin Noona kandung kai kepada Aegya diperutnya.

"HUWAAAAA NOONA OTTOKHE?!

"PIKIRKAN SENDIRI BODOH, BULAN LALU AKU DAN MINHO SUDAH MEMBANTUMU!"

"TAPI NOO-

PIPPP

"Yeoboseo? yeoboseo Tae Noona? aissssh dimatikan"

"haissh ottokhe? bulan lalu tae noona membantuku menggagalkan pertunangan dengan Sulli karena noona bilang Aku sudah punya yeojachingu dan parahnya umma menyuruhku membawanya hari ini kalau tidak... aishhh ottokhe pasti dijodohkan lagi arrrrrrrrrghh ANIYAAAA!"

Drrrrrrrtttttttt

From: Heechul umma

_kkam, jam 7 di Loutte Resto_  
_ajak yeojachingumu_  
_jangan terlambat_

"aissssh ottokhe?"

.

.

.

**KaiSoo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyung, biar Zelo yang menggantikanmu kau terlihat sangat lelah. pulanglah mukamu pucat kyung"

"tap-

"ini perintah okay"

"baiklah vic eonnie"

Kai berjalan pelan dipinggiran sungai Han,ia melirik Rolex hitamnya sebentar, pukul 5 sore.

"Benarkan aku hanya sedikit kelelahan.." kyungsoo bergumam pelan sambil meminum vit c yang baru dibelinya. 'Andai Appa dan Umma masih ada' batinnya sedih tapi gara-gara seorang pemuda bodoh putus cinta yang nekat bunuh diri dijalanan. Nyawa kedua orang tuanya harus melayang. kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah dengan kepala menunduk..

BRAKKK

"awwwwwww kepalaku"

Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata melebar sempurna.

"Mianhae tuan aku tak melihat jalan tadi, aku tak bermaksud melemparkan boto-

"Yaaaa! apa yg kau maksud tak melihat jalan eoh? kepalaku sampai memar begini. kau harus tanggung jawab!" pemuda tampan berkulit hitam uhuk meringis sambil menijat kepalanya yg terkena lemparan botol vitamin kyungsoo.

"Mwo? tanggung jawab? tt-tapi aku tidak membawa uang lebih" Demi koleksi komik yadong baekhyun bahkan untuk membayar uang kuliah saja masih kekurangan apa lagi harus ber'tanggung jawab' yang menurutnya pasti perlu biaya.

Sedangkan pria didepannya hanya mengangkat alisnya memandang yeoja didepannya. 'demi Tuhan bisakah hari ini cepat berlalu' batinnya.

Kepalanya semakin pusing ditambah lemparan 'sayang' yeoja bermata besar didepannya ini. niat untuk menyegarkan pikiran disungai han ini gagal. ditambah saran gila teman kantor nya Park Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya menyewa yeoja untuk dijadikan pacar bayaran.

'Tunggu... yeoja?' lalu didepannya ini apa?

"Tuan, bisakah aku ganti sebulan lagi?aku harus beke-

"Bekerja padaku 1bulan"

-rja..mwo? tapi tuan akuu-

"Aku akan membayarmu 4x lipat. bagaimana?"

"Mwoya?"

"Tidak mau? kau tau tidak aku siapa?" tanya kai dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kim Jongin, aku Kim Jongin"

Kyungsoo memandang lekat pemuda didepannya sambil mengingat nama yang tak asing itu

"Kim Kim Jong in? rasanya tidak asing... hmm.. MWOYA KIM JONGIN PEMILIK KIM EMPIRE?!"

Sedangkan kai hanya menunjukan Smirk-nya. 'yeoja ini imut sekali, dia mempunyai rambut coklat bergelombang panjang, milky skin yang sangat kontras dengan ku, mata bulat jernih indahnya, hidung mancung, cherry lips M nya, dan WOW dada yang uhuk padat dan uhuk besar, tubuhnya S-Line nya' kai memengang dadanya ada getaran halus disana, 'ada apa denganku?' kemudian mata mereka beradu...

"Ikut aku "

"Kemana tuan?"

"Panggil aku chagiya mulai sekarang okay, dan jangan membantah. Pekerjaan dimulai hari ini"

"Mwo?" lengannya ditarik lembut kai menuju lamborgini hitamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**_TBC/END_**

Thanks Reader, Aku sudah memperbaiki chapter ini.

Aku akan segera mem-post chapter selanjutnya nanti,

Thanks atas saran dan masukkaannya ya..

**xoxowolf61**


	2. Chapter 2

**Main pair: KaiSoo**

**Cast : EXO Member,SHINee,Super Junior.**

**Genre: Drama/Little bit Humor/**

**WARNING: Masih amatir -_-, EYD gak sesuai,Typos bertebaran,Alur**  
**kecepetan,GenderSwitch (GS),OOC..**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

_Chapter 2_

**KaiSoo~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jika bukan karena 'Gaji dibayar dimuka' Kyungsoo tak mungkin berakhir didalam mobil sport hitam milik Kai sekarang. Yeoja cantik sexy polos #uhuk itu tentu saja tidak bisa menolak 'pekerjaan paruh waktu' yang Kai tawarkan. Dan lagi Kai mengancam akan melaporkannya ke polisi dengan tuduhan 'penganiayaan terhadap kepalaku' jika kyungsoo menolak tentu saja tidak mau ambil pusing melawan pemilik Kim Empire ini. Ditambah keadaan yang mendesak ia langsung saja meganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, tidak ada salahnya memulai pekerjaan ini toh ia juga sedang sedang membutuhkan banyak uang untuk membayar kuliahnya. Kyungsoo menatap lurus jalanan didepannya, jujur saja ia sedikit bingung sebenarnya. beberapa menit yang lalu ia ditarik masuk ke mobil sport ini. Lalu ditawarkan 'pekerjaan paruh waktu' dengan gaji yang lumayan, tanpa tau apa pekerjaan paruh waktu yang akan dijalaninya. Keheningan dan kecanggungan tampak terlihat diantara mereka. Kyungsoo terlihat akan membuka mulutnya ketika mobil sport hitam milik Kai berhenti di lampu merah. Sedikit ragu sebenarnya namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan dulu dengan namja tampan disebelahnya itu.

"Errrr tuan, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kyungsoo bergumam pelan

"Apa?" Balas Kai singkat,matanya terfokus pada jalanan kota Seoul ketika lampu berubah hijau.

"Apa pekerjan paruh waktu yang kau tawarkan padaku ?" Tanyanya dengan mata mengerjap polos.

Melihat tingkah Kyungsoo Kai tersenyum kecil. 'Lucu sekali' pikirnya Ia berdehem sebelum memjawab pertanyaan yeoja cantik disebelahnya ini.

"Errrr... sebelumnya boleh aku tau nama mu?" Tanya Kai sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Ia lupa menanyakan nama yeoja ini -_- ia malah langsung menyeretnya masuk ke mobilnya.

"Do Kyungsoo Tuan"

"Okay, baiklah Kyungsoo jangan panggil aku Tuan. Kau tau kan namaku Kim Jongin tapi kau cukup memanggilku Kai, arraseo?" Jelas Kai yang dianggukki oleh Kyungsoo.

"Oh, maaf tadi aku langsung menyeretmu masuk. aku dalam posisi yang sulit saat ini. Dan aku membutuhkan mu untuk membantuku. Kau sudah bersediakan Kyungsoo-ah?" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"Pekerjaan paruh waktumu adalah menjadi pacar pura-pura ku" ucap Kai dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

"Oh.. baikla-... MWO? PACARMU?" Kyungsoo berteriak nyaring membuat Kai harus menutup telinganya.

"Heiii... tenanglah kau bahkan sudah menyetujuinya tadi."

"Tapi Kai-sshi mengapa aku harus menjadi pacar pura-puramu? Aku tidak mau" yeoja cantik disebelahnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Oh ayolah Kyungsoo, aku akan menanggung semua biaya kuliahmu hingga kau lulus" tawar Kai dengan muka memelas..

Kyungsoo memandang namja dihadapannya ini bingung. "Mengapa kau ingin sekali aku membantumu Kai-sshi?" Yang ditanya kemudian diam Kai menghela nafas lelah lalu menjawab "ibu ku adalah tipe orang yang memaksa, berjuta kali ia mencoba menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya." Jelas Kai

"Dan berjuta kali pula aku lolos dari kencan buta yang direncanakannya."

"Mengapa kau harus menghindar? Yeoja yang ditawarkan ibumu pasti semuanya baik Kai-sshi"

Kai menghela nafas "Aku tidak bisa, aku benci direpotkan oleh yeoja. Dan jangan bertanya mengapa" ucap Kai ketika melihat Kyungsoo akan membuka mulutnya.

"Kau harus membantuku"

"Apa harus?"

"kau butuh uang kan?" Tebak Kai lalu memandang kembali jalanan padat kota menghela nafas lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

**KaiSoo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai menghentikan mobil sport hitamnya disebuah salon. Ia menarik Kyungsoo masuk yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan bertanya temannya.

"Kai.. kau datang. Ohh lihat siapa dibelakangmu itu? Pacar barumu?" Ucap yeoja cantik bak model dengan mata panda begitu Kai membuka pintu salon miliknya.

"Ya. Dan tolong ubah penampilannya secepat mungkin Tao." Jawab Kai sambil menarik Kyungsoo kedepan ditarik hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, ketika tatapan seisi salon mengarah padanya. Kebanyakan memandang remeh dirinya. Oh ayolah Kyungsoo memang memakai pakaian sederhana hanya Kaos berwarna pink dan celana panjang hitam. Rambutnya pun ia ikat satu asal-asalan.

"Aku percayakan ia kepadamu Tao, satu jam lagi aku akan kembali" ucap Kai lalu melangkah pergi.

Kyungsoo baru akan menarik lengan Kai ketika sebuah tangan putih menarik bahunya lembut dan mendudukannya dikursi.

"Okay, karena Kai mempercayakan kau padaku aku akan semaksimal mungkin 'merapihkan' mu. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Tao

"Kyungsoo" jawab kyungsoo pelan.

"Okay Kyungsoo, namaku Tao kalau kau mau tau" balas Tao lalu memulai aksi me-make-over Kyungsoo.

**KaiSoo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai berjalan pelan sambil membawa 2 buah paper bag warna mendorong pintu kaca salon milik Tao, satu jam lalu ia meninggalkan Salon untuk membelikan gaun yang pantas dipakai Kyungsoo malam ini. Jam menunjukan pukul 6 KST tepat saat ini.

"Tao, dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya kepada teman kuliahnya itu.

"Kau tidak mengenalinya Kai? Ia berada tepat disampingmu sekarang" jawab Tao, Kai langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan. Dimana seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam lurus dan make up tipis memandangnya malu. 'Cantik,dia terlihat seperti malaikat dengan rambut hitam barunya' batinnya. Tidak salah ia membawanya kepada temannya, Tao.

"Jangan memandangi pacarmu begitu Kai, kau membuatnya malu" Ucap Tao sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kai tidak menghiraukan ucapan Tao ia mendekati 'pacar pura-pura'nya tersebut kemudian menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo. Yang ditarik tentu saja kaget. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya memandang namja yang juga sedang memandangnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Ada perasaan asing masuk kedalam hati mereka berdua. "Terimakasih Tao" ucap Kai sambil terus memandang Kyungsoo lalu menariknya keluar dari salon.

"Pfffttt.. aku baru melihatnya bersikap lembut pada yeoja" gumam Tao sambil menahan tawa.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke apartemen miliknya. Ia lalu bergegas mandi dan mempersiapkan diri setelah menyerahkan 2 buah paper bag biru pada Kyungsoo.

Ceklek

Kai membuka pintu kamarnya, ia terlihat tampan dengan Kaos V neck putih yang dipadukan Blazer non formal. Aroma maskulin menguar kuat dari tubuhnya, tepukan dibahunya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Kai terpaku sejenak, perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk dengan jantung yang berdetak keras.

Deg deg deg deg deg...

Tepat disampingnya seorang yeoja dengan gaun putih bersih berhias bunga-bunga kecil memandangnya polos. 'Cantik sekali' pujinya dalam hati. Ia memandang Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum "ayo" ajaknya. Kyungsoo sedikit ragu untuk melangkah high heel putih yang dipakainya membuat kakinya kesulitan melangkah. Pelan-pelan ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya hingga tepat didepan Kai.

"Terlalu tinggi ya?" Tanya Kai

"Iya Kai-sshi" jawabnya

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya "panggil aku chagiya mulai sekarang arraseo?"

"Eh?...iiya.. cha..gi..ya.." ucapnya terbata-bata.

Kai dan juga Kyungsoo berada di sebuah pintu coklat tua di salah satu Loutte Resto saat ini. Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Sebelum mendorong pintu didepannya Kai tersenyum lalu berkata "pegang tanganku jika kau kesulitan berjalan aku akan membantumu. Dan bersikap baik dan sopanlah. Kau pacarku sekarang" yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Kyungsoo.

**KLEK**

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya begitu mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Oh akhirnya kau datang juga Kai." Sapa Minho -suami Taemin.

"Ya tentu saja hyung"

"siapa dibelakangmu Kai?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Oh! Perkenalkan semuanya" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum

"Ini pacarku" ucap Kai lalu menarik lembut Kyungsoo kesampingnya.

"Anneyeonghaseo. Naneun Do Kyungsoo Imnida. Bagashipeunmida." Sapanya lalu membungkukan badan.

Heechul langsung berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya erat.

"Kau cantik sekali sayang" ucapnya lalu mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo.

"Ayoo duduk" ucapnya lembut

Kai tersenyum melihat perlakuan Ummanya pada Kyungsoo. Acara makan malam keluarga Kim berjalan lancar. Kyungsoo pun sudah mulai akrab dengan keluarga Kai. Ia merasakan hatinya menghangat ketika melihat Ummanya menceritakan masa kecilnya dengan Kyungsoo. Sampai cubitan dipahanya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada noonanya yang menatap tajam dirinya 'kau harus menjelaskan ini padaku' seolah mengerti arti tatapan noona nya Kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Mobil sport Kai berhenti disebuah flat kecil. Mobil hitam metaliknya terlihat sangat kontras dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku Kai-sshi" ucap Kyungsoo

"Ne, boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?" Tanya Kai

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak punya ponsel" jawabnya lalu keluar dari mobil Kai. Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sekali sebelum masuk kedalam flatnya.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Menuju kamarnya, ia menyalakan lampu dan terkejut begitu melihat Baekhyun memandangnya tajam.

"Dari mana kau dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut. 'Hah.. ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang' batinnya.

Sementara di lain tempat, tepatnya di Loutte Restro

"Tadi itu bukannya Kyungsoo ya? apa aku salah lihat?" ujar manager song pada dirinya sendiri.

Kai baru saja memasuki halaman depan rumahnya ketika Heechul berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Kai, tadi umma baru saja menelepon Harabeoji, ia memintamu untuk mengajak Kyungsoo ke Jeju minggu depan"

"Hah? untuk apa umma?"

"Dasar babo tentu saja untuk dikenalkan pada kerabat kita disana"

"MWO?"

"oia kapan kau akan menikahi nya Kai?" tanya Heechul sambil menaik turunkan alisnya..

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hallo Reader, maafnya kalo ceritanya jadi absurd. pikirian ku lagi kacau ni T.T gara-gara kecapean n sesak nafas huftt. ini aja aku paksain ngetik biar idenya jadi absurd bgni hikss...

Tapi aku akan usahain chapter depan gak terlalu absurd, banyak KaiSoo momentnya, ^^

**THANKS buat yg Review #BOW**

aku gak nyangka respon kalian sebanyak ini. ^^

maaf aku gak bisa bls satu'' buat upload cerita aja butuh perjuangan penuh gara'' sesak nafas T.T

**salam..**

**xoxowolf61**


	3. Chapter 3

**Main pair: KaiSoo**

**Cast : EXO Member,SHINee,Super Junior.**

**Genre: Drama/Little bit Humor/**

**WARNING: Masih amatir -_-, EYD gak sesuai,Typos bertebaran,Alur**  
**kecepetan,GenderSwitch (GS),OOC..**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

_Chapter 3_

**KaiSoo~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 2 malam KST, Kyungsoo baru akan memejamkan matanya ketika seseorang disebelahnya menepuk bahunya keras.

"Mwoya?"

"Kau harus memikirkannya lagi Kyung" ucap Baekhyun dengan muka serius

"hahhhh...iya Baek" balasnya pada Baekhyun disebelahnya. Kyungsoo memandang langit-langit kamarnya, ia baru saja menceritakan 'pekerjaan paruh waktu' barunya pada sahabatnya ini. Dan Baekhyun menyarankannya untuk berhenti. Sahabatnya itu tentu saja kenal siapa itu Kim Jongin, beberapa kali Baekhyun pernah bertemu dengannya ketika mengantarkan makan siang untuk kekasihnya Park Chanyeol yang kebetulan adalah sekertaris sekaligus teman Jongin. Baekhyun juga biang kalau Kim Jongin itu orangnya sangat dingin dan malas berurusan dengan wanita. Chanyeol juga pernah bilang jika Jongin itu tidak pernah sekalipun berkencan dengan wanita. Dan dari sekian banyak hal buruk yang ada pada diri Jongin, Baekhyun tidak mau sahabatnya menjadi 'korban' seorang Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi, 'maafkan aku Baek, tetapi aku sangat membutuhkan biaya sekarang. Aku juga tidak bisa terus menerus merepotkanmu' batinnya lalu menyusul sahabatnya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Kai membuka matanya perlahan, bunyi alarm pagi yang memuakan sukses membangunkan tidur tampannya. ia melirik jam berbentuk digital disebelahnya, pukul 6.30 Pagi KST. Jam 8 nanti ia ada meeting dengan investor dari Jepang. Tidak mau berlama-lama bergelung dengan selimutnya ia pun bangun lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. 30 menit berlalu Kai selesai dengan mandi paginya, ia terlihat tampan dengan kemeja putih yang membungkus rapat abs sexynya. Dasi hitam bercorak putih menjadi pilihannya hari ini. Setelah beberapa menit bersiap ia pun turun ke ruang makan.

"Pagi Tae noona" sapanya melihat Taemin sedang memoleskan selai pada rotinya

"Oh pagi Kai" balasnya

"Dimana yang lain noona? Mengapa hanya ada noona disini?" tanya Kai sambil mengedarkan penglihatannya kesekelilingnya.

"Umma dan Appa berangkat ke Jeju Pagi-pagi sekali, sedangkan Minho sudah berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu. OH! Kai, tidakkah kau merasa harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" Ucap Taemin sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Menjelaskan apa ya noona?" jawab Kai pura-pura tidak tau

"Apa kau baru saja terbentur meja Kai? Atau mau Ku bantu benturkan?" tanyanya sambil mendekat ke arah dongsaengnya.

Kai yang merasa akan ada bahaya lalu bangun dari duduknya sambil melangkah mundur..

"Noonaaaaaaaa, ingat Aegya disana" balas Kai sambil menunjuk ke arah perut Taemin

"Oh? Aegya baik-baik saja, ia bahkan menendang dengan sangat keras" balas Taemin dengan senyum polos sambil terus melangkah mendekati Kai

"OH sial aku terpojok! Baiklah Tae noona. Sebaiknya kita duduk dahulu aku akan menceritakannya sambil sarapan pagi okay?" Ucap Kai dengan tampang memelas

"Baiklah.. tapi sebelumnya..

PLAK

"Ahk! Aduh Tae Noona apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja terkena pukulan 'sayang' dari Taemin uang berjalan dengan santainya ke tempat duduknya.

"Kai kau masih bertanya apa yang ku lakukan? Kau mau lagi hah?!" ucap Taemin sambil membalikkan badannya.

"ANIYAAAA! Okay okay noona sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu. Lihat sudah pukul 07.15 pagi KST. Jam 8 nanti aku ada Meeting noona." Kai langsung duduk lalu memakan rotinya. 'Dasar ibu hamil selalu marah-marah pagi -_-' batin Kai sambil memandang Taemin.

"Jadi jelasnya **se-ka-rang** siapa yeoja semalam,kkamjong?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas Kyungsoo pacarku Tae Noona" Kai memutuskan untuk menyimpan sendiri fakta bahwa Kyungsoo adalah 'pacar pura-puranya'.

"Kau pikir aku percaya eoh?" Taemin mendengus sambil menendang kaki Kai dari bawah meja.

"Tentu saj.. AWWW..TAE NOONA SAKITTT!" Kai mengusap-ucap kakinya yang di ijak noona nya.

"Bodoh! Kau dapatkan dari mana yeoja cantik itu hah?! Jangan kau membawa sembarang yeoja kehadapan Umma Kai, Kau tahu? Semalam Umma terlihat sangat senang. Ia bahkan langsung menelepon Harabeoji di Jeju lalu menceritakan Kyungsoo. Aku tau bahwa kau sangat tidak ingin memiliki pendamping hidup. Kau menganggap semua yeoja merepotkan..-jangaan menyelaku" Ucap Taemin ketika melihat Kai akan membuka mulutnya.

"Tapi kau membawa Kyungsoo semalam. Aku tak tau kau dapatkan dari mana yeoja itu. Yang jelas Umma sangat senang. Selama ini ia sangat khawatir padamu yang terlalu sibuk bekerja itu alasan mengapa Umma selalu menjodohkanmu dengan anak temannya. Kai, kau membuat masalahmu semakin rumit. Kau sudah tidak bisa menghindari pernikahan lagi sekarang Kai" kata Taemin pelan sambil memandang lurus mata dongsaengnya.

"Noona, serius kau membuatku takut"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda eoh? Dengar Kai, jangan mempermainkan perasaan Umma, kau tau maksudku kan? Cukup Myeon Oppa saja Kai. Jangan kau." Taemin lalu beranjak pergi sambil menepuk bahu Kai yang terdiam mendengar ucapannya.

.

.

.

**KaiSoo~**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru akan menyuapkan nasi goreng kimchi ke mulutnya ketika ia mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dari arah depan.

"Ada apa sih Baek?" teriaknya kesal. Perutnya sangat lapar, semalam ia tidak sempat makan malam karena Baekhyun langsung menariknya, di Loutte Resto juga ia hanya makan sedikit karena sungkan. Ia bahkan masih memakai piyama pororo warna biru kesukaannya. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar ia berjalan ke arah pintu depan flatnya. Ada seorang namja dengan setelan kantor rapih berdiri tepat didepan pintu flat kecilnya.

"Lihat sendirikan? '**Pacarmu datang' **Kyung" jawab Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja yang kini berdiri didepannya.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari Tuan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Bisa ikut aku keluar? Ada yang perlu dibicarakan dan ini _**penting**_" Kai berucap datar dan penuh penekanan. "Dan ini, Gaji mu atas kemarin" sebuah amplop coklat diserahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Kyungsoo menghela nafas, benar tipikal 'Tuan muda sekali' batinnya. 'seenaknya memerintah -_-'. Sedangkan Kai berusaha menahan tawa melihat piyama pororo biru yang pakai Kyungsoo dan rambut khas orang bangun tidur dengan berusaha memasang wajah datar.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meletakkan amplop coklat tebal itu di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun yang sedang mengeringkan rambut hanya menatapnya sekilas. Kyungsoo menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu pelan

"Maaf Baek" ucap nya dengan nada menyesal.

"Sudahlah, lagipula itu adalah Hak mu juga Kyungie" jawab Baekhyun sambil memoleskan eyeliner di matanya.

"Tap..

"hahh... ini yang aku benci. Aku tidak bisa marah lama-lama dengan mu Kyung." Baekhyun memandang sahabatnya itu lembut.

"Kau memang sahabatku Baek" Kyungsoo pun ikut tersenyum.

"Memang, Hahaha"

"Hahaha" mereka kembali tertawa bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu, Kyungsoo pun siap dengan hotpans hitam dan baju kaos hijau muda. Ia segera menemui Kai yang dipastikan bosan menunggunya.

Benar saja kan, Kai menatap bosan orange juice didepannya, 15Menit lalu Baekhyun datang membawakannya minuman lalu pamit untuk berangkat kuliah. Jujur saja ia sedikit melihat pandangan tidak suka dari mata yeoja walaupun tidak kenal dekat, ia cukup mengenal pacar si happy virus Chanyeol itu. Kai membuka aplikasi permainan yang hampir tidak pernah ia buka diponselnya, ia melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam 9 tapi Kyungsoo belum selesai juga. Meeting dengan investor dari jepang terpaksa ia undur sampai jam makan siang. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Yah meskipun harus mendapat sedikit omelan dari Chanyeol, sekertarisnya.

"Kai..." ucap suara lembut Kyungsoo

"Kau lambat sekali" ucap Kai tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Mian, kau datang terlalu pagi dan aku bahkan belum mandi" balas Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hmmm" gumam Kai lalu berdiri.

DEG

'Shit' Kai mengumpat dalam hati ketika melihat penampilan Kyungsoo. 'Mengapa dia harus pakai hotpans sih, uuuh..' mata Kai tak bisa lepas dari sepasang kaki putih mulus #uhuk milik Kyungsoo. Lalu matanya naik ke atas 'uhh besar sekali' batinnya ketika melihat dada besar Kyungsoo yang terbalut kaos hijau ketat.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan arah pandang Kai, lalu menjitak kepala boss nya itu kesal.

CTAK

"YAAA!"

"MWO? Lihat apa kau, eoh?"

"Issssh, tidak ada sudah ayoo cepatt" lalu kai menarik Kyungsoo pergi.

.

.

.

Kai menghentikan mobilnya di Exotic Cafe. Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Mereka memilih tempat didekat jendela yang langsung menghadap ke arah jalan raya.

"Satu cappucinno" ucap Kai pada waiters yeoja yang terus menatapnya

intens. Waiter yeoja tersebut sedikit membungkukkan badannya memperlihatkan belahan payudaranya pada Kai. Lalu mencatat pesanan cowok berkulit coklat eksotis itu.

"Ummh... satu juice stawberry." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Si waiters memandang Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah kemudian mencatat pesanannya. Ia lalu mendekat lagi ke arah Kai.

"Apa ada lagi Tuan?" ucapnya ramah sambil tersenyum genit.

"Tidak" jawab Kai datar.

Waiters itu pergi lalu datang 5 menit kemudian dengan pesanan mereka berdua. Kai memandangnya kesal waiter tersebut. ia sepertinya sengaja memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada Kai. Bermaksud menggoda Kai, Kai itu pria normal tentu saja ia tergoda disuguhkan pemandangan gunung kembar itu.

'Ughh sial. Besar sekali sih -_-' batinnya. 'Tapi punya Kyungsoo terlihat lebih besar' gumamnya dalam hati. 'Eh?! Apa yang ku pikirkan?! Aissssh. Fokus Kai fokus!' Ucapnya dalam hati. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang duduk didepannya memandangnga aneh.

"Kau sakit ya Kai? Wajahmu merah" tanya Kyungsoo

"Eoh? Ti...tidakk" balas Kai berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Baiklah, hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Oh, hal tentang 'pekerjaan' mu tentu saja." Balas Kai. Kyungsoo diam saja memberi Kai waktu untuk menjelaskan

"Begini, maukah kau lebih lama menjadi 'pacar pura-pura' ku?"

"Maksudmu lebih dari sebulan?"

"Iya"

"Seberapa lama?"

"Aku tidak tau.. " Kai memijat kepalanya, pusing.

"Mwo? Tidak tau?"

"Ya, Umma ku malah memintaku pergi ke Jeju menemui Harabeoji ku...untuk mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku.."

"hah? Kau gila? Bukankah ini hanya 'pura-pura'?"

"Tadinya... " Kai memandang yeoja didepannya intens "Tapi seperti kata orang, satu kebohongan selalu melahirkan kebohongan lainnya. Bisakah kau membantuku sampai akhir? Maksudku, jika Umma memintaku menikahimu maka kita lakukan dan 6 bulan setelahnya kita bisa bercerai dengan alasan tidak cocok, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo memandang namja di hadapannya ini tidak percaya.

"Kau mempermainkan sebuah ikatan suci pernikahan Kai" namja dihadapannya terdiam kemudian menjawab

"Lalu apakah kau punya saran yang lebih baik? Sejujurnya aku sangat pusing dan bingung sekarang" Kai meremas rambutnya pelan.

"Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Umma. Ia terlihat sangat menyukaimu kemarin malam."

"Maaf Kai, menurutku hal seperti ini tidak bisa dipaksakan."

"Aku mengerti. Maaf, melibatkanmu dalam masalahku." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mau membantumu Kai"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hahhh... ini akan sulit. Aku sendiri bingung. Aku tidak suka jika kau membuat skenario seperti itu, kau seolah-olah mempermainkan pernikahan" Kyungsoo memandang lurus Kai.

"Bagaimana jika aku hilangkan kata 'skenario'?"

"Maksudmu apa Kai?"

"Kita menikah dan menjalani kehidupan tanpa skenario."

"Hah?!"

"Kau bisa memikirkannya dulu. Dan menjawabnya nanti Kyungsoo" Kai tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

**KaiSoo~**

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju halte bus. Ia harus pergi ke kampus melunasi segala tunggakkan administrasinya minggu ini. Kaki kecilnya terus melangkah sedangkan pikirannya melayang memikirkan namja tampan berkulit eksotis yang baru saja berpisah dengannya tadi. Wajah frustasinya yang entah mengapa terlihat sexy dimata nya, uhm apalagi bibir tebalnya yang sialnya juga terlihat sexy. Membuat jantungnya seakan melompat keluar setiap melihat Kai menggerakkan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. 'Apa yang kupikirkan sih?' batinnya. Sejujurnya ia merasa sangat beruntung, diluar sana pasti banyak sekali yeoja yang mau menjadi 'pacar pura-pura' bahkan one night stand Kai, tapi takdir malah membawa Kai kepadanya. Seulas senyum tipis tercetak diwajah putihnya mengingat kata-kata Kai tadi. Ia memandang langit pagi sambil bergumam pelan "Kau membuatku gila karena terus memikirkanmu, Kai..."

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang namja tampan meletakkan bunga lili putih disebuah gundukan tanah.

"Aku datang, Hyung..."

"Apa kabar kau disana? Pasti baik kan? Hyung... Kau pergi terlalu cepat..." Setetes airmata lolos dari matanya..

"Aku merindukanmu..." namja itu jatuh terduduk.

"Maaf... aku masih saja cengeng ya hyung.. padahal sudah lama sekali" ucapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia terdiam lama menikmati semilir angin..

"Hyung.. Kau tau? Hal yang paling aku takutkan didunia ini kan?..." tanyanya sambil menundukkan kepala. semilir angin lembut menerpa wajahnya.. membuat namja tampan itu mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk. "Yah... aku takut jatuh cinta dan terluka..." ucapnya pada angin... "Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan

Hyung.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ucapnya entah pada siapa...Getaran kecil penanda email masuk disaku celananya membuat pemuda itu merogoh benda persegi panjang yang bergetar itu.

_**From: Chanyeol**_

_**Dimana kau? Meeting diadakan 15 menit lagi dan para investor dari jepang sudah berkumpul. Cepat kembali Kai...**_

Tanpa membalasnya pemuda yang kita ketahui Kai itu memasukan kembali ponselnya.

"Aku akan datang lagi nanti Hyung.. selamat tinggal" ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan makam bertuliskan "Kim Joon Myeon" dengan tinta emas.

.

.

.

**KaiSoo~**

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari senin, hari yang paling melelahkan bagi Kyungsoo. Pagi tadi ia kuliah sampai jam 12 siang, lalu ia pergi ke kedai Ice cream XiuChen bekerja paruh waktu sampai jam 4 ia berlanjut pergi ke Loutte Resto untuk mencuci piring kotor.

"Kyung... rambutmu kau cat hitam ya?" Tanya manager song ketika melihat Kyungsoo sedang mencuci piring kotor didapur. Ia sedang mengontrol bagian dapur sekarang.

"Iya eonnie" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kemarin atau kemarinnya lagi aku melihat seseorang yang mirip sekali denganmu datang dengan Tuan muda Kim." Ucapnya pelan

"Eoh? Aku? Mungkin hanya mirip saja eonnie.. kan didunia ini ada 7 orang yang mirip" balasnya sambil tertawa garing.

"Hmm... iya juga sih..." balas manager song kemudian.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu setelah pertemuan terakhirnya di Exotic Cafe dengan Kai, pria itu belum sekalipun memberinya kabar. Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun yang sedang memoleskan kuteks merah pada jari-jari tangannya. Katanya untuk persiapan kencan malam nanti dengan Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 KST, Masih ada waktu untuk tidur siang pikirnya. Baru saja Kyungsoo akan merebahkan tubuhnya ketika suara bel berbunyi. Dengan malas ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu flat nya, hanya ada kotak kardus kecil berwarna putih ketika ia membuka pintu. Ia melihat kekiri dan kekanan, nihil. Tidak ada orang. Ia kemudian memutuskan membawa masuk kotak itu lalu membukanya didalam.

Sebuah ponsel berwarna putih dipadukan gold. Ponsel keluaran terbaru itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berbunyi dan mengangetkan dirinya.

"Yeobseo?" Jawabnya tanpa melihat nama si penelepon.

"Yeobseo" balas suara bass yang langsung dikenali Kyungsoo.

"Kai?" tanya nya ragu

Terdapat jeda beberapa saat sebelum terdengar suara menjawab... "Iyaa"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hallo readers ..**

**apakah ini terlalu lama ?**

**apakah masih berantakan paragraf nya ?**

**Aku update kilat loh :)**

**chapter kemarin aku menjanjikan KaiSoo moment untuk chapter ini, tapi setelah dibaca ulang alurnya kok absurd banget ya -_- jadi KaiSoo momentnya aku pending 1 atau 2 chapter ke depan ne? supaya gak semakin absurd story nya :D **

**.**

**.**

**GOMAWO atas Review nya^^ #BOW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oia jangan panggil aku author ya :) aku merasa belum pantas dipanggil begitu ^^ aku yeoja line 94 silahkan tentukan panggilan kalian :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxowolf61**


	4. Chapter 4

**Main pair: KaiSoo**

**Cast : EXO Member,SHINee,Super Junior.**

**Genre: Drama/Little bit Humor/**

**WARNING: Masih amatir -_-, EYD gak sesuai,Typos bertebaran,Alur**  
**kecepetan,GenderSwitch (GS),OOC..**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

_Chapter 4_

**KaiSoo~**

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju kamar, ia membawa kotak kardus berisi ponsel gold-putih keluaran terbaru. Setelah beberapa hari tak ada kabar, cowok berkulit gelap itu akhirnya mengabarinya. Kai akan datang sore ini menjemput Kyungsoo untuk menemui Umma nya. Bibir merahnya tertarik ke atas memikirkan Kai. Ditariknya kenop pintu berwarna putih itu perlahan, menampakan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang memoleskan kutek pada jari-jari lentiknya.

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang baru memasuki kamar mereka..

"Siapa yang datang Soo?" Kyungsoo memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan bahagia lalu duduk disamping yeoja ber-eyeliner itu.

"..." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Kyungsoo malah memeluk sahabatnya itu erat.

"Hei.. ada apa ?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Ia lalu meletakan botol kutek diatas meja nakas, matanya melirik sedikit ke arah ponsel yang diletakkan begitu saja oleh Kyungsoo meja kecil itu.

"Baek..umh..Kai..dia..umh." Kyungsoo terlihat malu menceritakannya.

"Ada apa dengan si hitam itu Soo?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman lebar. Ia menceritakan Kai yang memberikan ponsel impian Kyungsoo, Kai yang sedang dalam perjalanan kesini untuk menjemputnya. Kai yang tampan. Kai yang-...Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, melihat betapa antusiasnya Kyungsoo. Wajar saja sih pikirnya Kai adalah cinta pertama sahabatnya ini. Awalnya Ia memang sempat marah pada si hitam itu. Seenaknya menjadikan Kyungsoo 'pacar pura-pura'nya tetapi setelah Kyungsoo menjelaskan bahwa 'tak ada skenario' diantara mereka Baekhyun sedikit lega, setidaknya si Kim Jongin itu tidak menjadikan Kyungsoo tamengnya dari Heechul ajjhuma. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan aneh Kyungsoo, yang terus-menerus tersenyum lebar. Uhh Baekhyun jadi ingat Chanyeolie-nya.. Tak mau melihat tingah Kyungsoo yang lebih absurd ia pun mendorong Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil gaun berwarna putih dari lemari.

"Cepat persiapkan dirimu bodoh! Si hitam itu pasti tiba sebentar lagi" ucapnya sebelum tubuh sahabatnya itu benar-benar masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian...

.

.

KLEK

.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dengan gaun santai putih polos tanpa lengan diatas lutut. Ia kemudian kembali membuka lemarinya, menarik sweater rajut berwarna ungu muda. 'Perpaduan yang pas' batinnya ketika melihat bayangan dirinya dicermin. Baekhyun yang melihat itu terseyum kecil lalu menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong didepannya. Gadis cantik itu berjalan pelan ke arah Baekhyun lalu mendudukan dirinya didepan sahabatnya yang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur mereka. Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun polos.

"Pejamkan matamu bodoh! Mana bisa aku meriasmu dengan mata bulat melotot seram begitu!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mmbuka peralatan make-up miliknya.

"Baek! Mataku sudah begini sejak lahir" Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal lalu menutup matanya.

"Hahaha, habisnya pandanganmu seperti psikopat begitu sih" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun merias wajah sahabatnya itu, Kyungsoo memang sudah mempunyai wajah yang cantik alami. Jadi Ia hanya memoleskan sedikit BB cream, bedak dan lip blam pada wajah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun juga memoleskan kutek warna ungu muda pada jari-jari Kyungsoo.

"selesai"

**Ting Tong**

Kyungsoo membuka iris gelapnya ketika Baekhyun bilang selesai yang dibarengi oleh suara bell. Ia kemudian bergegas keluar setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menarik kenop pintu itu dari dalam.

...

**KLEK**

...

**DEG**

...

Keduanya terpaku. Mengagumi keindahan masing-masing.

Kai tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari yeoja yang berdiri didepannya sekarang. 'Ishhh si pendek ini tidak bisakah membuat jantungku tidak lompat ke perut'... lirihnya dalam hati. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya terdiam kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dalam, '..tampannya..' ucapnya dalam hati.

Kai memalingkan wajahnya kekanan. Uhhh.. pasti muka merah sekarang. Gaun santai yang melekat di tubuh gadis didepannya ini jelas sekali mencetak tubuh S-Line Kyungsoo, gaun berwarna putih itu sukses membuat Kai kelimpungan menahan sesuatu yang akan meledak dalam dirinya. Apalagi Kyungsoo saat ini memakai flat shoes sehingga tingginya hanya sebatas dada Kai. Wajah Kai bertambah merah melihat belahan dada rendah yang mencetak dua gunung kembar besar milik Kyungsoo. Ia berdehem pelan, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup. Dengan segenap keberania ia menarik lengan yeoja didepannya ini lembut kemudian menuntunnya menuju mobil sport hitamnya.

.

.

.

**KaiSoo~**

.

.

.

.

Heechul menunggu calon menantunya datang didepan rumahnya. Ia sangat senang sekali mengetahui Kai dapat membuka hatinya untuk yeoja secantik Kyungsoo. Yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik diumurnya yang menginjak kepala 5 itu tersenyum melihat mobil sport hitam Kai memasuki pekarangan luas rumahnya.

"Ayoo Soo"

Kyungsoo memandang Heechul yang berdiri menunggunya dengan wajah pucat. Ia mengabaikan uluran tangan Kai, tiba-tiba saja nyalinya ciut berhadapan dengan 'calon mertua'nya ini. Waktu di Loutte Resto saja ia harus mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu Ia menyambut uluran tangan Kai. Ia lantas mengikuti namja tampan itu dari belakang. Ia dapat melihat Umma Kai menghampirinya. Uhhhh, dia sangat gugup sekali. Ingin rasanya kembali ke flat kecilnya dan bersembunyi disana.

Sebuah pelukan hangat membuat Kyungsoo membeku seketika, membuat perasaan gugupnya hilang. Heechul memeluknya erat. Sirna sudah kegugupan yang dialaminya sedari tadi. Seulas senyum tipis tercetak dibibir shape M nya ketika melihat sambutan hangat Umma Kai ini.

"Ayoo masuk sayang" Heechul menarik lengannya lembut membawa Kyungsoo masuk dan meninggalkan Kai yang terabaikan diluar.

...

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam ketika Kai baru saja bangun dari tidur sore-menjelang malam nya. Ia tadi langsung memasuki kamarnya ketika Heechul memonopoli Kyungsoo seorang diri. Kai mengucek mata nya perlahan lalu bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia harus segera turun makan malam, perutnya sudah berbunyi minta di isi.

Heechul dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menata meja makan. Baru saja gadis cantik itu akan membangunkan Kai ketia ia melihat cowok berkulit gelap itu menuruni tangga dengan rambut setengah basah.

Mereka menikmati Makan dalam dalam diam. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan garpu, membuat Heechul heran dengan sikap dua sejoli ini. Ia memutuskan memulai pembicaaran.. "Kai... ini semua Kyungsoo yang memasak loh"

"Uhuk!"

Kai yang sedang menyuapkan makanannya tersedak kaget. Reflek Kyungsoo bangun menepuk-nepuk pundak Kai dengan segelas air ditangan kanannya. Heechul tersenyum melihat perhatian yang ditunjukan Kyungsoo.

"Oooh.. kau yang memasak ya? Enak" Tanya Kai gugup.

"Terimakasih" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kemudian ia kembali ke kursinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis melihat Kai melahap habis ayam goreng didepannya. Didalam hati ia akan mengingat-ingat makanan kesukaan Kai yang Heechul beri tau ketika mereka memasak tadi. Dering suara telpon membuat Heechul berdiri mengangkat panggilan itu. Wanita setengah baya itu pamit menjauhi meja makan.

...

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya ketika melihat Kai yang sedang minum didepannya. Ia berusaha menutupi kegugupannya, uhhh coba lihatlah jakunnya yang naik turun, dan tetesan air yang meluncur jatuh dari bibir tebal sexy nya. 'Sial.. dia tampan dan sexy sekali sih' batinnya ketika melihat otot lengan Kai. Kai hanya memakai celana pendek hitam dan singlet hitam dengan rambut basah setengah kering membuat Kyungsoo meringis tentang betapa sexy nya dia.

'Uhh.. si hitam ini membuat otakku menjadi semesum otak Baekhyun..issshh'

Suara kursi yang ditarik membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap Heechul yang kembali duduk.

"Tadi Appa yang menelepon"

"Ia sedang berada di China sekarang... oia Kai.. Umma sengaja menyuruh Kyungsoo datang untuk memberi ini" Heechul meletakkan 2 buah tiket pesawat diatas meja. Lalu menatap anaknya itu dengan senyum kecil.

"Umma sengaja memesankan untuk kalian, Besok sore kita semua akan pergi ke Jeju pagi-pagi dan kalian berdua akan berangkat sore harinya ke Jeju"

"oh...eh?..MWOYA?!" Ucap KaiSoo berbarengan.

"Heii.. tidak usah sok kaget begitu kalian.. Umma sudah repot-repot memesankan perjalanan before wedding kalian." Heechul tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tapi Umma..."

"Tidak ada penolakan Kkamjong."

"..."

"Lagipula Umma dan Appa sedang mempersiapkan acara pernikahan kalian 2 bulan lagi."

"oh...APA?! 2BULAN LAGI?"

Heechul tidak menjawab pertanyaan kedua sejoli itu karena ponselnya kembali berdering. Kai mengacak rambutnya kasar, Umma nya itu selalu saja bertindak tanpa memberitahunya dahulu. Ia menatap yeoja paruh baya yang bercakap-cakap ditelepon itu malas. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat Ummanya itu tersenyum menyeringai padanya lalu menaiki tangga dengan cepat.

...

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru wanita setengah abad yang masih terlihat muda itu menatap Kai dengan senyuman yang tak hilang diwajah cantiknya. Ia lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk dengan muka bingung dikursi meja makan.

"Sayang.. Appa tadi menelepon ia sudah tiba dibandara. Jadi Umma pergi menjemputnya dulu ne?" Ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo lalu beralih pada Kai, Heechul mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga anaknya itu. Ia berbisik pelan "Baik-baik ne? Cepat buatkan Aku cucu ya Kkamjong." Lirihnya pelan dengan seringai aneh yang tercetak jelas diwajah putihnya.

.

.

.

**KaiSoo~**

.

.

.

.

Suara halus mesin mobil tak lagi terdengar pertanda Umma nya sudah pergi menuju bandara. Kai pun mengunci pintu gerbang berwarna gold-silver itu. Mata tajamnya melirik ke arah motor sport hitam yang terparkir rapih digarasi. Ia merutuki sifat seenaknya Heechul yang meliburkan semua pekerja di Mansion mereka hari ini, dimulai dari tukang kebun, lalu supir keluarga mereka,Han Ajjushi sehingga Ummanya itu meminjam mobil Kai. Tentu saja mana mau nyonya besar seperti Heechul mengedarai limosin ? Bisa-bisa dikira supir cantik #uhuk. Heechul bukannya tidak mempunyai mobil tapi mobil merah kesayangannya sedang dalam perawataan (?) Gumamnya ketika Kai tidak mau meminjamkan lamborgini nya.. 'Padahalkan bisa naik taksi,ck' batin Kai menggerutu.

..

Kyungsoo yang terjebak dalam keheningan memutuskan untuk membereskan meja makan lalu membawa piring kotor ke bak pencuci piring dibantu oleh Kai. Lelaki tampan itu hendak membantu mencuci piring ketika dengan halus Kyungsoo menolaknya 'ini pekerjaan wanita'...ucapnya.

Suara petir dari arah luar membuat Kai melangkahkan Kakinya menjauhi perempuan yang mulai asik mencuci piring itu. Kaki panjangnya ia langkahkan menuju jendela ruang tamu, disingkapnya gorden berwarna cream yang menutupi jendela itu.. Dengan jelas Ia dapat melihat tetes demi tetes air berjatuhan dari langit. Membuka grendel jendela besar itu Kai menghirup wangi citrus ketika tetesan hujan menghantam tanah. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya perlahan. Ia sangat menyukai aroma ini.. Beberapa menit telewati dalam keheningan. Rintik hujan pun berubah lebat. Kai menutup rapat jendelanya ketika dirasanya tiupan angin semakin kencang. Ia mengusap lengannya pelan, Udara menjadi dingin saat ini..

Kai memasuki kamarnya, ia lalu mengambil sweater abu-abu dibalik pintu kamar. Lalu meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo masih asik dengan piring yang berbusa. Dan ketika langkah kakinya semakin dekat ia bisa mendengar gadis mungil yang ada dihadapannya ini sedang bersenandung kecil.

Kai tersenyum melihat bibir kissable itu bergerak-gerak lucu, juga suara merdu yeoja cantik ini..

Ia meraba dada kirinya bisa dirasakannya hentakkan keras degup jantungnya. 'Sial... kalau begini aku bisa-bisa terkena penyakit jantung' batinnya berkata.

Dengan gerakan pelan Kai mendudukan dirinya dikursi kayu coklat yang berada disamping kulkas, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari yeoja yang masih asik dengan busa sabun pencuci piring itu.

Pikirannya melayang pada beberapa hari yang lalu, tentang pembicaraan mereka di Exotic cafe, Ia jadi teringat perkataan Chanyeol kemarin sore dikantor.

Pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama itu, Kai menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo pada sahabatnya itu. Respon yang didapat dari namja tampan dengan senyuman lebar itu adalah sebuah pelukan hangat. Chanyeol tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan (Gaya khasnya) setelah Kai selesai menceritakan 'kisah cinta'nya. Sahabatnya itu tak menyangka, Kyungsoo yang dimaksud Kai adalalah teman satu flat Baekhyun setelah Kai bilang ia bertemu pacar Chanyeol di flat 'yeoja' nya. Kai juga menceritakan kegiatan men-stalk Kyungsoo seminggu terakhir ini. Chanyeol tentu saja kaget pertama karena pacar mungilnya itu tak memberitahu dirinya tentang kedekatan KaiSoo, Kedua si happy virus itu melebarkan kedua mata besarnya, Demi apa seorang Kim Jongin menjadi STALKER?.. Bibir Chanyeol tertarik keatas mendengarnya.

"Aku tak percaya ini! Seorang lulusan terbaik Harvard bisa menjadi sebodoh ini dalam urusan cinta" Ungkap Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau bilang kau takut jatuh cinta tapi kau membawa seorang gadis pada Umma mu" Kai diam, bibirnya seakan terkunci membenarkan apa kata sahabatnya ini. Melihat Kai yang diam saja membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Sebenarnya ia tau jelas dibalik segala sifat buruk sahabatnya hanya seorang yang rapuh dan takut akan cinta, terlalu takut terluka kalau Chanyeol boleh mengambil kesimpulan. Sudah terlalu lama sahabatnya itu menutup diri pada lawan jenisnya, jadi wajar saja jika ini adalah saatnya ia menyerah membuat dinding pembatas antara dirinya dan cinta.. Ia mengerti Kai hanya bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Bisa di ibaratkan Ia sangat ingin mencoba tapi ia terlalu takut dengan resikonya. Pemuda tinggi itu menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya pelan sambil berkata..

"Kai hidup didunia ini seperti antonim, ada perasaan senang tapi ada juga perasaan sedih, ada cinta ada juga benci... Karena disetiap pertemuan itu pasti ada perpisahan... dua hal itu tak bisa terelakkan lagi Kai.. begitupun dengan cinta, ada saatnya kau bisa tertawa bahagia karena cinta tapi ada juga saatnya kau akan menangis tersedu-sedu karena cinta..." Chanyeol menatap manik hitam sahabatnya itu, "Karena ketika kau memutuskan mencintai seseorang, saat itu juga kau siap terluka karenanya.."... Kai terus memikirkan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Kai pikir tak ada salahnya mulai membuka dirinya untuk gadis didepannya ini. Toh takdir telah mempertemukan mereka berdua, Kai akui ia tertarik dengan gadis bermata bulat ini, selama seminggu ini ia mengawasi gerak-gerik Kyungsoo mulai dari berangkat kuliah sampai selesai bekerja paruh waktu. Ia kasian sebenarnya gadis sekecil Kyungsoo (menurut Kai) harus bekerja dan kuliah diwaktu yang jadi tersenyum sendiri mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang diawali aksi 'penganiayaan' (Menurutnya)..

...

Kai merogoh ponsel hitam didalam saku celananya ketika dirasakan benda itu bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Taemin yang memberitahunya bahwa ia menginap di rumah Umma dan Appa suaminya karena hujan deras. Kai menjawabnya dengan "Ya" lalu beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang mengeringkan tangannya.

Suasana di mansion Kim itu sepi sekali, hanya ada suara petir dan deras hujan yang terdengar. Tepukan dibahu putihnya membuat Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Dilihatnya Kai tersenyum sambil menarik tangannya ke arah ruang tamu. Mata bulatnya menatap tautan tangan mereka, rona merah menjalar diseluruh wajahnya.

Suasana menjadi awkawkd saat ini. Baik Kai ataupun Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya rapat, meski begitu mata mereka saking mengunci satu sama lain dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Suara menggelegar petir membuat tautan tangan itu secara reflek terlepas.

Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya ke ujung sofa berjauhan dengan Kai. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, malu. 'Uhm memalukan sekali sih' gumamnya sambil meremas kedua tangannya. Menyadari suasana yang mulai canggung Kai segera mengambil remote tv dan menyalakan LED TV 60" didepannya itu. Matanya sedikit melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang focus menonton acara reality show yang sedang di tayangkan.. Kai tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari 'wajah malaikait' Kyungsoo. Bibir merah kissable berbentuk M yang mengerucut imut, hidup mancungnya, rambut panjang hitamnya, oh jangan lupakan kulit mereka yang terlihat kontras, Kai dengan kulit coklat eksotis dan Kyungsoo dengan kulit seputih salju.

.

.

**CTARRR****  
****SPLASSS**

"AAAAAAAAA!"

.

Kurang dari sedetik terdengar suara petir yang dibarengi padamnya listrik dan jeritan Kyungsoo. Yeoja cantik itu reflek meloncat memeluk leher Kai erat ketika lampu tiba-tiba padam.

"Aku takut...gelap...hiks..Kai.." Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Kai. Ia sangat takut sekali gelap...

"Tenanglah.. Aku disini.." Kai tentu saja kaget dipeluk begitu. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut panjang Kyungsoo pelan. Sedangkan tangan satunya memeluk pinggang ramping yeoja cantik itu. Dengan hati-hati Kai melangkahkan Kakinya menuju dapur setelah mendudukan yeoja itu disofa, ia harus mencari lilin dan pematik api. Selain gelap udara mulai dingin dikarenakan pemanas yang mati. Kai meraba-raba sekitarnya agar tak menabrak sesuatu. Hujan semakin deras diluar sana.

Kyungsoo awalnya diam saja disofa, ia mengusap lelehan airmatanya pelan. Kai sedang mengambil lilin dan pematik api didapur. Tapi begitu mendengar suara petir disertai kilat yang saling menyambar ia langsung berdiri menarik sweater abu-abu Kai dan memeluk pria itu erat. 'Hangat sekali' lirihnya dalam hati. Kai tersenyum ketika merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya erat. Ia mengusap kepala Kyungsoo yang terbenam didadanya saat ini. Mereka berdua melangkahkan Kaki dalam kegelapan.

**CTAK**

Kai menyalahkan pematik api yang didapatkannya dilaci dapur, ia lalu menyalakan lilin. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya begitu cahaya dari lilin menerangi ruangan dapur. Kai membawa lilin itu ditangannya, Ia dan Kyungsoo menyusuri tangga lalu berhenti dipintu berwarna putih.

"Soo.. ini sepertinya hujan badai... kau menginap saja ya?" Kai bertanya sebelum membuka kenop pintu putih itu...

"Apa tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kai menggelengka kepalanya, ''tidak, lagipula diluar hujan deras dan suhu mulai menurun Soo" Mereka memasuki kamar berpintu putih itu.

"Ummh.. baiklah, aku akan menelepon Baekhyun, oh iya... Kai.. kamar siapa ini?" Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling kamar luas bercat cream itu.

"Umh.. ini kamarku" jawaban dari Kai membuatnya reflek membulatkan matanya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, kau jangan salah paham. Dirumah ini tidak ada kamar tamu Soo" ucap Kai hati-hati melihat gelagat tidak yakin dimata Kyungsoo, Kai dengan cepat menjawab "Kau tidur diatas dan aku dibawah Okay?"..

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak enak, ini adalah kamar Kai tapi si pemilik kamar malah merelakan tempat tidurnya pada dirinya. Tapi Kai hanya tersenyum lalu berkata "Gwenchana".. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam ketika ponsel Kai bergetar...

**_From : Heechul Umma_**

**_Kkamjong... Umma terjebak badai. Appa mu memutuskan menginap dihotel dekat bandara. Jadi Umma dan Appa tidak pulang. Jangan lupa keberangkatan ke Jeju besok sore ya, Umma dan Appa take off pagi hari. Kami ingin mengenang bulan madu kami... ;3 Kita bertemu sore dirumah Harabeoji ne? Oia Kai... jangan lupa pesanan cucu Umma ya... hahahaha! Selamat malam sayang._**

Kai memijat kepalanya pusing. Umma nya kira anak itu bisa delivery apa? 'Pesanan cucu? Huh..' Sedangkan disebuah Hotel mewah, Heechul dan Hankyung, suaminya sedang menikmati segelas wine. Appa dari Kim Jongin itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat istrinya menatap ponsel dengan seringai aneh...

.

.

.

**KaiSoo~**

.

.

.

.

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur lipat lalu mengambil bantal dan selimut dari lemari miliknya, ia menyamankan posisi tidurnya di lantai beralaskan kasur lipat tipis itu.

Kyungsoo mendial nomor Baekhyun dengan ponsel pemberian Kai. Yeoja cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, Kai tidur dengan sebelah tangan menutupi matanya. Posisi yang tampan menurutnya. Ponsel gold-putih itu masih tertempel ditelinga gadis cantik itu, suara hujan semakin deras diluar.. sayup-sayup Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar. Terdengar suara tut..tut..tut.. dari ponselnya, Baekhyun belum menjawab panggilan. Hingga dering kelima terdengar suara lembut sahabatnya itu..

"Yeobseoh...?" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Baek.. Kau kemana si? Lama sekali menjawabnya" balas Kyungsoo sebal.

"Ahhh...jangan digigit yeolie... uppss maaf Kyung.. akuhh...ahhh.. STOP yeolie diam dulu...Sshh...sepertinyah...arghhhh...jangan langsung kau masukkan Park Babo!Sakit!arhhh...ahh...shhh.." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara mendesah dan terbata-bata

"Hei.. kau tidak apa-apa Baek?" Kyungsoo mulai cemas...

"Ahhh...! Aniya Kyung.. aku menginap diapartement...Uhh.. Yeolie ne?" Suara ranjang berderit dan geramah namja menyimpulkan bahwa sahabatnya ini sedang making love dengan si happy virus.

"Kau sedang bercinta ya Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar...

"..uuhh? Ti...dakk..Arrrgh!disana yeol...uhh...shhh" Baekhyun menyangkal.. padahal jelas sekali terdengar suara kulit yang beradu.

"Okay! Kau jelas sedang bercinta Baek, Ck.. Aku menelepon tadinya ingin memberitahu kalau aku juga menginap dirumah Kai. Aku khawatir kau menungguku. Tapi kau juga menginap, Ya sudah! Oia kalian berdua! Buatkan aku keponakan yang banyak ya...Hahahah!" Kyungsoo berujar polos diiringi tawa reyah..

"MWO?...AHH! kau juga...shh..MENGINAP...Uhhh..?!"

'Pip'

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan telepon itu. Ia merebahkan tubuh S-Line-nya di ranjang King Size milik Kai. Tercium aroma maskulin ketika hidung mancungnya menyentuh bantal milik Kai. Ia sangat menyukai aroma ini. Aroma khas tubuh Kai. Membuat dirinya semakin dalam menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal tersebut. Mata bulatnya perlahan tertutup menyembunyikan iris kelam indahnya.

"Selamat malam Kyungsoo-ah" Kai sebenarnya belum tidur. Ia bahkan mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo-Baekhyun ditelepon. 'Ternyata Chanyeol mesum juga' pikirnya. Ia menaikan selimut lalu menyusul Kyungsoo ke dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

**KaiSoo~**

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi ketika pemilik mata bulat terbuka perlahan. Yeoja itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan iris indahnya. Suaranya masih temaram, lampu masih belum menyala ketika ia melihat sebatang lilin masih menyala. Kyungsoo si pemilik iris indah itu menyingkap selimut putih yang membungkus tubuhnya, menyebabkan hawa dingin langsung menerpa kulit putihnya. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan gemetar, lantai terasa seperti balok es saat ini. Hujan masih belum reda meski suara petir sudah tak terdengar lagi. Kakinya melangkah ke sisi kiri ranjang King size Kai. Dimana seorang namja tertidur damai. Kyungsoo meringis begitu mendudukan tubuhnya merasakan dinginnya lantai marmer itu. Ia mengamati wajah tegas Kai. Tangan lentiknya menyurusi garis wajah namja tampan yang sedang tidur pulas ini. Kemudian berhenti dikedua belah bibir tebal Kai. Dengan keberanian tinggi Kyungsoo menyentuh bibir kissable tersebut, matanya membulat ketika merasakan bibir itu membeku, tangan putihnya beralih pada leher Kai yang juga sedingin es. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi yeoja berambut hitam itu menyingkap selimut Kai lalu memeluk namja yang hampir membeku ini. Kyungsoo merutuki kesalahannya. Andai saja ia mau membagi tempat pasti sekarang ia dan Kai sedang terlelap nyaman di ranjang King size milik namja tampan ini.

..

Merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut menghantam wajahnya. Namja tampan itu membuka kedua iris gelapnya.

"Heii Kai? Apa aku membangunkanmu? Maaf Kai. Kau masih dingin? Kita pindah ke atas (Ranjang) saja ya?" Kyungsoo berkata cepat sambil menangkupkan wajah Kai.

"Tidak usah..." lirih Kai. Pemuda tampan itu meneggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua gunung kembar didepan wajahnya. Hawa dingin seperti menusuk-nusuk kulitnya saat ini. Tangannya ia lingkarkan dipinggang ramping Kyungsoo, memeluknya.

"Ahhh..." Kyungsoo dengan cepat menutup mulutnya begitu mendengar suara desahan yang berasal dari mulutnya sendiri. Uhh Ia tak mampu menahannya ketika wajah dingin Kai terbenam di dadanya. Ingat Kyungsoo hanya memakai dress putih santai tanpa lengan dengan belahan dada rendah?..

Kai menggigit keras bibirnya agar tidak mengecup dan menandai buah dada dihadapannya ini. Hawa dingin berganti panas seketika. Kyungsoo merasa seluruh tubuh namja yang dipeluknya ini membeku. Ia mengusap-usap rambut hitam cowok berkulit sexy itu dengan sayang. Menaikan selimut yang tadi disingkapnya lalu memeluk Kai dengan erat. Jemarinya mengusap halus pipi namja Kai, lalu mengecup keningnya. Gerakan pelan tersebut membuat Kai melepakan pelukannya menatap langsung mata yeoja yang baru saja menciumnya.. Keduanya saling bertatapan lama..

Perlahan tapi pasti bibir tebal Kai mendekati belahan bibir Kyungsoo mempersempit jarak antara mereka.

**Cup**

Diawali sebuah kecupan kecil disudut bibirnya, Kai mulai melumat pelan bibir atas Kyungsoo. Ia mengerakan bibirnya lembut membuat Kyungsoo terbuai dan menutup kedua matanya. Dengan hati-hati Kai menyesap bibir merah itu pelan.. meresapi rasa manis bibir kissable Kyungsoo. Mata mereka berdua terpejam. Jemari Kyungsoo yang semula ada di pipi Kai beralih pada rambut hitam Kai, meremasnya ia melampiaskan sensasi aneh yang baru dirasakannya. Kai mengigit lembut bibir bawah Kyungsoo membuatnya melenguh lalu membuka sedikit mulutnya. Melihat ada kesempatan lidah Kai menerobos masuk menyesap seluruh bagian dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian ia dapat merasakan lumatan-lumatan halus yang mulai dilakukan Kyungsoo. Uhh keduanya terlihat larut menikmati ciuman pertama mereka. Tarikan halus dirambut Kai membuat pemuda itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Bibir keduanya mengkilat terkena saliva masing-masing, terlihat untaian benang saliva diantara kedua bibir mereka. Kyungsoo mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Berciuman hampir 10 menit membuat paru-parunya sesak. Ia memandang Kai yang juga memandangnya saat ini. Kai terlihat adorable dengan bibir merah mengkilat dan rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan akibat ulah tangannya. Dada Kyungsoo naik-turun meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya membuat dua gunung kembar itu seperti akan mendesak keluar dari dress putihnya.

Uhhh... rasanya Kai ingin merobek dress itu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Mata tajamnya memandang Kyungsoo lembut lalu mengusap lelehan saliva dibibir yeoja cantik itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat mata Kai yang menatap buah dadanya sekilas..

Tangan halusnya beralih dari rambut halus Kai ke bibir tebal namja tampan itu, mengusap lelehan saliva entah milk siapa. Kyungsoo memutuskan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya mengenai hubungan mereka. Setelah beberapa detik terlewati, yeoja cantik itu membuka kedua belah bibirnya..

"Kai... hubungan kita ini.. seperti apa?" Pertanyaan singkat dari Kyungsoo membuat Kai terdiam. Ia melepaskan pelukan pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dengan lembut lalu menangkup wajah perempuan cantik dihadapannya ini.

**Cup**

Dikecupnya kening putih Kyungsoo. "Aku..menyukaimu..." ucapnya lancar..

"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat Kyung, tapi ada perasaan asing yang menyusup kedalam hatiku ketika melihatmu tersenyum. Aku juga tidak bisa menahan suara detak jantungku ketika bersamamu.." ia menarik lembut lengan Kyungsoo lalu menaruhnya didada kirinya. Tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak.. "Kau merasakanya kan? Ia selalu seperti ini jika kau.. ada didekatku.. "Kyungsoo diam saja. Ia menatap Kai dengan pandangan sulit diartikan...

Melihat tatapan yeoja dihadapannya ini Kai tersenyum. 'bertepuk sebelah tangan eoh?'gumamnya dalam hati..

"Hei... aku hanya mengungkapkannya. Aku tidak memaks-..." Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kalimatnya bibir tebalnya sudah dikecup sayang oleh Kyungsoo...

"Apa itu cukup sebagai jawaban?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar mwnghiasi wajahnya yang memerah. Kai membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Kyungsoo membalas perasaannya! Dengan segera ia memeluk yeoja cantik itu menenggelamkan kepala Kyungsoo didadanya. Bibir keduanya tertarik mengukir senyuman. Cahaya yang temaram membuat suasana diantara mereka menjadi romantis. Hawa dingin sudah tidak lagi dirasakan Kai, mereka tidur dengan tangan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Hujan dan petir sudah tak lagi terdengar dari luar. Pertanda badai sudah berlalu. Sang yeoja membuka mata bulatnya perlahan. Dengan hati-hati ia mensejajarkan wajahnya menjadi berhadapan dengan namja yang baru saja mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya beberapa menit lalu. Ia menikmati hembusan nafas Kai yang menerpa halus wajah cantiknya. Dikecupnya lama bibir namja tampan yang sedang terlelap itu.. "Aku bahkan sudah mulai mencintaimu...Kai..." lirihnya kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja yang disukai ah aniya dicintainya itu...

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halloo readerssssssss :3**

im baaaack u,u  
Bagaimana? Apakah semakin absurd story nya? Hahaha!

Disini umur Kai 25 tahun dan Kyungsoo 23 tahun. Mian aku gak kasih info diawal ceritanya -_-

Thanks buat readers yang me-review ff absurd ini. Buat yang udah Fav n Follow juga Gomawo yaaa #Bow

O.o satu hal yang aku gak percaya, ff ini melewati angka 50 dikolom review nya. Sejujurnya aja, aku gak pede banget nge-post ff absurd ini. Modal nekaaaat doang hahahaha!

Chapter 5 full of KaiSoo~ Yuhuuuuu adakah yang mau fluff? :D Yaaaa! Chapter depan aku buat mereka terpecik api cinta di jeju .. hahaha :3

Ada yang penasaran sama kematian Hyung nya Kai aka Kim Joon Myeon aka Suho kah? Hahahaha! Sedikit demi sedikit akan terungkap kok. :3

#Bocoran!  
Chapter depan Aku akan memberi sedikit Hot Scenes untuk hubungan si hitam tampan sexy aka Kim Jongin dan si putih mulus montok #plak# aka Kyungsoo (bayangin sunny snsd dengan wajah Kyungsoo tapi agak tinggi dikit)

.

.

.

**YooYoooYooo! Chapter 5 is ready! Aku menunggu respon dan review kalian ya guys ~**

**:3 Adakah EXO-L disini? #^_^ **

**Lets friend!**

**find me on**

**ig : sherlon_park****  
****pin : 746FC211**

**xoxowolf61 :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Main pair: KaiSoo**

**Cast : EXO Member,SHINee,Super Junior.**

**Genre: Drama/Little bit Humor/**

**WARNING: Masih amatir -_-, EYD gak sesuai,Typos bertebaran,Alur**  
**kecepetan,GenderSwitch (GS),OOC..**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

_Chapter 5_

**KaiSoo~**

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai terbit malu-malu di langit kota Seoul. Hujan badai semalam sudah tak lagi tampak, suasana terasa hangat pagi ini. Sehangat dua sejoli yang masih asik didunia mimpi mereka. Bahkan suara berisik jam weker tidak mengganggu tidur keduanya. Selimut baby blue yang membungkus tubuh dua sejoli itu tersingkap membuat dua pasang kaki dengan warna berbeda yang saling bertindihan itu terlihat. Dengan wajah saling berhadapan mereka berbagi kehangatan dipagi hari yang cerah ini.

...

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 KST ketika yeoja pemilik mata bulat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan menampakkan sepasang iris hitam indah. Dengan pandangan sedikit buram ia coba memfokuskan penglihatannya kemudian tersenyum lembut melihat wajah damai namja yang dicintainya berada tepat dihadapannya. Kyungsoo si pemilik mata bulat itu melepaskan satu tangannya yang memeluk pinggang namja yang masih terlelap itu perlahan. Tangan putihnya ia letakkan pelan dikening Kai, Memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. 'Normal' lirihnya. Ia bersyukur karena namja tampan ini tidak sakit setelah hampir membeku tadi malam. Iris indahnya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, dilihatnya gorden coklat gelap menutupi cahaya matahari masuk ke kamar ber-cat cream ini. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa malas untuk bangun menyingkap kain berwarna coklat itu, tangan mulusnya yang semula ada dikening Kai beralih menyusuri hidung lalu berhenti di bibir tebal namja berkulit coklat itu.

...

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyum mengingat apa yang dilakukan bibir ini semalam. Jemari lentiknya beralih lagi pada surai halus milik Kai, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi mata 'namja'nya itu. 'Uhhh pagi yang sungguh sempurna' pikirnya. Kai terlihat menggemaskan dengan bibir tebal yang sedikit terbuka, rambut berantakan yang entah mengapa terlihat lucu (?) dimatanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu si yeoja cantik itu masih setia terbaring memandangi namja berkulit sexy yang belum juga bangun dari tidur tampannya. Dengan malas dan sedikit tak rela yeoja cantik itu melepaskan pandangannya dari Kai lalu bangun membuka gorden sehingga cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kamar. Bibirnya tertarik melihat wajah Kai yang bersinar terkena sinar mentari. 'Tampan sekali'... Kaki kecilnya melangkah memasuki kamar mandi milik Kai. Ia perlu mencuci muka dan mandi. Kyungsoo memutar badannya mencari handuk, ia menyusuri bagian-bagian kamar Kai. Dua menit terlewati ia belum juga menemukannya. 'Dimana ya kira-kira Kai menyimpan handuk?' Batinnya laci dan lemari sudah dibukanya, dan ia tetap tak menemukannya. Dengan langkah lemas ia terpaksa ia memasuki kamar mandi setelah menarik handuk hitam yang bisa dipastikan punya Kai yang tergantung di sisi kanan kamar mandi.

...

Mendengar suara ribut-ribut yang ditimbulkan Kyungsoo (akibat mencari handuk (?)). Kai mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya mencoba memfokuskan diri dari terpaan sinar matahari yang masuk. Namja tampan itu mendudukan dirinya dikasur lipat tipis yang dipakainya semalam. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo baru saja memasuki kamar mandi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan posisi pinggang menyandar pada samping ranjang King Sizenya.

**TING TONG**

Cowok sexy itu terpaksa bangun melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai mendengar suara bell.

**KLEK**

"LAMA SEKALIIIIIII" Taemin berteriak kencang begitu pintu terbuka. Membuat namja yang berada dihadapannya menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aishhh! Noona, ini bahkan masih pagi" Jawab Kai kesal. Mereka masih berada didepan pintu ketika Taemin memberikan koper berwarna pink muda pada Kai.

"Dan aku sudah menunggu kau membuka pintu ini lebih dari 5 menit Kai! Kau lama!.." Ketus nya.

"5 menit kau bilang lama eoh?"

"Tentu saja bodoh. Aku membawa 2 manusia disini" Taemin menunjuk perut besarnya.

"Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat. Ini koper milik Kyungsoo, Umma bilang ia sudah mempersiapkan ini jadi Kyungsoo tak perlu pulang untuk mengambil baju. Oh iya! Kita bertemu di Jeju nanti malam ya kkamjong... Byeee byeeee~…" Setelah mengucapkan itu yeoja yang tengah mengandung 8 bulan itu melangkahkan Kakinya menuju Audi hitam milik Minho yang berada diluar gerbang.

"Umma..benar-benar..." ucap Kai sambil menyeret koper pink ke dalam kamarnya.

...

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu tapi Kyungsoo masih berdiri diam didepan cermin.. Tubuhnya sudah bersih,wangi dan segar. Rambut hitamnya ia biarkan basah.

**KLEK**

Kai yang sedang membereskan ranjang mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamar mandi. Selimut baby blue yang sedang dilipatnya jatuh seketika. Kedua iris gelapnya membola begitu melihat penampilan yeoja yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"Uhm.. tadi..aku mencari handuk.. tapi.. uhm..tidak ketemu, maaf meminjam handukmu tanpa izin" gadis bermata bulat itu berkata terbata-bata.

Kai rasanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya disamudra atlantik sekarang! Uhhh.. Kyungsoo dihadapannya ini seperti sengaja menggodanya. Dress putih yang dipakainya semalam entah disengaja atau tidak sedikit melorot memperlihatkan bra hitam yang menangkup kedua gunung kembar besarnya. terlihat jelas dimata Kai.. lelaki itu menelan salivanya kasar.

"Gwenchana, kau ganti baju dulu Kyung. Koper pink ini milikmu sekarang. Umma ku ahh maksudku Tae Noona memberikannya tadi." ucap Kai sambil meyeret koper itu ke hadapan Kyungsoo.

"... Ahh iya... gomawo"

Kai pun keluar dari kamar setelah sebelumnya melipat ulang selimut yang dijatuhkannya. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar Umma nya. Ia perlu handuk baru untuk mengeringkan rambut panjang yeoja nya setelah melihat handuk hitamnya sepenuhnya lepek.

Dengan handuk dibahunya ia melangkah menuju dapur, ia perlu air. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan ke kiri membayangkan betapa besar dada ranum itu, betapa lembut kulitnya, betapa harum tubuh yeoja nya, betap- 'Stop! Fokus Kai! Fokus ' batinnya..

.

.

.

**KaiSoo~**

.

.

.

.

Yeoja cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh isi kamar Kai. Matanya menatap bingkai foto berukuran sedang yang berada dimeja kerja Kai. Ada 3 orang yang sedang berangkulan didalam foto itu, satu-satunya yeoja yang berada ditengah bisa dipastikan Taemin, Noona nya Kai. Sedangkan namja berkulit coklat disebelah kanan pasti adalah Kai. Lalu siapa namja berkulit putih disebelah kiri Taemin?..

Suara pintu dibuka membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto tersebut. Dilihatnya Kai datang handuk tersampir dibahunya. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo, keduanya duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Dilebarkannya handuk yang dibawanya lalu mulai mengeringkan rambut basah Kyungsoo.

Diperlakukan begitu Kyungsoo diam saja dengan wajah memerah hatinya senang bukan main. Kai sengaja mengarahkan pandangannya keatas, bisa bahaya jika ia menunduk sedikit saja. Demi semua koleksi topi Chanyeol ini bahkan masih pagi, dan ia sudah disuguhkan pemandangan indah tubuh Kyungsoo. Uhh bagaimanapun ia adalah lelaki normal yang merasa 'hard' melihat yeoja sexy. Ia tetap fokus pada rambut hitam Kyungsoo walau kadang melirik sedikit ke arah payudara Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menahan tangan Kai yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia merasa aneh dengan ekpresi wajah Kai. Dari jarak sedekat ini Kyungsoo bisa melihat kegelisahan yang terpancar dari wajah Kai Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Ia bisa melihat suatu gejolak dibola mata milik Kai yang menggelap. Seperti sedang menahan sesuatu... Bahkan ia dapat melihat keringat mengalir dipelipis namja yang dicintainya ini.

"Kau kenapa Kai?" Kyungsoo menyatukan kening mereka.

"Kau sakit Kai ?" Ucapnya dengan nada khawatir. Lelaki berkulit coklat itu memejamkan kedua matanya guna menahan gejolak yang hampir meledak dalam dirinya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, dengan posisi Kai yang duduk diatas ranjang dengan Kaki melipat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berdiri dengan kedua lutut menumpu tubuh sexy nya. Posisi yang intim dimana Kyungsoo akan lebih tinggi dari Kai, sehingga wajah namja tampan itu akhirnya berhadapan (lagi) dengan dua buah gunung kembar Kyungsoo.

Kembali Kai memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, mukanya sudah memerah hampir ke telinga. Melihat Kai yang enggan menjawab gadis itu mengecup bibir namja tampan dihadapannya, membuat iris tajam itu terbuka perlahan.. 'Arrrrghh apa yang baru saja ku lakukan?' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya begitu melihat mata Kai sepenuhnya terbuka menatapnya dengan intens.

...

Kai rasa ini adalah batas terakhir ia bisa menahannya, yeoja dihadapannya ini selalu saja meruntuhkan dinding pertahanannya. Walaupun Kai memahami si cantik ini tidak sengaja melakukannya. Dengan gerakan pelan, namja tampan itu memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Mendekapnya erat hingga tubuh keduanya menempel. Tanpa jarak. Si pria mendorong lembut yeoja nya agar terbaring diranjang bersprei hitam itu. Tangan kekarnya menangkup wajah yeojanya yang merona. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir merah yeoja bermata bulat ini.

**CUP**

Seperti semalam ia kecup lagi sudut bibir yeoja yang berada dibawahnya ini. Mata tajamnya menatap Kyungsoo sayang. Kembali sudut bibir merah yeojanya ia kecup berulang-ulang. Membuat belahan bibir itu sedikit terbuka.

Kai menatap tubuh yeoja dibawahnya ini, Kyungsoo memakai baju terusan warna hitam berlengan panjang dengan belahan dada sangat rendah! Ia bahkan bisa melihat bra pink yang mengintip .

Dengan gerakan pelan, Kai menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian. Membuat yeoja itu melenguh membuka mulutnya, dengan segera Kai memasukan lidahnya pada mulut hangat Kyungsoo. Mereka memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Menikmati kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Si yeoja lalu melingkarkan kaki mulusnya pada pinggang Kai. Menekannya agar lebih dekat padanya. Dapat ia rasakan pula sesuata yang keras berada tepat selangkangannya. Mereka masih larut dalam ciuman kedua mereka ketika bunyi bel terdengar. Kedua sejoli ini mengacuhkannya, mereka berdua malah asik menyesap bibir pasangan masing-masing. Puas dengan bibir yeojanya Kai membenamkan kepalanya dileher Kyungsoo. Menjilatnya lalu mengecupnya tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Tangan kekarnya merayap masuk ke dalam dress Kyungsoo menyingkapnya ke atas hingga memperlihatkan perut ratanya dan celana dalam berwarna hitam. Dengan tergesa-gesa Kai meloloskan dress itu dari tubuh Kyungsoo lalu menarik pengait bra Kyungsoo. Tumpah sudah kedua gunung kembar itu. Kai menatapnya penuh nafsu sebelum menatap wajah Kyungsoo meminta persetujuan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan muka merona melihat pandangan memohon Kai. Ia menganggukan kepalanya sekali lalu mendesah keras ketika Kai langsung membenamkan kepalanya didadanya. Mengecup menjilat mengemut, menggigiti kulit dadanya hingga meninggalkan bercak ungu kemerahan.

**Drrrrrttt Drrrrrttt **

Bahkan getaran ponsel Kyungsoo tak mereka hiraukan. Kai terlalu sibuk memainkan gunung kembar yeojanya ia sangat gemas pada payudara Kyungsoo. Mulutnya asik menyedot puting kanan dan kiri yeoja itu bergantian. Membuat yeoja yang berada dibawahnya itu mendesahkan namanya keras.

**Drrrrrttt Drrrrrttt**

Sepertinya si penelpon masih belum menyerah untuk menghubungi ponsel  
yeoja yang sedang mendesah itu.

"Ahhh... Kai... uhhh... pelan-pelan"

Kyungsoo merasa puting susunya akan lecet nanti. Kai menghisapnya seakan puting itu akan lari jika ia memelankan tempo hisapannya. Tangan halus Kyungsoo mengelus rambut Kai sayang ketika lidah Kai menjilati seluruh area dadanya yang penuh Kiss mark. Kyungsoo meraba-raba sekitar bantal kepalanya, tempat dimana ponselnya berada. Sejak Kai membuka bajunya benda kecil berbentuk persegi itu terus saja berdering. Tangannya terlalu lemas menerima sentuhan Kai tadi. Tanpa melihat Siapa penelponnya gadis cantik itu mengeser tombol hijau..

"Yeo-."

"YAAAAAAAA! DIMANA KAU?" Tanpa bertanya pun jelas ia mengenal siapa penelpon ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat kecilnya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku masih di..ahhh.. Kai..berhentihhh.. dulu...AWWW! Shhh.. jangan digigit Kai...shhh...ahh" Kyungsoo berusaha mendudukan dirinya, dengan pelan ia menjauhkan kepala Kai dari dadanya.

Kai cemberut. Ia menatap tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengelus puting susu nya yang baru saja tidak sengaja ia gigit ketika Kyungsoo menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada ranum si gadis.

"OH MY ... KAU SEDANG SEX?" bibir kecil Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak tertarik membentuk seringai ketika mendengar suara desahan Kyungsoo.

"HAH? SEX? AKU...ahhh..." teriakan Kyungsoo tertahan karena mulut hangat Kai kembali mengemut payudaranya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo menatap Kai kaget. Tapi Kai hanya melengos lalu asik lagi dengan dada Kyungsoo. Uhh dia merasa seperti seorang ibu sekarang dengan Kai yang sedang asik mengisap payudaranya. Bibirnya melengkung indah melihat ekpresi manja namja didepannya, dengan sayang ia mengusap peluh yang mengalir didahi Kai.

"Aniya Baek.. shhh.. sudah yaa.. Mungkin beberapa hari kedepan shh.. Kai jangan digigit..uhhh.. upps Maaf Baek. Maksudku Kai dan keluarganya akan pergi ke Jeju dan aku harus ik- AWWW! YAAA! SAKITTTTT BABOOOO.." Baekhyun makin memperlebar seringainya begitu mendengar desahan Kyungsoo.

"Yeobseo? Baek?" Ia yakin ini pasti suara Kai

"Ehh..iya? "Kyungsoo dan Aku akan pergi ke jejua beberapa hari menemui kerabatku. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"hah? Tentu saja tidak! Hahahah! Oia Kai, bilang pada Kyungsoo ia harus memberitahu tempat kerja paruh waktunya agar mereka mencari orang untuk menggantikan posisinya beberapa hari kedepan.."

"Baiklah, terimakasih"

"sama-sama"

'pip'

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, Kai dengan seenak bibir (?) Nya. Menarik ponselnya setelah ia menjerit. Demi apa seorang Kim Jongin hobi nya mengigiti Puting susu nya? Uhh tangan putihnya mengelus kedua puting pink yang sudah sangat memerah akibat serangan gigi Kim Jongin. Gadis cantik half-naked itu menatap si pria kesal. Mata bulatnya memberi death-glare -yang menurutnya- seram kepada Kai.

"Jangan sentuh" ketusnya ketika Kai akan memegang tangannya yang sedang mengelus dadanya. Si pria menghelas nafas, ia meletakkan ponsel gadisnya dipinggiran meja nakas, lalu bangun ikut mendudukan diri didepan Kyungsoo (posisi Kai sebelumnya tiduran, ia menindih sebagaian tubuh Kyungsoo yang duduk dengan kepala berhadapan buah dada Kyungsoo). Kai mengelus pipi yeoja didepannya lembut, lalu menangkupkan wajahnya. Ia mendekatkan diri pada kening Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf, aku gemas sekali dengan dada mu tadi" sesal Kai sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo. Dipandang setulus dan selembut itu mau tidak mau membuat kekesalannya hilang. Yeoja cantik itu menggangukkan kepalanya pasrah. Kai tersenyum melihatnya. Ia lalu menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di kedua payudara ranumnya dengan tangan miliknya. Mengusap putingnya pelan-pelan lalu membaringkan tubuh mereka dengan lembut. Dikecupnya kening gadisnya lama... "Maaf " ucapnya lagi... Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan tidru pagi yang terganggu.

.

.

.

**KaiSoo~**

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke tempat kerja paruh waktunya, ia akan meminta izin boss nya beberapa hari kedepan. Setelah tadi pagi ia habiskan waktu untuk 'bermesraan' (ia menyebutnya begitu) yang berujung pada pembullyan (menurutnya lagi) pada kedua dadanya yang entah mengapa tidak merugikan dirinya. Mereka berdua langsung turun untuk makan pagi-menjelang siang.

...

Kai sedang membaca majalah bisnis ketika ia mendengar suara langkah dari arah tangga. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo sudah rapih dengan celana jeans hitam panjang dan kaos warna putih bertuliskan 'Paris' lengkap dengan gambar menara Eiffel.

'Mau berdandan dan memakan baju apapun Kyungsoo selalu cantik dan sexy' batin Kai terpesona.

"Ayo" ucap Kai sambil berjalan keluar. Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Ia melihat Kai menunggunya diatas motor sport hitam miliknya. 'Uhh tampan sekaliii' lirihnya pelan..

...

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 Siang ketika mereka berhenti disebuah taman. Kai memarkirkan motor sport nya lalu menghampiri yeoja yang sudah duduk duluan di bangku taman. Cuaca sedang bagus siang ini. Tidak terlalu panas tapi tidak mendung juga. Dengan segelas bubble tea coklat a menghampiri gadisnya.

"Ini" Kai mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo setelah memberi bubbke tea itu. Ia tersenyum melihat ekpresi senang siwajah cantik gadisnya. Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan izin dari seluruh pekerjaan paruh waktunya. Meski mendapat tatapan kaget dari Manager Song ketika ia datang bersama Kai yang membuatnya harus menjelaskan hubungan mereka dan juga pelukan hangat dari Xiumin, ia bilang Kai adalah kekasih yang pantas untuk Kyungsoo. Membuat senyuman tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Kai menatapnya heran ada apa dengan yeojanya ini? 'apa ia terlalu senang akan berlibur di jeju?' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Ohh Kai kau tidak tau saja apa yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo sekarang. Ia senang karena Kau mengakui dirimu adalah kekasihnya pada Manager Song dan Xiumin tadi.

Segera setelah segelas bubble tea itu habis, gadis bermata bulat itu menggandeng lengan jongin menuju motornya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir merahnya. Mereka harus segera bersiap untuk penerbangan ke Jeju sore ini.

.

.

.

**KaiSoo~**

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya dalam perjalanan menuju ke bandara. Bayangkan saja isi koper pink yang tadi pagi Taemin berikan itu 50% bikini pantai. 30% gaun malam dan 20% dress sexy. Kyungsoo malu bukan main mengetahui dress hitam yang dipakai dan 2 dress warna putih dan coklat muda adalah baju yang layak pakai didalam koper itu. 'Uhh memangnya mau bulan madu' gerutunya. Dengan segala cara Kai akhirnya berhasil membawa gadisnya ke bandara berserta koper pink pemberian Heechul. Kai tersenyum sendiri mengingat ekpresi kesal Kyungsoo yang menerutnya sangat menggemaskan. Dengan pelan ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi pesawat. Direbahkannya pelan kepala Kyungsoo yang tertidur diatas bahunya. Kai jadi teringat saat-saat mereka bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka bertemu di sungai Han, karena sekaleng botol vitamin kosong yang dilemparkan Kyungsoo mengenai kepalanya. Ia tak menyangka takdir membawanya sedekat ini dalam jangka waktu yang pendek. Mungkin Tuhan sudah mentakdirkan gadis ini menjadi kekasihnya. Karakter Kyungsoo yang easy going membuat pria dingin seperti Kai menjadi nyaman berada didekatnya. Meski tak kepada semua oarang yeoja bermata bulat itu bersikap begitu. Kai tersenyum melihat wajah tidur Kyungsoo. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu didalam perutnya jika melihat senyuman terukir dibibir kissable Kyungsoo. Selama ini Kai mengakui ia berlaku dingin kepada setiap wanita. Taemin Noona nya bahkan sudah banyak mengenalkan teman-temannya yang seperti model victoria secret kepada Kai. atau Umma nya yang rajin mengatur kencan buta setiap malam minggu. Bibir tebalnya membentuk sebuah senyuman mengingat kepedulian dari keluarganya. Bukannya Kai tidak mau membuka hatinya pada wanita yang disodorkan (?) padanya, tapi ia belum menemukan wanita yang bisa membuatnya nyaman, wanita yang mengerti dirinya tanpa ia harus menjelaskan dengan banyak kata, dan wanita yang tidak mempermainkan cintanya.. ini adalah kali pertama ia jatuh cinta, bahkan ciuman pertamanya adalah dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Kai selama ini membentengi dirinya dari para wanita. Ia tidak mau seperti Hyung nya, yang menderita karena cinta. Ia hanya bersikap baik pada Heechul dan Taemin selama ini. Chanyeol pernah sekali mengajaknya ke 'club malam' sekedar menuntaskan hasrat lelakinya yang dijawab Kai 'Aku hanya akan memberikan tubuhku pada satu orang yeol, dan ku rasa ini bukan saatnya'. Tangan besarnya mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut lalu mengecup bibirnya cepat.

'manis...'

Setelah 2 jam perjalanan dua sejoli itu sudah tiba di bandara pulau Jeju, mereka disambut oleh Jung ajjushi yang merupakan tangan kanan Harabeoji Kai. Dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Harabeoji dari Umma nya itu Kyungsoo dan Kai lebih banyak diam, selain efek masih mengantuk Kyungsoo sedang dalam mode gugup sekarang ini

Tak terasa mobil Audi putih milik Harabeojinya iti sudah terparkir dihalaman luas Mansion yang banyak sekali terparkir banyak sekali mobil mewah berjejer rapi. Dengan pikiran yang berbeda-beda kedu sejoli itu masuk mengikuti Jung ajjushi dari belakang dengan tangan saling terpaut...

Hal pertama yang Kyungsoo lihat ketika pintu besar itu terbuka adalah Heechul yang tersenyum lebar. Yang tentu saja ia balas dengan senyum gugup. Apa lagi didalam ruangan itu banyak sekali pasang mata yang memandangnya menilai. Untung saja ia dan Kai memakai pakaian yang pantas, Kyungsoo dengan gaun coklat muda tanpa lengan dengan kerah tinggi (menutupi dadanya yang penuh kissmark) yang panjangnya hingga menutupi kakinya yang beralaskan high heel setinggi 5 cm warna putih. Sedangkan Kai memakai setelah hitam-hitam, kemeja hitam dan jeans hitam. Kakinya melangkah pelan, mengikuti Kai yang berjalan duluan didepannya.

'Sudah ku duga' batin Kai melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Selamat datang Kai dan Kyungsoo sayaaang. Ayooo segera kalian berdua masuk" Heechul menarik keduanya masuk ke dalam mansion mewah Ayahnya.

Tautan tangan kedua sejoli itu makin erat ketika Kyungsoo dipandangi intens oleh seluruh tamu dan kerabat yang menghadir pesta yang Heechul buat secara mendadak ini. Sedangkan Kai disebelahnya seolah sudah terbiasa suasana pesta ini, pria cool itu hanya berdiri diam sambil memasang wajah malas. Heechul meninggalkan mereka begitu kedua sejoli itu sudah berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Kai.. kerabatmu banyak sekali ya?" Ucapan polos dari yeoja disebelahnya membuat Kai harus menahan tawa nya.

"Sebagian memang kerabatku, tapi sebagain lagi teman bisnis Appa ku Kyung.."

"Oh! Memang ada acara apa disini?'

"Kau tidak tau?" Gadis cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya polos. Kai jadi gemas sendiri, apa lagi Kyungsoo mengedip-kedipkan matanya lucu. 'Uhhh dia sangat imut sekali...'

Namja tampan itu mencubit pelan pipi yeojanya.

"Tapi jangan kaget ya?..." ucap Kai sambil mengelus bekas cubitannya di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Iya.." balas Kyungsoo sambil menatap sekelilingnya. 'Ramai sekali'

"Sepertinya Umma memberi kita kejutan.." Kai mengelus rambut hitam panjangnya, menyisir tiap helaian surai Kyungsoo.

"eh? Kejutan apa?...uhh.. geli Kai" si gadis maju merapat ke dada Kai ketika jari-jari Kai mengelus tengkuk sensitifnya dengan lembut.

"Kau lucu sekali sih... " Kai terkekeh pelan, ia menarik lengannya ditengkuk gadisnya, kemudian memeluk pinggangnya erat hingga dagunya tepat berada tepat di atas kepala Kyungsoo.

"Tapi jangan berteriak ya?" Ujarnya dengan suara rendah. Tampak tamu-tamu disekelilingnya melirik mereka, tentu saja mereka masih berpelukan erat ditengah ruangan pesta. Heechul tersenyum melihat kejadian itu. Wanita paruh baya itu menggandeng lengan suaminya ke tengah ruangan menghampiri anaknya.

.

.

.

Heechul menyodorkan kotak kecil warna merah yang Kai sangat ketahui isinya. Namja tampan itu memandang sekeliling mereka kemudian menghela nafas pelan. 'Selalu seenaknya' pikirnya. Dengan pelan ia melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo, ia tatap dalam mata yeoja yang terlihat bingung itu. Kai mengedarkan lagi pandangannya keseluruh ruangan ia melihat Harabeojinya tersenyum mengangukkan kepala. Kai menunduk, menatap kotak kecil itu. Membukanya perlahan, matanya membulat melihat sebuah cincin emas putih berbatukan berlian safir berwarna biru yang merupakan Cincin turun-temurun keluarga Kim berada ditangannya. Dulu Umma nya yang memiliki ini. Kai tidak menyangka Umma nya akan memberikan cincin ini pada Kyungsoo. Kai lalu mengeluarkan cincin berlian itu dan memakaikannya dijari Kyungsoo.

"Kai...ini?" Yeoja yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya menyuarakan perasaannya. Ia tau, bahkan sangat tau apa maksud dari semua ini. Tetapi hati kecilnya belum yakin kalau lelaki dihadapannya ini 'mencintainya'.

"Sttt... jangan menangis sayang" Kai memeluk gadisnya ketika melihat mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca. Ia mencium kening Kyungsoo lembut, lalu menatap mata kekasih ah aniya tunangannya itu tulus.. "Aku mencintaimu..." Ungkapnya kemudian mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut, tanpa nafsu. Hingga riuh tepuk tangan mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Taemin meneteskan airmata nya melihat sikap Kai yang begitu lembut terhadap Kyungsoo. 'Kau menemukannya Kai..' lirihnya dalam hati lalu memeluk Minho.

Heechul memeluk suaminya erat melihat pemandangan itu. Ia senang, entah mengapa ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan menyakiti Kai seperti seseorang yang telah menyakiti hati putra pertamanya. Ia merasa Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tepat untuk putra bungsu nya itu.

Tepukan dibahunya membuat Hankyung-Appa Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, 'kurasa yeoja itu baik" ucap Zhoumi-Appa Heechul (mertua nya) "Ya, aku juga merasa hal yang sama" balasnya kemudian mengelus punggung Heechul yang masih berada dipelukannya. "Jangan menangis disaat bahagia sayang" bisiknya kemudian mengecup  
kepala istrinya.

...

Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa ia seberuntung ini dihidupnya. Yeoja cantik itu menatap cincin berlian yang melingkar indah dijari manisnya. Matanya menatap namja yang berada disampingnya dengan sayang. Kai terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja hitam yang dipadukan jeans hitam. Terlihat sangat maskulin dimatanya. Mereka masih menikmati pesta pertunangan di mansion megah Harabeoji Kai. Bibir Kyungsoo terus berkedut melengkungkan senyuman melihat tangan namja yang sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya itu tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari pinggang dan keluarganya mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada rekan bisnis dan para kerabatnya. Kyungsoo merasa ada ribuan kembang api yang meledak diperutnya ketika Kai mengungkapkan cintanya tadi.. hatinya berbunga-bunga, Ia merasa hidupnya sempurna karena Kai ada disisinya.

.

.

.

Acara pesta pertunangan dadakan itu telah selesai. Heechul mengantar Kai dan Kyungsoo sampai depan Mansion, hari sudah terlalu malam untuk berpergian tetapi ibu ini sepertinya punya rencana besar. #smirk. Langkah mereka bertiga (Kai,Kyungsoo,Heechul) berhentipada Audi hitam milik Harabeoji Kai.

"Selamat bersenang-senang sayaaang!" Ucapnya lalu mengecup kening kedua 'anak'nya itu.

"Ajjhuma, mengapa kita harus menginap diluar?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Sayaang, panggil aku Umma mulai sekarang ne?... Kamar disini sudah diisi para kerabat jauh Umma.. tidak ada kamar tersisa" sesal Heechul

"Ah.. Gwencaha.. U..m..ma" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan canggung.

Lengan putih Kyungsoo ditarik lembut oleh Kai untuk segera memasuki mobil hitam itu. Kai berbalik menghadap Ummanya setelah ia menutupnya. ia memeluk Heechul erat.

"Gomawo telah menerima Kyungsoo Umma..." ucapnya pelan.. Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum kemudian menepuk keras bahu anaknya hingga Kai mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sama-sama.. tapi ingat ya? Pesanan cucu Umma" Heechul menyeringai lalu mendorong anaknya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hati-hati sayanggg" Ucap Heechul sambil melambaikan tangan.

...

"Ada apa Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo begitu melihat raut wajah kesal tunangannya.

"Ah..aniya Kyung... kau sudah mengantuk ya?" Kai mendekatkan diri lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping melihat mata Kyungsoo memerah menahan kantuk.

"Uhm..sedikit" tanpa pikir dua kali ia menarik tunangannya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah.." dan kedua bola mata indah itu perlahan tertutup.

Kai melihat jalanan yang mulai sepi karena hari sudah larut. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan mengingat permintaan Ummanya, mereka bahkan baru saja bertunangan. Belum menikah. Kai memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat pulas lalu mengecup keningnya lama. "Aku mencintaimu" ungkapnya pelan..

...

"Tuan muda Kai, kita sudah sampai"

Kai merasa ada yang mengguncang bahunya pelan. Ia membuka matanya melihat Han ajjhusi didepannya.

"Perlu ku bantu tuan muda?" Tawar Han ajjushi melihat Kai yang membenarkan letak baju Kyungsoo yang berantakan.

"Aniya, tolong bawakan saja koper ku ke dalam ajjushi" tolak Kai halus.

.

.

.

**KaiSoo~**

.

.

.

.

Pria itu melepas blazer hitam non-formalnya kemudian memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo, menutupi belahan dadanya yang terbuka. Ia menyelipkan tangannya dikedua lutut Kyungsoo dan bahunya lalu berjalan perlahan menuju bungalow yang akan ditempatinya selama seminggu kedepan.

Kai meletakkan Kyungsoo diatas ranjang King size besar. Kai jadi tidak tega membangunkannya untuk mandi melihat pulasnya tidur Kyungsoo. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati kopernya, mengambil celana kain panjang warna hitam dan kaos berwarana putih. Dengan handuk dibahunya, namja tampan itu memasuki kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya pelan lalu mendudukan dirinya diranjang. Ia memeluk blazer Kai yang masih melekat ditubuhnya, menikmati aroma tubuh Kai yang tertinggal. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum, menebak Kai pasti yang menggendongnya. Matanya mengamati ruangan bercat biru langit ini, mencari keberadaan Kai. Kakinya mendekati pintu kamar mandi, jelas terdengar suara air gemericik. 'Kai sedang mandi' Kaki kecilnya berbalik melangkah menuju koper miliknya, menarik gaun malam berwarna hitam. Ia menghela nafas menatap isi koper itu. Demi Tuhan ia merasa seperti sedang berbulan madu!

Suara pintu dibuka membuatnya menoleh ke arah Kai. Pria itu tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arahnya

"Mandilah"

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo memasuki kamar mandi dengan cepat. Pipinya merona, uhh dia selalu terpana melihat wajah segar Kai yang menurutnya sangat sexy. Gadis cantik itu memutar shower lalu memulai mandi malamnya.

...

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel hitamnya begitu mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Namja berkulit coklat eksotis itu membulatkan matanya ketika Kyungsoo menaiki ranjang mereka. Dari jarak sedekat itu Kai rasanya ingin merobek gaun hitam tipis yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan bagian selatan tubuhnya mengeras begitu Kyungsoo meloncat memeluknya. Kai yang tidak siap menerima pelukan spontan terjungkal kebelakang. 

**JDUK**

**AUUUUCHHH**

Kepalanya sukses menghantam lantai.

Kyungsoo panik, ia cepat-cepat bangun dari atas tubuh Kai. Lalu menarik namja yang sedang meringis itu lembut, mengusap belakang kepala Kai.

"Mianhae Kai.. hiks.. aaaaa...ku terla..l..u sen.. ..hiks, saakit..y..a?" Kyungsoo menangis merutuki kecerobohannya. Membuat Kai segera memeluknya, ia lalu menggendong Kyungsoo seperti koala dan mendudukan tubuh mereka diatas ranjang. Tangan besarnya mengusap lelehan airmata dipipi Kyungsoo.

"Sssst.. jangan menangis sayaangg" Ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana.. Gwenchana.."

Bukannya berhenti air mata Kyungsoo malah makin banyak berjatuhan. Membuat Kai membungkam isakan lirih itu dengan bibirnya, ia melumatnya pelan-pelan dan menyesapnya dengan lembut. Kai menarik bibirnya merasa Kyungsoo sudah agak tenang. Ia mengusap bekas-bekas air mata dipipi Kyungsoo lalu merebahkan tubuh keduanya diranjang dengan posisi berhadapan.

Mata bertemu mata. Tangan halus Kyungsoo bergerak ke belakang kepalanya, mengusap bejolan kecil disana.

"Maaf Kai" Kai mendekap Kyungsoo erat ketika melihat matanya berair lagi.

"ssstt.. tidak apa-apa sayang, sungguh" ucap Kai tulus, Kai lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja asal menjauh dari dada Kyungsoo yang telihat terjepit di cup bra yang dipakainya, gunung kembar yang terlihat saling bertindihan itu (posisi Kyungsoo miring) seperti memanggil Kai untuk menjamahnya..

Kyungsoo melihat arah pandang Kai, ia tersenyum geli melihat wajah memerah tunangannya ini. Dengan sengaja ia gerakkan Kakinya memeluk Pinggang Kai dan Woooahh Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang keras berada diantara pangkal paha dalamnya. Kyungsoo bukan orang dungu yang tidak mengerti bahwa Kai sedang 'hard' malam ini.

Gadis manis itu kemudian menarik wajah Kai merendah, berhadapan dengan dadanya. Kai menatapnya bingung membuat nya terlihat lucu dimata Kyungsoo.

"Milikmu..Kai.." ucap Kyungsoo lalu menarik lengan Kai, meletakannya didada ranumnya. Mata Kai membulat mendengarnya, hatinya senang ia merasa Kyungsoo mengerti dirinya. Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo kilat lalu merobek gaun malam tipis yang dipakai Kyungsoo hingga kedua payudaranya tumpah. Kai menyusupkan tangan ke punggung Kyungsoo, membuka pengait bra dengan sedikit susah.. Uhhh ingatkan Kai untuk membuang semua bra milik Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah menikah, agar ia dapat dengan mudah menikmati payudara Kyungsoo tanpa penghalang apapun.

Kai mengecup pelan-pelan ujung puting susu Kyungsoo, meniupnya sensual lalu mengulumnya lembut. Kai dapat merasakan miliknya bergesekan dengan paha Kyungsoo ketika gadisnya itu makin erat memeluk pinggangnya. Bibirnya beralih pada belahan bibir Kyungsoo melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar. Membuat Kyungsoo melenguh membuka mulutnya. Dengan bibir masih saling menempel Kai meremas lembut payudara Kyungsoo yang menganggur. Membuat Gadisnya itu memeluk punggung Kai ketika merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi. Dengan perlahan ia buka lebar kedua kaki Kyungsoo, menarik sisa-sisa sobekan gaun malam tipis yang dipakainya. Kai melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dipunggungnya, melepaskan bibir mereka yang saling menempel kemudian menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam.

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya kepada gadis yang berada dibawahnya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**Yoshh! Update! Hahaha, sengaja aku potong soalnya udah kepanjangan bangettttt wkwkwk. Ini gak aku baca ulang, langsung post! Jadi kalo typos bertebaran Mianhae ^^.. ada yang mau NC? Full di chapter 6 nanti! Tapi Review ne? Hehehe. Chapter kemarin aku bilang mau adain hot scenes kan? Udah ni. Haha meski bukan hot sex :P**

**Gimana chapter ini? membosankan kah ?**

**Oh iya THANKS FOR REVIEW! **

**Chapter 1**

**orihardian,dyofanz,LeeEunin,kyungiNoru,yixingcom,Desta Soo,guest,SyiSehun,Guest,kopi pahit,Cherry EXOL,dyoDOll,Kamira Fujika,sabilla14,dolala,anaknya kaisoo,WindaWinda,ruixi,ShinJiWoo920202,kmskjw21,aqila k,volturi6, 12,beng beng max,Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, .16,exindira,blackwhite1214,IbnaNurulBaiti1**

**Chapter 2**

**Kyungra26,snowy07,Guest,LeeEunin,ruixi ,nagisaanjani,orihardian,t.a,littlePororoDo,shallow lin,blackwhite1214,kyle,aqila k,dyoDOll,yoyoye,Re-Panda68,IbnaNurulBaiti1, .16,Natsuko Kazumi,ShinJiWoo920202,yixingcom,Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw,kyungiNoru, 12,exindira,Roxanne Jung**

**Chapter 3**

**KaiSoo Shipper,shinju,dyofanz,yoya,kimhyunrim,ruixi,dyoDOll,nagisaanjani, 12,aqila k,kyungiNoru, park min mi,ShinJiWoo920202,Baby Kim,IbnaNurulBaiti1,BabyBuby,Kim Leera, ,Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, .16,Lady SooJong, .004,exindira,blackwhite1214**

**Chapter 4**

**SyiSehun,dyofanz,KaiSoo Shipper,Guest,Secret'D,KyuraCho,miszshanty05,ayudesy1222, .1,HunHanCherry1220,Fuji jump910,snowy07,ShinJiWoo920202,ayp,aqila k,lee kaisoo,Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw,IbnaNurulBaiti1,BabyBuby, yoyoye, 12,dyoDOll , ohhanneul , .16 , blackwhite1214 , Lady SooJong,kyungiNoru,kmskjw21,yixingcom,beng beng max,exindira,shinyeonchal,1004baekie,Shallow Lin,Sniaanggrn,ruixi,ia,****Oh Lana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Adakah yang kelewat ? Mohon maaf bila salah menulis nama ya Reader ^^**

**Adakah yg nonton #THELOSTPLANET besok?**

**Kalau ada tolong colekin Kai ya buat aku XD**

**Aku gak bisa nonton TLP T.T gak boleh sama mamah n kokoh T.T HUWEEEEE**

**Tapi Gwenchana,,, suatu saat nanti pasti aku bisa liat mereka #Optimis**

**Oia masih ada yang panggil Author ya?**

**Panggil chingu aja kalo gak xoxowolf61 juga boleh XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WAW! 117 review! Thanks you readers ^^**

**Find me on**

**IG: sherlon_park**

**FB:Sherlon Park**

**Twit:Sherlon_Park**

**Pin:746FC211**

**...#BOW#...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XOXOWOLF61**


	6. Chapter 6

**Main pair: KaiSoo**

**Cast : EXO Member,SHINee,Super Junior.**

**Genre: Drama/Little bit Humor/**

**WARNING: Masih amatir -_-, EYD gak sesuai,Typos bertebaran,Alur**  
**kecepetan,GenderSwitch (GS),OOC..**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

_Chapter 6_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**KaiSoo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haii! I'm baaaaack! Hohoho**

**Ini adalah chapter 6! Chapter yang sulit menurutku! Huhu.. Sebelum kalian membaca ini, aku harap kalian siapkan kantong muntah ya! karena ini adalah NC debut ku! Hohoho.. Untuk jaga" takut NC gak HOT silahkan baca didapur atau diatas kompor biar SUPER HOTTTTT... KKKKkkkkkk~ #abaikan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okee back to story! And Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY GUYSSSSS ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hankyung memandang istrinya khawatir. Heechul nampak pucat sekali. Istrinya itu sedang duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang dengan mata terpejam. Namja paruh baya yang baru saja selesai mandi itu pun menghampiri istri cantiknya cepat-cepat.

"Ada apa denganmu sayang?" Tangan kekarnya menyentuh kening sang istri, mengecek suhu badan wanita yang dicintainya ini.

"Aku lelah sekali hari ini" balasnya sambil membuka matanya sedikit.

"Hahh... Kau ini terlalu terburu-buru dalam bertindak yeobo"

"Kau tau?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang suami, Heechul malah balik bertanya membuat sang suami mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tau tentang apa sayang?" Tanya Hankyung sambil menarik lengan Heechul agar bersandar didada bidangnya.

"Kyungsoo" gumam Heechul dengan suara pelan.

"Gadis Kai?

"Ya"

"Tidak terlalu, tapi kurasa ia baik. Dan ku pikir pasti kau tau lebih banyak sayang" Hankyung memandang lurus istrinya.

"Kau benar, aku tak begitu percaya Kai mempunyai kekasih secepat itu. Apa lagi mengetahui sifat anti repot nya, aku kira mereka berdua bersandiwara. Huft."

"Dan..? Apakah mereka benar-benar sandiwara?"

"Aniya, aku bisa pastikab itu. Dan kau harus melihat ini sayang" Heechul menyeringai sambil meraih laptop merahnya dimeja nakas.

"..." Hankyung membulatkan matanya ketika istrinya menyodorkan (?) Laptop ke pangkuannya, bisa ia lihat didalam video itu sebuah ruangan bercat cream dengan wallpaper serigala hitam di kepala ranjang, kamar anak bungsunya Kim Jongin.

"OMONA! YEOBO KAU MEMASANG CCTV DIKAMAR KAI?!" teriak Hankyung kaget.

"Hmmm... sebenarnya hanya untuk memastikan hubungan mereka yeobo. Tapi lihatlah.." Heechul menunjuk layar laptopnya cepat.

"..."

"Yeobo?"

"..."

"YEOBO?!"

"Hahhh? Eh iya iya Chulie-ahhh" Hankyung reflek mengelus dadanya mendengar teriakan istri cantiknya.

"Mwoya?"

"Jadi ini alasan kau mempercepat pertunangan Kai?" Hankyung memperhatikan baju yang dipakai Heechul malam ini. Uhh gaun malam tipis berwarna merah darah dengan belahan dada sangat sangat rendah. Uhh lihatlah leher Heechul yang putih mulus itu seperti memanggilnya.

"Ya ini alasannya" ucap Heechul sambil menyamankan posisi dipelukan suaminya.

"Uhh anak itu mesum sekali" Ujar Hankyung ketika melihat Kai sedang menghisap dada Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"Ya dan itu anak mu yeobo kkkk~"

"Anak kita sayang.."

"Iya anak kita kkkkk~.."

"Chulie ah~"

"Mwoya?"

"Aku mau~ "

"?"

"Ituuuu..." Hankyung menunjuk layar laptopnya. Dimana Kai masih dengan semangat menghisap dada Kyungsoo.

"!" Heechul melotot lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Yang dibalas sebuah seringai tampan oleb namja paruh baya yang sedang memeluknya itu. Dengan cepat ia singkirkan laptop istrinya yang berada dipangkuannya. Dan tanpa persetujuan Heechul, Hankyung langsung menurunkan gaun tidur Heechul hingga perut dan menghisap gunung kembar kesukaannya dengan kidmat (?). Uhhhh jangan tanya mengapa Kai mesum sekali pada Payudara Kyungsoo. Terbukti kebiasaan itu menurun dari Appa nya. Kkkkk~

.

.

.

.

**KaiSoo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai sayu, wajah namja didepannya ini memerah menahan nafsu yang memuncak. Ia kemudian mengusap kedua pipi Kai lembut. Dapat ia lihat cincin emas putih bermatakan berlian safir biru berkilauan dijari tangannya. Cincin pertunangannya. Hatinya menghangat mengingat itu. Dengan pandangan sayu Kyungsoo mendekatkan kepala mereka berdua, hidung mereka pun bersentuhan. Bahkan kedua belah bibir itu kembali berhadapan.

"Bolehkan aku menjawabnya sekarang?" Kyungsoo memandang mata Kai dalam.

"Maksudmu?" Kai mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Exotic cafe, kau ingat?" Ah, gadis cantik itu memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Yyah..." Kai menjawab gugup ketika mengingat pertanyaannya di Exotic cafe.

**Hening**

"Aku mau" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan mata masih menatap dalam Kai.

"..." Kai terdiam, ia tentu saja senang sekaligus kaget.

"Aku mau menjalani pernikahan tanpa skenario denganmu,...uhmm Kai..." ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu. Gadis cantik itu melepaskan padangannya kesamping ketika melihat Kai balas menatapnya dalam.

"Kau serius kan?" Tanya Kai sambil mengangkupkan wajah Kyungsop menghadapnya.

Gadis itu mengangukkan kepalanya sekali kemudian

**CUP**

Mencium bibir namja dihadapannya ini dengan cepat dengan sedikit lumatan kecil.

"Apa itu meyakinkanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Yy..aaa.." Kai menjawab dengan terbata. Ia sedikit kaget mengetahui Kyungsoo berani menciumnya duluan. Dengan perasaan senang ia lalu mempertipis jarak diantara mereka. Namja berkulit eksotis itu menempelkan keningnya dengan Kyungsoo. Mempertemukan kedua mata mereka. Kai bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan halus nafas hangat Kyungsoo menerpa wajahnya.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan hampir tidak ada. Kai berada diatas tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kedua siku tangan bertumpu pada ranjang. Mengurung gadisnya dibawah tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih dan tetaplah disisiku Kyung, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kai tulus.

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo membalikan posisi mereka, ia mendorong Kai lembut ke samping lalu merangkak naik keatasnya.

"Lihat mataku, aku selalu disisimu Kai, dan aku juga mencintaimu" Kyungsoo berujar pelan.

Dan tiga kata terakhir yang Kyungsoo ucapkan seperti membuat ribuan bunga mawar bermekaran didalam perutnya. Namja tampan itu memandang wajah cantik tunangannya dengan senyum lebar yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah terukir dibibirnya.

"Terimakasih Kyungie, terimakasih" Ucapnya tulus. Kemudian menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Menyandarkan kepala gadisnya di dada bidangnya.

...

Mereka masih berpelukan erat, menyalurkan kebahagiaan dan cinta mereka hingga malam semakin larut. Dua sejoli itu pun merubah posisi mereka menjadi menyamping saling berhadapan. Namja tampan dihadapannya ini kembali memeluknya dengan erat, seakan Kyungsoo akan lari jika ia melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit saja. Gadis cantik itu terkekeh pelan dengan sikap possesive Kai. Ia kemudian melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Kai agar lebih dekat.

"Ahhh..." Kai menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan yang baru saja keluar dikarenakan Kyungsoo memeluk kakinya erat hingga alat kelamin mereka bersentuhan. Lelaki tampan itu membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo, berusaha menahan gairah nya.

**CUP**

Kyungsoo mengecup pelipis Kai dibahunya. Ia mengusap sayang wajah Kai yang dibanjiri peluh. Merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Kyungsoo, Kai mengangkat wajahnya yang ia tenggelamkan dibahu yeoja cantik itu. Mata mereka saling memandang mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Entah siapa yang memulai pertemuan bibir kedua sejoli itu. Mereka berdua saling melumat bibir pasangannya lembut.

Kai menumpukan berat badannya pada kedua sikunya yang bertumpu pada ranjang. Namja tampan itu terus melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo, matanya terpejam merasakan lumatan lembut bibir Kyungsoo pada bibir atasnya. Ciuman lembut mereka berubah menjadi lebih menuntut terbawa suasana dan gairah yang kian memuncak. Lelehan saliva menetes dari bibir mereka. Lidah keduanya saling membelit, mendorong dan menghisap lidah pasangannya. Terlihat jelas si wanita sangat kewalahan menyambut lidah hangat kekasihnya, aksi saling mendorong lidah pun dimenangkan Kai, ia mendorong lidah Kyungsoo lembut lalu menyesap isi nya kuat, membuat si gadis melenguh nikmat. Mendengar lenguhan Kyungsoo Kai menurunkan tangannya yang ada ditengkuk gadisnya menjadi didada Kyungsoo. Ia meremaskan kencang membuat tubuh Kyungsoo melenguh nikmat dan mengeliat tak karuan.

Masih dengan bibir saling menempel, Kai merasa ada sepasang tangan berusaha menarik singet nya, bibirnya tertarik keatas mengetahui Kyungsoo sedang berusaha membuka bajunya. Dengan pelan Kai melepaskan ciumannya, menatap wajah gadisnya yang memerah, ia terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo.

Merasa kekosongan dibibirnya Kyungsoo pun membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Kai sedang menatapnya sambil terkekeh geli. Lelaki tampan itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya tinggi lalu meloloskan singlet hitam yang dipakainya, uhh Kyungsoo menahan nafas nya melihat penampilan shirtless Kai. Gadis cantik itu mengigit bibirnya, matanya menatap lekat gerak-gerik namja didepannya, Kai sungguh menggoda dengan wajah merah dan tatapan sayu, plus senyum kecil yang terukir indah dibibir tebalnya. Oh jangan lupakan keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya lalu turun ke dada dan turun lagi ke bawah perut kemudian mengalir ke-uhh. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya menangkup wajahnya yang memerah. Uhh pikirannya benar-benar se-mesum Baekhyun sekarang. Uhh bagaimanapun ia adalah wanita yang menurutnya sudah dewasa, ia sering iri dengan sahabat kecilnya, Baekhyun. Gadis itu sudah bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya dahulu. Bohong bila Kyungsoo bilang ia tidak iri ketika sahabatnya itu berkencan atau sekedar menghabiskan malam panas bersama di flatnya, membuat dirinya harus mengungsi ke sofa ruang tamu. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas, mengingat saat ini ia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai. Dan yang membuat hatinya senang adalah orang yang ia cintai juga mencintainya...

Kai menarik lembut jemari tangan Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Ia kemudian meniup mata nya ketika melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. 'sedang memikirkan apa dia?' batin Kai bertanya-tanya.

Kai memutuskan mencium bibir ranum Kyungsoo ketika gadis cantik itu tak terlihat terganggu dengan tiupan dari bibirnya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya ketika merasakan lumatan lembut dibibirnya. Ia melihat Kai sedang memejamkan mata menikmati bibirnya. Tangan kekar Kai merayap ke arah dadanya yang dipenuhi kissmark tadi pagi, meremasnya lembut.

"Ahhhhhh...shhh"

Cukup sudah, ia merasa celananya sesak. Dengan cepat Kai melepas ciuman mereka, ia pun melepaskan celananya menyisakan underware hitam yang terlihat menggembung.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang ia tutup ketika Kai melepaskan celana. Aduhh sejujurnya Kyungsoo masih belum siap, ia sedikit takut. Tetapi hasrat dan gairah yang memuncak berhasil menghilangkan rasa takutnya itu. Lagipula sudah sangat terlambat bagi mereka untuk berhenti.

Kai melihat dengan cermat gerak-gerik gadis dibawah nya ini. Ia tau jelas bahwa Kyungsoo sedang mengagumi dirinya #smirk (Me: aku juga mengagumimu Kai! #plak). Dengan gerakan cepat ia menidih Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu menjerit dan membulatkan matanya kaget.

"KYAAAAAPPPTTTTT"

Dan teriakan itu dibungkam oleh sebuah ciuman panjang (lagi) dari bibir tebal Kai. Kkkk~ terbuai oleh gerakan bibir namja yang dicintainya Kyungsoo pun mulai membuka mulutnya ketika dengan lembut Kai mengigit bibir bawahnya. Pelan-pelan ia mulai membalas ciuman Kai. Kakinya ia lingkarkan memeluk pinggang Kai. Tangan halusnya meremas halus surai hitam namja diatasnya. Membuat Kai tersenyum disela-sela lumatannya, namja berkulit coklat eksotis itu malah makin menekan dada nya ke dada Kyungsoo, merasakan tekstur (?) lembut gunung kembar besar itu.

Lidah mereka saling membelit, mata keduanya tertutup menikmati sensasi ciuman mereka. Suara decakan khas orang ciuman terdengar dari kamar tersebut. Kai melepaskan ciumannya hingga terdengar bunyi PLOP, matanya melihat saliva menetes didagu Kyungsoo mengalir ke arah leher jenjangnya. Ia juga melihat kedua gunung kembar Kyungsoo berkilat peluh membuat hasratnya yang sudah memuncak hampir meledak. Rasanya Kai tidak akan pernah bosan pada dada milik Kyungsoo. Ia seperti memiliki candu sendiri untuknya.

Tangan kekar milik Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang menganggur ke arah bawah, tepatnya ke arah underwarenya. (OHMYGOD!)

.

.

.

**WARN! UNDER 17 DILARANG BACAAAAA. KALO NEKAT DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI YAAAHHH... #SMIRK ... KKKKK~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya ketika Kai menuntun tangannya untuk menyentuh miliknya dari luar underware nya. Matanya menatap Kai ragu, uhh ini adalah pertama kali dihidupnya ia merasakan langsung sesuatu yang keras,panjang dan tegang ada digenggamannya. Dengan pelan ia remas lembut junior besar millik Kai, Membuat Kai memejamkan matanya menikmati remasan dari yeoja yang dicintainya itu. Melihat mimik wajah Kai, Kyungsoo meremas lagi milik Kai dengan sedikit kuat membuat suara lenguhan terdengar dari bibir tebal namja yang berada diatasnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Dan entah mengapa Kyungsoo sangat menyukai ekspresi wajah Kai saat ini. Yeoja cantik ia pun membalik posisi mereka dengan cepat. Kyungsoo menatap Kai lekat, ia memposisikan dirinya menjadi berhadapan dengan gundukan diantara paha Kai yang semakin menggembung hingga wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan junior besar Kai yang masih terbungkus underware. Dengan tangan gemetar Kyungsoo menarik underware hitam itu, matanya membulat melihat benda panjang,besar,tegang itu langsung menampar wajahnya. Membuat Kai terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Besar sekali" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap junior kebanggan Kai.

"Hmm.. Milikmu Kyung" balas Kai dengan suara berat.

"Uhh.. harus ku apakan errr benda ini Kai? Tanya Kyungsoo sambil meremas Junior besar berotot milik Kai.

Membuat Kai memejamkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka, "Ahhh, iya begitu Kyung. Terserah mau kau apakan sayang..sshhh.." Ucap Kai dengan wajah memerah hingga ketelinga.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menjerit kaget ketika Kai langsung menyambar dadanya dan  
menghisapnya kuat Padahal ia sedang asik memainkan (?) junior Kai.

"Ahh~ Jongin-ah..." ucapnya sambil menekan kepala Kai semakin dalam.

**SRET**

**AHHH~**

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya ketika merasa Kai menarik celana dalam hitamnya, jari-jari kekar namja berkulit coklat itu menyapa bagian luar vaginanya.

"Sudah basah eoh?" Tanya Kai plus dengan seringai tampan.

"..." Kyungsoo tidak menjawab ia memejamkan matanya ketika merasa Kai membuka lebar kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

"Ahhhh...Jongin-ahh..." Kyungsoo meremas kasar rambut Kai yang berada diantara selangkangannya ketika Kai menghisap dan mengigiti lembut klitorisnya. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, wanita cantik itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya menikmati hisapan pada bagian intimnya, membuat sprei yang sudah berantakan itu semakin kusut.

"Ahh Jongin ahh... aku..uhmm...aku mau keluahhhh..rr...Ohhh..shhhh..." tanpa jijik Kai menelan habis cairan cinta Kyungsoo.

"Manis" ucapnya kemudian, dilihatnya Kyungsoo memejamkan mata menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme nya, ia lalu menindih tubuh Kyungsoo dan menciumi bibirnya lembut. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan cinta pada gadisnya. Setelah Kyungsoo membalas ciumannya, Kai mengusap paha dalam Kyungsoo, lalu membukanya lebar. Ia mengelus lagi Vagina Kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan pelan Kai mencoba memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam vagina itu.

"AHK!" Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya, ia meringis tidak nyaman merasakan sesuatu yang asing di vagina nya.

"Rileks sayang... tenang" Kai mengecup lama kening Kyungsoo. Membuat mata yang tertutup menahan sakit itu pelahan terbuka.

"Sakitt.." lirihnya pada Jongin. Kemudian memeluk punggung Kai, menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu lebar Kai.

"Mianhae. Kita hentikan saja ya?" Ucap Kai pelan, ia tak tega melihat Kyungsoo meringis-ringis menahan sakit ucapan Kai membuat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Aniya, teruskan Jongin-ah"

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo Kai akhirnya melanjutkan foreplay nya, dengan pelan-pelan ia gerakan satu jarinya yang masih bersarang pada vagina Kyungsoo.

Gadis cantik itu memejamkan matanya menikmati hujaman jari Kai di vagina nya. Gerakan maju-mundur yang semula pelan itu berubah cepat, membuat desahan nikmat mengalun indah dari bibir kissable Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh..Jongin...ahh...lebih cepat..." Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya memeluk Kai, menekan jari Kai agar lebih dalam menekan vagina nya. Kai memejamkan matanya menikmati suara desahan yeojanya. Dapat ia rasakan Kyungsoo sedang menjilat dan mengigiti kulit lehernya. Entah Kyungsoo sadar atau tidak tetapi Kai merasa senang dengan perilaku Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Gadisnya itu terlihat erotis saat menjilati leher dan bahu Kai kemudian mengukir tanda cinta disana.

Kai menekan dadanya menghimpit dada besar Kyungsoo. Menikmati gesekan puting susu Kyungsoo yang menegang. Kemudian ia menambah dua jarinya didalam vagina Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menjerit ketika ketiga jari itu menghujamnya cepat.

"AHHHHH,, Jongin..ah" jeritnya kencang..

"OHH...shhh...ah..ah..ah.."

"Jongin..AH!"

Kai pun menjadi semakin bersemangat menggerakan jarinya ketika mendengar Kyungsoo terus memanggil namanya..

"Uhhh...Ahhh! Akuhhh..ah..ah..! Ha...m..ahh..pir..sampaiiii...shhhh...ah...Oh! Jongin..ah.."

Kai menarik jarinya ketika merasakan cairan cinta Kyungsoo keluar begitu banyak. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo pada bahunya, kemudian menjilati jarinya yang berlumuran cairan Kyungsoo dengan sensual.

"Manis" ujarnya pelan..

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Kai yang sedang melumuri Junior besar nya dengan cairan miliknya, gadis cantik itu memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Kai memposisikan juniornya pada bibir vagina nya..

"Ini pasti sakit.. kau boleh melalukan apapun padaku Kyungie sayang" Kai berujar lembut kemudian mengangkat satu Kaki Kyungsoo ke bahu nya. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya ia menarik Kai kemudian memeluknya erat "Pelan-pelan.." lirihnya..

..

Kai mendorong pelan junior big size nya memasuki vagina sempit Kyungsoo. Ia meringis pelan ketika dinding vagina gadisnya menjepit juniornya erat.. Ia menolehkan kepalanya melihat ekpresi wajah Kyungsoo. Dapat ia lihat gadisnya itu sedang menatapnya sambil  
mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Jangan digigit sayang.." ucap Kai mengecup ujung bibir Kyungsoo.

Kai menekan juniornya lebih dalam pada vagina Kyungsoo. Ia menggeram merasakan betapa sempitnya vagina gadisnya, padahal ia sudah melakukan foreplay dan melumuri juniornya dengan cairan orgasme Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencengkram pinggang Kai hingga memerah ketika junior besar itu memasuki vagina nya semakin dalam.

Kai mengigit bibirnya menahan nafsu yang sudah mencapai puncak,.ia tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo. Ia merasa pelukan ditubuhnya makin mengerat ketika ia kembali mendorong juniornya pelan-pelan dan..

**BLESS**

"**ARRGGGHHH"**

Menghentakannya cepat,memasuki lubang vagina Kyungsoo. Darah keperawanan Kyungsoo pun mengalir.. membuat seorang Kim Jongin melupakan rasa perih dipunggungnya akibat cakaran maut Kyungsoo. "Gomawo sayang, telah menjaganya untukku" Kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama.

Tubuh dua sejoli itu pun bermandikan peluh. Kai memejamkan matanya ketika juniornya terjepit oleh vagina Kyungsoo. Ia membiarkannya dulu, agar gadisnya itu terbiasa. Sementara Kyungsoo meringis pelan ketika seuatu yang asing memasuki tubuhnya. Ia merasakan dirinya penuh..

.

.

.

Kai mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya ketika Kyungsoo sudah siap. Kai mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, ia menurunkan kaki Kyungsoo dibahunya kemudian membuka lebar paha gadis cantik itu.

"AHH!"

Suara kulit yang bergesekan dan deritan ranjang terdengar jelas dari kamar dua sejoli itu.

JLEB

JLEB

"Ahhhh...pelan..pelan..sayang.."

JLEB

"Arrrghh...shhh"

JLEB

"Uhh.. shh"

JLEB

"Ohh.. YA! disanahhh Jonginahhh..."

Namja tampan itu kemudian menyeringai ketika berhasil menumbuk G-spot Kyungsoo.

"Uhhh yeah...disana Ahhh Jongin..

"Kyungsoo..Shhh"

"Lebih cepat jonginahhhh... Aahh.. AH! Yaa...Disana uhhhhh.."

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

"AHHHHH... so big.. uh.."

"Ahh..lubangmu sempit sekali sayang"

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB JLEB JLEB

"AH! AH! AH! Ahhhhh, pelanhhhh pelannshhhh ahhhhh" Kyungsoo berujar disela-sela hentakan keras Kai.

**SRET**

Kai membalik posisi bercinta mereka tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka, ia mendudukan Kyungsoo di atas tubuhnya. Kemudian menarik gadisnya itu mendekat,

"Ohhhhhhhh" Kyungsoo membusungkan dada nya ketika Kai langsung menghisap rakus dada kirinya. Ia mengusap peluh diwajah Kai dengan sayang..

"Bergeraklah..." perintah Kai..

Dan Kyungsoo menurut. Ia bergerak pelan menikmati sensasi hentakan junior besar dan panjang Kai pada titik terdalamnya. Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya menahan rasa nikmat yang datang bertubi-tubi pada bagian tubuhnya.

"Ahhhhh..Jongin..ah.. aku...akuh...Ohhhh..." untuk ketiga kalinya gadis cantik itu mendapatkan orgasme nya. Gadis itu memeluk Jongin erat, tubuhnya lemas sehabis mengeluarkan cairan cinta. Ia bersandar pada Kai yang masih asik menghisap dada besarnya.

Kai melepaskan kulumannya pada puting susu Kyungsoo sejenak ketika gadisnya itu berhenti bergerak. Ia mengusap sayang peluh disekitar pelipis Kyungsoo. Kemudian membawanya pada sebuah ciuman lembut. Mereka saling menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing.

Kai kembali mengganti posisi, ia menggulingkan Kyungsoo ke sisi kosong ranjang lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap..

Ia angkat bokongnya tinggi, lalu memasukan junior besarnya lagi dengan pelan-pelan. Kemudian mengarahkan juniornya pada lubang surga Kyungsoo.

**JLEB**

**ARRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHH****  
**  
Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata begitu Kai menghentakkan Junior big size nya. Karena dengan posisi seperti ini, lubangnya akan terasa jauh lebih sempit dari pada posisi mengangkang. Keduanya terdiam, Kai mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit Kyungsoo dengan merebas kedua payudara Kyungsoo dari belakang. Membuat si cantik kembali mendesah memanggil-manggil namanya. Kai memejamkan menikmati dua gunung kembar Kyungsoo di gengamannya. Bibirnya menciumi punggung putih mulus Kyungsoo dari belakang. Meninggalkan jejak cinta disana.

"Ahhh, ahhhhh... " Kai menggoyangkan pinggulnya mendengar desahan merdu Kyungsoo. Ia mengeluarkan juniornya hingga menyisakan ujungnya lalu mendorongnya cepat, terus begitu berulang-ulang.

Tak kuat dengan hentakan di lubangnya dan remasan dikedua dadanya, Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya terlungkup diatas ranjang. Gadis cantik itu menungging sexy. Tubuh putihnya terlonjak-lonjak akibat aktifitas yang Kai lakukan. Kai menghentakkan tubuhnya cepat ketika ia merasa akan datang. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo erat lalu mendorong kasar juniornya keluar-masuk lubang vagina Kyungsoo.

"Ah Ah Ah, sayyyhhhaaaangshhh.. pelanhhh...pelannn..Oh..."

JLEB

JLEB JLEB

JLEB

JLEB JLEB JLEB

"AAAAAAhhhh... faster Jongin...ahh..." entah mengapa Kyungsoo  
menyukai hentakan kasar Kai yang langsung menumbuk G-spotnya.

"As u wish baby Kyungie" Kai pun makin mempercepat tusukkannya.

"Ahhhhh.. Jong...in...Ouhhh... faster~ "

"Begini baby Kyungie?" Kai membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo  
menghadapnya. Kemudian membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

JLEB

OUHHHHH

Mereka mendesah berbarengan ketika kedua nya menyatu. Kai menusukan juniornya dengan cepat, dan mengin-out nya dengan sedikit kasar. Wajah tampannya kembali tenggelam di kedua gunung kembar besar Kyungsoo. Menghisapnya meninggalkan jejak cinta.

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

"Jonginie..~ akuh..akuhhh..AHHHH~..."

"Bersama baby, bersama...Ahhh"

Kai menggeram ketika otot vagina Kyungsoo menjepitnya. Gadisnya ini kembali Orgasme~

"JONGIN! AHH...ouh...shhh"

"AHHH...Kyungsoo baby...ahhhhhhh..."

Cairan cinta keduanya meluber keluar dari lubang vagina Kyungsoo. Kai menembakkan spermanya didalam Kyungsoo membuatnya hangat dan penuh.

"Saranghae..." Ucap Kai kemudian membawa Kyungsoo pada dekapannya tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka.

"..." Kyungsoo tidak menjawab membuat hati Kai sedikit tercubit. Namja tampan itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut gadisnya yang menutupi wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

Kemudian ia terkekeh lega mengetahui Kyungsoo sudah terlelap dengan wajah lelah. Ia mengecup sayang kening Kyungsoo kemudian menarik selimut menyusul kekasihnya ke alam mimpi.

"Jaljayo..." lirihnya lalu menutup mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KaiSoo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya** ~

Heechul membuka matanya perlahan, ia kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan dengan sekitarnya.

Dilihatnya suaminya masih tertidur lelap disebelahnya. Dengan gerakan pelan ia mendudukan dirinya pada ranjang, matanya menatap pada amplop coklat yang belum sempat ia baca kemarin, -amplop dari orang suruhannya.

Diraihnya amplop tersebut, Heechul membukanya perlahan agar tak mengusik tidur suaminya.

Ada sebuah foto keluarga dan selembar kertas didalamnya.

Mata nya membulat melihat 2 orang dewasa di foto itu. Dibacanya kertas putih yang ia pegang dengan hati-hati.

_Do Kyungsoo. Yeoja. Umur 23thn. Siswa beasiswa si Seoul Univercity, Pekerja paruh waktu, Tinggal di Flat XXX bersama Byun Baekhyun. Orang tua Do Yesung dan Do Ryeowook meninggal dalam kecelakaan maut saat dirinya berusia 15thn. Suka memasak dan menyany-._

Heechul menatap kosong foto dihadapannya. Bisa ia lihat senyum secerah matahari dibibir Kyungsoo dalam foto itu.

'Lihat.. bagaimana takdir mempermainkan kedua anak lelaki ku...' batinnya miris...

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**HOSH HOSH...**

**#LapKeringet.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMG HELLOOOOOO, ini fict nc debut pertamaku (tunjuk ke atas) haisssh jinjaaaa susah banget buatnya REALLY!**

**kalau gak Hot n absurd Mianhae ya readers ._. tapi aku sudah berusaha loh! HOHOHO ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**hmmmmm**

**AKU GAK NYANGKAAAA ff ini sampe 164 review #nyengir**

**hahaha**

**seneng banget ^^**

**meski viewer nya sudah mencapai but its okay**

**mungkin ff ini terlalu absurd jadi mereka males review ~_~**

**...**

**BTW**

**THANKS FOR REVIEW,FOLLOW AND FAVORITE GUYS! ILOVEYOUSOMUCH#MUACHHH**

**TANPA KALIAN THIS FICT IS NOTING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**blackwhite1214, 12,yixingcom,exindira,ruixi,IbnaNurulBaiti1,BabyBuby,Roxanne Jung,Volturi6,farfaridah16, .16,Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw,kyungiNoru,Shallow Lin,Babydeer940412,Lady SooJong,Cherry EXOL,miszshanty05,NopwillineKaiSoo,ayudesy1222,megajewels2312,ShinJiWoo920202,1004baekie,snowy07,MissJIA,HunHanCherry1220,mamamiaoZumi,kikio,KyuraCho,Kaikai,Psh,yerimkim,Guest,yoyoye,jongindo,ia, .dolala,aqila k,t.a,dyofanz, ,Guest,shnxgirl,safiragusti,backshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**and BIG THANKS for my dongsaeng #poke Babydeer940412 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ada yang belum ku sebut? atau ada salah ketik nama ? Mianhae #bow**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**see you next chapter all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxowolf61 #wink #bow**


	7. Chapter 7

**Halloooooooo~~~~~**

**Apa kabar kalian setelah nc di chapter 6 kemarin?**

**~_~ aku malu sendiri kalo remind NC nya.. /plak/ #lupakan!**

**WARN~ CHAPTER INI LUMAYAN PANJANG DAN MEMBOSANKAN _ ADA FLASHBACK JUGA ~**

**Hoooo siapin popcorn n lemontea yang banyakk abis itu paketin ke rumahku..~ /slap/ wkwkwk~ (Abaikan) maksudku buat temenin baca ff ini biar ga BOSAN! kkkkkk~**

**Aku ga baca ulang, so sorry for typos ^^**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**ENJOY GUYSSS!**

**AND**

**HAPPY READING~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main pair: KaiSoo**

**Cast : EXO Member,SHINee,Super Junior.**

**Genre: Drama/Little bit Humor/**

**WARNING: Masih amatir -_-, EYD gak sesuai,Typos bertebaran,Alur**  
**kecepetan,GenderSwitch (GS),OOC..**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

_Chapter 7_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**KaiSoo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul memutuskan pergi tanpa memberitahu anak bungsu nya. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu proses pembuatan cucu (?) Nya. Karena Ia harus menemani sang suami terbang ke Canada, ada meeting mendadak disana. Sekalian ia ingin menemui perancang baju pengantin Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Taemin dan Minho memutuskan berjalan-jalan dulu dipulau Jeju sebelum pulang ke Seoul.

...

Heechul menghembuskan nafas berat, wanita dewasa itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap suaminya. Kedua mata nya Tertutup, lelah.

'Apakah dia akan menerima Kai?'

.

.

.

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_**8 Years ago...**_

..

Heechul menatap datar anak sulungnya, Kim Joon Myeon. Yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya dengan tangan bertautan dengan yeoja cantik yang juga ikut berlutut disebelahnya.

"Umma... jebal..."

"..."

"Aku sangat mencintainya... Jebal Umma..."

"..."

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari wanita yang melahirkannya Joon Myeon pun menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian berdiri, masih dengan tangan bertaut dengan yeoja cantik disebelahnya.

"Ajjhuma...Mian-

"DIAM!"

Yeoja cantik disebelah Joon Myeon pun bungkam. Mata nya mulai berkaca-kaca...

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana kalian bisa bertindak sejauh ini, tapi-

"Um-

"DIAM KAU JOON MYEON!" Heechul menatap tajam anak lelakinya yang hendak menyela ucapannya.

"Aku baru saja pulang selama hampir 2 bulan pergi dan ini sambutanmu eoh?" Wanita dewasa yang berdiri angkuh itu menatap tajam anaknya, tubuhnya sangat lelah. Ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki dirumahnya, setelah 2 bulan terakhir menemani suaminya berbisnis di canada.

"Kau sudah 25 tahun Joon Myeon, mengapa kau tak sadar juga perbuatanmu salah?"

Heechul menatap anaknya kecewa

"Membawa kabur pengantin wanita dihari pernikahannya? Apa kau mulai gila?" Tanya Heechul tajam.

"Mianhae, bukan sungguh bukan Myeonie Oppa yang membawaku. Tapi aku yang kabur Ahjjuma, Mianhae" wanita cantik yang berdiri disebelah anak lelakinya berujar pelan dengan suara bergetar..

"Zhang Yixing, bisakah kau diam? Aku bertanya pada putra bodohku ini! Dan Taemin, keluarlah.. apa yang kau lakukan disana eoh?"

Suasana ruang keluarga Mansion Kim hening seketika. Sang Nyonya rumah mendudukan dirinya di sofa single sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya, andai suaminya ikut pulang bersamanya. Ia bisa berbagi solusi masalah putra mereka. Ia memejamkan matanya, kepalanya serasa ingin meledak. Matanya terbuka perlahan saat ia merasa pijatan lembut dibahunya, Kim Taemin putrinya menatapnya khawatir..

'hhhhhh' ia menghela nafas

"Gwenchana minnie" ucapnya pelan.

Heechul menatap kedua orang yang masih setia berdiri dihadapannya. Kemudian ia berdiri, setelah berpikir sejenak akhirnya ia mendapatkan keputusan terbaiknya. Kaki jenjang yang dibalut high heel setinggi 10 cm itu menghampiri putra sulungnya.

"Dengar... Aku baru tau kalian saling mencintai saat ini, mengapa Kau baru memberitahuku sekarang? Aku bahkan hanya tau kau dan Yixing adalah sahabatmu Joon Myeon. Dan sekarang kau mengaku padaku Kau sangat mencintainya, kau tak bisa hidup tanpanya, kau tak ingin ia dinikahi orang lain saat ini? Apa kau mulai tidak waras? Demi Tuhan, Yixing bahkan masih memakai gaun pengantin! Bahkan Orang dungu pun tau Ia akan menikah sekarang! Jangan kekanak-kanakan! Apakah Kalian sedang berusaha mempermalukan keluarga kalian?!" Taemin menutup mulutnya shock, ia bahkan baru mengetahui Oppa nya dan Yixing eonnie, tetangga sebelah rumahnya saling mencintai. Padahal mereka berdua bak kucing dan anjing bila bertemu, selalu bertengkar...

"Aku tahu ini sudah sangat terlambat Umma, tapi salahkah jika aku baru menyadari mencintainya sekarang? Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, aku sangat mencintainya" Joon Myeon memandang Yixing lembut, kemudian menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari mata gadisnya itu.

"Mianhae... Aku memang memalukan..Mianhae jeongmal mianhae Umma.."

**TES**

**TES**

**TES**

Heechul memalingkan wajahnya, aliran hangat dipipinya meluncur begitu saja kendengar ucapan tulus putranya.

"Tidak! Kau harus mengantar Yixing kembali ke gereja se-ka-rang!"

Heechul memejamkan matanya. 'Ini yang terbaik'..

**DIAM**

**DIAM**

**HENING**

"Mianhae... Umma.. Aku tidak bisa" Heechul mendengar itu, suara lirih putra sulungnya. Ia membuka matanya pelan, Joon Myeon melangkah keluar tangannya terpaut dengan Yixing. Bulir-bulir airmata mengalir dari kedua matanya.. Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Heechul memang memaksa Joon Myeon untuk segera menikah, tetapi bukan dengan seorang yeoja yang hendak dinikahi namja lain! Bulir-bulir airmata mengalir semakin deras dari matanya, ia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri ketika sepasang lengan halus memeluk  
dirinya. Dapat ia lihat Kim Taemin, putri nya memandangnya dengan mata memerah.

'Uljimayo Umma..." lirih putrinya pelan...

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

"UMMA!" suara si putra bungsu yang baru pulang dari senior high school...

"Bogpshipeooooo~ aaa Umma dan Noona sengaja yaaa menungguku disini? Hahaha.. lihaaat! Taraaaaaaa~ aku juara 1 lomba dance antar kelas! Hahaha" bangga Kai, si putra bungsu. Kemudian memeluk Umma dan Noona nya bergantian. Rupa nya si putra bungsu ini tidak menyadari situasi yang terjadi, dengan bangga ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pialanya. Kai adalah anak yang ceria jadi ia sedikit heran, mengapa Umma dan Noona nya menunduk terus? Apakah mereka tidak suka pada pialanya? Dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah namja tampan itu menaruh tasnya diatas sofa lalu melangkah keluar setelah mengambil kunci mobil. Ia ingin bertemu Hyungnya dan menunjukkan piala nya segera!

'Hyung pasti bangga dan tidak menyesal mengajarkanku dance hehehe' pikirnya  
dalam hati.

Heechul mengangkat wajahnya, ia baru sadar telah mengacuhkan putra bungsunya karena terlalu larut dalam kekecewaan.

**SRET**

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menarik Taemin yang masih sesegukan dengan lembut dan mengambil kunci mobil. Ia harus mengejar Joon Myeon karena Kai pasti mengikuti Hyungnya itu. Ia yakin, putra bungsu nya itu sangat dekat sekali dengan Hyungnya. Karena dimana aja Kim Joon Myeon pasti ada Kim Jong In begitu pula sebaliknya.

...

Heechul menginjak pedal Gas lebih dalam, ia harus mencegah tindakan bodoh putranya yang hendak membawa calon istri orang. Mata tajamnya melihat mobil Joon Myeon dan Jongin berselisih kurang lebih 300mtr. Sementara ia dan mobil Jongin  
berselisih 200mtr. Baru saja ia ingin menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya, mata nya menangkap kilatan cahaya kuning bercampur merah yang di iringi bunyi tubrukan keras dihadapannya.

**DEG**

Heechul terdiam, reflek ia menginjak rem cepat hingga menimbulkan bunyi gesekan antara ban dengan aspal yang keras.

Wanita paruh baya itu membulatkan kedua matanya Shock.

Didepan matanya sendiri, ia melihat mobil lamborgini hitam milik Joon Myeon  
bertabrakan dengan truk pegangkut minyak. Tubuhnya menengang melihat mobil itu terlempar berguling-guling.

Taemin membuka safety belt nya cepat ketika ia melihat reaksi Umma nya, ia kemudian berlari kearah menyusul Kai yang sudah keluar dari mobil dan sekarang berlari cepat ke arah mobil Oppa nya..

Taemin meringis begitu melihat kobaran api dan asap yang bertebaran dimana-mana.  
Ia makin mempercepat larinya melihat Kai berlari semakin dekat ke arah mobil Joon Myeon yang terbalik. Asap yang berasal dari mobil Oppa nya yang terbakar membuatnya tak bisa melihat jelas tubuh adik lelakinya tersebut. Tetapi Taemin tetap memaksakan kakinya yang mendadak lemas mendekati mobil Joon Myeon.

Kai memaksa berlari secepat mungkin ketika ia melihat api semakin besar membakar mobil kakaknya. Airmata mengalir dari kedua mata tajamnya. Jarak dirinya dan mobil  
Joon Myeon sekitar 100meter lagi dan kakinya sudah lemas, ia shock. Melihat mobil Hyungnya terpental jauh setelah beradu dengan truk besar pengangkut minyak dari arah berlawanan.

Kai terus berlari tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas berubah kuning, Kai terus memaksa  
kakinya berlari kencang, matanya membulat melihat Yixing berhasil keluar dari mobil itu. Tapi dimana Hyung nya?

**BRAK**

Taemin jatuh tersungkur melihat tubuh Kai terpental jauh. Kaki terasa benar-benar lemas melihat Yixing berusaha menarik Joon Myeon keluar dari dalam mobil sedangkan api semakin membesar disekitar keduanya.

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

Taemin menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat Heechul berlari ke arah mobil Oppa nya. Ia pun bangkit, berlari ke arah adiknya yang terlempar tak jauh darinya.

Heechul menghentikan larinya. Ia meneteskan airmatanya melihat Yixing tersenyum ke arahnya. Gadis cantik itu terlihat menggenggam sebelah tangan anak sulungnya erat. Ia dapat melihat posisi putranya yang terjepit.

Sedetik sebelum mobil Joon Myeon meledak. Ibu 3 anak itu berdiri diam membatu melihat kobaran api dihadapannya. Airmatanya mengalir deras melihat pemandangan itu.

Setelah menguasai dirinya yang shock. Heechul melangkah cepat menuju putrinya. Ia melihat Jongin terbaring tak berdaya dipangkuan Taemin. Matanya menangkap mobil sedan hitam yang terbalik tak jauh darinya. Mobil yang menabrak Jongin.

Mobil Do Yesung dan Do Ryeowook.

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

Heechul makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu hankyung. Sedangkan yang menjadi sandaran mengusap lembut surai hitam istrinya. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Heechul karena ia pun memikirkan hal yang sama sekarang.

Heechul menghembuskan nafas berat. Uhhh perasaannya menjadi buruk mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu itu. Matanya memandang kosong keluar jendela pesawat.

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

Heechul menatap kosong lantai rumah sakit. Tadi dokter mengatakan bahwa Joon Myeon dan Yixing mengalami luka bakar parah sehingga nyawa keduanya tak bisa diselamatkan. Sebagai ibu tentu saja Heechul sangat terpukul. Hankyung yang duduk yang duduk disebelahnya memeluknya erat. Ia langsung pulang ke korea setelah Taemin menelponnya.

Pengemudi mobil sedan yang terbalik akibat menabrak Jongin meninggal ditempat. Pasangan suami istri itu mengalami pendarahan parah dikepalanya sehingga keduanya juga tak tertolong. Dan Jongin koma,anak bungsunya itu mengalami shock hebat dan benturan keras dikepalanya membuat sebagian ingatannya hilang.

Sudah 3 hari berlalu dan Jongin belum juga membuka matanya. Heechul menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia sangat cemas. Mengapa hal buruk ini harus menimpa keluarganya? Dihari dan waktu yang sama pula.

_**Drrrrrrttt..**_

Sebuah pesan baru. Dari orang suruhannya yang ia minta mencari tau keluarga Do.

Seorang anak perempuan. Berusia 15 tahun. Heechul mengangkat alisnya membaca ulang pesan singkat tersebut. Tidak ada nama sang anak didalam pesan itu, orang suruhannya bilang gadis belia itu baru saja pindah ke seoul bersama temannya setelah upacara pemakaman orangtuanya selesai.

"Aku bahkan belum meminta maaf..." lirih Heechul...

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

Airmata Heechul menetes mengingat kembali kenangan buruk itu. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang suaminya.

"Semoga hubungan mereka baik-baik saja" lirihnya..

Kaisooo~

Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya. Menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Ia mengigit bibir kissablenya berusaha menahan sesak didalam dadanya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuat Kai bangun dan melihat keadaan kacaunya. Tetesan peluh berjatuhan membanjiri tubuh nakednya, Kyungsoo menarik dan menghembuskan nafas teratur. Mencoba menenangkan diri.  
Muka cantiknya memerah,dengan menahan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya, gadis cantik ini memaksakan dirinya bergeser ke kiri, mencoba semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada namja disebelahnya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya pelan, setelah lengan kurusnya berhasil memeluk tubuh Kai erat, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kai. Setetes krystal bening meluncur begitu saja dari mata bulatnya. Ia benci mengalami mimpi buruk, terlebih mimpi buruk tentang kecelakaan orangtuanya.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan cepat, seminggu setelah kepulangan mereka dari Jeju, Kyungsoo dan Kai menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasa. Kai yang sibuk dengan dokumen kantor dan meeting penting. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliah. Sekedar informasi, tunangan Kai itu sudah tidak bekerja paruh waktu lagi karena tentu saja Kai melarang dirinya bekerja selama Kai masih sanggup membiayai hidup Kyungsoo.

Dan selama dua minggu setelah kepulangannya dari jeju Kyungsoo sedang Sibuk membantu persiapan pernikahan Baekhyun akhir bulan nanti. Awalnya Kyungsoo kaget. Mengapa pasangan hyper itu seperti terburu-buru menikah. Tetapi setelah dengan sabar Baekhyun menjelaskan bahwa orangtua Chanyeol sudah memberikan restu sehingga mereka langsung mempersiapkan pernikahan sebelum Appa mertuanya itu berubah pikiran. (Appa nya Chanyeol awalnya tidak menyukai Baekhyun) Selain itu juga karena sudah ada Chanyeol kecil didalam perut Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, tetapi gadis cantik bermata bulat itu belum merasa kantuk sedikitpun. Matanya memandang rindu tumpukan album foto dipangkuannya, foto dirinya dan orangtuanya...

Kyungsoo merindukan Appa dan Umma nya.. Meski delapan tahun sudah berlalu, Kyungsoo tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu. Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin menuntut pemuda bodoh itu, tapi apa daya ia hanya seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun yang tak punya apa-apa. Harta dan rumah ia jual untuk biaya pemakaman orangtuanya dan kebutuhan sekolah serta hidupnya diseoul. Ia memutuskan meninggalkan Busan. Kyungsoo akan sedih mengingat betapa banyak kenangan dirinya dengan orangtuanya disana. Yeoja cantik itu menutup matanya erat. Airmatanya menetes perlahan...

.

.

.

Kai mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Kemudian berhenti disebuah komplek pemakaman. Dengan membawa sebuket lili namja tampan itu keluar dari mobil sport nya menuju pintu masuk pemakaman.

Diwaktu yang sama terlihat seorang yeoja cantik berdiri diantara 2 makam yang saling berdekatan. Mata yeoja itu berkaca-kaca. Memandang kedua nisan dihadapannya. Ia menoleh kesamping.

**DEG**

'Tidak mungkin'

Kai berhenti berjalan. Ia meletakan bunga lili dimakam hyung nya. Kemudian mulai bercerita tentang rencana pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo. Juga tentang Taemin Noona yang melahirkan anak kembar. Kebiasaannya curhat dengan Hyung nya belum juga hilang rupanya...

Kai menghentikan celotehnya ketika mataya menangkap bayangan seseorang mendekatinya..

Matanya membulat kaget. Seseorang yang ternyata yeoja yang sedang berdiri tepat sampingnya adalah Do Kyungsoo. Kekasih hatinya selama hampir 1 bulan ini. Yang membawa sebuket rangkaian bunga aster ungu ditangannya.. Baru saja bibirnya hendak bertanya, tunangannya itu sudah jatuh  
terduduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah cantiknya. Membuat Kai menatapnya heran, dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membantunya berdiri, tetapi dengan kasar tangannya ditepis oleh Kyungsoo. Mereka terdiam, saling bertatapan dengan pandangan berbeda. Kai merasa retakan kecil dihatinya saat mata mereka bertemu pandang. Kyungsoo menatapnya dingin. keadaan kekasihnya yang shock menatap dirinya membuat Kai mengurungkan niatnya bertanya rinci 'mengapa kau ada disini?' atau 'ada apa denganmu?'

.

.

.

Mereka berakhir disebuah cafe sederhana di kawasan busan. Hujan turun lebat sekali. Membuat udara semakin dingin. Belum lagi suasana canggung diantara mereka.

Kai merasa kepalanya dipukul dengan keras saat ini. Jadi ia yang menyebabkan kematian orangtua Kyungsoo? Tadi si gadis bermata bulat bilang jika makam bertuliskan nama Kim Joon Myeon adalah makam kakak orang bodoh penyebab kecelakaan Kyungsoo. Kai adalah adiknya, jadi ia yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo menjadi yatim piatu? Lalu apa benar Joon Myeon meninggal karena kecelakaan? Bukan karena overdosis seperti yang Taemin Noona dan Ummanya jelaskan? Arrrrrghh kepalanya rasanya mau pecah. Tak ada satu jawaban pun diotaknya. Semakin ia mencoba mengingat kejadian itu kepalanya semakin sakit.

Kai duduk diam dibalik stir mobil. Kyungsoo baru saja meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun dicafe. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Perasaan bersalah memasuki seluruh ruang hatinya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Setetes airmata mengalir dari iris hitamnya. Mengapa ia begitu bodoh? Dan mengapa ia tak bisa mengingatnya? Arghhh Kai ingin menjedotkan kepalanya sekarang juga.

Diinjaknya pelan pedal gas mobilnya. Ia harus menemui Taemin Noona dirumah Minho. Ia harus tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan menurutnya Taemin pasti mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya.

Kai meremas kasar surai hitamnya. Kepalanya semakin sakit ketika ia berusaha mengingat kecelakaan itu. Jalanan tampak sepi. Hujan juga belum reda.

**Ckitt**

Kai reflek menginjak pedal rem melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk diam disebuah halte bus diseberangnya. Namja tampan itu kemudian keluar dari mobilnya. Membiarkan pintu mobilnya tebuka dan membiarkan dirinya basah tersiram tetesan air langit.

Kai berdiri berhadapan dangan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk menduh dihalte. Mereka berada dalam satu garis lurus yang hanya dipisahkan jalan raya.

**_You and I walk a fragile line_**

**_I have known it all this time_**

**_But I never thought I'd live to see, it break_**

Kai menghela nafas kasar. kepalanya menunduk dalam. Jujur ia merasa bersalah juga bingung. Dan kedua hal itu membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

**_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet_**

Langit nampak semakin gelap dan hujan semakin lebat. Mata mereka kemudian bertemu saling menatap dan menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

**_And I can't trust anything now_**

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Memutuskan tatapan mereka. Membuat Kai meremas rambutnya frustasi, tetesan air hujan dan airmatanya bercampur membuatnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Apakah ucapan Kyungsoo bahwa 'ia tak akan meninggalkannya' hanya sebuah halusinasi? Kyungsoo tak mungkin meninggalkannya kan? Ia sangat mempercaya itu.

**_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_**

Kai bahkan rela menabrakan dirinya sekarang juga. Asalkan Kyungsoo memaafkannya. ia sadar ia telah membuat kesalahan fatal. Sangat fatal malah. Tapi dengan bodohnya ia tak dapat mengingatnya. Apakah Kyungsoo masih bisa menerima kata maafnya setelah 8 tahun berlalu?

**_Oh, I'm holding my breath_**

Kyungsoo berdiri, memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kai menahan nafas ketika otaknya memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk..

**_Won't lose you again_**

Kai tidak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo.. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan maaf dari tunangannya itu.

Kyungsoo memandang Kai dingin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menembus hujan menghiraukan tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit.

**_Something's made your eyes go cold_**

**_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_**

Kai memandangnya dengan mata memerah. Namja tampan itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Kakinya melangkah maju menyebrangi jalan ditengah derasnya hujan. Ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

**_I thought I had you figured out_**

**_Something's gone terribly wrong_**

**_You're all I wanted_**

Kai hanya ingin Kyungsoo. Salahkah jika ia egois? Ia mempercepat langkahnya saat matanya melihat Kyungsoo semakin jauh. Kai tak melihat, fokusnya hanya pada Kyungsoo seorang. Ia tak melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang dari arah kanan.

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_

**BRAK**

Tubuh Kai melayang sebelum membentur trotoar jalan dengan keras.

**DEG**

Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah ketika telinganya mendengar suara benturan keras.

Tubuhnya bergetar saat matanya melihat Kai terkapar tak berdaya dengan darah mengalir dikepalanya.

Maka dengan segenap kemampuannya Kyungsoo berlari kerah tunangannya tersebut.

.

.

.

Airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir, tangannya menggenggam erat jemari tangan Kai yang berlumuran darah.

"Bertahanlah. Bertahanlah.." lirih Kyungsoo tepat ditelinga Kai sebelum tubuh Kai didorong masuk keruangan gawat darurat.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam.  
Didepannya Taemin bersimpuh meminta maaf atas nama keluarganya. Setelah menjelaskan semua kejadian sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa ialah yang bodoh.

Bukan. Bukan hal ini yang ia mau. Salahnya juga meninggalkan Kai tanpa sepatah kata pun di cafe tadi. Hatinya terlalu shock. Bukan karena ia membenci Kai. Kyungsoo tak akan mampu membencinya, ia sangat mencintai Kai. Tapi ia belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa pria bodoh yang membuat mobil orang tuanya terbalik adalah tunangannya sendiri. Airmatanya menetes, ia tadi datang ke makan orangtuanya untuk melepas rindu. Dan secara tak sengaja matanya menangkap seorang pemuda yang berdiri didepan makan Kim Joon Myeon, kakak dari orang bodoh penyebab kecelakaan orangtuanya. Kyungsoo menutup mukanya dengan tangannya, tubuhnya lemas. Bukan salah Kai juga sebenarnya. Ia hanya ingin menolong Hyung nya saat itu. Dan Kyungsoo juga akan melakukan hal yang sama saat itu jika berada diposisi Kai. Mana mungkin ia melihat kekiri dan kekanan saat matanya fokus pada saudaranya yang terjebak dalam kobaran api tepat didepannya. Gadis cantik itu membangunkan Taemin yang masih bersimpuh dihadapannya. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo merasa tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Karena memang tak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Mobil orangtuanya hanya datang disaat yang salah sehingga terjadilah kecelakaan itu. Kyungsoo menyebutnya sebuah takdir dari Tuhan..

Taemin juga menceritakan alasan ia membohongi Kai tentang kematian Joon Myeon adalah karena Kai pasti akan sakit jika mengingatnya, adiknya itu sangat dekat dengan Hyungnya. Hampir setiap waktu selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dari kecil. Itulah alasan Kai terkena Shock hebat sehingga koma hampir 1 tahun karena kematian Hyungnya. Hyung kesayangannya meninggal tepat didepan wajahnya sendiri. Dokter menyarankan agar pihak keluarga tak mengungkit kematian Joon Myeon agar Kai tak mengalami shock lagi. Tetapi setelah sadar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir tebal Kai adalah 'dimana Joon Myeon hyung dan kenapa aku disini?' membuat Heechul dan Taemin terdiam. Kai benar-benar melupakan kejadian itu. Ia terus bertanya hal yang sama dalam beberapa hari. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Heechul berbohong ia bilang Joon Myeon meninggal karena overdosis. Hyungnya frustasi ditinggalkan pacarnya dan Kai menolongnya Kai malah terjatuh tak sadarkan diri karena Joon Myeon mendorongnya. Dan sejak tau jawabannya Kai tak pernah bertanya lagi. Namja tampan itu berubah, tak sehangat dan ceria seperti biasanya. Kai menjadi dingin. Jarang bicara dan penyendiri. Dan mulai sejak saat itu hingga Kai bertemu Kyungsoo, Taemin tak pernah melihat Kai berkencan dengan yeoja. Alasannya ia tak ingin direpotkan yeoja, yeoja hanya membuatnya frustasi dengan segala tingkah laku manja mereka. Dan Kai benci itu, apalagi yeoja adalah penyebab kematian Hyungnya. Kai merasa kepalanya sakit mengingat itu. Melihat sikap aneh putranya, Hankyung kemudian turun tangan. Ia membawa anak lelakinya pergi keluar korea, dan Kai memilih harvard university sebagai tempat kuliahnya. Dan Hankyung hanya berharap Kai akan menemukan teman baru.

Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka menunggu dan belum ada tanda-tanda pintu putih itu akan terbuka. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok dibelakangnya matanya tertutup lelah. Perasaan bersalah dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu.

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

Entahlah siapapun itu Kyungsoo tidak perduli, tapi ketika seseorang ah aniya dua orang yang berlari dikoridor rumah sakit itu bersimpuh dihadapannya mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus membuka kedua matanya.

"Maaf..." itu suara umma mertuanya. Kyungsoo membuka mata cepat mendengar suara lirih itu.

**KLEK**

Bersamaan dengan pintu putih yang akhirnya terbuka. Dengan lembut ia membantu Heechul bangun sebelum menghampiri dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya yeoja bermata bulat itu cepat.

Pria berjas putih itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.  
Membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya.

"Jongin kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara gemetar.

"Jongin... Dia...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**HOAH CAPEEEEE~  
_**

**REVIEW NEEEEE~**

**THANKS FOR REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE YA READER~ #KISSEU**

**GODBLESS U ALL~**

**xoxowolf61**


	8. Chapter 8

**Halloo reader ~**

**I'm backkkkk ... hahaha _**

**Apa kabar kalian semua ?**

**Maaf ya blm bisa bls review satu-satu T_T blm sempet huhuhu**

**Tapi aku bacain kok, sampai mesem-mesem sendiri aku baca review kalian ^^ /plak/**

**Okayy tanpa banyak cocod, aku persembahkan my absurd fict /tiup terompet/**

**untuk pada readers kuuuu /muachhh/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main pair: KaiSoo**

**Cast : EXO Member,SHINee,Super Junior.**

**Genre: Drama/Little bit Humor/**

**WARNING: Masih amatir -_-, EYD gak sesuai,Typos bertebaran,Alur**  
**kecepetan,GenderSwitch (GS),OOC..**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

_Chapter 8_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**KaiSoo~**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Ia merasa buruk, ia sangat bersalah pada Jongin. Andai saja ia tak terburu-buru mengambil kesimpulan. Andai saja ia tak bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Andai saja dia berhenti berlari dari Jongin. Andai saja ia sedikit mengesampingkan ego nya demi Jongin.

'Andai saja...' Kyungsoo meremas surai hitamnya acak, setetes kristal bening jatuh dari mata bulatnya.

Gadis cantik itu jatuh bersimpuh dilantai dingin rumah sakit. Ia shock. Jelas terlihat dari binar matanya yang redup. Wajah cantiknya berubah pias saat dokter menyatakan bahwa Jongin berkemungkinan besar mengalami amnesia permanen karena benturan keras yang ia alami dua kali dikepalanya.

Amnesia permanen

Dua kata itu sukses membuat jantung Kyungsoo rasanya berhenti berdetak. Diikuti keringat dingin yang berjatuhan dari pelipisnya..

Kyungsoo takut. Sangat takut...

_'Jongin tak mungkin melupakannya kan?'_

.

.

.

Yeoja paruh baya yang biasanya tampil modis itu terlihat berantakan. Setelah Taemin menelponnya Heechul langsung membooking penerbangan pertama dari Jeju menuju Seoul hari itu juga. Sedangkan Hankyung suaminya, membatalkan semua meeting pentingnya dan ikut pulang ke Seoul. Meskipun pria paruh baya itu diam tak banyak bicara tetapi jelas terlihat diwajahnya ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan anak bungsunya itu. Keduanya segera menuju rumah sakit setelah pesawat mereka mendarat di bandara Incheon.

Mobil sedan hitam yang ditumpangi Heechul dan Hankyung berhenti dihalaman depan Seoul Hospital. Ibu 3 anak itu langsung keluar, berlari menuju UGD. Ia tak perduli pada suara ketukan high heel yang menggema di dikoridor rumah sakit bahkan mengacuhkan panggilan Hankyung dibelakangnya.

**GREP**

Tangan kekar Hankyung mengenggam tangan putih Heechul erat, pria paruh baya itu mensejajarkan langkah nya dengan Heechul. Menyakinkan sang istri yang terlihat kalut bahwa ia ada. Mempertemukan mata mereka, dan lewat pandangan itulah Hankyung meyakinkan bahwa Heechul tak sendiri. Karena ia ada disampingnya saat ini.

Mereka berdua memelankan langkahnya ketika melihat Minho dan Taemin terduduk lemas serta Kyungsoo yang diam bersimpuh didepan ruang UGD. Ketiganya terlihat kacau.

**DEG**

Heechul sukses berhenti melangkah, ia merasa de javu. Dulu ia juga duduk dikursi besi itu. Menunggui putra pertamanya, Joon Myeon.

Melihat pandangan kosong sang istri, Hankyung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Heechul.

"Kai akan baik-baik saja yeobo" Hankyung berbisik lirih kemudian menarik lembut istrinya menuju anak dan menantunya yang kini menatapnya.

Minho menjelaskan bahwa Jongin sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Ia mengalami patah tulang Kaki dan leher. Membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 2 bulan baginya untuk dapat berjalan normal. Dokter Wu memprediksi kemungkinan besar sebagian ingatannya akan hilang akibat benturan keras yang terjadi dua kali dikepalanya. Terlebih benturan itu terjadi dibagian yang sama. Untuk lebih pasti dokter Wu menyarankan agar menunggu Jongin sadar. Dokter Wu juga berpesan jangan memaksa Jongin mengingat sesuatu bila ia benar-benar amnesia, karena itu bisa menyebabkan tekanan otak yang bisa menyebabkan pendarahan dikepalanya.

**KLEK**

Nampaknya suster sudah selesai membersihkan luka-luka ringan ditubuh Jongin dan akan segera memindahkannya ke ruang rawat inap VVIP.

Minho, Taemin dan Hankyung pergi mengikuti Jongin yang terbaring lemah diranjang dorong rumah sakit. Sedangkan Heechul tetap berdiri didepan UGD. Tepatnya dihadapan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk bersimpuh didepannya. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat berantakan dengan mata sembab, tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap tegar. Ia berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuh dengan Kyungsoo kemudian jemarinya terangkat keatas, mengusap sayang surai halus calon menantunya. Dengan hati-hati ia membangunkan dan memapah tubuh lemas Kyungsoo ke kursi besi disampingnya.

Heechul menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah pucat Kyungsoo ke belakang telinganya, membuat si pemilik mendongak memandang Heechul dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

**DEG**

Heechul menarik nafas dalam menerima tatapan Kyungsoo. Ia lalu menarik tangannya yang masih berada dikepala Kyungsoo. Senyum sedih terukir diwajah lelahnya. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar, menahan gejolak emosi dalam dirinya. Ia menarik nafas lagi dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat.

"Mianhae" akhirnya kata maaf yang harusnya ia ucapkan 8 tahun yang lalu berhasil ia ucapkan..

"Jeongmal mianhae Kyungie, ak-

"Jangan meminta maaf.." Potong Kyungsoo cepat. Wajahnya ia alihkan ke kiri, enggan menatap mata sembab Heechul.

-karena tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan" ucap Kyungsoo lalu menutup matanya membuat setetes airmata meluncur bebas dari mata nya. Yeoja bermata bulat itu kemudian berdiri, melangkah menjauhi Heechul.

Melihat respon singkat Kyungsoo, ibu 3 anak itu ikut berdiri. Ia berdiri kemudian melangkah mengejar Kyungsoo. Menariknya lembut hingga mereka berdiri berhadapan. Dan Heechul dapat melihat wajah calon menantunya yang penuh airmata.

"Kyung-"

"Sudahlah Umma..." Kyungsoo menghapus kasar airmatanya.

-Maaf memotong ucapanmu lagi. Tapi sungguh itu bukan salah Jongin atau siapapun. Itu sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan. Dan aku mohon stop membahas masalah ini. Aku tidak ingin mengingat kenangan buruk itu lagi Umma." Kyungsoo menatap lurus mata Heechul, bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman miris.

"..." Heechul menangis meraung-raung dalam hati. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia sudah mempersiapkan mental dan batinnya jika Kyungsoo hendak memakinya ataupun menamparnya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Bahkan yeoja ini mempunyai hati malaikat! Ia bersumpah dalam hati apapun yang terjadi yeoja dihadapannya ini harus menjadi menantunya! Harus! Ia maju selangkah lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Airmatanya menetes mengingat beban berat yang harus ditanggung gadis dihadapannya setelah kematian orangtuanya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Heechul yang sedari tadi menggengamnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Heechul, dan tangannya reflek terangkat ke atas menghapus airmata di wajah Heechul.

"Uljimayo umma.."

Mendapat perlakuaan lembut Kyungsoo membuat hatinya tersentuh. Kyungsoo bahkan masih memeperdulikannya. Tanpa aba-aba wanita paruh baya itu kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo. Mengatakan berulang-ulang betapa beruntungnya Kai memiliki Kyungsoo. Sedangkan gadis yang dipeluk hanya diam. Matanya terpejam erat. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa pusing. Tangannya bahkan lemas untuk sekedar membalas pelukan Heechul, mungkin efek kehujanannya baru terasa sekarang. Lihat baju basahnya saja malah sudah hampir kering, pantas saja tubuhnya sekarang panas Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan Jongin sehingga melupakan tubuhnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Heechul ketika kelopak matanya mulai memberat. Kyungsoo sudah tak mampu bertahan menahan pening serta tubuhnya yang semakin lemas. Dalam ketidaksadarannya samar-samar ia mendengar Heechul berteriak panik memanggil suster dikoridor itu.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat mata bulat itu terbuka adalah wajah Heechul dan Taemin disampingnya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua mata sembabnya beberapa kali membiasakan cahaya yang masuk pada retina matanya. Uhh Kyungsoo merasa tangannya kebas dan sakit, kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ia melihat selang infus terpasang dipergelangan tangannya. Matanya membulat seketika, untung dia dalam keadaan tidak sadar ketika suster menusuk kulitnya dengan jarum infus karena kalau ia sadar Kyungsoo pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah bahkan berteriak ketika benda itu hendak menusuk kulitnya.

Kyungsoo memijat kepalanya pelan. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya bingung setelah menyadari dirinya terbaring diranjang tepat disebelah Jongin.

'Ada apa denganku?' tanya nya dalam hati.

"Kau harus menjaga kondisi tubuhmu mulai sekarang. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu kelelahan" ucap Heechul lembut..

"..." Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya bingung.

Taemin yang mengerti arti tatapan Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan ia lalu mengusap pelan rambut hitam panjang calon adik iparnya itu.

"Jangan memikirkan hal tidak penting yang dapat membuatmu stres Kyungie" ucap Taemin pelan.

"?" Kyungsoo mengerjap mata nya lagi ia jadi semakin bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Seolah tau apa yang di pikirkan Kyungsoo Heechul membuka suaranya.

"Kau... 

-Hamil..." Heechul tersenyum memandang Kyungsoo.

'Hamil?'

Mata Kyungsoo membulat.

'Ia hamil?'

"3 minggu usianya" tambah Taemin dengan Senyum kecil.

Tangannya yang tak di infus ia gerakan mengusap pelan perut datarnya. Didalam sana ada buah cintanya dengan Jongin. Segaris senyuman terukir di bibir kissable nya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping kanan, tepatnya ke ranjang Jongin. Ini merupakan sebuah kejutan indah didalam mimpi buruk, hatinya sungguh gembira dengan kehadiran calon buah hatinya, tapi mengingat kondisi Jongin yang masih belum sadar membuat air mata Kyungsoo mendesak keluar. Andai saja ia tidak meninggalkannya pria itu di cafe dalam ketidakpastian...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KaiSoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 2 bulan berlalu, berarti usia kandungan Kyungsoo sudah hampir 3 bulan kurang 1 minggu dan Jongin belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Alat penyangga leher dan kaki nya sudah dilepas, hanya tinggal selang oksigen, infus, dan alat pendeteksi jantung yang menempel ditubuhnya. Dan selama itu pula Kyungsoo selalu menjaga Kai. Yeoja cantik yang duduk disisi kosong kasur rawat Kai itu tersenyum miris melihat keadaan tubuh tunangannya yang semakin kurus dan pucat dari hari ke hari. Ia menaruh tas ranselnya disofa yang berada di sudut ruangan. Kyungsoo baru saja pulang kuliah. Tubuhnya sangat letih, tugas-tugas dari kampus entah mengapa semakin banyak akhir-akhir ini dan itu sukses membuatnya sedikit kewalahan dalam mengerjakannya. Ia juga mulai bekerja paruh waktu lagi di kedai ice cream XiuChen, Kyungsoo tidak mau merepotkan oranglain lagi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Meskipun Heechul dan Hankyung bersikeras melarangnya, tetapi Kyungsoo dengan halus menolakknya. Lagipula perkerjaannya tidak berat kok, Xiumin eonnie dengan baik hati menukarnya dari waiters menjadi cashier, boss cantik nya itu beralasan agar ia tidak terlalu lelah bila menjadi Cashier. Setidaknya ia tidak mondar-mandir membawa pesanan konsumen dengan kondisi hamil muda. Ia hanya duduk dibalik meja cashier dan membuat bon konsumen.

...

Kyungsoo merasa kesepian, sahabat baiknya, Baekhyun sudah pindah ke apartement Chanyeol akhir bulan kemarin, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Awalnya mereka tinggal bertiga (Kyungsoo, dan ChanBaek) setelah resepsi pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol 1 setengah bulan lalu tapi karena sahabatnya itu tidak mau berpisah dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Tetapi Karena morning sick yang sangat parah, Chanyeol mengajaknya pindah. Hampir setiap pagi Baekhyun selalu berakhir lemas di samping kloset kamar mandi. Chanyeol yang tak tega akhirnya membawanya pindah ke rumah orangtuanya disana ia bisa menjaga Baekhyun dibantu oleh ibunya. Dan lagi Chanyeol juga tidak tega menitipkan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo saat ia sedang bekerja, Karena Kyungsoo juga kan sedang hamil. Dan gara-gara itu juga gadis cantik bermata bulat ini jarang pulang ke flat nya terkecuali untuk mengambil buku kuliah,baju dan membersihkan diri. Selebihnya ia habiskan waktu dirumah sakit, menjaga Kai.

...

Kyungsoo melepas flat shoesnya kemudian menaiki kasur Kai hati-hati lalu berbaring menyamping disisi kanan yang kosong. Hari ini tugas-tugas kuliahnya selesai. Ia menarik nafas lega, akhirnya tumpukan kertas soal yang hampir membuatnya stres berhasil ia kerjakan. Yeoja yang sedang hamil muda itu mengusap perutnya lembut. Matanya memandang setiap sisi wajah Jongin dari samping, kedua lengan ia arahkan untuk memeluk pinggang Kai dengan lembut.

"Jongin tadi dikampus aku bertemu teman baru, pindahan dari Beijing. Nama nya Luhan. Ia sangat baiiiik~ ia juga sang-..."

Dan begitulah kebiasaan Kyungsoo selama Kai koma, berbaring disamping Kai, bercerita tentang tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk, tentang boss nya yang sangat baik, dan juga tentang perkembangan aegya diperutnya.

..

Sudah hampir seminggu ini Kyungsoo kehabisan waktu menjenguk Kai, ia sibuk dengan tugas dari dosennya yang lagi-lagi menggunung. Ia jadi absen menjaga Kai. Hanya Heechul dan sesekali Hankyung dan Minho jika mereka tidak ada meeting serta Taemin yang bergantian menjaga Kai meski Noona nya Kai itu tak bisa berlama-lama berada disana. Anak kembarnya menunggu dirumah, Taemin juga tak mungkin membawa si kembar YoungMin dan KwangMin ke rumah sakit, rumah sakit itu tak baik untuk kesehatan bayi nya.

...

Hankyung dan Minho berdiri disamping kanan dan kiri kasur rawat Jongin. Mereka tak bisa menghilangkan raut mendung diwajahnya melihat kondisi Jongin. Selang oksigen terpasang rapih dihidungnya, kepalanya diperban, pergelangan tangan kiri dan kanan nya terdapat infus darah dan cairan nutrisi. Dan jangan lupakan alat pendeteksi denyut jantung dimeja nakas yang tersambung dengan kabel didada kiri Jongin.

_**Tap**_

Minho mendekat, membenarkan letak selimut Jongin. Matanya tersirat kesedihan melihat kondisi adik iparnya.

"Cepatlah bangun Kkamjong... Kau membuat semua orang khawatir" Minho berkata pelan.

"Kau membuat Umma mu banyak menangis Jongin... Bangunlah, Kekasihmu sangat membutuhkan pertanggung jawabanmu" jelas Appa Kai, Hankyung.

"Heii.. Kau akan segera menjadi seorang Appa kkam" Minho berucap pelan...

"..." tak ada jawaban. Kai sepertinya masih betah dalam tidur panjangnya. Hanya suara mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung yang terdengar, selebihnya hening...

Minho dan Hankyung tersenyum miris melihatnya. Kapan Kai akan bangun..

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkah hati-hati dikoridor rumah sakit, ia sangat menyayangi aegya diperutnya yang baru berusia 3 bulan jadi ia berusaha tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti berlarian dikoridor rumah sakit walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin.

Yeoja berambut hitam itu tak memperdulikan jam kuliah yang masih berlangsung. Ia terus melangkah cepat menuju kamar rawat tunangannya setelah Heechul menelponnya setengah jam yang lalu, mengabarinya bahwa Kai baru saja sadar. Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia akhirnya kekasihnya bangun juga. Setelah sebelumnya ia sempat cemas, memikirkan bila Kai koma dalam jangka waktu panjang seperti dulu. Koma selama hampir 1 tahun...

Ia makin mempercepat langkahnya ketika matanya melihat pintu kamar rawat Kai. Koridor tampak sepi karena hari masih pagi, jam dinding bahkan baru menunjukkan pukul 7.40 KST.

**TAP**

Langkahnya berhenti tepat disebuah kamar vvip bertuliskan angka 88.

Tangannya mendadak gemetar saat hendak memegang kenop dingin pintu bercat putih itu.

**KLEK**

Kyungsoo mendorong pintu itu perlahan..

**DEG**

Airmata nya yang menggenang berjatuhan begitu melihat namja berkulit coklat yang sangat dirindukannya duduk menyandar dikasur rawatnya. Ia masih terlihat lemah. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya mendengar suara Kai yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Minho. Dan saat mata mereka bertemu, hancur sudah pertahanan Kyungsoo. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Kai yang masih terlihat pucat lalu memeluk lehernya erat.

3 orang lain yang berada diruangan itu menatap dua sejoli itu haru.

Ketiganya tidak melihat, pandangan mata bingung yang dilayangkan Kai pada gadis dipelukkannya.

"Hikssss" mendengar suara isakan yeoja cantik yang sedang memeluk lehernya erat. Kai merasa hatinya sedih. Ia juga merasa lehernya basah, kedua tangannya reflek mengangkat mengusap lembut punggung yeoja berambut hitam yang sedang memeluknya. Jangan tanya 'mengapa' Karena Kai sendiri tak tau, tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri.

"Jongin... Jongin... Jongin... Jongin..." ucap Kyungsoo berulang-ulang. Yeoja cantik itu melepaskan pelukkannya, menghapus lelehan airmata dipipinya, ia memandang Kai lembut. Bibirnya bergetar ketika memanggil nama kekasihnya berulang-ulang.

Kai menatap yeoja yang berdiri dihadapannya lekat. Memori nya berputar mengingat nama gadis bermata bulat yang baru saja melepaskan pelukannya ini..

Kai memejamkan matanya mencoba menggali ingatannya. Tapi Uhh hal itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia tak menemukan ingatannya tentang gadis ini. Semuanya terlihat gelap..

"Waeyo Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir melihat Kai meremas rambutnya.

Kekasihnya itu balas memandangnya dengan sebuah pandangan asing, yang entah mengapa membuat Kyungsoo takut mengartikan pandangan itu.

"Kau...

.

.

.

.

-Siapa?"

...

**DEG**

...

Gerakan Kyungsoo berhenti. Tubuhnya membatu dan matanya melotot tak percaya. Ia memaksakan kakinya yang mendadak lemas untuk berdiri dari kasur Jongin.

Kyungsoo Shock

Rasanya jantungnya dialiri ribuan volt listrik saat ini, 2 kata yang keluar dari bibir tebal Kai membuat nafasnya memberat menahan jutaan kekecewa yang menumpuk dihatinya.

'Apakah aku sebegitu tak berharganya hingga kau tak mampu mengingatnya?'

4 orang dewasa disana bungkam.

Taemin menutup mulutnya. Ia sangat erkejut mengetahui adiknya melupakan Kyungsoo..

Sedangkan Minho dan Hankyung terdiam menatap miris dua sejoli itu.

Heechul melihat Kai makin meremas rambutnya kasar langsung menahan gerakan tangan anak bungsunya itu.

"Minhoo tolong segera panggil Dokter Wu."

.

.

.

Semuanya bagai sebuah drama terburuk bagi Kyungsoo. Yeoja bermata bulat itu melangkah cepat keluar kamar Jongin. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya...

'Apakah ia berdosa besar sehingga Tuhan menghukumnya seberat ini?'

'Apakah ia tak ditakdirkan untuk bahagia?'

.. 'Apakah-...

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dipikirannya. Terlalu banyak, hingga tak ada ruang lagi kosong dipikirannya. Ingin rasanya ia marah meledak-ledak, berteriak pada takdir yang selalu berlaku kejam padanya. Kyungsoo memejamkan kedu matanya..

Apakah kisah cintanya harus berakhir sampai disini ?

Dengan langkah lesu ia menyandarkan tubuhnya disebelah pintu ruang rawat Jongin. Baru saja Dokter Wu memeriksa keadaan Jongin. Dokter muda itu bilang jangan memaksa Jongin mengingat Kyungsoo, itu dapat membahayakan nyawanya. Kontraksi dan tekanan stress dan juga kecelakaan hebat 8 tahun yang lalu membuat kondisi kerja syaraf otaknya melemah. Dokter juga bilang memori yang hilang dapat kembali ia ingat atau tidak tergantung keinginan sudah semaksimal mungkin membantu Kai.

Tunangannya itu mengalami shock, ia akan merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit jika setiap kali mengingat atau melijat Kyungsoo. Intinya jangan memaksa Jongin mengingat paksa memori nya yang hilang karena itu akan membuat suatu tekanan yang berat didalam otaknya yang bisa menyebabkan pendarahan hebat dikepalanya. Kai terbentur dibagian yang sama dua kali, beruntung ia tidak mengalami koma berkepanjangan.

Kyungsoo membawa langkahnya keluar gedung rumah sakit. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini..

"Hikssss"

Yeoja berambut hitam itu duduk menyandar pada kursi taman. Ia menekan dada kirinya kuat berharap rasa sakit yang menghujam jantungnya hilang. Airmatanya ia biarkan menetes membasahi wajahnya..

_Jadi sekarang Jongin melupakannya?_

_Melupakannya?_

_Benar-benar melupakannya?_

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, setetes liquid bening mengalir jatuh.

_Mengapa harus ia yang dilupakan?_

Kyungsoo menghapus kasar airmatanya.

_Mengapa mencintai seorang Kim Jongin harus sesulit dan sesakit ini?_

Ia sudah dapat menerima Jongin, meski Jongin lah yang menjadi penyebab mobil orangtuanya terbalik. Meski namja itu juga yang membuatnya menjadi yatim piatu.

_Kini apakah ia juga harus menerima Jongin yang dengan mudahnya melupakan kebersamaan singkat mereka?_

_Ya tentu saja ia akan mencoba menerimanya._

_Dan apakah ia dapat menerima kehidupannya sekarang?_

Kyungsoo mengusap perutnya lembut.

_Jujur ia juga tidak tau,_

Tapi ia akan beusaha menerima semuanya, Kyungsoo tak mungkin melepaskan Jongin. Ia sangat mencintai namja berkulit sexy itu. Lagipula Tuhan juga sudah memberinya alasan untuk bertahan, yaitu aegya yang masih berada diperutnya. Buah cintanya dengan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KaiSoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya kembali seperti dulu, hidupnya kembali seperti saat dirinya belum mengenal Jongin. Kyungsoo berusaha menjalani hidupnya dengan baik meskipun tanpa semangat. Ia merasa dadanya sesak merindukan sosok tampan kekasihnya yang sudah ia anggap separuh nafas hidupnya.

Separuh nafas hidupnya eoh? kini pria itu bahkan tak mengenali Kyungsoo. Membuat yeoja cantik itu berusaha menahan teriakannya didalam hati.

Jongin berubah dingin saat ia datang. Namja tampan itu selalu memasang wajah cuek saat Kyungsoo datang mengunjunginya dirumah sakit. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo down. Ia merasa terasingkan. Apalagi melihat pandangan datar Jongin yang jelas ditujukan padanya. Ia merasa kecewa. Sebenarnya Kai tidak bermaksud membuat Kyungsoo risih. Kai itu sedang berusaha mati-matian mengontrol pikiran dan hatinya dari hal-hal konyol yang melintas dipikirannya setiap memandang Kyungsoo. Jadi ia menutupinya dengan mengauhkan gadis cantik itu, padahal jelas-jelas matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari segala keindahan yang dimiliki Kyungsoo. Kai jadi merasa aneh ketika jantungnya berdetak cepat setiap kali keduanya secara tak sengaja bersentuhan. Tapi entahlah Kai sendiri tak dapat mengartikannya secara spesifik. Yang jelas gadis cantik itu berhasil membuat dirinya merasa nyaman dengan segala kelembutannya.

Alasan Kai itu jelas membuat Kyungsoo merasa kecewa. Ia jadi salah mengartikan perlakuan Jongin padanya. Yeoja bermata bulat itu sudah tidak lagi menampakkan diri dihadapannya setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia sedang menguatkan batin dan hatinya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa untuk saat ini Jongin menolaknya secara halus. Hatinya sedikit tercubit memikikan itu. Tapi ia akan terus berjuang mempertahankan cintanya. Karena Kyungsoo percaya semuanya pasti akan indah pasa saatnya nanti. Ia hanya perlu bersabar mungkin suatu hari nanti Jongin akan mengingatnya. Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah bertahan. Bertahan mencintai Kim Jongin. Bertahan dengan sikap acuhnya dan bertahan demi aegya diperutnya.. Kyungsoo akan memperjuangkan cintany tak perduli sesulit apa rintangan yang harus ia hadapi...

**...**

Kehidupan Kyungsoo berjalan buruk tanpa Jongin. Tidurnya pun tak teratur. Ia merindukan pelukan hangat Kai... Perutnya yang agak menonjol. Tunangannya -apakah Jongin masih berstatus tunangannya?- sedangkan Jongin saja entah berada dimana, Kyungsoo tak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak ia bersikap acuh dan dingin padanya dirumah sakit. Namja yang -sialnya- tampan itu menggantungkan status Kyungsoo.

Yeoja cantik itu telihat agak kurus. Ia sedikit frustasi dengan kenyataan yang harus ia terima. Hidup tanpa Jongin? Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Andai saja ia berpikiran pendek ia pasti sudah menyusul orangtuanya. Kyungsoo memijat keningnya. Pagi ini ia kembali terduduk lemas disebelah kloset. Ia baru saja memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ya ia sedang mengalami morning sick. Keadaannya yang seperti itu mengharuskannya mengambil cuti kuliah, sering muntah-muntah menghambat aktifitas paginya. Kyungsoo jadi ingat Baekhyun beberapa bulan lalu.

Kyungsoo termasuk orang beruntung karena Umma mertuanya sangat perduli padanya -ah? Apakah Heechul masih menjadi Umma mertuanya saat ini?- Kyungsoo tidak tau, tapi yang jelas Umma Jongin itu sering datang pagi-pagi sekali ia menjaga dan menemani Kyungsoo semenjak ia mengambil cuti kuliah. Heechul sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali mengajaknya pindah ke Mansion Kim tapi dengan halus Kyungsoo menolakknya. Ia belum siap bertemu Jongin. Selama ini ia berusaha mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya untuk menguatkan hatinya. Ia belum siap menerima sikap acuh Jongin. Ia juga melarang Heechul atau keluarganya memberitahukan kandungannya pada Jongin. Ia beralasan tak mau menerima penolakan Jongin terhadap anaknya, itu menyakitkan. Kyungsoo lebih memilih Jongin melupakannya selamanya dari pada Jongin yang menolak buah hati mereka. Alasan itu dapat diterima oleh Heechul dan keluarganya. Heechul berpikir itu sama saja memaksakan Jongin mengingat Kyungsoo jika ia tiba-tiba memberitahu anaknya ia telah menjadi Appa. Keluarga Kim juga selalu berusaha memberi clue pada Kai agar dapat mengingat Kyungsoo pelan-pelan.

Ada hal yang membuat hati Kyungsoo menghangat, saat Heechul bilang bahwa menantu yeoja nya adalah Kyungsoo dan hanya Kyungsoo. Ia menyemangati 'calon istri' Kai agar bersabar. Pasti Kai akan mengingatnya, ia berdoa untuk itu. Dan melihat betapa sayangnya Kai pada Kyungsoo Heechul berpikir. Kejadian ini sama seperti dulu saat Kai melupakan Joon Myeon, Hyung kesayangannya. Anaknya itu terlalu sayang pada kakaknya sehingga ia shock melihat kematian Hyung nya tepat didepan wajahnya. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, Kai pasti sangat menyayangi yeoja itu hingga ia mengalami shock hebat saat mengetahui kenyataan tentang kecelakaan orangtua Kyungsoo melibatnya dirinya. Juga tentang nama Joon Myeon yang ikut terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu. Hal itu pula yang menyebabkan kontraksi hebat dikepalanya. Ia terlalu frustasi menganalisa kejadian sebenarnya dan ia juga shock sehingga ia jadi melupakan Kyungsoo.. Melupakan calon istrinya yang sangat ia cintai...

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah, tangannya mengusap lembut perut buncitnya. Kini usia kandungan Kyungsoo sudah 5 bulan. Dan selama 3 bulan terakhir ini Kyungsoo rasa hidupnya makin berantakan. Tubuhnya pucat dan sedikit kurus, setiap makan yang masuk ke mulutnya pasti akan selalu ia muntahkan. Morning sick nya belum juga hilang. Akibatnya tubuhnya kekurangan nutrisi. Kyungsoo harus diinfus, dokter keluarga Kim bilang itu wajar dan tidak apa-apa sebagian ibu hamil malah ada yang mengalami morning sick hingga usia kandungan 6 bulan.

Karena hal itu Heechul memaksanya pindah ke mansion besar Kim dengan alasan agar dapat selalu menjaga Kyungsoo setiap waktu. Yang tentu saja tak mampu ia tolak, apalagi saat ini ia sedang sangat kesepian. Ia juga merindukan pelukkan Kai, uhh apakah ia sedang mengidam sekarang? Kyungsoo sampai tak bisa tidur karena sangat ingin memeluk Kai, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh namja berkulit eksotis itu. Apakah ini adalah keingingan aegya? Kyungsoo menghela nafas... Selama ini anak dikandungannya itu tak pernah menginginkan apa-apa. Tetapi saat anaknya ini menginginkan sesuatu yang entah mengapa Kyungsoo rasa akan sangat sulit. Semenjak Kai berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan acuh Kyungsoo merasa namja itu membentengi dirinya lagi. Ia kembali menjadi Kai yang dulu Kai yang cuek yang tidak memperdulikan siapapun selain keluarganya.

Kyungsoo mengusap sayang perutnya, matanya melihat cincin berlian putih berhiaskan batu safir biru dijemarinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca mengingat kenangan dirinya dan Jongin di Jeju.. Oh Tuhan... Ia sangat merindukan Jongin..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KaiSoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini ia berada dikamar tamu Mansion besar Kim. Dan tepat diatasnya adalah kamar Kai. Entahlah Heechul mungkin mempunyai rencana karena menempatkannya disana.

Berada satu rumah dengan Kai membuat Kyungsoo gelisah, perasaannya jadi tak menentu.. Dan keinginan untuk memeluk dan menghirup wangi tubuh Kai jadi makin besar...

_Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

_..._

Ini adalah hari libur, tetapi Kai memutuskan untuk tetap berangkat ke kantor dan menyibukkan dirinya bersama tumpukan dokumen. Kai itu memang gila kerja, tetapi ia masih waras juga untuk mengambil libur dihari minggu. Mungkin untuk hari ini sepertinya pengecualian. Ia merasa butuh ketenangan, wanita cantik yang beberapa hari tinggal dirumahnya sukses membuat perasaannya jungkir balik. Ia jadi tidak perduli pada tubuhnya yang perlu istirahatkan. Kai malah takut ia akan kehabisan darah bila berada dirumah disaat Heechul Umma pergi entah kemana dan entah kapan kembalinya. Sedangkan Taemin? Noona nya itu sudah membeli rumah sendiri dan tinggal bersama suami dan anaknya. Jangan bertanya dimana Hankyung Appa, jelas Appa nya itu sedang berada diluar korea, sibuk berbisnis. Uhhh sama saja ia hanya berdua saja dirumah dengan si gadis cantik bermata bulat dirumah.  
Gadis cantik yang selalu datang dimimpinya, uhh Kai rasa ia harus membeli stok darah sekarang juga! Dia mimisan! #hahaha#

Namja dengan bibir sensual itu duduk manis dikursi kerjanya, berusaha mencari kesibukkan guna menghilangkan perasaan aneh dibenaknya. Wajah dinginnya berhasil menyembunyikan suasa hatinya kacau. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Kai sedang sangat bingung saat ini. Perasaannya menjadi sangat hampa bila berada jauh dari yeoja cantik -Kyungsoo- seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya, tapi apa? Apa yang hilang? Kai sendiri tidak tau..

Ia bahkan sudah berusaha membuka semua memori ingatannya, tentang perasaan hangat yang menyapa hatinya juga tentang siapa gadis cantik bermata bulat itu. Gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang memeluknya mesra dirumah sakit. Gadis yang hadir dalam mimpinya. Gadis yang sukses membuat matanya tak dapat berpaling dari keindahannya. Gadis yang membuat jantungnya berdetak 3x lipat dari biasanya..

Arrrrrrrrrghhhhttt someone call the doctor pleaseeee' teriak Kai dalam hati.

Ia memijat kepalanya pelan..

'Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?' batin Kai bingung.

"Hahhh..."

Pewaris Kim Empire itu menghembuskan nafas lelah... Kepalanya akan terasa seperti terhantam batu karang bila ia memaksa mengingat sosok gadis mungil bermata bulat itu.

Apakah ada sesuatu yang ia terjadi dengannya?

...

**KLEK**

...

Lamunan sang presdir muda itu buyar karena suara kenop pintu dibuka.

Dilihatnya Park Chanyeol berdiri dengan wajah masam tepat dihadapannya.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku dihari libur begini huh?" Ketusnya.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan dokumen ini untuk memenangkan tender besar besok yeol" Kai menjawab cuek.

"Aishh jinjayooo! Bukankah besok pagi masih bisa? Aku sampai menitipkan baby Baekkie pada Umma. Huh" Namja tinggi yang tadi membuka pintu itu menggerutu.

Kai memandang Chanyeol datar..

"Besok tak akan keburu Park-babo"

"Mwoya? Kau tadibbilang apa?" tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"Aniya! Sudah cepat selesaikan supaya kau bisa cepat bertemu pacarmu itu! Huh" Kai merapihkan dokumen yang baru selesai dia baca dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Hah? Pacar? Baekkie itu sudah menjadi istriku kkamjong babo!" Chanyeol menjawab kaget. Matanya besarnya membulat.

"Mwoya? Hahha.. Kau sedang bercanda? Baru kemarin kau mengenalkannya padaku saat kita lunch di Amosh cafe yeol..." Kai terkekeh pelan, lihat ia membuka sendiri topeng cuek nya.

"Astagaaa.. Kai! Itu sudah 1 tahun yang lalu bodoh!"

"Apa?!"

"Kau tak ingat?"

"..." Kai menggeleng

"Serius tak ingat?"

"Tidak.."

"Hhh.."

"Yeol.. Kau tidak sedang bercandakan?"

"Hah?! Bercanda?! Kau pikir ini lucu! Istriku sedang hamil tua sekarang Kai!"

Mereka terdiam

"Hhhhh... Kau bodoh! Cobalah sedikit mengingat 'nya'.. Tapi ... Jangan dipaksakan... Aku yakin kau akan mengingatnya pelan-pelan..."

"Kau... Mengetahui sesuatu?"

"..."

"Yeol?"

"Sedikit.. Dan jangan minta aku untuk menjelaskannya hitam!.."

"Demi Tuhan! Bisakah seseorang memberiku penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini? Yeol?"

"Mianhae...hmmmm"

"Aku tak butuh permintaan maaaf! Aishhhhh jinjayooo!"

"Cobalah mengingatnya sedikit-sedikit Kai..."

"Arggggghhhh! Wtf! Sudah seribu kali yeol! Seribu kali! Dan aku masih belum bisa mengingat apa-apa... Kepalaku berdenyut sakit dan semuanya berubah gelap jika aku memaksanya!"

"..."

Dua namja tampan itu terdiam, yang lebih tinggi melangkah maju, ia menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya.

"Kai, cobalah mendekatkan diri dengan Kyungsoo. Jangan memaksa mengingatnya jika kepalamu terasa sakit. Biarkan waktu dan hatimu mengingatnya perlahan-lahan..."

'Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo... Arrrrrrghh kepalanya berdenyut sakit mengingatnya, sebenarnya siapa Kyungsoo?' batin Kai menjerit frustasi.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu tersenyum miris, sebegitu besarkah perasaannya pada Kyungsoo sehingga Kai menjadi se-frustasi ini?

"Jangan dipaksakan bodoh!" ucap Chanyeol khawatir melihat Kai mulai meremas surai hitamnya.

"Kau akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri bila begitu. Sudah ku bilang kau hanya perlu berada dan mendekatkan diri pada Kyungsoo. Dan biarkan waktu menjawab semua pertanyaan dikepalamu Kai" ucap Chanyeol serius, pria tinggi itu mengambil tumpukan dokumen dimeja Kai kemudian melangkah keluar.

Kai terdiam ditempatnya, 'jadi kuncinya adalah Kyungsoo? Tapi siapa dia? Ahhhhh kepalaku' batin Kai.

'Good luck Kkamjong' lirih Chanyeol dalam hati sebelum menutup pintu hitam itu pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KaiSoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo melangkah ah aniya -menyeret- kaki lemasnya pelan. Tenggorokannya kering, ia membutuhkan segelas air saat ini. Ia juga harus menahan nyeri di pergelangan tangannya akibat cairan infus yang harus ia bawa kemana-mana. Kyungsoo harus diinfus karena tadi pagi ia pingsan. Heechul yang khawatir pun segera menelpon Dokter. Ternyata Kyungsoo kekurangan nutrisi dan vitamin. Ia juga menginfus tangan Kyungsoo. Dan jadilah ia harus membawa tiang penyangga infus kemanapun ia melangkah sebelum cairan bening itu habis.

Sesampainya di dapur Kyungsoo menyalakan saklar lampu lalu segera meraih gelas kaca dan menuangkan air putih dari dalam kulkas.

"Ahhh" ia merasa lega. Rasa hausnya terpuaskan. Yeoja dengan piyama sutra putih itu membalikkan badannya berniat kembali ke kamar.

...

**DUG**

**BRAK**

**GREP**

...

Kepalanya sukses membentur dada bidang seseorang. Hampir saja ia jatuh tersungkur apabila sepasang lengan kekar tak langsung memeluk pinggangnya erat. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ia kenal aroma tubuh ini. Aroma tubuh Kim Jongin.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, pasti namja tampan itu sudah pulang kerja. Ahh Kyungsoo bodoh, ia tidak sadar ari beranjak malam. Kyungsoo membuka matanya sedikit, ia melihat Kai memandangnya lekat. Uhh Kyungsoo sangat merindukannya. Karena semenjak ia kehilangan ingatannya pemuda berkulit coklat itu jarang pulang ke apartement nya, ia lebih sering pulang ke Mansion Kim. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata ketika perut buncitnya besentuhan dengan bagian tubuh Kai. Sepertinya si cabang bayi juga merasakan keberadaan ayahnya ia menendang keras perut Kyungsoo.

"AH!" teriak Kyungsoo karena perutnya mengeras.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Kai khawatir pada wanita dipelukkannya.

"Sakit...uhh" cicit Kyungsoo pelan..

"Dimana?" Kai memandangnya penuh kelembutan. Uhh persis pandangan sayangnya dulu.

"Perutku..." lirih Kyungsoo.

Reflek, tangan Kai terangkat guna mengusap lembut perut buncit Kyungsoo. Namja tampan itu telihat cemas bahkan ia tak bertanya mengapa perut yeoja didepannya ini besar, pertanyaan yang selalu terlintas dia pikirannya ketika ia melihat yeoja cantik dengan perut besar itu. 'apakah ia kurang olahraga sehingga lemaknya menumpuk?' batin Kai. 'Atau ia sedang sakit?' tanya dalam hati sambil melirik tangan Kyungsoo yang diinfus.

Tangannya masih mengusap lembut perut Kyungsoo membuat seluruh tubuh yeoja itu lemas merasakan perlakuan sayang dari 'tunangannya' mata bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya ia bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Jongin setelah sekian lama.

Kai mendekap yeoja yang terlihat pucat dipelukannya ini. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka melihat mata indah -menurut Kai- itu siap meneteskan airmata. Ia mengusap lembut perut Kyungsoo sebelum menuntun yeoja itu kembali ke kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuh kurus Kyungsoo hati-hati. Namja tampan yang masih memakai setelan jas kantor lengkap itu mendudukan dirinya di sisi kosong ranjang Queen size Kyungsoo.

"Masih sakit ya? " Kai bertanya pelan, tangannya masih mengusap lembut perut besar Kyungsoo.

"Sedikit..." lirih Kyungsoo sambil terus memandangi Kai.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu" sesal Kai. Entah mengapa ia merasa melakukan tidakkan bodoh tadi. Apa maksudnya ia berdiri diam tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo dan membuatnya kaget hanya karena terpesona dengan keindahan yeoja hamil itu. Uhhh perasaanya jungkir balik saat ini, rasa khawatir, bersalah, dan perasaan hangat menyusup dalam memasuki ruang hatinya melihat keadaan lemah Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana..." Kyungsoo menjawab pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut tangan Kai di perutnya.

Melihat kedua mata Kyungsoo tertutup Kai jadi panik, "Hei... Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya cemas, ia mencondonkan tubuhnya menjadi tepat dihadapan wajah Kyungsoo. Menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo pelan (kai kira kyungsoo pingsan)

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Kyungsoo memaksakan tubuh agar terduduk berhadapan dengan Kai. Ia mengusap jemari tangan Kai yang berada dipipinya. Mata bertemu mata.

**DEG**

Kai terdiam, ia bisa melihat berjuta emosi didalam iris gelap Kyungsoo.

**GREP**

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Kai erat, berada sedekat itu dengan kekasihnya membuat dirinya tidak kuat menahan gejolak rindu dihatinya...

"Kyungsoo..."

"Gwenchana... Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau membiarkanku memelukmu sebentar saja..." Kyungsoo mengucapkan sederet kata itu dengan suara bergetar..

Kai bungkam, namja tampan itu diam. Beberapa detik berlalu, tangan kekarnya terangkat melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo. Mendekapnya erat, menghirup aroma manis tubuh Kyungsoo. Kai menenggelamkan kepalanya dilehe Kyungsoo ia mulai memejamkan matanya ketika merasa nyaman. Dan jangan tanya mengapa, Kai tidak tau. Tubuhnya reflek melakukan itu semua, Kai jadi teringat perkataan Chanyeol tadi siang.

'Kyungsoo ini...

-siapa?' pikir Kai...

"AHK!" Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya begitu mendengar teriak kesakitan Kai. Ia melihat namja tampan didepannya menarik kasar rambutnya. Ia memegang kedua tangan Kai agar kemudian menarik namja yang wajahnya sudah berubah merah itu kedalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan Kepala Kai didada nya yang -ehm- besar itu. Mengelus dan sesekali memijat lembut kepala Kai.

"Aaaaaarrrrggghhhhh"

"Gwenchana Jongin-ah... Gwenchana..." ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Kai.

Yeoja cantik itu menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri, menyisakan ruang luas disisi kanan. Ia membaringkan Kai disisi kosong sampingnya. Kyungsoo sempat panik, apalagi dirumah sedang tak ada orang selain mereka berdua. Tapi ketika ia merasa Kai sudah mulai tak menjerit kesakitan Kyungsoo bernafas lega. Ia ngusap sayang surai hitam Kai. Beberapa menit berlalu, tak ada pergerakan dari Kai. Kyungsoo pikir Kai tidur, jadi dengan hati-hati Kai mengangkat dan sedikit mendongakkan wajah Kai yang tenggelam didadanya. Segaris senyuman tercipta diwajahnya, ketika melihat wajah damai Kai yang terlelap. Kyungsoo menghapus bulir-bulir keringat dipelipis Kai.

**CUP**

"Jaljayo nae sarang..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKS FOR FOLLOW AND FAV READERS ! **

**AND THANKS FOR REVIEW**

**exindira | | Cherry EXOL | 1004baekie | Fuji jump910 | leeyeol | melizwufan | humaira9394 | BabyBuby | ohhanneul | .1 | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | DZL-an | megajewels2312 | Insooie baby | ruixi1 | Desta Soo | dreamers girl | Babydeer940412 | Lady SooJong | bluerain94 | yoyoye | kyungiNoru | babyxing | haneunahhh18 | zoldyk | ShinJiWoo920202 | Nam Gina | HunHanCherry1220 | NopwillineKaiSoo | leon | me1214 | Guest | shallow lin | yesha | jongindo | ia | Guest| ohxibye | Guest | Guest |**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UHH~~~**

**readers,, biarpun aku bukan SONE tapi entah mengapa aku ikut sedih pas tau** **JESSICA dikeluarin T_T Secara suara dia itu bagus (Y) aku suka dia huhu ..aku** **berpikir SM ent parah banget ya _**

**KEEP STRONG BUAT SONE YA!**

**OIA, Ada yang tau gak alasan Sehun unfollow semua exo member ? T_T Jangan bilang** **dia mau ikutin jejak dragon-gege #huwaaaaaaa noooooooooooooo# Dan aku pikir ada yang aneh dengan Luhan akhir-akhir ini..hmmm.. mengingatkan ku pada saat kris ge mau keluar T.T **

**#curcol#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you in next chapter readers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#bow#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxowolf61**


	9. Chapter 9

**Main pair: KaiSoo**

**Cast : EXO Member,SHINee,Super Junior.**

**Genre: Drama/Little bit Humor/**

**WARNING: Masih amatir -_-, EYD gak sesuai,Typos bertebaran,Alur**  
**kecepetan,GenderSwitch (GS),OOC..**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

_Chapter 9_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**KaiSoo~**

.

.

.

Jongin menggeliat pelan dipelukan Kyungsoo, namja tampan itu nampak terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk disela-sela jendela kamar. Mata tajamnya mengerjap pelan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang memasuki retina matanya. Ia mengerutkan kening, nampak asing dengan kamar yang biasanya tiduri. Matanya memicingkan memandang tembok bercat pink didepannya, eh- tunggu! Pink?! Jelas ini bukan kamarnya! Kamarnya tidak se-feminim ini.

"Hoamssss" namja tampan itu menguap malas, matanya tertutup kembali. Terserahlah mau kamar siapapun yang jelas ia sangat mengantuk dan butuh tidur tidak perduli dimanapun. Titik. Jongin menyamankan posisi bantalnya, ia menenggelamkan kemudian memeluk erat batal empuk -ah sangat empuk dan kenyal. Eh? Tunggu! Kenyal?!

"Euuuuughhhhh"

'Suara apa itu?'

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Jongin berguman lirih dalam hati. Ia memasang telinganya memastikan bahwa ia tak salah mndengar. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Karena tak mendengar suara leguhan itu lagi ia mulai menutup mata sayunya. Jongin sungguh mengantuk! Mungkin efek tidur setengah pingsannya (?) semalam.

Ditenggelamkannya lagi wajah rupawan itu dibantal empuk dan kenyal- yang Jongin sekarang akui bantal favoritnya- hati kecilnya mulai bertanya-tanya dari mana Umma nya membeli bantal unik ini, 'uhh hangat dan nyaman sekali' ucapnya dalam hati.

Namja berkulit eksotis itu baru saja akan terbang ke alam mimpinya jika tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh helaiian panjang yang bisa dipastikan adalah surai seseorang. Jongin menyerutkan dahinya,

'Rambut siapa ini?'

Mau tidak mau ia terpaksa membuka kedua iris kelamnya, matanya menyipit sayu dan kepalanya mendongak memastikan gerakan tangannya yang saat ini merambat ke guling -eh bukan- ini tak seperti guling, ini empuk, dan ramping?

'Hah?! Ramping?'

Namja tampan itu mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Tubuhnya reflek bergeser. Oh demi seluruh koleksi jaket Chanyeol- iris hitam Jongin membulat kaget melihat bantal -yang ia duga tadi- yang ternyata adalah ..

.

.

.

Tubuh Kyungsoo!

"Euuuughhhh"

Yang sedang mengeliatkan tubuhnya tepat disebelah Jongin, mungkin ia merasa terganggu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Jongin. Mata bulat cantik itu mulai mengerjap-ngerjap, dan terbuka perlahan.

'Neomu kyeopta...' batin Jongin terpaku.

Jongin menggeser tubuhnya lagi ke belakang setelah sebelumnya ia melepaskan pelukannya dipinggang Kyungsoo. Matanya kembali mengerjap memastikan pandangan didepannya ini. Ahh sial jantungnya berdetak cepat dan keras sekali. Jongin jadi takut Kyungsoo mendengar suara gemuruh didadanya. Namja tampan itu diam membatu. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Keindahan yang tersaji (?) dihadapannya. Jongin serasa membeku, matanya sama sekali tidak bisa beralih dari Kyungsoo yang sedang mengucek mata bulatnya dengan gerakan imut sambil menutup mulunya yang menguap kecil.

'Oh shit!.. I'm overdose!' batinnya berteriak frustasi. Demi apapun! Kyungsoo berkali-kali lipat lebih imut jika melakukan gerakan tadi.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Lagi. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat mata bulat jernih itu memandangnya polos. Belum lagi berjuta kembang api yang meletup-letup diperutnya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit ketika mata Kyungsoo terfokus padanya. Demi apa! Seorang Kim Jongin tiba-tiba gugup melihat tatapan lembut yang dilayangkan Kyungsoo!

"Pagi Jongin-ah" sapa yeoja disebelahnya tak lupa disertai dengan senyum kecil disudut bibir kissablenya.

Astaga!  
Tissue! Arrrrghhh Jongin butuh tissue sekarang!

.

.

.

BRAK

DUAGH

AAAAA~

.

.

.

Okay.. Sepertinya image dingin Kim Jongin telah hilang terpental ke merkurius -_-" .. Lihat! Namja tampan itu jatuh terguling ke lantai dengan tidak elit karena terus-menerus menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Pppppmmmmttttttt HUUWAHAHAHAHAHA"

Kyungsoo tertawa keras melihat kelakukan absurd Jongin. Airmatanya sampai menetes disudut matanya saking gelinya ia tertawa.

Sementara Jongin yang terbaring mengenaskan dilantai hanya bisa meringis sambil menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

_**Deg Deg Deg**_

Jantungnya memang selalu berdetak tak normal bila berada didekat gadis cantik ini, ia mengakui itu tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa lepas seperti ini -entah mengapa- membuat hatinya merasa senang. Jongin berpikir ia rela jatuh seribu kali jika dengan begitu ia dapat melihat dan mendengar Kyungsoo tertawa lepas seperti saat ini.

"Ppmmtttt.."

Kyungsoo bersusah payah menahan tawanya, sebenarnya ia tak enak hati menertawakan Jongin tapi melihat gerak-gerik absurd Jongin sekarang mau tidak mau memancing kantong (?) tertawanya. Menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, Kyungsoo memperlihatkan kaki putih mulus tanpa bulu yang dapat membuat Jongin meneguk saliva kasar. Dengan gerakan hati-hati ia melangkah mendekati Jongin yang masih tetap setia (?) berbaring dilantai. Tangan kurusnya mengusap sayang kening Jongin yang memar. Jelas karena namja tampan itu jatuh berguling kemudian menabrak kaki meja nakas yang berada disebelah ranjang queen size Kyungsoo. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dilantai denga pelan agar tak menekan perutnya, jemarinya kemudian mengusap sayang kening Jongin dan membantunya bangun. Ia membawa namja tampan yang sedari tadi diam itu ke ranjang queen sizenya. Kyungsoo menarik salah satu laci dimeja nakas dan mengeluarkan kotak obat.

"Menunduk sedikit ne" ucapnya lembut.

Ia pun mulai mengoleskan salep dimemar Jongin dengan tangannya yang sudah tak diinfus (semalam ia membuka sendiri infusnya karena pegal dan sakit).

Tak sadarkah ia, perlakuan lembutnya membuat Jongin sempat lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Bahkan denyutan nyeri memar dikeningnya akibat terhantuk meja ia lupakan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam hati melihat Jongin enggan mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajahnya. Lelaki tampan itu bahkan menatapnya lekat seakan Kyungsoo akan pergi jika sedikit saja Jongin mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Jongin terpesona padanya? Kalau boleh Kyungsoo menyimpulkan. Jujur hal itu membuat hati kecil Kyungsoo senang.

'Masih ada kesempatan' batinnya bahagia.

Ia membuka plester putih dan menempelkannya pelan-pelan dikening Jongin yang berada didepannya dengan.

"Phuhhh~~" Kyungsoo meniup kening namja didepannya.

"Sele-

.

.

.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya gadis manis itu menutup mulut dengan tangan kirinya kemudian berlari cepat ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Jongin yang kebingungan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya bingung.

Karena penasaran dan khawatir akhirnya Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo. Namja tampan itu kini berdiri didepan kamar mandi Kyungsoo. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu putih susu itu.

"Soo? Gwenchana?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit kencang.

"Gwenchana" sahut Kyungsoo cepat.

Mendengar itu Jongin melangkah sedikit ragumenjauhi pintu kamar mandi. Sejujurnya ia tak begitu yakin Kyungsoo baik-baik saja didalam sana. Tapi mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo ia memutuskan menunggu yeoja itu saja. Sedikit tak enak bila memaksanya membuka pintu, pikirnya. Namja tampan itu membuka jas kantor dan dasinya yang memang dari semalam tak sempat ia ganti. Ia bahkan tak mandi. Jongin ingat sekarang mengapa ia berada dikamar Kyungsoo. Semalam ia tak sengaja mengagetkan yeoja itu didapur, membuat Kyungsoo yang memang masih dalam keadaan lemah kaget dan lemas. Namja berkulit sexy itu meminta maaf tapi melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang semakin lemah ia jadi tak tega dan merasa bersalah. Jongin lalu mengendong Kyungsoo kemudian membawanya kekamar ini. Kamar Kyungsoo. Dan tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Hahhhhh" menghela nafas kasar Jongin memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Ia meletakkan jas kantornya disofa kosong didepan ranjang Kyungsoo kemudian mendudukan dirinya disana. Jongin jadi bingung mengapa setiap kali ia mencoba mengingat Kyungsoo semuanya selalu berubah menjadi gelap? apakah kepalanya terbentur sesuatu sehingga ia selalu merasa kepalanya seperti dipukul palu saat ia memaksa mengingat Kyungsoo? Memikirkan hal itu membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit. Jongin menarik nafas panjang, ia merasa kehidupannya menjadi rumit saat ini. Ia membuka dua kancing atas kemeja putih yang melekat ditubuh atletisnya berharap agar sesak didadanya hilang.

10 menit berlalu

Jongin bergerak gelisah disofa karena yeoja cantik itu belum juga keluar, setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya namja bekulit eksotis itu berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya pelan.

Tok Tok Tok

"Soo? Gwenchana?"

"Kyungsoo?"

Tidak ada jawaban

Jongin jadi semakin khawatir, dengan ragu diraihnya kenop pintu putih didepannya.

KLEK

'Tidak dikunci' batinnya.

Dengan memberanikan diri Jongin melangkah pelan memasuki kamar mandi bernuansa putih itu.

"Kyung- Oh Tuhan!"

Jongin berlari ke arah kloset yang tertutup. Dimana yeoja cantik yang ia khawatirkan sedang duduk bersimpuh dilantai dengan wajah pucat. Ia memidahkan kepala Kyungsoo yang menyender lemas pada sisi kloset ke pangkuannya. Menepuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo berusaha menyadarkan yeoja cantik itu.

"Kyungsoo? Heii.." bisik Jongin ditelinganya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya sedikit, "Gwencha-..hmppptt.." kata-katanya kembali terpotong ketika rasa mual datang lagi. Kyungsoo membuka cepat kloset yang tadi sempat ditutupnya. Ia kembali muntah.

Jemari tangan Jongin reflek terangkat, memijat pelan tengkuk Kyungsoo. Melirik sedikit ke dalam kloset, mata tajamnya tak menemukan apapun selain cairan bening yang terus Kyungsoo muntahkan. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah berubah pias. Yeoja itu bersandar pada lengan Jongin yang berada disisinya. Kyungsoo lemas sekali tapi rasa mual yang datang membuatnya tidak bisa berbaring nyaman diranjang hangatnya. Melihat keadaan yeoja disampingnya Jongin merasa sedih. Apalagi melihat Kyungsoo yang lemah karena terus muntah.

Jongin menyeka sudut bibir Kyungsoo dengan tissue. Saat yeoja itu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu lebar Jongin. Posisi mereka masih sama, bersimpuh didepan kloset. Kyungsoo terlihat memejamkan matanya, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Jongin semenit kemudian wajahnya beralih lagi pada kloset disampingnya, ia muntah lagi. Jemari Jongin terangkat melihat peluh yang mengalir diwajah Kyungsoo, dengan lembut ia mengusapnya dengan tissue.

"Tunggu sebentar" Namja tampan itu berdiri setelah ia menyandarkan tubuh Kyungsoo pada dinding kamar mandi dibelakangnya. Kakinya berlari cepat ke arah dapur. Tak sampai 2 menit ia kembali dengan segelas teh madu.

"Minum pelan-pelan" perintahnya sembari menyodorkan gelas itu dibibir kissable Kyungsoo.

Ia mengusap lagi peluh yang berjatuhan dipelipis Kyungsoo.

"Sudah tidak mual?" tanyanya lembut

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak tau.." lirihnya lalu meletakkan gelas bening yang Jongin bawa disebelahnya. Kyungsoo mendekatkan diri pada leher Jongin dan mengenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Yang dibalas elusan halus dipunggungnya oleh Jongin.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan.

Kyungsoo diam, ia makin menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Jongin menyesap aroma khas tubuh namja tampan itu yang entah mengapa mampu membuat rasa mualnya berangsur-angsur hilang dan juga membuatnya merasa nyaman. Setelah dirasa Kyungsoo sudah tidak mual lagi Jongin membantunya bangun, dan memapahnya ke arah wastafel untuk berkumur.

"Sudah?" ucap Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo mengelap bibirnya.

"Iya" balasnya pelan.

Melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang tak memungkinkan untuk berjalan Jongin memutuskan menggendong tubuh lemah Kyungsoo sampai ranjangnya. Kyungsoo sempat terkejut, terlihat dari mata bulatnya membola tapi sedikitpun yeoja itu tidak protes. Ia malah balas mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jongin.

"Kau harus ke dokter Soo" Jongin bergumam khawatir, ia memandang wajah Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku hanya kelelahan tidak sedang sakit parah" Kyungsoo merengut, ia benci rumah sakit. Yeoja manis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Jongin. Menghirup aroma khas tubuh Jongin.

"Tapi tadi kau muntah-muntah Kyungsoo" balas Jongin kemudian membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo diranjangnya.

"Itu sudah biasa aku alami" jawabnya kalem.

"Hah?" jemarinya yang sedang menyingkirkan anak rambut diwajah pucat Kyungsoo berhenti. Namja berkulit eksotis itu memandang Kyungsoo penuh tanda tanya.

"Iya, itu gejala morning sick Jongin-ah" jawab Kyungsoo tenang.

"Oh.. Eh Apa?! Morning sick?!" Jongin tidak bisa tidak terkejut mengetahui ini.

"Iya" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan penuturannya.

Jongin diam, ia memandang Kyungsoo ragu.

"Kau...hamil?" tanya Jongin dengan suara pelan dan hati-hati.

"Ya" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

'Astaga aku akan gila' batin Jongin menjerit frustasi.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya khawatir ketika ia melihat sorot mata Jongin memandangnya kecewa..

"Aniya" jawabnya cepat dan singkat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lirih.

'Ini bukan sebuah penolakankan?' batinnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajah sendunya.

"Ahk!" yeoja yang masih terlihat lemas itu berteriak meringis memegangi perut besarnya.  
"Kau kenapa Soo? Mual lagi? Atau ada yang sakit?" Jongin memberinya perrtanyaan beruntun.

"Bukan, dia menendang -Ahk!... Terlalu keras.. Sssssttt aegya...tenang" Kyungsoo kembali meringis pelan ia mengusap lembut perutnya.

Jongin yang melihat itu reflek mengangkat jemarinya dan ikut mengusap lembut perut besar Kyungsoo.

_**Deg**_

Kedua tangan itu tak sengaja bersentuhan menghasilkan sengatan listrik yang mengalir pada dua sejoli itu.

Jongin merasa hatinya bergemuruh, dan letupan kembang api kembali meledak diperutnya saat kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu dan saling menatap menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

"Gomawo..." ucap Kyungsoo ketika ia merasa Aegyanya tidak menendang sekeras tadi. Kyungsoo bersyukur, kalau kemarin-kemarin ia ingin sekali memeluk Jongin, saat ini ia ingin selalu menghirup aroma maskulin tubuh 'kekasihnya' ini.

Jongin mengerutkan kening "untuk...?"

"Membantu menenangkan aegya ku"

"Ah, ne" jawabnya kikuk.

Mereka terjebak dalam keheningan beberapa saat hingga mata Jongin tak sengaja melirik jam dinding,

'Oh sial! Matilah aku' batinnya meringis ngeri.

"Ehm Kyung, kau istrirahatlah dulu. Aku akan menyuruh Jung ahjjuma mengantar makanan untukmu. Maaf tak bisa terus menemanimu. Aku harus segera ke kantor"

"Ah, ne.. Gomawo dan hati-hati Jongin-ah"

"Ne"

Dan setelah menutup pelan pintu kamar Kyungsoo namja tampan itu segera berlari ke kamarnya setelah sebelumnya ia memerintahkan Jung ahjjuma membawakan makanan untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap sebelum Chanyeol membunuhnya karena terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KaiSoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

At Kim Empire,

Chanyeol mendengus kesal melihat Jongin yang baru saja datang. Boss sekaligus sahabatnya itu datang dengan memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa andalannya.

"Dari mana saja kau ?" tanyanya langsung.

"Ada sedikit urusan yeol" jawab Jongin enteng, tanpa beban.

"Sedikit urusan kau bilang? Lihat jam berapa sekarang eoh?!" cerocos Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jam dinding.

'Kalau Chanyeol sedang marah-marah begini aku merasa posisinya jadi terbalik, harusnya dia yang jadi atasan dan aku jadi bawahan yang tertindas' pikir Jongin ngawur.

"Ya! Kau melamunkan apa eoh?" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin keras saat melihat bossnya itu melamun.

"Mian mian, tadi aku-

"Stop! Aku malas mendengar alasanmu!" potong Chanyeol cepat. Namja tinggi itu berjalan ke arah pintu.

Lihatkan? Mana ada boss yang meminta maaf gamblang pada sekertarisnya. Jongin menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuaannya. Salahnya juga sih datang terlambat saat ada meeting penting. Dan jelas itu membuat Chanyeol kesal karena harus bersusah payah menggantikan Jongin.

"Dengar dulu yeol" Jongin menahan pintu yang hendak dibuka namja tinggi itu.

"..." Chanyeol mendengus pelan. Ia memalingkan wajah kesalnya kesamping.

Kalau begini mereka malah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Ya ampun -_-"

"Tadi aku membantu Kyungsoo. Ia muntah-muntah terus. Bukan bermaksud sengaja membuat pekerjaanmu makin banyak yeol. Sungguh" mendengar alasan Jongin membuat Chanyeol mendengus walau tak dipungkiri ia merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin diam, ia memandang Chanyeol yang sekarang kembali berjalan masuk kemudian mendudukan dirinya disofa dengan pandangan serius.

"Yeol...-" panggilnya pelan

..-Kyungsoo benar sedang hamil?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat kepala Chanyeol reflek mendongak memandang wajah Jongin.

"Hah?" jawabnya spontan.

"Kyungsoo.. Dia benar hamil Yeol? Kau tau siapa suami nya? Huh Sial, jadi selama ini yang ku taksir itu istri orang ya? Miris sekali.." cerosos Jongin dengan nada sendu.

"MWO?! Kau naksir Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol berdiri kemudian berteriak heboh didepan wajah Jongin membuat pemuda tampan itu kaget memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang.

"Hemm begitulah... Tapi sayangnya ia sudah menik-.."

"Tunggu! Kau benar-benar naksir dia berarti kau jatuh cinta padanya?" perkataan Jongin terpotong oleh pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Mollayo... Yang jelas aku selalu merasa jantungku berdetak tak karuan bila ia berada didekatku.. Huh.. Sayang sekali ya yeol Kyungsoo sudah menikah" Jongin menunduk dengan wajah lesu.

**PLAK**

"Babo! Dari mana kau tau dia sudah menikah?" Chanyeol memukul kencang kepala Jongin.

"Eh?" mata Jongin membulat. Ia terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol hingga tak sadar sekertarisnya itu memukul kencang kepalanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya bingung. Ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Tangannya terangkat mengusap pelan kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul namja tinggi itu.

"Dia belum menikah, 'calon suaminya sangat bodoh dia malah pergi melupakannya saat ia hamil' kkamjong" Chanyeol berkata ketus mata besarnya memandang Jongin sinis.

"MWOYA?!" teriaknya tepat dimuka Chanyeol.

"Ishhh jangan berteriak!" kesalnya sambil menggosok kedua telinga lebar (?) nya.

"Bodoh sekali namja itu! Mencampakkan yeoja secantik sebaik dan se-sexy Kyungsoo!" ketus Jongin.

'Namja bodoh itu adalah kau sendiri kkamjong!' batin Chanyeol kesal. Namja berambut ikal itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat bibir Jongin berkomat-kamit menyumpahi 'calon suami -keparat- (begitulah Jongin menyebutnya)' yang meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengulas senyum kecil mendengar sumpah serapah Jongin. Astaga! Apa dia benar-benar tidak ingat?! Demi seluruh koleksi poster snsd milik BabyBaek, Kim Jongin sedang menyumpahi dirinya sendiri saat ini!

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHHAH' Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Tapi ia menutupinya dengan telapak tangannya. Tak ingin membuat Jongin curiga. Setelah memastikan puas menertawakan Jongin -walau dalam hati- Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak temannya itu.

"Kepalamu masih sering sakit tidak?" tanya Chanyeol serius.

"Kadang kalau aku memaksa mengingat Kyungsoo kepalaku akan berdenyut-denyut sakit yeol..dan semuanya gelap.." Jongin mengambil nafas panjang.

"Aku bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" matanya menatap Chanyeol menuntut penjelasan.

"Tak ada yang mau menjelaskannya. Termasuk kau, yeol..." tambah Jongin saat melihat Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Dan karena hal itu aku malas mengingat masa lalu. Lagipula apakah masalalu yang seperti itu penting saat aku dalam proses mengejar masa depan?" ucap Jongin enteng disertai senyum kecil dibibirnya.

"Masa depan apalagi? Kekayaanmu itu tak akan habis mungkin sampai 7 turunan Jongin!" balas Chanyeol bingung.

"Issh bukan itu" sanggah Jongin.

"Lalu?"

"Kyungsoo. Aku akan berusaha mengejar cintanya!" ucap Jongin semangat.

"Aku bersedia jadi Appa anaknya kelak!" tambah Jongin lagi.

"..."

"..."

Keduanya diam dengan wajah berbeda. Yang satu terlihat bahagia. Yang satu lagi terlihat shock.

"APA?!" sekali lagi Chanyeol berteriak tepat didepan wajah Jongin.

"Aisssh, jangan berteriak yeol!" kesal Jongin kemudian berdiri.

"..." Chanyeol diam, ia memandang pergerakan Jongin. Jujur ia shock sekaligus senang mendengarnya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Chanyeol. Namja itu berdiri menghampiri temannya itu.

"Aku tak pernah seserius ini yeol" jawab Jongin lancar. Mereka sekarang berdiri berhadapan.

"Baiklah, semoga kau berhasil kkamjong! Dan ingat, sekali kau mencampakkan Kyungsoo seperti namja bodoh itu. Kau.. Akan berhadapan denganku" ucap Chanyeol serius.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya yeol. Kau pegang kata-kataku" balas Jongin tak kalah serius.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disana. Suasana mendadak awkawkd. Hening sekali.

"Oh! Bagaimana hasil meetingnya? Kau mendapatkan tendernya kan Yeol?" dan Jongin merasa suanana menjadi aneh kemudian memutuskan memulai percakapan lagi.

Chanyeol diam, ia memadang Jongin lurus "Tentu saja!" balasnya ketus "Memang kapan aku meloloskan tender besarmu Tuan Kim?" cibirnya pedas.

"Wow! Aku akan menaikkan gajimu! Haaha!" balas Jongin ceria.

"Sudah seharusnya begitu! Haaha!" mau tak mau namja tinggi itu ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KaiSoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia memandang hamparan luas air Sungai Han dihadapannya. Mata bulatnya tertutup menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa lembut wajahnya.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Kyungsoo menutup erat matanya, perasaannya kacau bila berada disini. Ia merasa airmatanya menetes lagi mengingat Jongin. Yeoja cantik yang memakai long dress warna putih itu mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sesak didadanya.

Disini, ditempat ini ia pertama kali bertemu Jongin. Pertemuan konyol yang membuat mereka menjadi terikat. Segaris senyum sedih terukir dibibir kissable nya mengingat awal mula perjumpaan mereka.

"Seperti sebuah mimpi" ucapnya pelan..

Kyungsoo membuka matanya menampakkan iris hitam berkabut kesedihan yang memandang kosong kedepan.

**Tes**

Gadis cantik itu menghapus kasar airmatanya.  
Tidak boleh. Ia tidak boleh menangis lagi. Ia tidak boleh secengeng ini. Ia harus berusaha lebih keras lagi meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Jonginnya akan kembali! Seberapa lama pun waktu yang diperlukan Jongin untuk mengingat dirinya Kyungsoo tidak akan menyerah. Ia akan tetap berusaha.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap langit yang nampak mendung kemudian melirik paper back biru ditangannya. Ia akan mengantar makan siang untuk Jongin sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya karena namja tampan itu membantu Kyungsoo mengatasi morning sicknya. Ya. Jelas aroma menenangkan tubuh Jongin sukses membuat rasa mualnya lenyap. Bibirnya melengkung sedikit mengingat perlakuan Jongin tadi pagi, andai tidak ada Jongin pasti ia akan bersimpuh kurang lebih 2 jam dikamar mandi seperti biasa. Morning sick parahnya kadang memang membuat ia repot walaupun Kyungsoo tidak masalah karena itu memang hal wajar yang dialami oleh yeoja yang sedang hamil muda.

Hembusan angin dingin memberinya pertanda agar ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke halte bus diseberang jalan, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap langit yang semakin mendung padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul 12.30 siang.

Bus berwarna merah berhenti tepat didepannya, Kyungsoo melangkah hati-hati memasuki bus itu, ia mendudukan diri dikursi belakang. Lengan kurusnya memeluk paper back berisi makan siang untuk Jongin.

...

Ia sudah sampai dikantor Jongin 2 jam yang lalu. Dan kini Kyungsoo berusaha menyamankan posisi duduknya dikursi tunggu. Matanya memandang hujan deras disertai angin kencang yang mungkin pertanda badai. Dan sialnya ia sekarang berada dilobby luar karena resepsionist didepan tidak memperbolehkannya masuk. Alasannya klasik, hanya karena Kyungsoo belum membuat janji. Ia menghela nafas pelan, salahnya juga tidak memberitahu Jongin. Anggap Kyungsoo terlalu bersemangat memasak makanan spesial hingga ia lupa untuk men-charge ponselnya. Ponsel gold-putih itu mati membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya miris. Ia tak bisa menghubungi Jongin. Hujan juga sangat deras, ia tak bisa pulang. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunggu disini. Mencoba peruntungan beberapa saat lalu ia mencoba bertanya lagi pada resepsionist tadi tapi Kyungsoo dapat malah tatapan sinis dan pengusiran.

"Hahhh" Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi, tubuh mungilnya hampir membeku kedinginan karena menunggu lama diluar. Yeoja cantik berambut hitam panjang itu berusaha mencari kehangatan dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri, ia memeluk perut besarnya dan paper back birunya erat.

...

Jongin bergerak gelisah dikursinya. Ia melirik jam dinding, pukul 3 sore KST. Masih 2 jam lagi menuju jam pulang. Tapi ia merasa aneh. Bukan karena perutnya yang meronta minta diisi walaupun sebenarnya pada kenyataannya ia tidak sarapan pagi tadi karena terlambat. Dan ia juga tak berniat pergi makan siang karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan 1001 cara mendekati Kyungsoo. Jongin menghela nafas karena perasaannya yang mendadak was-was dan tak enak. Ia meletakkan pulpen yang dipengannya kasar. Jongin pusing memikirkan kegelisahannya, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa fokus bekerja.

...

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dilahan kosong dilobby. Ia keluar lalu menepuk-nepuk jasnya yang sedikit basah, namja tampan itu bergidik merasakan suhu udara yang dingin. Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya kemudian berjalan cepat dilobby kantor, ia akan mengambil laptopnya yang tertinggal. Hari ini Jongin sedang baik. Ia memberi Chanyeok izin untuk pulang lebih awal karena ia memenangkan tender besar itu. Mata Chanyeol berbinar mendengat itu, kebetulan sekaki istri imutnya iti memang sedang dalam aksi ngambek akibat ia meninggalkannya pagi-pagi sekali bahkan sebelum Baekhyun bangun. Namja tinggi itu menenteng 2 plastik penuh buah stawberry untuk Baekhyun. Ia menghelas nafas kasar, tadi pagi ia rela datang pagi-pagi bahkan ia pergi sebelum Baekhyun bangun hanya untuk memenangkan tender besar yang kemarin ia kerjakan bersama Jongin, tapi teman sekaligus atasannya itu malah datang 2 jam setelahnya. Alhasil Chanyeol harus bekerja double, mempresentasikan bahan meeting itu, miliknya dan milik Jongin. Astaga -_- Chanyeol rasanya ingin melempar meja pada wajah sok polos Jongin bila mengingat itu. Untung saja si hitam itu memberinya izin pulang cepat kalau tidak ia akan benar-benar melempar meja pada bossnya itu.

**Tap**

Namja tinggi itu menghentikan langkahnya, ia mengenyitkan dahinya melihat seorang yeoja yang memakai long dress pink sedang duduk dilobby depan sambil memeluk tubuhnya erat. Kedinginan. Astaga, Chanyeol tidah habis pikir! Apakah yeoja ini mau mati membeku ditengah badai ini?

Chanyeol mendekat. Ia memberanikan diri menguncang pelan bahu yeoja itu.

"Hei..." panggilnya..

'Astaga! Dingin sekali!' batinnya ketika jemarinya menyentuh bahu mulus si yeoja.

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

"Heii...?" guncangnya lebih keras.

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol maju lebih dekat, ia menyingkirkan rambut yeoja didepannya yang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya.

"OH ASTAGA KYUNGSOO!" jeritnya kencang.

Kerasnya suara teriakannya mengundang beberapa orang. Bahkan satpam jaga, resepsionist yang tadi mengusir Kyungsoo dan beberapa karyawan sukses melongo. Ditambah lagi sekarang namja tinggi itu menggendong Kyungsoo sambil berlarian panik memasuki lift. Ia menekan tombol lift tak sabaran. Chanyeol tak memikirkan apapun lagi, ia tak memperdulikan tatapan ingin tau karyawan-karyawan disekitarnya. Dalam pikirannya hanya bagaimana cara membawa Kyungsoo ke ruangan Jongin secepat mungkin.

Lantai 9, masih 3 lantai lagi sampai diruangan Jongin. Ia meringis ngilu merasakan kulit Kyungsoo yang seperti es.

'Berapa lama ia berada diluar?' batinnya miris.

_**Kling -Lantai 12**_

Chanyeol segera keluar, menuju pintu bertuliskan 'presdir' kemudian mendorongnya cepat dengan punggungnya.

**KLEK**

Jongin yang sedang frustasi dengan kegelisahannya mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar suata pintu dibuka.

Jantungnya hampir melompat keluar begitu melihat wajah pucat Kyungsoo digendongan Chanyeol. Ia membuka lebar matanya, memastikan pandangan didepannya bukan halusinasi.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo disofa, ia menatap Jongin yang masih diam tak bergerak.

"Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kemari!" perintah Chanyeol melihat temannya berdiri kaku dibelakangnya.

Dan saat temannya itu berteriak padanya barulah ia sadar, ini nyata!

Namja berkulit coklat eksotis itu berjalan cepat menghampiri sofa.

"Apa yang terjadi yeol?" ucap Jongin khawatir melihat wajah pucat Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tau, aku menemukannya dilobby depan" Chanyeol mengambil paper back biru dari dekapan erat Kyungsoo.

"APA?!" Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak kanget mendengar pernyataan dari temannya.

"Jongin tenangkan dirimu, okay! Aku akan coba memanggil dokter" Chanyeol melirik keluar jendela sebelum bergegas keluar setelah membaringkan Kyungsoo disofa.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Jongin melepaskan jas kantornya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo sambil meniupkan udara panas dari bibirnya.

"Soo? Bangun ... Heii" ucapnya menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi bulat yeoja didepannya.

"..." Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya.

Melihat tak ada reaksi, Jongin mendudukkan tubuh Kyungsoo hati-hati. Ia memeluk erat tubuh yeoja itu erat. Menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo didada bidangnya yang hangat. Jongin membenarkan letak jasnya yang menyelimuti sebagian perut dan bahu Kyungsoo. Ia menangkup sebelah pipi Kyungsoo sambil sesekali menepuknya, tangan satunya menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah... Ireona.." ucap Jongin ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Euuughhh" lirih Kyungsoo pelan..

"Kyungsoo? Heii, buka matamu" ucap Jongin pelan

"Dingin...hhhhh" Kyungsoo berucap pelan. Yeoja itu membuka mata bulat sayunya perlahan-lahan.

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Jongin mendongakkan wajah pucat Kyungsoo menghadapnya. Ia mengangkat pelan yeoja cantik itu agat lebih dekat padanya. Memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo lembut agar tak menekan perutnya.

"Masih dingin?" tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Yeoja cantik itu merapatkan pelukan meraka, ia menempelkan tubuhnya erat pada Jongin, mencari kehangatan. Lengan kurusnya ia lingkarkan dileher Jongin, Kyungsoo lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Jongin. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai aroma tubuh Jongin.

**KLEK**

"Jong-.. Chanyeol diam saat matanya melihat pemandangan manis didepannya.

"Ya? Ada apa yeol?"

"Eh? Oh i..iyya.. Tadi dokter bilang ia tak bisa datang karena hujan badai" Ucap Chanyeol senormal mungkin.

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Gwen...cha..na.. Jongin-ah" lirih Kyungsoo yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Jongin.

"Ini, tadi aku mendapatkannya dari hotel sebelah" Chanyeol memberikan selimut tebal pada Jongin.

"Gomawo yeol" ucap Jongin. Ia segera menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut tebal itu.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan coba menelpon dokter lagi" tambahnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu

"Tidak usah" balas Kyungsoo lemah "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit dingin" yeoja dalam pelukan Jongin itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata Chanyeol memelas.

"Tap-

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya setelah mendapat gelengan dan tatapan memohon dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin ikut menggeleng ia mengcek suhu tubuh Kyungsoo. "Kau memerlukan dokter Soo" namja itu berujar pelan setelah merasa tubuh Kyungsoo masih menggigil dan tanpa berpikir dua kali ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dan Chanyeol melihat itu, ia akhirnya mengerti mengapa yeoja bermata bulat itu memberinya tatapan memohon tadi, Kyungsoo hanya membutuhkan Jongin disisinya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan dokternya" Chanyeol melempar seringai tampan pada Jongin yang sedang membetulkan selimut yang teringkap di kaki Kyungsoo.

Tapi sepertinya Jongin terlalu khawatir dengan Kyungsoo ia bahkan tak memperhatikan tatapan penuh arti yang Chanyeol layangkan padanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran Jongin. Ia menepuk pelan bahu namja berkulit coklat eksotis didepannya. "Aku akan pulang, Baekhyun sudah menungguku. Ku harap kau menjaga Kyungsoo dan bayinya dengan baik" ucap Chanyeol serius.

"Tenang saja yeol, aku akan menjaga mereka dengan baik" balas Jongin dengan mimik serius.

.

.

.

Sejak Chanyeol menutup pintu ruangannya sejam yang lalu hujan luar belum ada tanda-tanda akan reda. Hujan disertai petir itu masih terus menguyur kota seoul. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 4 lewat 15 menit ketika mata tajam Jongin melirik rolex hitam dipergelangan tangannya. Namja tampan itu mengeratkan pelukannya ketika suara gemuruh petir menggelegar hingga kaca jendela sedikit berguncang. 'Benar-benar hujan badai hebat' pikirnya. Ia melirik wajah damai Kyungsoo dipelukannya, yeoja itu tertidur. Terdengar hembusan nafas teratur dari hidung mancungnya. 'Syukurlah, setidaknya suhu tubuh Kyungsoo kembali normal' gumamnya dalam hati.

...

Hujan sedikit reda meski petir masih terus menggelegar dilangit. Jongin memutuskan membawa Kyungsoo pulang karena hari mulai gelap, jam menunjukkan pukul 5.30 sore KST. Ia melangkah tegap keluar lift, kantor nampak masih ramai. Jelas para karyawan itu tak mau ambil resiko menyetir ditengah badai, atau menunggu bus ditemani hujan. Mata mereka menatap Jongin intens. Tapi bossnya itu cuek saja, ia bahkan tak memperdulikan lirikan mata para karyawannya. Kakinya tetap melangkah menuju lobby, Kyungsoo telihat nyaman berada digendongan hangat Jongin.

"Sa..sajang..nim" sapa sekertarisnya takut-takut.

Tap

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, ia menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap balik sekertarisnya.

"Ya?"

"It..ituu, Yeoja dipelukan anda siapa?" tanyanya.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya "Memang kenapa?"

"Tt..tadi d..dia datang i..ingin menemui s..sajang..nnim.. T..tapi, i..ia tidak mem..p..punyai j..janji j..j.j..a..d..d...i-"

"Kau mengusirnya begitu?" balas Jongin dingin, memotong ucapan terbata-bata sekertarisnya itu.

"M..mianhamnida sajangnim" balas sekertarisnya takut kemudian ia membungkuk dalam. Para karyawan yang melihat itu berbisik-bisik disekitar mereka.

Jongin mendengus, "Dengar" ucapnya dingin membuat sekertaris didepannya langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sekali lagi kau mengusirnya, kau akan ikut terusir juga. Lihat wajahnya, ini Kyungsoo. Calon istriku" tambahnya disertai penekanan dan tatapan tajam.

"Nn..ne sajangnim" balas sekertarisnya menunduk.

Jongin melangkah pergi, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar dikepala para karyawannya yang jelas mendengar ucapan Jongin tadi. 'Benarkah yeoja hamil itu calon istri sajangnim?' begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran mereka.

...

Jongin menginjak pedal gas pelan, ia harus berhati-hati menyetir ditengah badai seperti ini. Matanya melirik Kyungsoo yang terbungkus selimut disebelahnya, membuat pikirannya melayang pada perkataannya tadi dilobby kantor.

'Calon istriku?' mengapa ia merasa tak asing dengan kata-kata itu? Pikirnya.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya ia memutuskan membawa Kyungsoo ke apartementnya saja. Jarak rumahnya dengan kantor terlalu jauh, hujan malah semakin deras. Tak mau mengambil resiko besar, akhirnya ia memutuskan menginap diapartementnya saja bersama Kyungsoo tentu saja.

**CEKLEK**

Ia memasuki apartementnya dengan Kyungsoo yang berada digendongannya. Kemudian membawa yeoja itu ke kamarnya, menidurkannya diranjang king sizenya. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju dapur.

**Tap**

Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya saat matanya melirik paper back biru Kyungsoo yang ia letakkan dimeja. Penasaran, Jongin membukanya.

Sebuah kotak bekal

Bibirnya tertarik ke atas, 'jadi ia membawakanku bekal?' pikirnya menebak alasan Kyungsoo datang.

Jongin memutuskan memakan habis bekal yang Kyungsoo bawa. Ia tersenyum disela-sela kegiatan makannya. 'Dia pasti masak sendiri' gumamnya dalam hati. 'Ini bukan rasa masakan Jung ajjuma' tambahnya dalam hati.

Namja tampan itu melangkah menuju satu-satunya kamar diapartemntnya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo masih tertidur pulas. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya menatap yeoja cantik didepannya.

'Dia begitu adorable meskipun sedang hamil' batinnya memuji Kyungsoo.

Namja berkulit sexy itu memasuki kamar mandi setelah menarik kaos dan celana santai dari dalam lemari.

**KLEK**

Tubuh tegapnya terbalut kaos hitam dan celana hitam pendek. Ia melangkah menuju ranjangnya, merebahkan diri disamping Kyungsoo. Matanya memandang setiap lekuk wajah rupawan yeoja didepannya.

'Dia begitu cantik' pujinya lagi.

Jongin terus mengamati setiap inci wajah Kyungsoo hingga matanya memberat dan ia jatuh tertidur.

...

Hujan diluar masih belum berhenti, jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam KST. Jongin mengerutkan sedikit dahinya merasa pergerakan kecil dibibirnya,

Basah

Ia merasa bibirnya basah, dahinya semakin berkerut. Apakah kamarnya bocor? Pikir absurdnya.

Matanya terbuka sedikit setelah ia merasa lumatan dan gigitan kecil dibibirnya. Jongin memfokuskan pandangannya ke objek didepannya.

Matanya berkedip cepat memastikan kebenaran yang ditangkap iris matanya.

Kedip kedip kedip

Itu Kyungsoo!

Tepat ada didepannya, yang berarti diatas tubuh Jongin.

Yeoja yang masih asik menikmati bibir kissable Jongin itu belum sadar namja kalau namja dibawahnya sudah membuka matanya.

PLOP

Tautan itupun terlepas, Kyungsoo mengusap lelah saliva dibibirnya dan Jongin dengan lembut.

"Soo?"

Deg

Tubuh Kyungsoo membatu, jangan bilang Jongin sudah bangun.

Tapi itu jelas suara Jongin, 'Arrrrrghhhhttt apa yang harus kulakukan?' teriaknya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Readers sekalian,pasti ceritaku semakin absurd n aneh. Typos sudah dipastikan bertebaran jelas karena aku gak sempat edit. Aku benci tahun ini! Ini tahun paling buruk buatku! Dimulai dari kris  
sekarang luhan.. terus nanti siapa lagi eoh?! Asdfghjkl perasaanku kacau serius. Ya ampun udah ga ada hunhan moment lagi! Hiks,, aku benci. The fact i dont want to believe!**

**Aku berharap aku gak kena WB gara" problem ini. Tapi jujur aja aku pasti nangis kalo denger suara luhan sama kris di lagu-lagu exo. Rasanya sesaaaaaaaaak huwaaaaaa~~**

**Pas pertama tau news luhan out, aku lagi dikantor dan sialnya tepat didepanku ada boss ku! Hiks, akhirnya aku lari ke toilet, nangis**  
**disana T.T... aku udah gak bisa komentar apa-apalagi.. apalagi kalo inget Wolf drama version. Itu nyelekit banget.. real bgt! Kris**  
**bener-bener pergi dan Luhan sakit.. hiksss sial, kan nangis lagi.. T.T**

**Sudahlah...**

**Mari kita tetap suport exo ya readers**

**Thanks for follow favorite and review dear ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxowolf61**


	10. Chapter 10

**Halloooooooo^^**

**I'm baaaack!**

**Thanks buat yang support aku via bbm ^^ aaaa aku cintaaaa kaliannn *tebarkiss***

**Aku mau jawab review kalian^^**

**A : Apakah Kai akan ingat Kyungsoo dan hidup bahagia?**

**Q : Yes! Of course ^^ soalnya aku gak suka sad ending..hehe**

**Q : Jongin gak sadar kalau Kyungsoo hamil ?**

**A : Good question!^^ Jongin tau, cuma dia merasa gak enak u/ tanya langsung. Di chapter ini akan dijelaskan sekilas. Hehe**

**Q : Jongin amnesia permanen ?**

**A : No~~ dia bisa ingat sedikit demi sedikit seandainya ada kenangan yg berhubungan dengan masa lalunya meski harus mengalami sakit yang hebat dikepalanya.**

**Q : Ada barang2 yang bisa buat Jongin ingat Kyungsoo?**

**A : Ada. Tentu saja. Heehe. Kalian bisa tebak gak? #evilsmrik#**

**U/ NC blm bisa dulu yaa *ketawanista* tp ada yang nyerempet dikit *lirik Kai* mungkin beberapa chapter lagi baru ada adegan NC! #smirk. Kemarin ada yang tanya ya aku bneran nangis or no dikantor? Jawabannya Ya! Aku sedih pake bangetttttttttt huweeee T_T Luhan aaaaa Luhannn! *hiks* aku masih badmood banget sebenernya nii tapi mari EXO-L kita harus semangat dan tetap dukung mereka ya! Walaupun sesakkk huwaaaaaa *sakitnya tuh disiniiiiii* /nepuk dada/**

**Untuk readersku kailu Jeongmal gomawoo yaa^^ kamu uda koreksi tulisan awkawkd ku hehehe! *flyingkiss***

**untuk blackwhite1214 juga Jeongmal gomawoooo^^ krn udah ingetin aku kalau aku pakai 2 nama Kai/Jongin dan buat kalian bingung heehe *mian* aku udah perbaiki nii hehee^^**

**readers-nim sekalian aku minta maaf, sangat banyak kekurangan di ff ini salah satunya typos yang *pasti* bertebaran *nangis* .. Dan buat readers-nim yang nyangka aneh" karena chap 8 kemarin ada kata-kata 'Kyungsoo pikir jongin tidur' jangan kecewaaaa! Aku gak buat Jongin meninggalkan? #smirk. Aku buat chapter ini setelah aku nonton ulang yes or no 1 & 2.. Abis aku lost feel T_T hiks..**

**Panggil aku "sher" jika kalian 94line kebawah. Tapi jika kalian 94line ke atas panggil aku eonnie or noona atau apapun yang pantas okay? ^^**

**Tanpa banyak omong lagi, aku persembahkan chapter 10! /tiupterompet/ mian kalo pendek T_T  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main pair: KaiSoo**

**Cast : EXO Member,SHINee,Super Junior.**

**Genre: Drama/Little bit Humor/**

**WARNING: Masih amatir -_-, EYD gak sesuai,Typos bertebaran,Alur**  
**kecepetan,GenderSwitch (GS),OOC..**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

_Chapter 10_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**KaiSoo~**

.

.

.

"Soo? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"..."

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya tanpa menyingkirkan tubuh Kyungsoo diatasnya. Jadilah yeoja yang tengah hamil muda itu duduk dikedua paha Jongin.

"Sooo?" panggilnya lagi. Ia mengangkat dagu yeoja yang sedang menunduk itu pelan kemudian menyingkirkan anak rambut yang mencuat ke belakang telinganya. Diam-diam mata tajamnya melirik perut yeoja cantik itu.

"..." tak ada respon. Kyungsoo tetap betah menunduk. Wajah cantiknya nampak merah. Ia sangat malu sehingga enggan menatap wajah Jongin.

"Soo... Kenapa..kau..mencium..ku?" tanya namja berkulit eksotis itu pelan dan hati-hati.

"..." Kyungsoo tak menjawab.

Yeoja cantik itu nampak gugup. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya yang basah. Apa yang harus ia katakan ? Apakah ia harus menjawab bahwa ia amat sangat merindukan namja didepannya ini hingga rasanya dadanya sesak ? Bahwa ia sangat ingin memeluk Jongin erat, memastikan namja itu tetap berada disisinya ?

Kyungsoo mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. Jelas itu tidak mungkin ia katakan sekarang.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas pajang. Setelah berperang dalam hati akhirnya yeoja bermata bulat itu mengangkat kepalanya.

**DEG**

Lagi-lagi matanya terpaku pada bibir kissable milik Jongin yang mengkilat -karena saliva mereka tadi-. Ia terdiam. Tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah rupawan Jongin. Kedua pasang mata mereka saling kengunci pandangan masing-masing.

Apa yang harus jelaskan pada namja didepannya ini ?

"Soo ?" panggil Jongin lembut

"Mianhae membuatmu tak nyaman" dan akhirnya hanya kata-kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Kyungsoo. Yeoja cantik yang menundukkan kepalanya lagi itu tak mungkin menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya dan tak mungkin juga baginya untuk membuat alasan palsu. Ia tak ingin membuatnya menjadi rumit dengan sebuah kebohongan yang -menurutnya- pasti akan menghasilnya kebohongan lain.

"..."

"..."

Keduanya diam. Jongin menatap helaian surai panjang nan halus milik Kyungsoo. Jujur ia tak puas dengan jawaban itu. Ia yakin itu bukan jawaban sebenarnya tapi ia juga tak berhak memaksa Kyungsoo. Lengan kekarnya merambat menuju perut buncit yeoja yang sedang menunduk itu lalu berhenti tepat diatas pusar Kyungsoo. Perbuatannya itu membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafas gugup saat sebelah lengan Jongin mengusap sayang perut buncitnya. Keduanya masih diam dengan posisi yang terlihat intim. Pelan-pelan Jongin mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo mempertemukan mata mereka beberapa detik setelahnya, Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping. Pipinya merona merah. Ia malu.

"Hey.. Tatap aku Soo" ujarnya lembut

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas raut wajah lembut Jongin. Jongin yang gemas kemudian mencubit sebelas pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kau menggemaskan jika sedang tersipu Soo" ucapnya diselingi kekehan kecil.

"Awwwww! Sakiiiit" balas Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Hahahaha!" Jongin tertawa, ia mencoba mengalihkan topik saat merasa Kyungsoo enggan menjawab dan menjelaskan alasan kejadian tak terduga tadi. Lagi pula ia merasa tak rugi, Jongin malah merasa beruntung dapat merasakan manisnya bibir Kyungsoo. Kekehan kecil dibibirlah perlahan hilang berganti segaris senyum miring, sebelah lengannya yang masih berada diatas perut buncit Kyungsoo mengusapnya lagi setelah tadi sempat berhenti sebentar.

"Aku pikir ini timbunan lemak" ucapnya dengan senyum kecil, namun berhasil membuat cemberut Kyungsoo hilang berganti raut wajah emh... Entahlah Jongin tak bisa mendeskripsikan wajah cantik yang nampak memerah itu sekarang.

"Jangan marah dulu Soo! Dengar dulu.. Hey.." Ucapnya lagi cepat, melihat Kyungsoo yang ingin beranjak dari pangkuannya.

"..." Kyungsoo diam, pergerakannya terhenti karena Jongin memeluk perutnya.

Kyungsoo membuang muka saat Jongin mendongak menatap langsung manik hitamnya.

"Itu dulu, sebelum ku tau disini ada aegya.."

"..."

Jongin jadi was-was sendiri melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang enggan membuka mulut. Apalagi melihat wajah datar Kyungsoo. Namja tampan itu memutar otaknya mencari topik lain, kata Chanyeol yeoja hamil itu moody dan sensitif. Jadi ada kemungkinan Kyungsoo akan terus mendiamkannya terus-meneruskan? Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada perut Kyungsoo. Ia mensejajarkan dahi mereka.

"Soo, kau pernah mengalami errrr- mengidam?" pengalihan topik yang bagus, terbukti dari raut wajah Kyungsoo sedikit berekspresi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu "Ya"

"Apa ada yang ingin kau makan sekarang?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang ingin aku makan saat ini" jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Jongin meringis, otaknya memutar lagi mencari-cari topik lain.

"Tapi...

Ucapan menggantung Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi?" ulang Jongin lagi

"Saat ini.. Aku hanya ingin memeluk Nya.."

"Nya ? Nuguya?" dahi Jongin mengkerut, matanya menatap Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Appa-Nya" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada perutnya.

"... 'mantan kekasihmu'? Kau .. Merindukannya?"

Kyungsoo diam ia menatap Jongin lekat. "Sebenarnya kami bahkan belum mengucap kata pisah Jongin.."

"A-apa?"

"Dia meninggalkanku, melupakanku. Padahal jelas-jelas aku dapat melihatnya dikedua mataku, hiks"

"..."

"Aku sangat merindukannya, hiks sampai rasanya sesak sekali disini"

Jongin menatap lurus mata Kyungsoo sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan dia. Masih banyak orang yang perduli denganmu Soo.." ucapnya lirih

"Tapi, aku hanya ingin dia Jongin"

"Kau begitu mencintainya ya?"

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Bahkan sampai saat ini"

_**Deg**_

Jongin merasa jantungnya tersengat listrik. 'Mencintainya sampai saat ini? Apakah ciuman tadi itu hanya pelampiasan?' Batin tertawa miris.

"Dia pasti seorang yang spesial"

"Tidak, diaa lebih dari spesial. Dia luar biasa.."

**GREP**

Kyungsoo menubrukan dirinya ke dada bidang Jongin.

"Aku merindukannya, aku sangat merindukannya hingga rasanya mau mati Jongin... Hikss"

'Mengapa rasanya sakit sekali?' batin Jongin kecewa.

"Ssssst, jangan membual tentang kematian Soo.. uljimayo.. "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua berada di ruang tengah apartement Jongin. Makan ramen bersama -Kyungsoo bilang ia sangat ingin makan ramen- padahal sebelumnya ia bilang tak ingin makanan apapun. Kyungsoo nampak baik-baik saja setelah menangis hampir 1 jam dipelukan Jongin tadi. Meskipun mata bulatnya nampak bengkak tapi ia tetap melahap habis mie ramen yang Jongin beli diujung jalan depan dengan rakus. Melihat itu segaris senyum geli tercetak dibibir Jongin. Ia mendorong pelan mangkuk miliknya yang masih setengah ke arah Kyungso ketika matanya melihat gerak-gerik aneh Kyungsoo yang terus melihat mangkuknya.

"Makanlah.. Aku sudah kenyang"

"Benarkah? Gomawo Jongin-ah!" balas Kyungsoo riang.

Jongin duduk diam disofa ruang tamu, didepannya sebuah LED TV sedang menampilkan program reality show lucu tapi wajah tampannya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan tertawa. Pikirannya sedang melayang-layang saat ini. Memikirkan yeoja cantik yang sekarang sedang mencuci piring kotor didapur apartementnya.

'Apakah salah jika aku terus-menerus memikirkanmu yang jelas-jelas merindukan mantan kekasihmu' batinnya melirih...

"Jongin?"

"... Ya?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau melamun?"

"Sesuatu yang penting"

"Perusahaanmu?"

"Lebih dari itu.."

"Seseorang ?"

Cukup lama Jongin terdiam

"Ya" jawab dengan mata yang memandang lembut Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berdiam diri selama 3 hari dikamarnya, pernyataan Jongin waktu itu entah mengapa membuat hatinya bingung sekaligus sakit.

Siapa yang kau pikirkan Jongin-ah ?

Namun hari keempat dia memutuskan keluar kamar, moning sick nya sudah tak separah seminggu yang lalu jadi ia bebas beraktifitas pagi tanpa hambatan. Yeoja cantik itu pergi ke super market bersama Jung ahjjuma pagi ini. Rencananya ia akan membawakan bekal makan siang untuk Jongin karena selama ia mengurung diri didalam kamarnya Jongin tak sekalipun mencoba berusaha menemuinya. Jujur kenyataan itu sediki mencubit kecil sisi hatinya. Namun Kyungsoo mencoba bersikap dewasa, Jongin amnesia, tak mungkin ia memaksa Kyungsoo keluar kamar hanya untuk menemuinya. Jelas-jelas mereka bahkan baru akrab akhir-akhir ini. Jongin menghormati privasinya, itulah pikir positif Kyungsoo. Setelah bekal buatannya ia tata rapih Kyungsoo berpamitan pada Jung ajjhuma pergi ke kantor Jongin. Heechul tidak ada dirumah, ibunda Jongin itu sempat menelponnya mengatakan tidak bisa pulang ke korea dalam waktu dekat dikarenakan Kim Empire sedang melebarkan sayapnya di Amerika dan Prancis, Heechul mengatakan kemungkinan ia akan pulang 1 bulan lagi jika tak ada hambatan. Heechul meminta maaf tak bisa menemani Kyungsoo dirumah besarnya, yang hanya dijawab kekehan kecil oleh yeoja bermata bulat itu. Heechul juga bilang Kyungsoo harus berusaha membuat Jongin mengingatnya. Ia bilang ia dan Hankyung selalu mendoakan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum haru. Masih ada yang perduli dengan kebahagiannya.

...

Pukul 12.00 siang KST Kyungsoo sudah berada tepat didepan ruangan Jongin. Tadi Chanyeol yang mengantarnya. Ia ketuk pelan daun pintu tersebut, terdengar seruan 'masuk' dari dalam. Mengambil nafas panjang, Kyungsoo menarik kenop pintu bertuliskan 'presdir' itu.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Uhm, ya?"

Jongin diam

"Kau datang... Ku pikir kau marah"

Kyungsoo menggeleng

"Kau tidak keluar kamar selama 3 hari"

Taukah Kyungsoo, setiap malam Jongin selalu berada dibalik pintu kamarnya. Ragu untuk mengetuknya.

"Tapi tak apa, kau ada disini sekarang. Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Bekal makan siang. Errr.. Apakah kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, ayo kita makan bersama"

Keduanya tersenyum. Sesekali Jongin menyeka remah makanan disudut bibir Kyungsoo. Membuat yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya tersipu malu. Suasana nampak hangat hingga bekal yang dibawa Kyungsoo habis.

"Jongin, dimana arah toilet?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Itu" tunjuknya pada sebuah pintu coklat diruangannya.

Kyungsoo membasuh wajahnya yang memerah, ia menatap pantulan dirinya didalam cermin.

"Kau selalu membuat hidupku berwarna Kim Jongin" ujarnya sambil tersenyum malu.

Yeoja cantik itupun menarik pintu coklat tersebut pelan, kakinya melangkah maju namun matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuat kakinya berhenti melangkah.

Senyum miris tercetak jelas diwajah cantiknya.

Dugaannya benar, Kim Jongin selalu memberi warna dihidupnya..

Bohong jika Kyungsoo bilang ia tidak terluka, bahkan jelas matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Jika tadi Jongin mengoreskan tinta pink dihatinya, sekarang namja itu melukiskan warna abu-abu gelap disudut hatinya.

Mata bulatnya terpejam erat. 'Jangan lemah Kyungsoo! Kau harus kuat dan berjuang demi aegya!' semangatnya dalam hati.

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati dua orang yang saling berpelukkan mesra -menurut penglihatannya-

Diambilnya paper back biru didepan meja sofa tanpa melirik Jongin dan yeoja berambut coklat madu dipelukkannya. Kemudian kakinya melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar sebelum suara Jongin menghentikannya.

"Soo? Mau kemana?" tanya Jongin melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berjalan mendekat meraih jemari tangan Kyungsoo yang kosong.

Kyungsoo menoleh, ia melihat pandangan bingung Jongin sekaligus melihat wanita yang tadi berada dalam pelukan Jongin yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya.

"Hari ini aku akan pulang cepat, tunggu aku sebentar kemudian kita pulang bersama ne?" tanyanya lembut.

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan menjawab, yeoja berambut coklat madu dibelakang Jongin menyelanya.

"Kyungsoo?" tanyanya ragu.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya cepat

"Lu, kau mengenal Kyungsoo?"

"Dia adalah teman pertamaku dikampus"

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo memandang Luhan lurus. Luhan adalah mahasiswi pindahan yang menjadi temannya beberapa waktu lalu. Kyungsoo juga pernah menceritakan tentang Jongin pada Luhan -walau ia tak menyebutkan namanya- pada gadis bermata rusa itu.

"Aku sedang cuti kuliah Jongin-ah.. Kau tau sendiri alasannya"

"..."

Hening. Ketiganya terdiam sampai ponsel yeoja berambut coklat madu berdering kencang.

**BRAK**

Kyungsoo terperajat kaget melihat yeoja cantik berambut coklat madu didepannya melempar ponsel hitamnya ke lantai. Reflek lengannya langsung memeluk Jongin yang tepat berada didepannya dengan erat.

"Luhan! Tenanglah!" ucap Jongin setengah membentak setelah merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar dipelukannya.

Namja tampan itu kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo disisi kirinya dengan lengan kekarnya melingkar posesif dipinggang Kyungsoo. Jongin berjalan mendekati yeoja berambut coklat madu yang sedang memaki-maki ponselnya. Ia membawanya masuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya tanpa melepaskan pelukkan pada Kyungsoo disisi lainnya. Luhan -yeoja berambut madu- itu menangis terisak-isak dibahu kanan Jongin.

"Apakah aku tidak menarik lagi?" tanya Luhan sambil menangis.. "Jawab aku Jongin!" teriaknya kemudian.

"Tidak tidak. Kau masih sama. Tetap menarik Lu!" balas Jongin cepat.

**DEG**

Kyungsoo segera melepaskan pelukannya dipinggang Jongin setelah telinganya mendengar jawaban namja itu.

Namun dengan cepat Jongin menariknya lagi, membuat Kyungsoo mendongak. Mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca, kristal bening sudah jatuh menetes dipipi putihnya.

'Jangan pergi'

Kira-kira begitulah isyarat mata yang Jongin berikan pada Kyungsoo. Disisi lain Luhan masih terus berceloteh tanpa sadar situasi.

"Jongin!" panggil Luhan keras.

"Y-ya" balas Jongin cepat. Ia masih berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo.

"Kau bohong! Aku sudah tidak menarik lagi.. Hiks..hikss... Tak ada yang perduli padaku!.. Hiks" teriaknya keras.

Teriakan keras itu membuat Jongin sedikit menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Lu? Masih banyak yang perduli padamu" balas Jongin, lengan kirinya memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat menempelkan tubuh keduanya.

"Jangan membual! Hikss.. Tak ada yang memperdulikanku lagi sekarang! Hiks" teriak Luhan mulai memberontak.

"Aku masih perduli padamu Luhan" Jongin merutuk dalam hati. Andai kedua lengannya kosong ia pasti mengamankan telinganya dari teriakan Luhan. Kedua lengan kekar Jongin memeluk kedua wanita dikedua sisi kiri dan kanannya tetapi mata tajamnya hanya terfokus pada kedua bola mata bulat Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin meyakinkan yeoja bermata bulat itu untuk tidak pergi. Andai saja kedua tangannya tidak penuh ia akan menghapus airmata yang terus mengalir diwajah Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan memastikan. Lengan yeoja berambut coklat madu itupun mulai naik melingkar dileher Jongin. Hal itu membuat namja berkulit eksotis itu was-was.

"Ya" Jongin menjawab pelan, matanya melirik lengan putih Luhan kemudian beralih pada wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah dengan airmata disetiap sisinya.

Kyungsoo merasa sesak melanda paru-parunya mendengar percakapan keduanya. Ia kemudian memberontak lagi dalam pelukan Jongin.

**KLEK**

"Apa yang ter-

Chanyeol menutup lagi mulutnya ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya. Kim Jongin dengan dua yeoja cantik dikedua pelukkannya! Mata besar Chanyeol menyipit memfokuskan pada dua yeoja didepannya. Yeoja yang satu jelas ia kenal, itu Kyungsoo. Yang sekarang sedang berusaha Jongin tenangkan karena memberontak dalam pelukan sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan yang kedua itu siapa? Memori kepala Chanyeol berputar mencoba mengingat-ingat.

'Ah! Luhan! Pantas saja teriakannya sampai terdengar keluar' keluhnya dalam hati. Luhan adalah adik Kris teman mereka sewaktu mengenyam pendidikan di Harvard. Chanyeol masih mengingat jelas wajah Luhan yang tak berubah. Yeoja yang selalu menempeli kakak-Nya kemanapun mereka (Chanyeol,Kris,Jongin) pergi. Hingga waktu liburan mereka habis sia-sia. Luhan itu selalu saja menemukan cara agar Kris menuruti segala keinginannya. Bahkan jika ketiganya hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama diakhir pekan dapat di pastikan selalu ada Luhan disebelah Kris. Jika Kris badmood kkarena Luhan terus mengikuti dan menempelinya maka gadis bermata rusa itu akan berteriak-teriak kencang dan merajuk. Sehingga mau tidak mau Kris yang masih sangat sayang dengan pendengarannya harus membiasakan diri dengan Luhan yang selalu mengekori mereka begitupun dengan kedua temannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan mengingat itu, kaki panjangnya melangkah maju mendekati Jongin. Namja tinggi itu menarik Luhan lembut.

"Kau membuat seseorang salah paham Lulu!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lalu memandang chanyeol.

"Chanyeol Oppa! Huweeeee~~ Sehunnie meninggalkanku lagi~" adunya kemudian meloncat kepelukan Chanyeol.

"Aishhh! Anak ini selalu datang mengacau" keluh Chanyeol saat Luhan memeluk pinggannya erat. Mata besarnya melirik Jongin yang sedang berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang terus memberontak dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol memutuskan membawa Luhan keluar ruangan Jongin, memberi privasi untuk pasangan itu.

"Lepaskan aku Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih. Wajah yeoja itu memerah dengan airmata yang belum berhenti mengalir.

Jongin melirik pintu yang ditutup rapat oleh Chanyeol. Pelan-pelan ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, kemudian menghapus airmata diwajah cantik itu.

Kyungsoo membuang muka dan tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera melangkah cepat menuju pintu yang tadi ditutup Chanyeol. Namun lagi-lagi ia kalah cepat dengan Jongin yang berlari mengunci pintu itu.

Kemudian membuang sembarang anak kuncinya disudut ruangan.

"Buka Jongin"

"Ani"

"Sekali lagi aku bilang, BUKA!"

"NO! NEVER!"

"Hikssss.. Kenapa kau membentakku?"

"Maaf, maaf menggangu acaramu dengan pacarmu. A-aku tidak tau ia akan datang hari ini Jongin.. Hiks mian"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan soo?" Jongin maju mendekat, memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo sesekali ia kecup sayang puncak kepala yeoja dalam dekapannya itu.

"Luhan.. Dia.. Hiks.. Pacarmu kan?" Kyungsoo bergumam dengan suara parau.

"Apa? Luhan bukan pacarku Soo!" Jongin membantah keras.

"Hikssss"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus derai air mata diwajah Kyungsoo.

"Stttt jangan menangis, aku tak suka melihatmu menangis."

"... H-hiks lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan ?" tanya Kyungsoo mendongak

"Kau ingin aku menjelaskan tentang hubunganku dengan Luhan atau hubunganku denganmu Soo?" tanya Jongin menunduk menatap dalam sepasang iris hitam Kyungsoo.

**DEG**

Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Mata bulatnya balas menatap mata tajam Jongin dalam, menyelami gejolak perasaan masing-masing.

"Luhan hanya ku anggap sebagai adik perempuanku Soo.. Jeongmal.. Luhan adalah adik Kris, temanku. Jangan marah dan menangis lagi, aku tak suka melihat air matamu Soo " Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo kemudian membawanya lagi ke dalam pelukkan sayangnya.

"Sedangkan kau, kau itu adalah masa depanku Soo.." Jongin melepaskan pelukkannya. Namja tampan itu bersimpuh mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perut Kyungsoo.

**_CUP_**

Diciumnya sayang perut buncit Kyungsoo.

"Berapa bulan?"

"...lima"

"Hey aegya! Kami menyaayangimu" ucap Jongin lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan Jongin (Jongin tak lagi menguncinya saat Kyungsoo tidur) setelah mendengar sahutan dari dalam. Matanya melihat Kyungsoo meringkuk nyaman dalam dekapan Jongin. Segaris senyum terukir diwajahnya melihat tangan sahabatnya itu mengusap sayang perut besar Kyungsoo.

"Yeol... Luhan?" tanya Jongin pelan, tak ingin menggangu tidur Kyungsoo.

"Hhh... Si rusa galak itu sudah kembali dalam pelukan Sehun" sahut Chanyeol malas

"Selalu seperti itu" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Aku sendiri heran dengan pasangan tom and jerry itu! Mereka berdua kekanak-kanakan, selalu memusingkan huh!" Chanyeol memijat pelan kepalanya.

"Eunghhhhh~~~"

Kyungsoo menggeliat imut dalam dekapan Jongin.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa Kyungsoo pulang kkamjong.." saran Chanyeol

"Ya, ayo pulang yeol"

"Ya ayoo"

Keduanya melangkah keluar setelah memastikan jam pukul 05.00 sore KST.

...

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo diranjang King Sizenya.

_**Cup**_

Ia mengecup kilat bibir merah Kyungsoo sebelum melangkah memasuki kamar mandi.

Tak ada baju wanita diapartement Jongin. Jadi setelah bangun untuk mandi Kyungsoo memakai kemeja Jongin yang nampak seperti baju terusan ditubuhnya, paha mulusnya terekspose jelas. Bibir Kyungsoo sedikit terangkat melihat tingkah gugup Jongin yang menatapnya lekat.

Selama menunggu makan malam yang baru saja Jongin pesan via phone. Dua sejoli itu duduk saling berhadapan diatas ranjang King Size Jongin. Selembar handuk putih kecil berada ditangan Jongin, namja tampan itu bergeser kedepan kemudian mengusak halus rambut hitam panjang Kyungsoo mengeringkan rambut basah yeoja cantik itu. Mata Jongin sengaja ia fokuskan pada surai lebat Kyungsoo, sebisa mungkin ia tak menunduk melihat paha mulus Kyungsoo yang tersingkap. Kyungsoo sangat sexy dn harum. Ingatkan Jongin untuk tidak mencuci kemeja putih yang saat ini dipakai yeoja yang tengah hamil muda ini.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat tubuh kekar Jongin dari dekat, lengan berototnya, otot perut yang terbentuk sempurna, serta otot bisepnya yang masing-masing terpahat indah. Tanpa sadar jemari lentiknya terangkat menyentuh otot bisep Jongin. Namja didepannya ini benar-benar jantan. Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya kedepan menghirup aroma maskulin kesukaannya. Yeoja cantik itu memeluk leher Jongin, menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

Tak sadarkan Kyungsoo perlakuannya itu membuat handuk yang dipengang Jongin terjatuh. Namja tampan itu sekarang sedang berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

_**Deg Deg Deg**_

Jongin memejamkan matanya merasakan kedua gunung kembar Kyungsoo menempel erat didada bidangnya. Bukannya Jongin tidak tau bahwa Kyungsoo mempunyai tubuh S-line indah dengan payudara besar, ia hanya tidak ingin berangan-angan yang nantinya -pasti- berujung dengan 'konser solo' dikamar mandi.

"Jongin?" panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hmmmm...?" jawabnya kemudian membuka mata yang langsung dihadapkan pada sepasang mata bulat Kyungsoo. Kening mereka menempel satu sama lain. Hidung mereka bahkan hampir bersentuhan, terasa dari hembusan nafas keduanya. Entah siapa yang memulai kedua belah bibir itu mulai mempersempit jarak sebelum menempel sempurna. Mengecap dan melumat bibir pasangan masing-masing meninggalkan jejak dan benang-benang saliva disudutnya. Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan matanya, betapa ia merindukan kehangatan bibir Jongin. Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan airmatanya. Sedangkan didepannya Jongin melihat dan memperhatikan ekpresi dan tingkah Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak menutup matanya. Ia melihat bagaimana ekpresi yeoja cantik itu menikmati penyatuan bibir mereka, menikmati hisapan halus Kyungsoo pada bibirnya, merasakan lidah panas yeoja itu mengetuk belahan bibirnya guna meminta akses masuk. Dan bagaimana bibir merah kissable Kyungsoo mencari-cari belahan bibir Jongin saat namja didepannya itu sengaja melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Jongin terkejut melihat butiran kristal bening terjatuh disudut mata Kyungsoo.

**PLOP**

Ciuman panas itu berakhir dengan bunyi plop yang nyaring. Bibir keduanya membengkak dengan saliva disekitarnya. Dengan lembut Jongin membersihkan jejak-jejak saliva mereka disudut bibir Kyungsoo. Jemarinya terangkat mengusap lelahan airmata disudut mata yeoja yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya itu. Yeoja itu meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya bahkan dada montoknya turun-naik seperti menantang Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih betah memejamkan mata, yeoja cantik itu merangkak maju mendudukan dirinya diatas paha Jongin. Ia memeluk cepat leher namja didepannya posesif.

Perlakuan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membuat Jongin sedikit kaget, tubuhnya yang tidak siap terhempas kebelakang tapi ranjang yang empuk membuat dua sejoli itu baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo berada diatas Jongin, menindih namja yang memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam itu. Kedua lengan Kyungsoo bertumpu pada kedua sisi kepala Jongin. Nafas mereka kian memberat namun keduanya masih enggan bicara. Hanya mata mereka yang saling bertatapan. Melirik sedikit ke bawah Jongin dapat melihat dua gunung kembar Kyungsoo yang menggantung indah dihadapannya karena dua kancing kemeja putihnya sengaja Kyungso buka agar tidak sesak.

Bibir keduanya bertemu lagi, bertaut indah. Saling menghisap dan melumat penuh gairah. Melepaskan rindu yang menumpuk. Dengan gerakan cepat dan hati-hati Jongin meraih pinggang Kyungsoo lalu mengulingkan ke samping sehingga posisi mereka saat ini adalah menyamping berhadap-hadapan dengan bibir yang masih saling menghisap.

Kyungsoo mulai meremas surai Jongin saat ciuman mereka berubah semakin intens, panas dan menuntut #aku mimisan# /abaikan/ Yeoja cantik itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin saat paru-parunya berteriak minta diisi. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Buah dadanya yang saling bertindihan bergerak naik turun membuat Jongin panas dingin. Bibir Keduanya nampak memerah dan bengkak. Bahkan sudut bibir bawah Jongin sedikit berdarah. #KyungsooGanasssO_O# /abaikan lagi/ namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah dada besar Kyungsoo.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh shhh nghhhh Jonginahhh" rancau Kyungsoo ketika namja berkulit coklat eksotis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya didadanya. Menghisap lembut segala bagian yang terjangkau oleh sapuan lidah panasnya. Jemarinya menarik turun bra Kyungsoo memperlihatkan kedua payudara putih nan besar Kyungsoo.

"Nggghhhh Ah! Jonginahhh" teriak Kyungsoo frusasi saat Jongin menghisap puting susunya kuat.

_**-Ting Tong Ting Tong-**_

Keduanya seakan tuli, tak mendengar suara bell. Jongin nampak asik menghisap dan menyedot puting susu Kyungsoo bergantian. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri semakin menekan kepala Jongin agar tenggelam didadanya.

_**-Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong-**_

Empat perempatan tercetak diwajah tampan Jongin, apalagi saat Kyungsoo yang -sudah pulih dari tuli mendadaknya- mendengar suara bell itu mengangkat wajahnya menjauhi payudaranya.

"Buka dulu pintunya, atau biarkan aku yang membukanya?" ucapnya dengan nafas terengah, bibir merah yang membengkak serta payudara besar yang mengkilat akibat saliva Jongin. 'Demi apapun! Kyungsoo sangat sexy sekali!' Pikir jongin dalam hati. Namja itu tersenyum puas melihat kissmark buatannya digunung kembar Kyungsoo.

_**Slurp**_

Jongin menjilat dan sedikit menghisap kissmark itu lagi, membuat tanda merah itu terlihat kontras dengan kulit putih Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin tidak akan pernah rela membagi pemandangan sexy Kyungsoo pada siapapun! Termasuk pada seseorang yang menekan bell sekarang ini.

Kakinya melangkah malas keluar kamar setelah mencuri kecupan kecil diatas puting kanan Kyungsoo.

-Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting T-

"Aishhhh JINJA! Sabaaaaaaaar" teriaknya berlarian kearah pintu depan.

**KLEK**

Matanya membulat sempurna, "Umma?!" teriaknya keras.

Sementara Heechul memicingkan matanya tajam menatap penampilan Jongin yang berantakan, rambut yang mencuat kesana kemari meskipun tak mengurangi ketampanannya, bibir merah yang sedikit berdarah dan bengkak khas orang habis berciuman.

"Apa yang sedang kau perbuat eoh?!" marahnya kemudian menerobos masuk.

'Ohhh tidakkk' batin Jongin menjerit. Mengingat pesan ummanya agar ia menjaga Kyungsoo baik-baik.

"Umma! Tunggu dulu!" teriaknya kemudian menyusul langkah Heechul..

"OMONA! Kim Jongin apa yang terjadi dikamarmu eoh?!" teriak Heechul dari dalam kamar Jongin..

Jongin yang berlari menyusul Umma nya berhenti didepan pintu, matanya berkedip-kedip. 'Dimana Kyungsoo?' pikirnya saat matanya melihat hanya dirinya dan Heechul yang berada disana.

"KIM JONGIN! MENGAPA KAU JOROK?!" sekali lagi Nyonya besar Kim itu berteriak histeris melihat keadaan kamar anaknya yang seperti kapal pecah.

"Eoh? Aku tak sempat membereskannya Umma" jawab Jongin enteng. Matanya menyusuri ruangan dan sudut kamarnya, mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Ia tadi tidak berhalusinasikan?

"AISH! JINJAYOooooo! Pantas kau hitam kau itu begitu jorok! Dasar Kkamjong!" ketus Heechul melangkah keluar kamar.

Jongin yang memang sudah terbiasa mendengar 'hinaan' Ummanya terhadap kulitnya hanya memasang wajah malas.

"Mau kemana Umma?" tanyanya melihat Ummanya melangkah ke arah pintu keluar.

"Pulang! Berikan ini pada Kyungsoo" ucap Heechul menyodorkan 2 buah tiket taman bermain kemudian lengan putihnya menarik kenop pintu keluar

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin memastikan

"Ya, Kyungsoo. Temani dia ya Jongin. Umma tidak bisa menemaninya, sekarang Appa mu sedang menungguku di Airport"

"Y-Yyahh, baiklah.."

"Ya sudah Umma pergi dulu, jangan malas membersihkan apartementmu." ujar Heechul yang dibalas angukkan malas oleh Jongin

"Dan Jongin, sepertinya kau harus segera membeli beberapa baju wanita. Aku tak ingin anak Kyungsoo kenapa-kenapa" ujar Heechul santai

"Hah?"

"Hah?" ucap Heechul mengulang kata-kata Jongin. "Kau itu sangat pervert! Kau membiarkan Kyungsoo hanya memakai kemejamu, padahal jelas-jelas kau selalu menatapnya lapar! Belikan ia baju! Aku tak ingin aegyanya kenapa-kenapa, arraseo?!" ucap Heechul cepat disertai seringai kecil diwajahnya.

Jongin diam membatu, bagaimana Ummanya bisa tau? Batinnya berpikir keras.

Heechul menutup pintu apartement Jongin pelan, meninggalkan anaknya yang membatu dengak ekpresi wajah yang konyol.

'Jongin, kau tidak tau berapa banyak cctv yang tersebar disekitarmu' batin Heechul tertawa senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for read, review, fav, follow and support me^^ *tebarcoklat***

**|| Desta Soo || farahauliaputri21 || Shallow Lin || || Re-Panda68 || Kaisoo32 || beng beng max || yoyoye || BabyBuby || Hany Kwan || 1004baekie || Yesha1214 || || || Vita Williona Venus || blackwhite1214 || zoldyk || funkychen2199 || ruixi1 || exindira || BibiGembalaSapi || Fuji jump910 || Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw || she3nn0 || bluerain94 || haneunahhh18 || farfaridah16 || cheonsa88 || ShinJiWoo920202 || HunHanCherry1220 || kyungiNoru || ayudesy1222 || fanoy5 || jongindo || kailu || kyungiee || me1214 || funkychen2199 || 16 || ia || oh chaca || || Debby Jongong || humaira9394 || Rly. || sarnikelodeon ||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you next chapter all, and welcome to new readers^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxowolf61 #wink**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo Hallo Halloooooooo~~~~**

**Hehhe ^^ aku lebih cepat updatenya nii, kalo biasanya aku update hari sabtu skrng aku update hari selasa =} soalnya sabtu ini aku ada acara jadi gak bisa update ^_^ Mian ya chapter kmarin pendek eheehe ^^ buat kalian yg geregetan karena si Jongin gak inget-inget sabar yaaa ^_^ bntar lagi dia ingett kok hahhhaaha (:p) terus Luhan cuma numpang lewat aja, dia bukan orang ketiga kok. Dia kan adiknya Kris disini hehehe ^^**

**Okaay tanpa banyak bekicau (?) aku persembahkan Hard Love chapter 11 untuk para readers ku yang tampan dan cantik-cantik /tiupterompet/**

***mian* kalo banyak typo(s) bertebaran T_T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main pair: KaiSoo**

**Cast : EXO Member,SHINee,Super Junior.**

**Genre: Drama/Little bit Humor/**

**WARNING: Masih amatir -_-, EYD gak sesuai,Typos bertebaran,Alur**  
**kecepetan,GenderSwitch (GS),OOC..**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

_Chapter 11_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**KaiSoo~**

**.**

**.**

Heechul melangkah anggun memasuki lift, seringai aneh tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Yeoja paruh baya itu tertawa keras dalam hati melihat raut wajah kaget anaknya. Tangan halusnya membuka tas putih yang ia bawa, mengambil ponsel hitamnya. Heechul harus segera menghubungi Hankyung yang pasti sedang menunggunya dibandara. Mereka berdua harus pergi lagi, padahal tadi pagi ia baru saja kembali lebih cepat dari perkiraannya tapi relasi bisnis suaminya menelpon lagi siang tadi, jadilah mereka pergi lagi malamnya. Namun tak apa baginya, toh ia masih bisa mengamati aktifitas KaiSoo dari laptopnya. Ingat ia punya banyak mata-mata (read:cctv).

...

Jongin masih terdiam membatu didepan pintu masih shock dengan perkataan Ummanya sampai sepasang lengan halus melingkari perutnya.

"Jongin?"

Itu jelas suara Kyungsoo

"Hhmmm?" Jongin memejamkan mata merasakan pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Umma eodiseo?"

"Umma?" ulangnya memastikan.

"Eh, ajjhuma maksudku" jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

"Oh .. Sudah pergi lagi. Appa menunggunya di airport, kau dari mana Soo?"

Jongin berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo sehingga pelukkan tangan Kyungsoo menjadi dipinggangnya.

"Bersembunyi dikamar mandi. Aku takut mendengar teriakan ajjhuma" jawab Kyungsoo mendongak memandang manja wajah tampan namja didepannya.

Jongin tersenyum, ia mengusap helaian rambut panjang Kyungsoo. "Kau in-

-Ting Tong-

Perkataannya kembali terhenti oleh suara bell, Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu dibalik punggungnya, matanya melihat layar kecil monitor disisi kiri pintu apartementnya 'pengantar makanan' gumamnya dalam hati ketika melihat namja berseragam dibalik pintu.

...

Mereka makan malam dalam diam, keduanya memutuskan duduk bersama diruang tamu sehabis makan. Besok weekend, malam ini Kyungsoo memutuskan menonton film. Spetoples popcorn dan permen jelly tersaji didepan mereka. Jangan tanya mengapa Jongin punya persediaan permen jelly diapartementnya, itu jelas karena Kyungsoo yang memintanya dengan memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

Layar LED TV didepannya menampilkan film Titanic -Kyungsoo yang memilih-. Menurut Jongin Titanic adalah film romansa yang berakhir sad ending, sejujurnya ia tidak menyukainya. Tapi melihat keantusiasan Kyungsoo, tentu ia tak bisa menolaknya kan?

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo lewat ujung matanya, mata yeoja itu terfokus pada layar datar didepannya mengabaikan makanan,minuman dan juga dirinya. Mereka masih diliputi keheningan sampai suara halus Kyungsoo memecah keheningan itu.

"Jongin Umma mu sudah kembali ya?"

"Ya, tapi Umma terburu-buru pergi lagi tadi"

"Oh begitu, pasti orangtuamu sangat sibuk ya"

"Yeah, begitulah.. Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu Soo?"

_**DEG**_

'Orangtuaku?' Kyungsoo diam, ia melupakan fakta bahwa lelaki disampingnya ini amnesia. Sikapnya sekarang memang sama persis dengan Jongin sebelum kecelakaan, tapi jelas Jongin yang ini tidak tau apa-apa tentang -apa yang terjadi dengan orangtuanya-. Kyungsoo tertawa lirih dalam hati.

"Mereka sudah lama meninggal"

"Apa? Mianhae Soo. Mian, aku tidak tau"

"Iyaa, tak apa" Kyungsoo menunduk memejamkan matanya.

Jongin menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang menunduk, ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah membuat Kyungsoo sedih.

Lama mereka terdiam, sedangkan LED TV didepannya sekarang menampilkan adegan Jack dan Rose yang terapung-apung disamudra.

"Mengapa mereka berdua begitu menyedihkan?" tanya Jongin lurus kedepan.

Kyungsoo yang menunduk mengangkat wajahnya menatap layar datar LED TV didepannya. Wajahnya juga memandang lurus adegan Jack yang rela bertukar posisi diatas lemari yang terapung disamudra.

"Mereka tidak menyedihkan, Jack berkorban untuk Rose. Bagian mana yang menurutmu menyedihkan?" jawab Kyungsoo menghadap Jongin.

"Bagian akhirnya, mereka berpisah. Jack membeku kemudian meninggal setelah merelakan Rose menaiki lemari tetapi setelahnya Rose malah menikah lagi dan menceritakan kisah Titanic pada para pencari jantung samudra"

"Mungkin itu takdir mereka" balas Kyungsoo pelan.

"Takdir? Bagaimana mungkin seorang lelaki semudah itu jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis didalam kapal pesiar dalam waktu singkat merelakan nyawanya demi gadis itu? Mereka bahkan sudah bercinta Soo" jawab Jongin realistis.

"Jadi menurutmu mencintai seseorang dalam waktu singkat itu menyedihkan? Bercinta dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya itu menyedihkan?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat, matanya memandang Jongin tajam.

"Menurut logika Ya, mereka harus saling mengenal dahulu menurutku" Jongin tidak melihat tatapan Kyungsoo, matanya terfokus pada LED TV didepannya.

Kyungsoo berdiri, kakinya melangkah cepat memasuki kamar. Jongin menoleh cepat, sedikit bingung sebenarnya tapi kakinya ikut bangkit menyusul langkah cepat Kyungsoo. Yeoja cantik itu tampak marah sekali, terlihat dari wajah cantiknya yang memerah.

"Ada apa denganmu Soo? Aku hanya mengomentari film ini" Jongin meraih lengan putih Kyungsoo saat lengan kurus itu menarik kenop pintu kasar.

"Aniya" balasnya singkat, suaranya bergetar. Yeoja cantik ini jelas sedang menangis, raut wajahnya itu menyiratkan kesedihan saat Jongin menatap dalam matanya.

"Hey... Jangan seperti ini Soo. Maafkan aku jika kata-kataku salah" Jongin menghapus lelahan airmata diwajah Kyungsoo. Ia merasa hatinya tercubit keras saat mata bulat Kyungsoo memandangnya. Dalam pandangan singkat itu Jongin dapat melihat kesedihan, kekecewaan dan harapan melebur menjadi satu dibalik bola matanya.

"..." Kyungsoo diam namun air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Jongin mengusap lagi lelehan air mata kemudian maju selangkah mengecup sayang kening yeoja itu sebelum mendorongnya lembut memasuki kamar.

"Masuklah dahulu, aku kan membereskan ruang tamu sebentar"

Didalam kamar Kyungsoo merenung, mata sayunya mulai membengkak. Jujur ia kecewa dengan segala ucapan gamblang Jongin tadi. Tak sadarkah ia, semua kata yang ia ucapkan tadi telah terjadi diantara mereka. Rasanya harapan Kyungsoo sirna saat ini juga. Bisa-bisanya ia memakai logika saat janin diperut Kyungsoo mulai tumbuh berkembang. Yeoja cantik itu memejamkan matanya erat, ia sangat merindukan sosok Kim Jongin yang dulu..

'kapan Jongin-Nya akan kembali?' pikirnya dalam hati kemudian terlelap.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 KST pagi, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan sebuah lengan kekar memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Tanpa menolehpun ia tau itu lengan milik siapa. Yeoja cantik itu menghela nafasnya merasakan betapa hangatnya pelukan Jongin. Pelan-pelan ia melepaskan pelukkan dipinggangnya sebelum berbalik menghadap wajah tampan Jongin, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Jongin, menghirup aroma masukulin tubuh namja berkulit coklat itu. Setelah puas Kyungsoo mengecup pelan bibir Jongin lalu beranjak memasuki kamar mandi untuk mengosok gigi dan mencuci muka, ia ingin membuat sarapan untuk Jongin. Pagi ini Kyungsoo sadar, semalam ia salah bersikap. Memang didepannya ini adalah sosok Kim Jongin. Namun mereka tak sama. Dihadapannya kini adalah sosok Kim Jongin yang tak mengingat kisah mereka. Kim Jongin yang melupakannya, percuma saja ia melampiaskan kemarahan padanya. Jongin yang ini tak akan mengerti, karena Kim Jongin yang sedang terlelap sekarang ini bukan Kim Jongin yang dulu. Bukan seorang namja dingin arogan pemaksa yang sangat ia cintai, Kim Jongin yang ini kembali menjadi sosok yang realistis dan penuh logika. Kyungsoo menyeka setetes airmata disudut matanya, yeoja cantik itu pun menutup pelan pintu kamar mandi.

Mata tajam Jongin terbuka saat pintu kamar mandinya baru saja tertutup. Sebenarnya ia sudah bangun saat yeoja cantik itu mengecup belahan bibirnya. Tapi ia enggan membuka matanya, ia menikmati 'sapaan selamat pagi' Kyungsoo itu. Jongin menghela nafas lalu memijat pelan kepalanya yang pening, semalam saat ia memasuki kamarnya setelah ia membereskan ruang tamu ia mendapati yeoja cantik bermata bulat itu sudah tertidur lelap, syukurlah setidaknya ia tak melihat pandapan sedih Kyungsoo yang membuat dadanya sesak. Namun kilauan biru dijemari tangan Kyungsoo membuatnya mengernyit penasaran, pelan-pelan ia mendekat dan meraih jemari halus itu. Mata tajamnya membulat saat melihat cincin warisan keluarga Kim tersemat dijari manis Kyungsoo. Jongin yakin itu adalah cincin yang sama dengan cincin yang dipakai Heechul dulu (sebelum ia menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo di Jeju Umma Jongin selalu memakainya). Motif dan berlian biru itu adalah warisan turun temurun milik keluarga Kim yang didesign langsung oleh kakek moyangnya, jadi Ia tak mungkin salah terka kan?

Jongin memandang lurus langit-langit kamar. Jika itu memang benar cincin Umma nya berarti Kyungsoo telah terikat dengan salah satu Kim, tapi siapa? Hyung? Tidak mungkin. Joon Myeon hyung sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Kalau Taemin noona lebih tak mungkin lagi, ia seorang yeoja. Kim lain? Lebih tidak mungkin. Cincin itu hanya untuk anak cucu dari Kim Hankyung, Appanya yang bahkan tidak punya kakak ataupun adik begitupun Umma nya. Kedua orang tuanya merupakan anak tunggal dikeluarga mereka. Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, siapa Kim itu? Apa mungkin...

Denyutan sakit dikepalanya kembali terasa membuat Jongin reflek memejamkan matanya erat.

'Ughhh sial...' runtuknya dalam hati.

Dengan langkah pelan dan tertatih-tatih namja tampan itu melangkah memasuki kamar mandi.

...

Sepiring nasi goreng omelet tersaji manis dimeja makan. Kyungsoo si pembuat nasi goreng itu tersenyum manis melihatnya.

Yeoja cantik itu mengakui tak bisa membenci atau marah pada Jongin, ia terlalu mencintainya sampai tak ada ruang kosong untuk membenci Jongin dihatinya. Yeoja yang masih memakai kemeja Jongin itu merapihkan rambutnya sedikit berantakan sebelum kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar, untuk membangunkan namja tampan itu.

_**KLEK**_

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis melihat Jongin berdiri didepan cermin dengan handuk dikepalanya. Mata mereka bertemu. Namja tampan yang sedang mengeringkan rambut itu sukses menghentikan pergerakannya melihat senyuman Kyungsoo yang menggetarkan hatinya.

Jongin bersyukur yeoja yang masih memakai kemeja putihnya itu sudah bersikap biasa setelah kejadian semalam. Menaruh handuknya disofa, Jongin melangkah pelan mendekati Kyungsoo. Jujur saja kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing.

_**Tap**_

Mereka berdiri berhadapan, Jongin membalas senyum manis yeoja didepannya dengan sebuah senyum tampan yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo merona malu.

Bagaimana pipinya tak memerah melihat penampilan casual Jongin yang sangat menawan. Namja didepannya ini memakai kaos hitam bertuliskan 'spectrum' didadanya dipadukan dengan kemeja merah-hitam motif kotak-kotak dan celana panjang hitam serta sepasang snakers hitam yang membungkus rapat kakinya.

"Mandilah, tadi aku sudah menelpon Tao agar mengirimkan beberapa baju yeoja kesini. Mungkin setengah jam lagi akan sampai"

Kyungsoo mengangguk manis "Gomawo"

Yeoja cantik itu segera bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap. Kebetulan baju yang Jongin pesan datang tepat saat ia selesai mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sekedar berdandan, lagipula ia tak membawa alat make up. Ingat ia sedang menginap diapartement Jongin?

.

.

.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang, mereka akan pergi ke kedai ice cream XiuChen terlebih dahulu karena saat mobil sport Jongin baru saja keluar dari lobby apartement tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merengek ingin memakan ice cream disana. Jadi sebagai 'calon Appa' yang baik Jongin menuruti kemauan yeoja bermata bulat itu.

Kedatangan keduanya disambut hangat oleh Xiumin. Yeoja dewasa itu langsung menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo begitu yeoja bermata bulat itu memasuki kedainya.

"Long time no see Kyungie" sapa Chen, suami Xiumin ramah.

"Oh! Chen Oppa!" teriaknya heboh kemudian menghampiri lelaki berwajah kotak dibalik meja kasir.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, Kyungsoo mengabaikannya. Yeoja cantik itu berdiri berhadapan didepan meja kasir bersama temannya. Mata tajamnya menatap malas ice cream vanila yang Kyungsoo pesankan untuknya.

'Aegya bilang, ia ingin kau memakan ini Jongin~~~' ujar Kyungsoo sedikit kencang plus puppy eyes.

Bagaimana Jongin bisa menolak? Yah walaupun ia benci saat gumpalan vanila bercampur dinginnya es menyentuh mulutnya ia tak bisa menolak keinginan Kyungsoo.

Sesendok tak masalahkan? Toh Kyungsoo juga tak bilang jika ia harus menghabiskan semuanya.

Dahinya mengernyit merasakan sesendok ice cream meleleh didalam mulutnya. Wajah anehnya sekelompok remaja wanita disudut ruangan berteriak histeris meneriaki 'ohhh lihattt oppa itu, dia sangat romantis sekali pada istrinya uhhh' atau 'dia sangat romantis.. Aku rela hamil setiap tahun asal dia adalah suamiku~~'

Teriakan mereka yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu mau tak mau membuat Jongin merona. Sekelompok remaja itu mengiranya 'suami' Kyungsoo. Hal itu jelas membuat sisi hati Jongin senang. Berarti dia pantaskan bersanding dengan Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo sedang asik mengobrol dengan Chen, suami Xiumin itu memang jarang berada di kedai karena harus memimpin perusahaannya. Kyungsoo senang berada didekat suaminya itu, ia bahkan menganggap Chen adalah kakak laki-lakinya yang terpisah karena mereka selalu nyambung dalam segala hal. Xiumin tidak cemburu, ia malah senang melihat tawa Kyungsoo. Beberapa bulan lalu Kyungsoo datang ke kedainya dengan wajah menyedihkan. Yeoja bermata bulat itu mengalami masa yang sulit. Kim Jongin, namja yang berada satu garis lurus dengannya ini akar masalahnya. Kyungsoo adalah gadis baik selama yang Xiumin kenal. Ia tak menyangka Tuhan memberinya cobaan seperti ini, mencintai orang yang menyebabkan kedua orangtuanya meninggal, hamil disaat calon suaminya kecelakaan dan amnesia. Yang parahnya tak dapat mengingat dirinya.

"Hhhhh" Xiumin mengambil nafas panjang sebelum berjalan pelan mendekati namja berkulit eksotis yang tadi datang bersama Kyungsoo.

"Menikmati ice cream mu?" sapanya ramah

"Ahh, ne" ucap Jongin kikuk, ia sama sekali tak suka ice cream.

"Lama tak berjumpa Jongin.."

Jongin mengerutkan kening

"Bukankah ini pertemuan pertama kita?"

"Aniya, kau pernah kesini sebelumnya"

"Hah? Apa? Kapan? Mungkin aku lupa errrr?"

"Xiumin, namaku Xiumin"

"Oh, ne Xiumin-sshi"

"Kau datang bersama Kyungsoo waktu itu"

"Kyungsoo? Dia?"

"Iya"

Jongin memutar memorinya, "Aku tak mengingatnya" ucapnya kemudian.

"Benarkah? Tapi waktu itu jelas-jelas kau datang kesini bersamanya" tunjuk Xiumin pada Kyungsoo.

"Bersama Kyungsoo?"

"Yeah, untuk berpamitan pergi ke Jeju untuk bertemu harabeoji mu"

"Berpamitan padamu?"

"Dulu Kyungsoo bekerja disini"

Jongin makin mengerutkan kening, memorinya berputar mencari kebenaran.

Xiumin berdiri ketika melihat Kyungsoo menghampiri meja mereka, yeoja dewasa itu menepuk bahu Jongin pelan.

"Jangan memaksakan diri mengingatnya.. Lakukanlah dengan perlahan.. Jangan membuat orang-orang disekitarmu khawatir.. Dan tolong jaga Kyungsoo.. Jangan tinggalkan dia, Jongin"

.

.

.

Mereka berdua ada dihalaman parkir taman bermain yang berada dipusat kota seoul saat ini. Mereka bergandengan tangan memasuki taman bermain itu setelah menyerahkan tiket pemberian Heechul. Pikiran Jongin masih melayang-layang memikirkan perkataan Xiumin tadi. Ia sedikit melamun,namun teriakan antusias dari Kyungsoo membuatnya menyimpan sejenak perkataan mantan boss Kyungsoo itu. Ia tak mau mengecewakan yeoja cantik yang masih berteriak kegirangan sesaat setelah mereka memasuki kawasan taman bermain. Kyungsoo bercerita bahwa beberapa minggu lalu ia sangat-sangat ingin pergi kesini. Ia lalu menyuarakan keinginanna pada Heechul Umma agar meluangkan waktu untuk menemaninya. Tapi Umma Jongin bilang ia tidak boleh pergi kesini dulu. Heechul mengijinkannya pergi jika moning-sick nya sudah berenti. Dan ternyata Heechul menepati janjinya, meski ia tak sempat menemani Kyungsoo namun ia mengirim Jongin untuk menemani Kyungsoo. Ahh rasanya Kyungsoo ingin melompat-lompat senang tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu saat sadar akan kondisi perutnya.

Jongin itu tak sekalipun melepaskan pelukkan lengan kekarnya dipinggang Kyungsoo. Namja tampan itu nampak seperti suami yang posesif pada istrinya, terlihat dari mata tajamnya yang memelototi namja-namja yang menatap lapar Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, aku ingin naik itu" ucap Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah roller coster besar yang membuat mata tajam namja disebelahnya melotot tak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda" balas Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo cemberut, bibir merah kissablenya terpout lucu.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu jika tak ingin ku cium disini Soo" ujar Jongin.

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo makin mencebilkan bibirnya kedepan, yeoja berambut hitam panjang itu melangkah maju meninggalkan Jongin, merajuk eoh?

Jongin menghela nafas, salahnya juga yang sih mengajak Kyungsoo yang sedang hamil ke taman bermain. Padahal jelas-jelas wahana disini ekstrim semua. Eh tunggu! Salah Umma nya yang menyodorkan tiket itu semalam!

Kaki panjang Jongin melangkah maju menyusul langkah kaki Kyungsoo.

-tiket taman bermain-wahana ekstrim-Yeoja hamil-

Mengapa tiga hal itu tak terpikir dalam otaknya? Kyungsoo yang sedang hamil dibawa ke taman bermain yang hampir semua wahananya merupakan wahana ekstrim dan berbahaya. Jongin memukul pelan kepalanya, tadi pagi ia terlalu senang melihat senyuman manis Kyungsoo sehingga ketiga hal itu tak terpikirkan olehnya.

"Soo? Jangan marah ne? Nanti setelah dia lahir kau boleh menaiki wahana itu"

Kyungsoo makin mempoutkan bibirnya "itu masih lama Jongin~~~" rajuk Kyungsoo imut. Beberapa namja yang lewat sampai berhenti terpana melihat kadar imu Kyungsoo.

"Hey, kau tak kasihan pada aegya hmm?"

"..."

"Kita naik itu saja ya?" tunjuk Jongin pada sebuah biang lala raksasa.

"Eum" Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah

Dalam perjalanan menuju antrian tak sengaja mata bulat Kyungsoo melihat penjual permen kapas ia pun menarik ujung baju Jongin pelan.

"Jongin" panggilnya dengan mata terfokus pada gumpalan pink itu.

"Ya?" jawab Jongin kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo, namja tampan itu tersenyum.

"Tunggu disini ya?" perintahnya sebelum berjalan ke arah penjual permen kapas.

Kyungsoo mengangukkan kepalanya.

Jongin memberikan sejumlah uang pada paman penjual permen kapas sebelum melangkah pelan ke arah Kyungsoo.

Sesaat jantung Jongin kembali berdetak melihat yeoja yang saat ini tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress terusan pendek sepaha yang dipadukan blazer soft pink. Rambut hitam panjang Kyungsoo sedikit berkibar tertiup angin.

"Ini"

Jongin menyerahkan permen kapas itu pada yeoja bermata bulat didepannya. Kyungsoo menggumamkan terimakasih sebelum mengecup kilat pipi kanan Jongin. Pipi yeoja disampingnya itu merona ketika lengan kekar Jongin melingkari pinggangnya lagi. Mereka berdua pun melangkah mendekati antrian panjang ferish well (biang lala raksasa).

Setelah mengantri 10 menit akhirnya dua sejoli itu dapat menikmati pemandangan kota seoul dari atas biang lala. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Jongin. Kedua matanya tertutup menikmati hembusan angin dan usapan halus Jongin dirambutnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hmmm?"

"Siapa yang memberikanmu..

Jeda sebentar

-.. cincin ini?"

_**DEG**_

Mata Kyungsoo reflek terbuka saat merasa Jongin mengangkat lembut jemarinya.

Mereka berdua saling memandang dalam.

"Siapa Soo?" tanya Jongin serius.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya memandang hamparan awan dilangit, enggan menjawab pertanyaan menuntut Jongin.

"Soo?"

"..."

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo membuang muka menghela nafas berat, lengan kekarnya terangkat menangkup wajah yeoja disampingnya agar memandang wajahnya.

"Soo? Nuguya?"

Kyungsoo memandang wajah penasaran namja didepannya ini dengan sedih,

'Kau masih belum mengingatku, Jongin?' batinnya lirih.

Yeoja itu melepaskan lengan Jongin yang berada wajahnya, 'Seorang Kim yang melupakanku" balasnya setenang mungkin.

"Kim yang melupakanmu? Siapa?"

"Appa-Nya" lirik yeoja itu pada perut buncitnya.

"Appa-Nya?" Jongin melirik perut Kyungsoo.

Yeoja itu menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"Soo, itu adalah cincin warisan Kim yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi milik Umma. Itu cincin yang warisan keluargaku."

Jeda sebentar,

"Dan saudaraku hanya Joon Myeon hyung..

Jongin menahan nafas menyebut nama kakak pertamanya,

-dan Taemin noona. Keduanya jelas tak mungkin memberimu cincin ini. Jadi siapa Kim itu? Apa aku punya saudara lain? Aku mohon jawab dengan jujur Soo"

Yeoja cantik itu menggeleng kecil.

"Aku tak bisa Jongin, itu akan menyakitinya"

Kening namja didepannya mengkerut.

"Menyakitinya? Aku tak mengerti. Siapa sebenarnya Kim itu Soo? Tolong jawab, Ia sangat luar biasa. Kau begitu mencintainya Soo? Setelah ia melupakan dan meninggalkanmu? Bahkan kau masih memakai cincin pemberiannya. Ia Kim yang sangat beruntung.. " ucap Jongin kemudian membuang muka kesamping, memandang langit.

"Aku memang bodoh karena terlalu mencintainya. Bahkan disaat ia melupakanku aku masih sangat mencintainya, seperti katamu dia adalah Kim yang sangat beruntung." balas Kyungsoo pelan.

Yeoja itu tak menyadari jika namja disampingnya sekarang sedang menekan mati-matian retakan demi retakan didalam dadanya.

"Siapa Kim yang sangat beruntung itu Soo?" tanya Jongin berusaha tenang.

"..."

"Soo?"

"Jongin, mianh-

"STOP! Baiklah, jangan diteruskan jika kau hanya akan meminta maaf."

Jika Kyungsoo bersih keras tak mau memberitahunya maka biarkan ia yang akan mencaritahunya sendiri.

"Jongin, mengertilah aku tak bisa menyaki-

"Aku tak bisa menyakitinya karena aku begitu mencintainya. Itu yang ingin kau ucapkan? Kyungsoo aku bukan mafia yang akan menyesaikan masalah dengan pisau dan darah. Aku tak akan membunuhnya walaupun dalam hati aku mengutuknya habis-habisan. Apa kau lupa namja keparat itu tega meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dan Kyungsoo-ah kau tak perlu takut, aku bukan pecundang yang melakukan cara kotor seperti itu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng tak percaya

"Kau salah paham Jongin"

"Apanya yang salah? Aku memahami setiap kata yang kau ucapkan"

"Kau tak akan mengerti, ini rumit. Dia melupakanku bukan atas kehendaknya."

"Oh ya? Lalu mengapa keparat itu meninggalkanmu?"

"Hentikan Jongin! Dia bukan keparat."

"Lalu siapa dia Soo?!"

"Kau begitu melindunginya hingga seperti ini Soo"

"Aku hanya tak ingin menyakitinya..."

"Menyakitinya?.. Kau bahkan tak sadar telah menyakitiku Soo.."

"Hiks... Mianhae Jongin .. Mengertilah.. Aku akan menjelasannya perlahan.. Hiks"

Jongin membuang wajah kesamping

"Sudahlah.." ucapnya pelan, wajah tampannya berubah datar.

"Jongi-

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika seorang petugas tersenyum sopan padanya. Waktu mereka habis diferish well ini. Jongin membantu Kyungsoo keluar, mereka pun berjalan beriringan disekitar wahana.

"Jongin?" panggil Kyungsoo pelan

Jongin menoleh masih dengan wajah datar. Kyungsoo rasanya tak bisa lagi memendung air matanya. Terlebih melihat pandangan berbeda Jongin padanya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku"

"Untuk apa? Kau bahkan tak mempunyai salah padaku"

"Kau marah"

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri bukan padamu"

"Tapi aku menyakitimu"

"Bukan kau yang menyakitiku. Tapi aku yang menyakiti diriku sendiri. Berharap padamu yang jelas masih sangat mencintai-Nya"

"Jongin kau salah.. Hiks jangan membuat posisiku sulit"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tak memintamu memilihku atau Kim itu Soo. Jangan membuatku bingung. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang karena langit mulai mendung, hujan mungkin sebentar lagi turun"

Jongin berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kyungsoo membatu dengan airmata menetes diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Suasana hening mendominasi apartement milik Jongin. Sepasang manusia berlawan jenis yang duduk berhadapan sepertinya masih enggan memulai pembicaraan. Diluar apartement langit nampak gelap diringi suara gemerisik hujan. Suara gemuruh kilat terdengar samar-samar dari dalam. Hujanbadai akan sering terjadi di kota seoul di saat musim pancaroba seperti ini.

"Bersiaplah... Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke Mansion sekarang" ucap Jongin tanpa memandang Kyungsoo.

Pria itu memilih menantang badai dari pada merasakan hatinya sesak.

Yeoja yang sedang menangis yang berada tepat didepannya hanya dapat menekan dadanya dalam. Hati teriris mendapat pengusiran halus dari Jongin.

"Bersiaplah.."

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ku mohon mengertilah.. Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri.. Aku juga perlu banyak waktu untuk melupakanmu Kyungsoo.." kata-kata terakhir rasanya berat sekali Jongin ucapkan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata melupakanku eoh? Jangan seperti ini kumohon, kau tak mengerti seberapa rumit posisiku saat ini, hiks Jongin"

"Posisimu dimana? Dihatiku? Atau dihati Kim itu? Jujur sampai detik ini masih namamu yang terukir disini meskipun kau sudah menyakitiku begitu dalam.." tunjuk Jongin pada dada bidangnya.

_**DEG**_

"Aa-apa?"

"Kau tau jelas Soo, meskipun kata 'saranghae' tak pernah keluar dari mulutku..

Aku lebih suka menyampaikannya secara tersirat..."

Tapi sudah terlambatkan? Aku bahkan kalah oleh Kim spesialmu itu, yang bahk-

"Berhenti! Kumohon, hiks.. Hentikan!"

Jongin diam

"Aku tahu Jongin, aku tahu perasaanmu. Karena hal yang sama juga terjadi padaku jauh sebelum kau menyadari perasaanmu. Tapi kumohon jangan paksa aku mengenai ayah bayi ini, ataupun siapa yang memberi cincin ini padaku" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada cincinnya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir ada orang lain yang lebih spesial dihatiku selain dirimu Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo menekan kata 'Kim' lalu melepas cincinnya memberikannya pada Jongin.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu mengingatku.. Memaksamu mengerti betapa rumitnya posisiku lagi.. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini.. Jangan marah padaku.. Hiks.. Jongin yang perlu kau tahu hanya Do Kyungsoo amat sangat mencintaimu... Jebal, ingatlah bahwa aku mencintaimu.. Aku mencintaimu Hiks.. Ingatlah aku sangat mencintaimu.. Saranghae, hiks saranghae Jongin.." ulang Kyungsoo diiringi suara tangis.

'Memaksamu mengingatku?' Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Ia jadi teringat perkataan Xiumin tadi. Mantan boss Kyungsoo itu bilang Jongin pernah datang beberapa bulan yang lalu bersama Kyungsoo untuk berpamitan padanya.

'Berpamitan?'

Berpamitan kemana?

'Saranghae Jongin'

Kata-kata ini membuatnya de ja vu, seolah kata yang sama pernah terucap dari bibir merah Kyungsoo.

Ia memandang yeoja cantik yang nampak kacau didepannya.

'Siapa sebenarnya yeoja ini?" batinnya berpikir keras.

'Aku Do Kyungsoo amat sangat mencintaimu'

Suara halus Kyungsoo dipikirannya nampak tak asing,

'Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo?'

'Saranghae'

Apa mereka sebelumnya pernah bertemu? Mengapa ia selalu merasa tak asing pada kata-kata cinta Kyungsoo? Seolah-olah mereka pernah saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

'Mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing? Kapan?'

'Ya Tuhan, siapa sebenarnya yeoja dihadapanku ini?' batinnya frustasi

"Uljimayo.." ucap Jongin tak tega melihat wajah basah Kyungsoo.

"Uljim-  
-Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhh" Jongin berteriak keras, tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Sekilas bayang-bayang seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri disebuah halte ditengah hujan melintas dimemorinya..

Dalam kesadaran diambang batas, Jongin sempat menatap wajah cantik bersimbah airmata milik Kyungsoo dihadapannya.

Wajah yang sama dengan yeoja cantik berambut hitam panjang yang berlari ditengah hujan dalam memori otaknya..

"JONGIN!"

Telinganya dapat mendengar teriakan kencang Kyungsoo sebelum semuanya berubah gelap.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang melajukan mobilnya menuju Exotic cafe, ia membuat janji bertemu dengan Kris. Disebelahnya Baekhyun duduk manis dengan sebuah lolipop stawberry dimulut mungilnya.

"Yeolie, masih lama?"

"Sebentar lagi sayang"

"Aegya mau cepat-cepat minum juice stawberry dan makan puding stawberry yeoliee~~"

"Sabar ne aegya, sebentar lagi sampai kok" Chanyeol menjulurkan lengannya mengelus perut besar Baekhyun.

...

Mobil ferrari merah Chanyeol berhenti tepat disebuah cafe yang bertuliskan 'Exotic Cafe'. Namja tinggi itu membantu Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan juga membantunya berjalan, dikarenakan perut besar istrinya sedikit menyulitkannya berjalan.

"Pelan-pelan sayang" ucapnya perhatian.

Mereka disambut hangat oleh pelayan cafe, Chanyeol menyebutkan 'tamu Kris' lalu pelayan itu membawanya ke sebuah meja dimana seorang yeoja cantik bemata panda dan pria tampan berambut blonde duduk berdampingan.

"Hay Chanyeol" sapa gadis bermata panda itu ramah sedangkan pria berambut blonde disampingnya hanya mengangkat tangan memberi salam khas anak muda.

"Oh hay Tao, lama tak berjumpa..."

Tao menganguk lalu menyapa istri temannya itu 'Hay Baekhyun"

"Hay juga Tao.."

Mereka berempat duduk berhadapan dimeja itu. Disebelahnya Bekhyun sudah sibuk melahap segala jenis makanan yang mengandung stawberry dihadapannya. Membuat gadis bermata panda didepannya terkejut melihat atusias istri Chanyeol tersebut.

"Ia sedang mengidam stawberry Tao" ucap Chanyeol sambil membersihkan sudut bibir Baekhyun dari remah-remah kue stawberry.

Tao hanya menganguk maklum dengan mulut membulat 'O'

"Jadi, ada gerangan apa kalian meminta bertemu disini?"

"Kami akan menikah" ucap Kris to the point.

"Oh.. Eh? APA?! MENIKAH?!"

"Hey broo jangan pasang wajah memalukan begitu"

"Bukan begitu Kris, memangnya kapan kalian pacaran?"

"Sejak kuliah di Harvard" jawab Kris tenang.

"ASTAGA! Sudah selama itu dan kalian baru memberitahukanku? Kau anggap aku ini apa eoh?!"

"Bukannya begitu Park Dobi ! Kau tau sendirikan bagaimana adikku yang paling posesif sedunia?" ucap Kris dengan penuh penekanan.

"Luhan? Aaah dia belum berubah juga ya? Ckckck beberapa hari yang lalu ia datang mengacau dikantor. Membuat Kyungsoo salah paham"

"Apa maksudmu yeolie?" itu suara Baekhyun

"Yeah, Luhan tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Jongin dikantor. Merancau, menangis dan berteriak-teriak hingga terdengar ke ujung koridor. Kris kau harusnya melihat wajah memelas Jongin saat ia menatapku untuk mengambil alih Luhan dipelukkannya"

"Aishh rusa kecil itu.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Jongin? Dia tak membalas sms dan mengangkat telponku yeol?"

"Benarkah? Padahal kemarin ia baru saja menelponku ge" Tao menjawab ucapan Kris

Belum sempat Chanyeol membuka mulut, getaran disaku celananya membuat ia menutup mulutnya lagi. Ia mengambil ponsel hitamnya membuka pesan masuk.

"Dari Kyungsoo" ucapnya pada Baekhyun yang sedang melirik layar ponselnya.

Mata besar Chanyeol membulat sempurna.

"Astaga! Jongin masuk rumah sakit!" teriaknya reflek menunjukan pesan singkat itu pada Kris.

"APA?!"sahut ketiganya kaget.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Thanks for read,review, fav, and follow ^^**

**.**

**aqila k || exindira || Hany Kwan || BabyBuby || || haneunahhh18 || Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw || leeyeol || || BaekXoLove614 || orihardian || BibiGembalaSapi || Insooie baby || humaira9394 || 12 || 1004baekie || lollyaiko || ruixi1 || bluerain94 || Debby Jongong || farfaridah16 || ShinJiWoo920202 || zoldyk || kyungiNoru || rizqibilla || yoyoye c || Vita Williona Venus || she3nn0 || pcyms7 || ayudesy1222 || Re-Panda68 || Yesha1214 || AmeChan95 || fanoy5 || dyahclloelfblue || Jiy || kyungkyung || Athena Park || jongindo || Rly. || heybubble || Guest || ia || t.a || hebzh || mongg || aku adalah aku || pangestika || ||**

**.**

**God bless you always!**

**.**

**And see you in next chapter ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxowolf#wink**


	12. Chapter 12

**Main pair: KaiSoo**

**Cast : EXO Member,SHINee,Super Junior.**

**Genre: Drama/Little bit Humor/**

**WARNING: Masih amatir -_-, EYD gak sesuai,Typos bertebaran,Alur**  
**kecepetan,GenderSwitch (GS),OOC..**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

_Chapter 12_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**KaiSoo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sudah tak mampu menahan berat badannya lagi, kakinya terasa seperti jelly. Benar-benar lemas. Yeoja pucat itu bersandar lemah pada dinding rumah sakit. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, perasaan dejavu kembali menghampirinya. Beberapa bulan lalu ia pernah berdiri disini menunggui Jongin tepat diruangan dan dirumah sakit yang sama..

Kyungsoo menjerit frustasi dalam hati, yeoja yang wajahnya nampak sangat pucat itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan suara isakannya.

_**Tap Tap Tap Tap**_

Mata sayunya terbuka pelan menampakkan iris hitam yang memerah, penuh air mata dan terasa perih sekali saat ia berkedip walaupun dengan pelan. Kyungsoo terlalu banyak menangis hari ini. Menajamkan penglihatannya ia melihat 4 orang berjalan-bahkan setengah berlari- menghampirinya.

"Kyungie!" seru seorang yeoja mungil.

"Hiks, Baek.."

"Gwenchana... Gwenchana..." ucapnya mencoba menenangkan.

Itu adalah suara lembut Baekhyun, sahabatnya yang datang bersama Chanyeol, Tao-jika tidak salah- dan seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde disebelah Tao.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Ssssstt.. Tenang ne?"

"Hikss.. Ini salahku.. Aku memaksanya mengingatku Baek" isak Kyungsoo lirih.

"Jangan berkata begitu lagi okay? Sebaiknya kita berdoa untuk Jongin ne?" balas Baekhyun pelan.

Kris dan Tao menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Memaksanya mengingatmu?" Tao mengerutkan keningnya, wajahnya menoleh pada namja berambut blonde disebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jongin, yeol?" tanya mereka berdua berbarengan.

Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya dibantu Baekhyun karena sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak dalam keadaan yang memungkinkan untuk bercerita melihat kondisinya yang kacau. Yeoja itu terisak dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Mata bulat Kyungsoo nampak memancarkan pandangan kosong saat pelukkannya terlepas. Isak tangisnya mulai berenti, namun tetesan air mata dipipinya masih terus mengalir dari kedua mata bulatnya.

"Mengapa Jongin tak boleh mengingat masa lalunya bersama Kyungsoo?"

"Kau tahu Kris, Jongin dulu pernah mengalami kecelakaan sebelum ia kuliah di Harvard. Jongin koma tertabrak tak jauh dari hyungnya. Ingatannya merekam jelas kejadian itu namun ada sisi lain dalam dirinya yang tak bisa menerima kematian hyungnya, hal itu menyebabkan penolakkan dari batinnya dan tekanan yang menekan kuat otak bagian dalamnya sehingga tanpa sadar memorinya tentang kecelakaan itu ikut tertekan dan hilang. Jongin melupakannya kejadian itu, ia amnesia.."

"Tapi, akhirnya Jongin tahu Joon Myeon hyung meninggal yeol.."

"Itu karena Heechul ajjhuma terpaksa Kris. Jongin pasti akan mencari hyungnya ketika sadar. Saat bangun ia hanya melupakan kecelakaan itu tapi tidak melupakan hyungnya. Dan benar saja, hal pertama yang ia ucapkan ketika sadar adalah 'dimana hyung?' akhirnya ajjhuma terpaksa berbohong padanya. Sampai sekarang ia hanya tau hyungnya itu meninggal overdosis bukan karena kecelakaan. Mungkin jika ajjhuma tak berbohong bisa saja dia akan seperti sekarang ini.." lirih Chanyeol.

"..."

"..."

"Beberapa bulan lalu Jongin juga mengalami kecelakaan, dokter bilang ia kejadiannya akan sama persis seperti 8 tahun yang lalu, dan itu benar.. Terlebih ia terbentur dibagian yang sama 2 kali, merupakan suatu keajaiban ia bisa bangun dari koma nya" Chanyeol menahan nafas ketika mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Kalian harus tau juga, bahwa yang menabrak Jongin adalah..."

Baekhyun menahan nafas sejenak

"...Mobil kedua orang tua Kyungsoo.."

"A-apa?!" jerit Tao kaget.

"Jongin saat itu shock ia berdiri membatu ditengah jalan dan y-ya-ah... Begi-tu" ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata, enggan meneruskan.

"..."

"Kedua orangtua Kyungsoo meninggal ditempat" tambah Chanyeol saat matanya melihat sang istri yang tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Kris terdiam, Tao yang berada disebelahnya berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo kemudian memeluknya dari samping. Mata panda yeoja cantik nan tinggi itu basah oleh airmata, sementara kekasihnya Kris terdiam meski matanya juga mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Takdir yang rumit' ucap Kris dalam hati.

Chanyeol yang melihat ketiga yeoja didepannya saling berpelukkan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dalam hati ia selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhan temannya itu. Disampingnya ia melihat istri mungilnya menghembuskan nafas berat. Mata besarnya melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang menyedihkan dalam pelukkan istrinya dan Tao.

Setelah keadaan mulai tenang, Baekhyun melepas pelukkan Kyungsoo ia kemudian menarik lembut lengan putihnya dan juga lengan Tao melangkah pelan setelah sebelumnya berbisik kecil pada suaminya. Ia akan membawa dua yeoja itu berdoa digereja dekat rumah sakit. Itu lebih baik dari pada terlarut pada kesedihan disini.

...

Setelah kepergian tiga yeoja itu dua namja tinggi yang masih setia duduk menunggu diliputi keheningan sampai namja berambut blonde -Kris- memecah keheningan itu.

"Yeol?"

"Hm.. Ya?"

"Mengapa tak melakukan hal yang sama pada Jongin seperti beberapa tahun lalu?" tanya Kris pelan. Sedari tadi pertanyaan itu berputar-putar didalam otaknya, hendak bertanya namun ia urungkan karena tak enak hati dengan Kyungsoo.

"Itu tidak mungkin, kau tak melihat sebesar apa perut Kyungsoo?"

"Jadi itu anak Jongin?" tanya Kris sedikit kaget.

Chanyeol mengganguk cepat.

"Ya, dan karena itulah Heechul ajjhuma tak setuju.. "

"..." Kris menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

Keduanya terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai suara pintu dibuka mengalihkan mereka untuk menatap pintu ruangan gawat darurat. Namja yang memiliki mata besar langsung saja menghampiri dokter berambut pirang yang baru keluar dari ruangan Jongin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

Namja berseragam putih didepannya menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Ada kabar buruk dan juga kabar baik" ucapnya pelan namun berhasil membuat wajah dua pria dihadapannya seketika memucat.

"Kita bahas diruanganku" ucapnya final kemudian berjalan pelan diikuti Chanyeol dan Kris.

...

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Tao sekarang sedang berada disebuah gereja yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Mereka bertiga menangkupkan kedua kepalan tangan tepat didepan dada dengan mata terpejam.

'Tuhan, biarkan Kyungsoo bahagia. Hidupnya sudah sangat menderita selama ini. Ia adalah wanita berhati besar yang mampu memaafkan seorang Kim Jongin. Yang sanggup menghilangkan rasa dendam dan bencinya kemudian meleburkannya menjadi rasa cinta yang begitu dalam. Aku sangat sangat kagum padanya. Kyungsoo adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ku miliki, dan sudah terlalu banyak kesedihan mengelilingi kehidupannya. Aku mohon jangan lagi ada airmata dikedua sisi wajahnya.. Buka kan jalan untuknya agar bahagia. Tolong rencanakan akhir yang indah untuk mereka Tuhan, Amien' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

'Aku memang baru dua kali bertemu yeoja disebelahku ini Tuhan, tapi perjuangan cintanya membuat airmataku tak dapat terbendung. Ia sangat tegar dan begitu berlapang dada. Ia bahkan mencintai dan memperjuangkan cintanya pada Jongin yang jelas-jelas orang dari masa lalu buruknya. Aku merasa tak akan mampu jika berada dalam posisinya. Tapi ternyaya Kyungso mampu mengadapinya, aku sangat kagum pada kesabarannya dalam menerima segala cobaan berat darimu. Tuhan, ku harap kau telah menggariskan takdir yang indah untuk mereka berdua.. Amien" doa Tao dalam hati.

Kedua yeoja yang sudah selesai berdoa itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang berada diantara keduanya yang masih setia memejamkan mata.

'Aku lebih rela Kim Jongin melupakanku selamanya dari pada melihatnya mengerang kesakitan seperti tadi. Berikanlah aku kekuatan untuk bisa melalui ini, aku tidak ingin berhenti memperjuangkan rasa cinta yang kau anugrahkan padaku. Jongin, ia adalah satu-satunya yang paling berharga yang aku punya didunia ini. Aku sangat mencintainya hingga rasanya dadaku sesak oleh rasa kecewa dan perih saat tahu ia melupakanku. Tuhan, aku mohon jangan pisahkan kami, izinkan aku egois kali ini karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Tolong berikanlah aku kekuatan ekstra pada hatiku agar bisa tetap bertahan disisinya apapun yang terjadi, Amien' Kyungsoo berurai airmata dalam menyelesaikan doanya membuat kedua yeoja disisi kiri dan kanannya langsung menghambur memeluk tubuhnya.

...

Dua orang pria tampan yang berada disebuah ruangan putih itu memandang intens seorang namja dewasa yang berada dibalik meja depannya.

"Jadi, kabar baiknya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kabar baiknya, Kim Jongin-sshi mungkin sedikit demi sedikit dapat mengingat potongan memorinya yang hilang"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, namun senyuman itu seketika lenyap saat Kris bertanya.

"Kabar buruknya?" ucap Kris

Dokter itu menghela nafas berat.

"Sepertinya Jongin-sshi sangat berkeinginan keras membuka semua pintu memori di otaknya. Terbukti dari dirinya yang pingsan akibat menahan sakit seperti tadi. Sejauh ini belum ada kontraksi yang parah dalam jaringan otaknya, namun itu tak menutup kemungkinan hal tersebut akan terjadi kemudian hari."

"Aa-apa?"

"Sekarang mungkin saja Jongin-sshi hanya pingsan. Namun nanti jika ia tetap memaksa membuka memori ingatan yang ia lupakan mungkin Jongin-sshi akan shock dan tertekan, lebih buruknya lagi ia akan mengalami pedarahan otak."

"Ya Tuhan!" seru Chanyeol kaget.

"Apakah sebelumnya ada pasien seperti Jongin?" tanya Kris serius.

"Ya, ada 2. Pasien pertama hanya bertahan 1 tahun"

"..."

"..."

"Ia terlalu memaksakan diri mengingat masa lalunya padahal kepalanya sudah memberi tanda tak sanggup saat ia mendapatkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Pasien itu meninggal karena pendarahan otak yang hebat."

Kris dan Chanyeol terdiam mendengarnya.

"Tapi, pasien kedua masih hidup sampai sekarang."

"Apa? Hidup sampai sekarang?"

"Ya, Kau kenal artis Cho Kyuhyun?"

Keduanya menganguk.

"Dia adalah pasien kedua, beberapa tahun lalu sebelum ia debut ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan hebat yang menyebabkannya koma. Kepalanya terbentur aspal dengan keras, persis seperti yang dialami Jongin-sshi. Dan ia juga dalam keadaan mabuk karena ditinggal menikah oleh pacarnya."

"..." Chanyeol diam.

"Bagaimana ia bisa sembuh?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Keluarganya memilih melakukan suntik helytromic" (jangan cari suntik helytromic digoogle karena gak akan ada. Itu cuma fiction dikepalaku).

"Helytromic?"

"Ya, keluarganya membawanya ke Amerika dan memutuskan menyuntikkan zat helytromic padanya."

"Apa itu helytromic?"

"Cairan yang dapat dibuat untuk membersihkan otak manusia sekaligus menghapus segala ingatan dikepala manusia... Semuanya akan hilang tanpa kecuali. Kyuhyun-sshi tak kan bisa mengingat apapun ketika ia bangun, ia melupakan tentang mantan pacarnya dan juga tidak mengenali orang tua serta kerabatnya. Ia menjadi seperti bayi yang baru lahir, yang harus memulai semuanya dari 0. Yang bahkan untuk memengang sendok dan berbicara pun ia harus diajari."

"A-apa?!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, mengetahui efek suntikan helytromic itu.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu? Bukankah ia dibawa ke Amerika?" tanya Kris sedikit tak percaya.

"Ayahku seorang dokter yang bekerja di Amerika dan ia jugalah dokter yang menyuntikkan cairan helytromic pada Kyuhyun-sshi"

"..."

"..."

"Aku pernah menyarankannya pada nyonya Heechul beberapa bulan lalu, namun ia menolak keras. Ia dan suaminya yakin akan ada cara lain untuk membuat Jongin-sshi bertahan. Ia juga bilang 8 tahun lalu saat Jongin-sshi mengalami kejadian yang sama pernah ada dokter yang menyarankannya untuk menyuntikkan cairan helytromic tapi ia menolak."

"Nyonya Heechul percaya akan keajaiban, dan itu terbukti karena Jongin-sshi tak mengalami kendala dikepalanya hingga sampai beberapa bulan lalu."

"Kita harus banyak berdoa untuk Jongin-sshi mulai sekarang, mungkin saja keajaiban akan datang dua kali.." ucapnya pelan.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Kris terdiam dengan wajah sulit diartikan.

'Dokter itu tidak sedang bilang jika Jongin hanya dapat bertahan kurang lebih 1 tahun kan?' batin kedua sahabat Jongin itu sedih.

...

Ketiga yeoja cantik berjalan beriringan menuju ruang rawat vvip bernomor 16, tadi Kris menelpon Tao dan memberitahu jika Jongin baru saja dipindahkan kesana.

**KLEK**

Kris yang sedang menatap langit kota seoul dari kaca kamar rawat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

Kaki panjangnya lalu melangkah mendekati kekasih cantiknya yang kini berwajah sembab disamping pintu. Kris memeluk Tao erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher jenjang gadisnya. Lelaki berambut blonde itu sedikit menyesal baru mengetahui keadaan Jongin sekarang. Kris yang memang berdomisili di Canada sangat jarang pulang ke korea, ia sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya disana. Waktu Chanyeol menikah saja ia tak sempat datang karena sibuk mengurus proyek besar. Hal itu jelas membuat sahabat idiotnya marah walau hanya sebentar karena setelah Kris cepat-cepat menjelaskan alasannya pada Chanyeol. Kris bilang perusahaannya sedang krisis (padahal ia sedang memenuhi syarat dari ayahnya Tao) dan sahabatnya itu memakluminya. Sebenarnya sesibuk apapun Kris pasti akan menyempatkan datang, namun situasinya berubah saat ayah Tao memberi syarat berat jika ia ingin menikahi anaknya. Kris harus mampu menyelesaikan proyek besar itu selama 1 minggu. Rasanya rambut blonde nya hampir rontok, tak terhitung berapa kali ia melewatkan makan siangnya untuk berusaha meminimalkan waktu pribadinya agar dapat segera menyelesaikan proyek besar itu.

Dan ia berhasil, proyek itu berjalan mulus. Ayah Tao juga sudah memberinya restu. Huang ahjjushi mengakuinya dalam bidang bisnis. Dan sekarang undangan bahkan sudah disebar. Ia datang ke Korea untuk mengabari pada sahabat-sahabatnya -Chanyeol dan Jongin- tentang pesta pernikahannya, tapi mengapa situasi buruk seperti ini harus terjadi pada salah satu sahabatnya?

Menghela nafas berat, namja berwajah western itu mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Tao, kemudian mata elangnya memandang dalam mata hitam sang kekasih. Dikecupnya lama kening Tao, kemudian membawa yeoja manis itu masuk lagi ke dalam pelukkannya. Ia sayang menyayangi yeoja bermata panda itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat perlakuan Kris pada Tao, lelaki yang hampir sama tingginya dengan Kris itu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo. Wajah belahan jiwanya itu nampak pucat dan kelelahan, ia pun menariknya lembut dan menuntunnya duduk disofa yang terdapat diruangan itu.

"Kau lapar tidak hmm?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, ia akan berubah menjadi suami siaga saat berada didekat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, lengan putihnya melingkari pinggang Chanyeol erat.

"Pulang? Kau nampak kelelahan sayang?" ajak Chanyeol kemudian menangkup wajah imut istrinya.

Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan, wanita mungil itu kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin menemani Kyungie disini yeolie" cicit Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, matanya melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk didekat kasur rawat Jongin kemudian melirik lagi ke Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol menatap puncak kepala Baekhyun sayang, lalu mengecupnya lembut .

"Baiklah, hanya sampai jam 5 sore setelah itu kita pulang okay?" Mata besar Chanyeol melirik jam yang baru menunjukkan pukul 3.30 siang KST.

"Kau yang terbaik sayang" ucap Baekhyun setelah mencuri kecupan kecil dipipi Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang melihat pemandangan mesra disekitarnya hanya bisa tertawa iri dalam hati, matanya kembali memanas melihat keadaan Jongin yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Wajah namja yang sekarang terlelap itu begitu pucat seakan mendeskripsikan bahwa ia sedang menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

'Apakah sebegitu sakitnya mengingat kenangan tentang diriku, Jongin-ah?' batinnya tertawa miris.

...

Dokter bilang jika Jongin sadar, ia boleh langsung pulang karena namja berkulit eksotis itu hanya pingsan.

Yeoja cantik bermata bulat yang sekarang sedang menggenggam erat jemari tangan Jongin, menatap wajah yang sedang tertidur lelap itu sayang.

Ia akan menunggu sampai namja tampan ini bangun. Kyungsoo hanya ingin orang pertama yang Jongin lihat ketika bangun adalah dirinya, bukan orang lain.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam KST. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah pulang beberapa jam lalu, hanya tinggal Kris dan Tao yang masih berada diruangan itu bersamanya dan juga Jongin. Tao nampak terlelap dalam pelukkan hangat Kris, mereka berdua duduk berdampingan diatas sofa.

"Pulanglah... Sepertinya Tao sudah sangat mengantuk" ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menjaga Jongin" sela Kyungsoo meyakinkan Kris.

Kris menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menunggui Jongin -yang ia sudah anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri- tapi melihat Tao yang kelelahan dipelukannya ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Namja tinggi berwajah western itu menggendong tubuh kekasihnya ala bridal style.

"Maaf tak bisa membantumu menjaga Jongin, Kyungsoo-ah" sesal Kris.

"Santai saja, aku tak apa.." balas Kyungsoo kemudian. Ia mengucapkan 'hati-hati' pada Kris sebelum namja tinggi itu menutup pintu.

Yeoja bermata bulat yang masih setia duduk disebelah Jongin itu mengeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Jongin. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya disebelah wajah pucat Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap lama pahatan wajah tampan 'kekasih'nya.

Melihat wajah Jongin, Kyungsoo jadi teringat akan Taemin eonnie yang sangat mirip dengannya. Ngomong-ngomong, Taemin eonnie?

Yeoja cantik itu menepuk keningnya keras, ia lupa mengabari Taemin eonnie dan Heechul umma.

Baru saja ia akan meraih ponselnya saat mata tajam Jongin terbuka perlahan-lahan membuat gerakan Kyungsoo sukses berhenti. Mata Jongin menatap lekat dirinya, dan mulut namja tampan itu terbuka sedikit, "Kyung-soo?" panggilnya dengan suara serak.

Mengerti jika tenggorokan namja didepannya ini kering, Kyungsoo segera menyodorkan segelas air putih dari meja nakas disampingnya. Setelahnya yeoja cantik itu pun kemudian keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

.

.

.

Sebuah taksi terparkir rapih dihalaman depan rumah sakit, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memasuki taksi itu lalu duduk berdampingan.

Dua sejoli itu belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelah taksi melaju pelan, mereka masih enggan memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

Jongin dizinkan pulang malam ini atau tepatnya ia memaksa pulang, setelah dokter menyatakan kondisinya baik-baik saja.

Jongin membuka kedua iris gelapnya saat mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti dilobby apartementnya. Keduanya kemudian melangkah keluar memasuki lift setelah sebelumnya membayar ongkos taksi.

...

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Jongin saat melihat yeoja cantik itu melepas sepatunya didekat pintu.

Mereka baru saja tiba di apartement milik Jongin.

"Ya?" sahutnya pelan.

"Kita perlu bicara sebentar.. Apakah kau keberatan?" tanya hati-hati, mata tajamnya melirik kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam KST.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil, tak keberatan. Mereka kemudian duduk bersebelah diruang tamu. Dimana adal kilauan biru terpantul dari atas meja.

"Apa sebelumnya... kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Jongin melirik cincin belian biru shappire yang tergeletak manis dimeja depannya.

"..." Kyungsoo tidak menjawab namun matanya menatap Jongin lekat.

"Soo?"

"..." Kyungsoo masih diam mengunci bibirnya.

Haruskah ia menjawabnya? Kyungsoo takut mendengar teriakan sakit Jongin jika ia nekat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Mian, sudah malam aku sangat mengantuk.. Aku, akan tidur duluan." yeoja yang sedang hamil itu bangun perlahan, menghindari pertanyaan Jongin. Tapi beberapa langkah kemudian ia berhenti.

Jongin menghela nafas mendengarnya. 'Pengalihan pembicaraan' batinnya berucap.

Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri diam setelah beberapa detik lalu menghentikan langkahnya, yeoja itu pun membalikkan badannya pelan menghadap Jongin.

"Jongin?" panggilnya membuat namja yang sedang duduk itu memutar badannya kesamping.

"Ya?"

"Sudah malam.. Kau juga butuh istirahat, tidurlah.." ucapnya dengan suara lembut, sarat akan kepedulian.

Yeoja berambut hitam itu pun melangkah lagi menuju kamar, meninggalkan namja berambut hitam yang menatap punggung putihnya frustasi.

"Semakin kau mengelak dan menutupinya aku semakin yakin, terjadi sesuatu diantara kita Kyungsoo-ah.." ucapnya kemudian merogoh saku celananya. Mendial seseorang.

_Tutt tutt tutt tu-_

_"Yeobseo?" jawab suara barito berat._

_"Yeobseo Lee-sshi?" balas Jongin._

_"Ne?"_

_"Cari tahu segala informasi tentang Do Kyungsoo sesegera mungkin"_

_"Ne, Tuan Kim"_

_'Pip'_

Jongin memilih Lee-sshi untuk mendapatkan infomasi tentang Kyungsoo, karena Lee-sshi merupakan satu dari sekian banyak mata-mata yang paling dapat diandalkan dalam soal mengorek informasi. Jongin tidak pernah melihat wajahnya dan Lee-sshi juga belum pernah melihat wajah Jongin. Mereka hanya tahu panggilan 'Tuan Kim' untuk Jongin tanpa tahu 'Kim' yang mana yang menjadi majikannya. Dan Jongin sangat mempercayainya.. Lee-sshi tidak penah mengecewakannya selama ini. Ia selalu memberikan data-data akurat dan sebenarnya.

Meletakkan ponsel diatas kulkas Jongin kemudian melangkah memasuki kamar menyusul Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Jongin tak mendapati kehadiran Kyungsoo yang harusnya tertidur disebelahnya dan jujur itu membuatnya sedikit kelabakan. Tangan kekarnya meraba kasur disampingnya yang terasa dingin menandakan yeoja bermata bulat itu sudah lama bangun. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.15 pagi KST ketika namja tampan itu melangkah cepat menuju dapur, ia sangat berharap yeoja bermata bulat itu berada disana. Memasak untuknya.

Namun nihil, Jongin sudah mengelilingi seluruh penjuru apartement, dan tak juga menemukan yeoja berambut panjang itu.

"Dimana kau?"gumamnya khawatir. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pasti yeoja itu marah karena pertanyaannya semalam.

'Apakah mungkin ia berada di...' kakinya pun melangkah cepat menuju lemari es kemudian meraih ponsel hitam yang tergeletak manis diatasnya.

_'Tut..tut-'_

_"Yeobseo? ajjhuma? Kyungsoo.. Apakah dia disana?"_

_"Hhhh... Syukurlah"_

_"Aniya, dia tidak bilang"_

_"Ne, tolong jaga dan temani dia dulu ya ajjhuma"_

_"Ya, aku akan pulang ke rumah nanti malam"_

_"Ne"_

_'Pip'_

Jongin menghela nafas lega saat Jung ajjhuma bilang jika Kyungsoo pulang pagi-pagi sekali ke Mansion Kim.

Namja berkulit coklat eksotis itu memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan, frustasi dengan kehidupan cintanya yang rumit.

Tak sengaja mata tajamnya melihat ponsel gold-putih tergeletak diatas meja makan..

'Ponsel Kyungsoo?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Penasaran, Jongin mengambil ponsel gold-putih itu, mengamatinya lekat. Mengapa ia merasa ponsel yang berada digenggamannya ini tak asing dipandangan matanya. Seolah-olah ia pernah memiliki ponsel yang sama persis seperti ini? Hal itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. (Ponsel Jongin hancur saat kecelakaan).

Digesernya kekanan lock screen dilayar ponsel gold-putih milik Kyungsoo pelan.

**Deg**

'Foto ini...'

Mata tajamnya pun membulat sempurna.

**Deg Deg**

Jantungnya berdetak 3x lebih cepat dari biasanya.

**Deg Deg Deg**

**Nyutttttt**

Dan pagi ini rasa sakit yang mnghantam kepalanya kembali ia rasakan lagi...

"Ughhhh" lirihnya pelan. Matanya terpejam sediki menahan denyutan rasa sakit dikepalanya, ia lalu membuka kembali iris hitamnya dan menatap lekat Wallpaper ponsel Kyungsoo yang merupakan foto dirinya dan seorang yeoja berkulit putih yang saling memeluk dengan badan polos, khas sejoli yang habis bercinta..

Dan mata Jongin belum rabun untuk mengenali siapa yeoja berkulit putih itu. Dia adalah...

Yeoja yang saat ini mondar-mandir didalam pikirannya.

Yeoja yang baru saja ia khawatirkan.

Yeoja yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Yeoja itu adalah -Kyungsoo.

Namja tampan itu meremas kuat helaian rambut dikepalanya. Jika yeoja itu adalah Kyungsoo dan namja itu adalah dirinya, berarti mereka memang mempunyai hubungan khusus. Tapi mengapa ia tak bisa mengingat kejadian didalam foto itu?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh" Jongin menjerit frustasi memikirkan itu.

.

.

.

At Mansion Kim

Kyungsoo duduk diam diatas tempat tidurnya, ia baru saja menelpon Heechul mengabari Umma Jongin tentang keadaan anaknya sekaligus meminta maaf karena tak langsung mengabarinya kemarin saat Jongin pingsan. Kyungsoo lupa dimana meletakkan ponsel gold-putih pemberian Jongin itu. Tadi saja ia menelpon menggunakan telpon rumah.

Yeoja cantik itu terlihat muram sekali pagi ini. Wajahnya semakin sayu dan matanya sembab. Kyungsoo bahkan mengacuhkan sarapan yang setengah jam lalu diantar oleh Jung ajjhuma tergeletak dingin dimeja nakas. Ia tidak bernafsu sarapan sama sekali pagi ini.

Membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, yeoja bemata bulat itu pun menutup kedua matanya pelan. Dan setetes airmata mengalir lewat sudut matanya membasahi pipi putihnya yang mulai tirus.

"Hiks, Jongin.." lirihnya sebelum jatuh terlelap..

...

Jongin melangkah tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Satu lengan kekarnya berpegangan erat pada dinding disampingnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih sedangkan lengan yang satu lagi memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit.

**KLEK**

**Tap Tap Tap Tap**

**CRASH**

Diputarnya keran shower air dingin hingga airnya langsung meluncur jatuh membasahi kepala juga tubuhnya.

Suara dan kilasan yang terbayang-bayang dikepalanya, seperti sebuah film lama yang sedang berputar. Hitam-putih.

'Yaaaa! apa yang kau maksud tak melihat jalan eoh? kepalaku sampai memar begini. Kau harus tanggung jawab!'

'Oh! Perkenalkan semuanya. Ini pacarku'

Jongin memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia merasa kepalanya semakin pusing dan berputar-putar menyakitkan sekali...

'Kita menikah dan menjalani kehidupan tanpa skenario'

'Aku..menyukaimu..'

'Sepertinya umma memberi kita kejutan..'

Namja tampan itu mengerang keras lalu menyandarkan diri pada dinding dibelakangnya, nafasnya terengah-engah dan kakinya lemas bukan main.

'Aku mencintaimu..'

Ia kembali meremas kencang lhelain rambut hitamnya.

'Jonginie...'

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!" jeritnya keras saat tubuhnya tak kuat lagi menahan kepalanya yang berputar-putar menyakitkan.

**BRUK**

Tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang menghantam kepalanya, namja berkulit coklat eksotis itu pun akhirnya jatuh terduduk dilantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Nafasnya memburu seolah ia baru saja berlari maraton mengelilingi kota seoul. Keringat dingin yang menetes dari atas dahinya bercampur dengan derasnya air shower yang meluncur dari atas.

'Aku mencintaimu..'

'Jonginie...'

Perlahan-lahan mata tajamnya terbuka menampilkan iris hitam yang diselimuti keraguan.

"Ughhh" desisnya pelan.

"Do Kyungsoo... Apakah Kim yang kau maksud adalah... A-aku?" tanyanya lirih sebelum jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kris datang menemui Chanyeol diruangannya, hal itu membuat namja tampan bermata besar itu agak bingung. Tak biasanya seorang Kris berkunjung sepagi ini.

Segelas coffe latte yang masih mengepulkan asap tersaji dihadapan keduanya.

"Kris, sudahlah.. Kau tak perlu menunda pernikahanmu. Jika Jongin tahu ia juga pasti akan marah" Chanyeol berucap serius didepannya.

"Hhhh... Tapi yeol-

"Jangan berpikir pendek dengan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ajjushi (Ayah Tao) berikan." selanya cepat.

"..."

"Lagi pula kau sudah berjuang menyelesaikan proyek itu Kris."

"..."

"Kita akan bersama-sama mencari cara untuk kesembuhan Jongin. Ia adalah namja yang kuat Kris! Ia pasti bertahan."

"Kau benar, maafkan aku. Pikiranku agak berantakan hari ini" Kris menghembuskan nafas berat.

**Drrrrrrrrrttttt**

**From : BabyBaek3**

**Yeobooooo~ belikan aku stawberry panggang ya ya ya? *buing-buing* aku mau 10 menit lagi itu sudah ada didepanku! Jika tidak, KAU TIDUR DILUAR! _**

Chanyeol terkekeh geli membaca pesan istrinya itu, Baekhyun selalu saja mengirim pesan dengan ancaman 'Kau tidur diluar' setiap ia menginginkan sesuatu. Pernah sekali ia diusir keluar kamar karena tak mendapatkan stawberry warna ungu(?) permintaan istri mungilnya itu, pria tinggi itu pasrah tidur disofa ruang tamu yang dingin. Tapi pukul 1 malam, istrinya yang sangat manja itu merengek menarik-narik piyamanya menyuruhnya pindah karena ia tak bisa tidur tanpa memeluk Chanyeol -_- .

Bibirnya akan tertarik lebar jika mengingat insiden itu. Sejenak mata besarnya menatap Kris yang juga sedang menatapnya aneh.

"Kau gila" ucap temannya itu datar.

"Kau juga akan gila jika kelak Tao mengandung.. Mereka (yeoja) selalu meminta makanan yang aneh-aneh"

"Hmm.. Dan sepertinya itu akan dimulai sebentar lagi" balas namja berambut blonde itu ambigu.

"Tao sedang hamil 2 minggu sekarang" tambah Kris kemudian.

Chanyeol membuka lebar mulutnya karena kaget.

**PLAK**

Kemudian memukul kepala Kris dengan majalah bisnis didepannya.

"Aisssh jinja! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku park dobi! Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu!" seru Kris kesal.

"Kau harus segera menikahinya Kris bodoh!" Chanyeol tak menghiraukan seruan Kris.

"Issshhh jangan panggil aku 'bodoh' dasar idiot! Aku memang akan segera menikahinya minggu depan yeol! Undangan bahkan sudah disebar!" ucap Kris ketus.

"Kau lupa tadi kau sempat bilang ingin menundanya hyung? Dasar Idiot pikun!" cibir Chanyeol pedas sambil menekankan kata 'hyung' pada kalimatnya.

"Yaaaaak! Sopan sedikit pada hyungmuuuu!"

"Hyung?! Nope! Kau bahkan hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku!" jawab Chanyeol kemudian berlari keluar ruangannya setelah melihat temannya itu menggulung koran hendak memukul kepalanya.

"Hhhh Idiot gila itu.. "

Kris menarik sudut bibirnya melihat kelakuan absurd chanyeol yang belum berubah, sepertinya julukan happy virus masih melekat erat padanya. Merogoh saku celananya pemuda tinggi itu kemudian mendial nomor kekasihnya, sepertinya tawaran makan malam merupakan ide baik untuk meminta maaf setelah ia membuat 'calon istrinya' itu menangis semalaman karena -dengan entengnya- Kris mengutarakan niatnya menunda pernikahan mereka -disaat Tao bahkan sudah mengandung anaknya-.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi KST ketika namja yang masih berada dalam guyuran air shower itu membuka mata. Rasa sakit dikepalanya sedikit reda tersiram dengan dinginnya air walaupun kadang masih terasa berdenyut-denyut kecil. Kulitnya yang biasanya berwarna coklat eksotis itu sekarang nampak putih pucat karena terlalu lama terguyur air shower yang dingin. Berpegang kuat pada kepala keran Jongin berusaha keras untuk bangun. Kaki lemasnya ia paksakan melangkah pelan-pelan menuju kamarnya. Hawa dingin Ac kamar menyapanya ketika ia membuka pintu, dan hawa dingin itu sedikit membuat tubuh tegapnya bergetar, namun ia berusaha keras menahannya, ia bukanlah pria lemah.

Ditariknya sebuah handuk putih kemudian menaruhnya melingkar di leher pucatnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju cermin besar disudut kamarnya. Menatap pantulan dirinya didalam cermin, Jongin berdiri diam membatu. Mata elangnya menatap lama bayangan dirinya.

"Apakah keparat itu... Adalah aku?" ucapnya pelan dengan bibir sedikit bergetar kedinginan.

...

Chanyeol baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya setelah ia pulang sebentar untuk mengantar pesanan 'aneh' Baekhyun. Kaki panjangnya hendak melangkah memasuki lift sebelum mata besarnya menangkap sebuah mobil lamborgini hitam milik Jongin melintas didepan matanya.

Namja tinggi itu masih diam ditempat sampai sosok tegap Kim Jongin berjalan keluar mobil dan menghampirinya.

"Jongin? Kapan kau keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanyanya sedikit kaget karena ia tidak mengetahui temannya ini sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Baru saja ia membuat janji dengan Kris untuk menjenguk sahabatnya ini sore nanti.

"Tadi malam yeol" balasnya tersenyum singkat.

Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah teman sekaligus boss nya ini yang sekarang nampak sangat pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali Jongin-ah.." tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya sebelum terkekeh geli.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya kemudian. Kakinya lalu melangkah cepat mendahului Chanyeol masuk kedalam lift. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat ketika rasa pusing kembali mendera kepalanya. Ada Chanyeol disampingnya sekarang, Jongin tak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Kau baru datang ?" Jongin membuka percakapan.

"Aku sudah datang sejam yang lalu tapi aku pulang sebentar karena y-yah Baekhyun menelpon dan memintaku membelikannya stawberry panggang" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman kecil diakhir kalimatnya.

Jongin tertawa renyah mendengarnya, namja tampan yang saat ini berusaha keras menahan rasa pusing dikepalanya itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lift.

"Stawberry? Astaga! Istrimu benar-benar maniak stawberry yeol" ucapnya terkekeh pelan.

Ting

Suara lift terbuka, mereka menghentikan obrolan keduanya. Mereka lalu berjalan keluar lift memulai aktifitas kerja seperti biasanya.

...

Pukul 2 siang KST semua berkas dan dokumen dimejanya sudah selesai ia tanda tangani. Namja tampan yang masih sedikit pucat itu memijit kepalanya pelan. Ia bernafas lega karena akhirnya pekerjaannya dapat ia selesai dengan cepat. Namja tampan itu memejamkan kedua matanya ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk sharing sekarang. Tapi Chanyeol, sahabat sekaligus sekertarisnya itu sedang pergi keluar dengan klien setengah jam lalu. Sedangkan Kris? Jongin tak mau mengganggu temannya yang baru saja memberinya undangan pernikahan 2 jam lalu itu. Ia pasti sedang sangat sibuk menyiapkan pesta persiapan pernikahannya.

Memutar kursinya ke belakang Jongin menatap lurus hamparan awan biru diatas. langit.

Ia benar-benar membutuhkan teman bicara saat ini...

.

.

.

Jung ahjjuma menghela nafas lega setelah dengan susah payah ia berhasil juga membujuk Kyungsoo makan.

"Makan yang banyak, kasihan aegya mu kelaparan didalam sana" ucapnya lembut kemudian tangannya mengusap sayang kepala yeoja yang sedang memegang sendok itu.

Yeoja bermata bulat itu mengangguk patuh.

Seorang maid mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo membuat dua orang yang berada didalamnya reflek menoleh bersamaan.

"Ya, ada apa ?" tanya Jung ajjhuma.

"Nyonya besar menelpon jika ia dan Tuan besar akan pulang malam ini" ucapnya sopan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo menoleh.

Maid itu menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum "Ne nona muda"

Dan sepiring makanan itupun akhirnya di habiskan oleh Kyungsoo. Moodnya kembali bagus mengetahui Heechul akan pulang malam ini. Ia sangat merindukan umma Jongin yang cerewet dan juga perhatian itu.

...

Jongin melangkah pelan menyusuri jalanan pemakaman di Busan. Ia memutuskan pergi kesini, Jongin butuh bercerita. Kaki panjangnya kemudian berhenti tepat didepan nisan bertuliskan nama hyungnya. Diletakkannya sebuket bunga lili putih yang ia bawa diatas gundukan tanah tersebut.

"Hai Joon Myeon hyung..."

"Apa kabar kau disana?... Kuharap kau baik-baik saja."

"Hyung,... aku bingung."

Mata tajamnya lalu memandang langit yang mulai sedikit gelap.

"Aku merasa seperti berada didalam sebuah labirin besar dengan kilasan memori yang berputar seperti film lama disetiap dindingnya"

"Hhhhh... Sangat... Rumit"

"Sulit sekali mencari kebenaran saat mereka semua bungkam"

Jongin memejamkan mata merasakan hembusan angin diwajahnya.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Ia membuka matanya saat merasakan tetesan air jatuh tepat mengenai wajahnya. Ia kemudian menengadah kepalanya ke atas menatap langit yang menjadi gelap, tiupan angin disekitarnya juga semakin kencang.

Jongin mendesah berat , 'kenapa harus turun hujan disaat seperti ini sih?'

Ia bahkan belum selesai mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya pada hyungnya.

**Tes Tes Tes Tes Tes**

Ia membungkuk sebentar didepan nisan hyungnya kemudian kakinya melangkah cepat bahkan setengah berlari menuju mobil ketika ia merasa tetesan air hujan semakin banyak jatuh dari langit.

Melepaskan jasnya yang basah, Jongin kemudian melemparkannya pada kursi penumpang disebelahnya. Menyisakan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing atas terbuka. Diluar hujan turun dengan cepat dan deras sekali bahkan diiringi suara guntur. Menyeramkan. Ia menginjak pelan pedal gas pelan mengendarai mobilnya kembali ke seoul dengan kecepatan sedang.

Entah kepingian CD milik siapa yang sekarang ia ambil dan putar didalam mobilnya, yang jelas tak mempunyai lagu jenis ini -seingatnya- namun Jongin benci keheningan jika suasananya hujan seperti ini. Ditambah lagi perjalanannya masih cukup jauh.

Intro lagu "Hurt" milik girlband 2ne1 mengalun indah ditelinganya..

Jongin memelankan laju mobilnya ketika matanya melihat sebuah cafe sederhana yang nampak ramai dipinggir jalanan Busan.

Ia merasa pernah singgah disana. Tapi kapan?

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, menyangkalnya. Itu mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Matanya lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

Jalanan Busan nampak sepi sekali, mungkin karena masyarakat disini sudah memprediksi akan turun hujan badai sehingga mereka enggan keluar.

Sepanjang jalan hanya ada beberapa mobil yang berpapasan dengan lamborgini Jongin, dan hujan masih terus menguyur Busan sore ini.

.

Namja tampan itu kembali memelankan laju mobilnya saat matanya menangkap siluet halte kosong dari dalam kaca mobilnya yang berembun.

Penasaran, ia mengusap kaca disebelah kepalanya itu agar memperjelas pandangan matanya.

Namun saat matanya menangkap jelas halte kosong itu,

**DEG**

Jongin merasa dunianya berhenti berputar.

Reflek ia menginjak pedal rem sehingga menimbulkan suara 'ckit' yang keras.

**DUG**

Kepalanya membentur stir mobil menimbulkan memar merah yang nantinya pasti akan berubah jadi ungu di dahinya.

Tanpa memperdulikan guyuran hujan, memar didahinya, kilatan petir dilangit dan denyutan sakit yang kembali terasa dikepalanya namja tampan itu bergerak cepat membuka pintu mobilnya.

Air hujan langsung menyapa pmembasahi tubuhnya ketika ia keluar.

Matanya memandang lekat halte kosong itu.

Jongin terdiam. Ia menekan dadanya kuat-kuat menahan jutaan sesak yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya.

**CTAR**

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhh"

**CTAR**

Ia menjerit kencang merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menghantam kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang datang bersamaan dengan suara gemuruh petir yang menggelegar dilangit.

Jongin jatuh terduduk diatas kerasnya aspal.

Tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Namja tampan yang nampak kalut itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam kemudian meremas helaian rambut basahnya frustasi.

Kedua matanya sudah memerah, ia menangis dibawah guyuran hujan. Wajah tampannya terlihat pucat menahan dinginnya air hujan serta jutaan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

"WAEEE?" teriaknya keras.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk, matanya memandang sedih halte bus diseberangnya.

Puluhan tetes airmata kembali berjatuhan dan bercampur dengan air hujan yang mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya..

Sekali lagi, namja yang masih terduduk ditengah derasnya hujan itu menekan dadanya kuat-kuat. Berharap dengan melakukan itu ribuan rasa sesak yang memasuki hatinya dapat segera hilang..

"Do Kyungsoo.. " sebutnya dengan bibir bergetar..

"Kau...

.

.

Ternyata...

.

.

Memang...

.

.

Adalah... -Kekasihku" Ucap Jongin pelan kemudian berdiri dan cepat-cepat memasuki mobilnya.

Tak memperdulikan jok mobilnya yang menjadi basah, tak memperdulikan jalanan yang nampak banjir, Jongin menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat. Ia harus segera menemui Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf padanya.

Karena sekarang Jongin sudah ingat semuanya..

Ya semuanya...

Semua tentang kisahnya dengan Kyungsoo tanpa.. Kecuali...

"Maafkan aku... Kyungie"

Jongin membiarkan airmatanya mengalir deras ketika suara Bom 2ne1 terdengar..

_'Neomu Apa.. Apa.. Apa...'_

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Xoxowolf61**

**Thanks for review,fav,follow and read ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Main pair: KaiSoo**

**Cast : EXO Member,SHINee,Super Junior.**

**Genre: Drama/Little bit Humor/**

**WARNING: Masih amatir -_-, EYD gak sesuai,Typos bertebaran,Alur**  
**kecepetan,GenderSwitch (GS),OOC..**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

_Chapter 13_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**KaiSoo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menangis lirih dalam perjalanan. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Kyungsoo? Pertama ia mengabaikannya dan tidak mengenalinya. Kemudian jatuh cinta (lagi) padanya dan memaksanya memberitahukan pria keparat - yang ternyata dirinya.

Memejamkan matanya lelah, Jongin menginjak gas nya lebih dalam. Ia ingin segera sampai seoul.

Menjelang malam mobilnya baru memasuki jalanan ibu kota korea selatan itu. Pria itu kemudian memutar stirnya ke arah jalan apartementnya. Ia harus mengambil benda berharga yang tertinggal disana -seingatnya- diluar mobil hujan deras masih belum berhenti, bahkan dilangit seoul pun petir masih terus saling menyambar. Benar-benar hujan badai melanda korea beberapa minggu ini.

Memarkirkan asal mobilnya dilobby, Jongin membawa kakinya berlari cepat menuju apartement. Ia mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap tubuh basahnya aneh. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan melupakan fasilitas lift. Satu persatu anak tangga pun ia naiki, keringat mengalir membasahi bajunya yang masij basah itu. Hampir saja satpam di lobby depan menahannya ketika hendak memasuki pintu utama, namun satpam itu langsung membungkuk sopan dan meminta maaf saat melihat wajah Jongin.

Ia adalah pewaris perusahaan raksasa Kim Empire, jika kalian lupa.

Siapa yang berani menghentikannya walau ia dalam keadaan se-menyedihkan itu?

Ketukan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai menimbulkan suara gaduh saat ia berlari. Suara nafasnya yang memburu mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Jongin merasa kaki panjangnya akan patah saat ini juga. Menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut namja tampan yang nampak pucat itu berhenti sejenak. Ia bernafas putus-putus. Menghirup oksigen rakus. Keringat mengalir semakin deras didahinya. Ia lelah sekali. Namun kelelahan ini tak membuatnya berhenti lama-lama. Kakinya melangkah lagi bahkan setengah berlari saat matanya menangkap pintu hitam beberapa meter didepannya.

**Hosh hosh hosh**

Memejamkan matanya sejenak Jongin kemudian mempercepat larinya. Walau rasanya lututnya benar-benar akan patah saat ini, ia akan tetap bertahan, ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan pengorbanan yang Kyungsoo lakukan untuknya.

**KLEK**

Menghirup nafas lega, kakinya melangkah cepat ke arah pintu apartemennya.

Jemarinya menekan-nekan kasar password didepannya.

**KLEK**

Kakinya segera melangkah memasuki apartementnya. Ia bernafas lega saat matanya menangkap cincin berlian biru yang tergeletak manis diatas meja diruang tamu.

Cincin warisan keluarga Kim yang dulu ia berikan pada Kyungsoo.

Cincin yang dilepaskan Kyungsoo semalam saat ia memaksanya memberitahu -siapa pemberinya- yang ternyata adalah.. Dirinya..

Memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing, Jongin segera memasukannya ke saku celananya lalu keluar dari apartementnya. Sepatunya menginjak sebuah amplop coklat yang tergeletak didepan pintu, dahinya mengerut. Mungkin tadi ia terlalu fokus pada cincin warisan keluarganya sehingga tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, pikirnya. Ia kemudian membungkuk mengambil amplop coklat itu. Kemudain kakinya segera saja melangkah memasuki lift - Akal sehatnya kembali muncul saat ia merasa kakinya akan lumpuh jika ia harus menuruni ratusan anak tangga lagi- tak ada waktu untuk menerka atau membuka dari siapa dan apa isi amplop itu.

Begitu lift terbuka ia langsung saja bergegas menuju mobionya. Matanya melirik sedikit amplop digenggamannya, mungkin ia akan membuka nanti dimobil. Yang jelas sekarang Jongin hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke Mansionnya dan meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo.

Mobil lamborgini hitamnya pun berhenti sejenak saat rambu-rambu lalu lintas menandakan lampu merah. Mata tajamnya yang membengkak mendongak melihat waktu yang dihitung mundur masih lama, ia pun meraih amplop coklat yang ia bawa tadi.

_To Mr Kim from 'Lee'_

Tertulis dibagian bawahnya, ini pasti kiriman dari mata-mata yang tadi pagi suruh mencari tahu tentang Kyungsoo. Benar-benar dapat diandalkan, cepat sekali ia mendapatkannya. Jemarinya kemudian membuka dan menarik keluar kertas dalam amplop itu, Isinya sebagian besar Jongin sudah mengetahuinya, jelas karena ingatannya baru saja kembali. Ia pun melempar amplop coklat itu diatas dashboard, ia tak membutuhkan informasi itu lagi. Namun selembar kertas yang meluncur dari dalamnya menarik sedikit perhatiannya. Menundukan badannya, Jongin kemudian meraih kertas yang terjatuh dekat kakinya itu.

'Orangtua Do Kyungsoo bernama Do Yesung dan Do Ryeowook meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan maut yang juga menewaskan anak direktur utama Kim Empire yaitu Kim Joon Myeon.'

**DEG**

Mata Jongin melotot tak percaya.

'Setelah diselidiki ternyata penyebab kecelakaan orangtuanya itu bersumber dari adik Kim Joon Myeon sendiri, yaitu Kim Jong In. Ia yang kebetulan berada ditempat kejadian kecelakaan kakaknya sangat shock melihat Joon Myeon meninggal. Tubuhnya diam membatu ditengah jalan sehingga mobil yang dikendarai Do Yesung dan istrinya yang secara kebetulan melaju kencang dari arah kanan segera membanting stir. Mobil itu kemudian terguling, meledak, dan menewaskan keduanya. Kasus ini ditutup tanpa alasan yang jelas oleh pihak kepolisian.'

Tangan Jongin gemetaran, ia tak memperdulikan bunyi memekakan klakson dan teriakan pengemudi lain dibelakangnya, tubuhnya membatu dengan airmata menetes dari kedua matanya yang sudah membengkak.  
Kakinya sangat sulit menginjak pedal gas. Ia sangat shock. Benar-benar shock berat mengetahui fakta ini. Memejamkan matanya erat, Jongin memukul stir mobil dengan kencang. Apa lagi yang telah ia lakukan ? Menyebabkan tragedi kecelakaan orangtua kekasih yang bahkan baru saja diingatnya? Meremas rambutnya kasar Jongin berteriak kencang dalam hati, Apa lagi yang ia lupakan?... Berapa banyak kebohongan yang menemaninya selama ini?... Kenyataan apa lagi yang harus ia terima? ... Mengapa rasanya hidupnya begitu berat dan rumit sekali saat ini. Selama ini ia tertawa dan bahagia diatas dalam sebuah kepalsuan. Ini merupakan pukulan keras terhadap batinnya. Jongin menutup matanya erat-erat.

"WAEEE?" teriaknya kalut.

Airmata dipipinya meluncur turun membasahi wajahnya membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan sekali.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Jadi dirinya yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo yatim piatu?

Jadi selain Kim keparat ia juga adalah seorang pembunuh?

Jadi Joon Myeon hyung bukan meninggal karena overdosis?

Meremas rambutnya frustasi pria itu mencoba membuka kembali memori ingatannya.

**BRAK BRAK BRAK**

Gedoran keras pada kaca mobilnya membuatnya menoleh singkat lalu dengan gerak reflek menginjak pedal gas. Hal itu membuat si penggedor kaget karena mobil lamborgininya melaju tanpa aba-aba sehingga orang itu terjengkang kebelakang. Namun namja yang menginjak pedal gas dalam itu tidak berusaha perduli. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya yang sesak, airmata mengalir deras disudut matanya, ia tak perduli berapa ratus kali pengemudi dibelakangnya mengumpat dan mencaci dirinya ketika rasa kepercayaannya pada keluarganya hilang seketika.

"WAE?" teriaknya lagi..

Menginjak dalam pedal gas mobilnya lebih dalam Ia kemudian melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Mansion Kim. Ia akan membuat dua pengakuan. Jantungnya berdebar cemas menantikan respon Kyungsoo nanti. Tak ia pungkiri sebenarnya jauh didalam hati kecilnya ia merasa sangat takut. Ia menerima jika akan ditampar, dipukul, atau ditendang oleh Kyungsoo. Ia akan menerimanya dengan ikhlas. Ia memang jelas salah. Sangat bersalah, ia menghancurkan kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga dan membuat anak gadisnya hidup menderita. Menarik nafas dalam, Jongin akan memilih menabrakan saja mobilnya pada trotoar atau melajukan mobilnya memasuki sungai han jika Kyungsoo memilih meninggalkannya. Ia benar-benar akan melakukannya jika yeoja bermata bulat yang berhasil mencuri hatinya itu memutuskan pergi dari hidupnya.

Separuh nafasnya pergi dari hidupnya?...

Itu sama saja dengan mati..

Menginjak pedal gas mobilnya lebih dalam lagi, Jongin melajukan lamborgininya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Bahkan diatas rata-rata. Apakah yang akan terjadi setelah ia membuat pengakuan pada Kyungsoo? Hatinya terus bertanya-tanya was-was. Guratan lelah dan bekas-bekas air mata terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya. Jongin terlalu frustasi memikirkan jawaban Kyungsoo nanti. Apakah ia akan dimaafkan? Ataukah ia akan ditinggalkan?..

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Teriaknya frustasi.

Jika dihitung ini sudah lebih dari 8 tahun. Sudah sangat sangat terlambat. Tidak dipungkiri jauh didalam hati kecilnnya ia sangat mengharapkan Kyungsoo dapat memberinya maaf dengan ikhlas. Tapi ia merasa itu akan sangat sulit. Apa yang akan dilakukan jika yeoja cantik yang sangat ia cintai itu membencinya? Jongin merasa ia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak lagi mulai saat itu.. Perasaan bersalah yang luar biasa sesak seperti sebuah batu besar yang menghimpit hatinya sampai-sampai untuk menarik nafas saja rasanya sulit sekali.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa bosan sekali, yeoja yang sedang hamil itu menekan-nekan remote tv secara acak.

Mengapa Heechul ajjhuma belum juga sampai? Padahal supir keluarga Kim sudah pergi menjemputnya dibandara sejak sejam lalu.

"Bersabarlah nona" ujar Jung ajjhuma yang duduk menemaninya.

Ting Tong

"Ah! Pasti itu Heechul Umma!" serunya riang ketika mendengar suara bel.

Didepannya Jung ajjhuma hanya tertawa kecil melihat antusiasme Kyungsoo.

"Biar aku sajaa" teriaknya cepat ketika seorang maid hendak membuka pintu.

"Baik nona muda" maid itu pun membungkuk sopan.

Kyungsoo pun segera melangkah cepat-cepat ke arah pintu sehingga menimbulkan teriakan panik Jung ajjhuma. Demi Tuhan ia sedang hamil!

"Nona! Hati-hati!" seru Jung ajjhuma.

"Neeee" balas Kyungsoo kemudian menarik kenop pintu.

**KLEK**

"Um-

Ucapannya terhenti saat matanya melihat bukan Kim Heechul yang berada didepannya tetapi anaknya, Kim Jongin yang berdiri tepat memandang matanya penuh -penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

Mengerutkan kening bingung Kyungsoo baru saja akan membuka mulut saat tiba-tiba..

**BRUK**

Jongin menjatuhkan diri berlutut dihadapannya.

"Ada apa Jong-

"Mianhae.. Mianhae.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.."

"..."

Kyungsoo kaget atas perlakuan tiba-tiba Jongin pun memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang.

"Kau.. Kenapa... Jongin?" tanya hati-hati ketika mata bulatnya melihat air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata namja berkulit coklat eksotis itu.

"Hikss mian.. Mian.. Mianhae" ia tak perduli lagi jika dicap pria lemah oleh Kyungsoo. Kenyataan dan kebenaran yang datang bertubi-tubi hari ini membuat perasaanya sesak tak karuan sehingga air mata mengalir begitu saja membasahi wajahnya.

"Mian.. Mian.. Jeongmal mianhae.."

Melihat permintaan maaf berulang-ulang namja didepannya yeoja bermata bulat yang sedang bingung itu kemudian memutar otaknya cepat.

'Mungkin ia merasa bersalah soal semalam?' batinnya menerka.

Kyungsoo pun maju selangkah hendak membantu Jongin berdiri. Jujur saja dirinya juga merasa tak kuat melihat airmata mengalir dari iris tajam namja tampan yang nampak pucat itu.

"Jangan! Jangan bantu aku Kyung! Bersimpuh hingga kedua kakiku patah pun aku rasa.. Aku.. Aku masih belum pantas mendapatkan maafmu.." namja tampan itu mendongak memandang yeoja didepannya dengan rasa bersalah.

**GREP**

Kyungsoo ikut bersimpuh pelan-pelan kemudian memeluk namja yang seharian ini ia hindari itu erat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Jongin-ah?" lirihnya pelan. Sedikit meringis begitu perut besarnya tertekan saat ia bersimpuh.

"Maafkan aku.."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar kata maaf keluar lagi dari bibir namja dipelukannya. Ia lalu semakin merapatkan pelukannya saat merasakan betapa dinginnya tubuh Jongin yang sedang ia peluk.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku" ucap Jongin kemudian balas memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa sebernarnya Jongin-ah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo-ah.. Maafkan aku.."

Yeoja bermata bulat itu merasakan baju bagian atasnya basah saat namja dalam pelukannya itu menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahunya.

Jongin menangis lirih..

Pria itu terlihat sedih sekali...

Lengan putih Kyungsoo reflek terangkat mengusap sayang punggung tegap Jongin. Dapat is rasakan tubuh lembab basah namja yang sedang memeluknya ini.

'Jongin kehujanan?' tanya dalam hati.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Maaf.. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ah"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf untuk apa Jongin?" tanyanya lembut.

"Mianhae.. Mianhae.. Aku mohon maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku Kyungie"

"Hei.. Heii tenanglah.. Maaf untuk apa Jongin-ah?"

"Maaf karena aku telah...

.

.

.

... melupakanmu"

.

.

**Deg**

**.**

**.**

Usapan tangan Kyungsoo pada punggung Jongin berhenti.

"Mianhae.. Mian.. Mian.. Mian.. Mian.. Hiks" ucapnya seakan tak mau berhenti.

"Aku memang keparat, Mianhae.. Mianhae.. Hiks, tapi izinkan aku egois Kyungie.. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan itu, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah Jongin.

Wajah namja didepannya ini sangat pucat, dan bibir tebal kissable nya bergetar.

"Jonginie?" panggilnya memastikan.

"Y-yaa" balas Jongin pelan, suaranya bergetar menahan sesak saat kedua matanya yang memerah memandang dalam kedua mata bulat jernih Kyungsoo.

Jawaban itu membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca melihat pandangan berbeda namja didepannya ini.

Kim Jongin nya telah kembali.

Jongin kekasihnya -telah kembali.

"Kyungie aku mohon jangan menang-

Ucapan namja didepannya ini terhenti saat Kyungsoo menarik lembut lehernya agar menunduk kemudian mencium bibir tebalnya dalam.

Yeoja berambut panjang itu memeluk leher kekasihnya erat-erat.

Ia sangat merindukannya..

Jongin membalas ciuman Kyungsoo tak kalah dalam. Kedua belah bibir mereka saling melumat intens bibir pasangan masing-masing. Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dari kedua mata mereka. Mereka terus menyesap dan merasakan ciuman hangat yang mereka lakukan. Lengan kekar Jongin membawa tubuh Kyungsoo semakin menempel erat pada tubuhnya. Keduanya begitu frustasi dengan kerinduan yang menumpuk sehingga ketika lidah panas milik Jongin menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Kyungsoo ciuman mereka berubah panas dan menuntut, lidah keduanya saling membelit, saliva menetes dari sudut bibir mereka. Mata keduanya saling menatap menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing membuat lumatan panas pada bibir keduanya berubah menjadi hisapan lembut yang memabukan.

Bunyi PLOP terdengar setelah Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, nafas keduanya nampak terengah-engah. Benang-benang saliva terhubung diantara bibir mereka yang masih begitu dekat. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin masih belum mau memperluas jarak tubuh mereka, keduanya malah semakin mendekatkan diri.

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo berdiri, tak baik untuk kandungannya jika ia terlalu lama berjongkok. Mata mereka kembali bertemu dan menyalurkan rindu yang sangat dalam.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo dengan airmata bahagia menetes dari kedua matanya.

Jongin tersenyum sedih. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membuat senyum bahagia Kyungsooo berubah jadi jeritan kebencian. Bibirnya kelu untuk membuat pengakuan lain, pengakuan tentang tragedi kecelakaan besar yang menewaskan orangtua yeoja didepannya ini.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu harus menunggu selama ini dan aku mohon jangan menangis sayang" balasnya kemudian membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam pelukkan hangatnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya ketika kepalanya nyeri lagi seperti diketuk palu besar, sangat menyakitkan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..." ujar Jongin parau.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, ia memeluk kekasihnya semakin erat.

Dua orang yang berdiri dibelakang Jongin tersenyum bahagia melihat pemandangan itu.

"Dia kembali hannie.."

"Ya, kkamjong mu telah kembali chulie" balas Hankyung haru. Ia kemudian membawa Heechul ke dalam pelukkannya sampai teriakan Kyungsoo yang memanggil nama 'Jongin' mengagetkan mereka.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasakkan sup ayam jahe untuk Jongin, kekasihnya itu nampak lemas setelah bangun dari pingsannya. Tubuh kekarnya dingin sekali, wajahnya juga masih sangat pucat. Yeoja cantik itu lalu meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa dimeja nakas samping ranjang king size Jongin.

"Jonginie... " panggilnya pelan.

"..."

"Jonginie..." ucapnya sekali lagi, tangan putihnya kemudian menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi namja yang sedang memejamkan mata guna menghilangkan rasa pusingnya.

"Hmmmm...?" mata Jongin sedikit terbuka, ia bangun pelan-pelan kemudian mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa karena dingin, belum lagi kepalanya juga pusing sekali.

"Makan dulu ne? Setelah itu minum obat"

Kyungsoo kemudian meraih mangkuk sup disampingnya dan mulai menyuapinya.

Namja didepannya ini hanya menganguk pelan tanpa bantahan. Jongin hanya ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan menghilangkan pusing dikepalanya segera.

KLEK

"Jongin?" sapa Heechul dan Hankyung yang seru saja membuka pintu.

"Hmmmm"

"Kau masih pusing?" tanya Heechul kemudian berjalan mendekat, Umma Jongin ini sempat kaget saat melihat anaknya limbung dalam pelukan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Hanya sedikit" balasnya pelan dan datar.

Heechul menatapnya lama, Ada apa dengan anak bungsunya ini?

"Appa akan menyiapkan mobil, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Nan gwenchana.. Aku hanya kehujanan tadi" Jongin menggeleng pelan, menolak usulan Ayahnya

"Tapi-

"Gwenchana.." bantahya. ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo disisinya, menemaninya semalaman.

"Hhhh baiklah baiklah.. Tolong rawat Jongin dengan baik ya Kyungsoo-ah" balas Heechul menuruti keinginan anaknya.

"Jitak saja anak manja ini jika dia macam-macam Kyungsoo" tambah Heechul yang dibalas tawa kecil oleh Kyungsoo.

"Neee ne..Appa,Umma"

Kedua orang tua Jongin pun keluar, meninggalkan pasangan kekasih itu berdua di dalam kamar Jongin.

"Aaaa" Kyungsoo menyendokkan lagi sup nya yang tadi sempat tertenti .

Jongin menggeleng, mulutnya terasa pahit.

"Baiklah, buka mulutmu dan telan ini" perintah Kyungsoo menaruh sebutir obat kemudian memberi Jongin segelas air.

Ia kemudian menerimanya.

"Sudah?" tanya Kyungsoo saat namja didepannya ini memasukan butiran obat itu pada mulutnya kemudian minum.

Jongin menganguk.

"Dingin.." lirih namja itu pelan.

Kyungsoo mengecek suhu tubuh Jongin, 'ughhh panas sekali.' batinnya. Ia pun mengambil selimut dari dalam lemari untuk membuat Jongin menjadi lebih hangat.

"Naiklah kesini Kyungie" ucapnya menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong disampingnya.

Pertamanya Kyungsoo agak canggung, tapi ia tetap mengikuti kemauan kekasihnya yang telah kembali ini.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berbaring miring. Mereka saling memandang sampai lengan kekar namja tampan memeluk tubuh yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu lembut. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher putih Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma tubuh yang sangat ia rindukan. Jemari kekarnya mengusap lembut perut besar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Mianhae.." Jongin rasa ini saatnya, ia tak kuat menahan jutaan rasa bersalah lama-lama.

Mendengar kata maaf keluar lagi dari bibir kekasihnya Kyungsoo hendak melepaskan pelukan itu namun tangan kekar Jongin menahan gerakannya.

"Maafkan aku.." ulangnya lagi. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak salah Jonginie.." balas Kyungsoo pelan, tangan halusnya lalu mengenggam jemari Jongin yang berada diperutnya.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dalam.

"Aku jelas salah Kyungie, dulu aku sudah Menyeretmu dalam masalahku.. Menawarkanmu pekerjaan.. kemudian kita saling jatuh cinta.. Aku menghamilimu tapi kemudian aku amnesia sehingga melupakanmu .. Aku lagi-lagi membuatmu menderita dengan segala tindakan bodohku.. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.. Tapi.. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku.."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Lihatlah... Aku disini, didalam pelukan eratmu.. Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu Jonginie?"

"..." Namja tampan itu diam, ia memejamkan matanya erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Dan jangan membenciku Kyungie" ujarnya dengan suara parau.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu sehingga aku tidak bisa membencimu.."

"Bahkan jika aku yang membunuh orang tuamu?"

"..."

"Maafkan aku, ini sudah delapan tahun berlalu tapi aku belum meminta maaf padamu.. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.. Maafka-

"Hentikan..!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras,

"..." Jongin diam, ia merasakan hatinya sakit mendengar teriakan keras Kyungsoo.

"Jangan membenciku.. Maafkan aku"

"Aku bilang berhenti!"

"..."

"Cukup katakan jika kau mencintaiku dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku" ucap Kyungsoo mulai terisak pelan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" balas Jongin tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Aku memaafkanmu"

"Kyungie ka-

"Ssssttt... Cukup cintai aku dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku...

...selamanya"

"..." Jongin kembali diam, yeoja dalam pelukannya ini jelas sungguh sangat mencintainya walaupun ia sudah menyakitinya sangat dalam. Merengut kebersamaan keluarganya. Membuat hidupnya sulit.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu hingga rasanya sesak sekali disini, hiks" ucap Kyungsoo lagi

Jongin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Terlebih saat kau kecelakaan dan melupakanku.. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja saar itu.. Tapi dia hadir, menguatkanku untuk tetap memperjuangan dirimu, bertahan denganmu.." balasnya lagi, yeoja cantik itu kemudian meremas jemari Jongin yang masih berada diatas perutnya.

"Gomawo.. Gomawo.. Saranghae.. Saranghae.. Saranghae yeongwonhi." balas namja itu dengan suara bergetar, ia menangis dalam hati mendapatkan ketulusan luar biasa dari yeoja didekapannya.

"Hiks, nado saranghae Jonginie" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jangan membahas masalah orangtuaku lagi Jonginie, itu sangat sangat menyesakkan." tambah yeoja itu lagi.

"..."

"Jonginie?"

"Iya"

"Janji ya tidak membahas itu lagi?"

"Iya.. Aku berjanji sayang.."

Mereka berdua tidur dengan perasaan luar biasa lega, keduanya saling berpelukan membagi kehangatan.

.

Pukul 9 malam tepat setelah Kyungsoo tertidur Jongin mengetuk pelan kamar kedua orang tuanya, pria tampan yang masih terlihat pucat itu berdiri kaku didepan pintu kayu bercat putih itu.

**_Tok Tok Tok_**

**_KLEK_**

"Jongin?"

"Ya.. Bisa kita bicara Umma? Ajaklah Appa ke ruang tamu.." jawabnya pelan kemudian berbalik menuju ruang tamu meninggalkan Heechul yang menatap anaknya itu bingung. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, wanita paruh baya itu menghampiri suaminya kemudian mengajaknya keluar menemui anak bungsunya diruang tamu.

Keduanya berjalan pelan dengan kening berkerut bingung. Mereka lalu duduk berhadap-hadapan disofa ruang tamu.

"Jadi ada apa Jongin?" tanya Ummanya bingung.

Menghela nafas berat, anak bungsunya itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat menunduk. Menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ceritakan padaku.." ujarnya pelan..

"Cerita? Tentang apa nak?" jawab ayahnya bingung.

"Tolong jujur padaku sekarang... Dan ceritakan semuanya tentang kebohongan yang kalian rancang.." nyatanya ia memang belum bisa mengingat dengan jelas tragedi kecelakaan 8 tahun lalu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan membuat Umma bingung.."

"Masih tidak mengerti juga? Hhn.. Aku tahu hyung tidak meninggal karena overdosis!"

"?!"

"Kalian membohongiku! Kalian tea membohongiku selama 8 tahun!" jeritnya histeris.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan sayang, kami punya alasan"

"Alasan ya.. Memangnya Umma tahu apa yang ku pikirkan?"

"Jongin.. Tenanglah.. Itu semua kami lakukan demi kebaikanmu"

"Demi aku? Yang aku tahu sebuah kebaikan yang kalian lakukan akan sia-sia jika berdiri berlandaskan sebuah kebohongan.."

"Jong-

"Jangan mengelak dan membuat alasan. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya.. Tolong ceritakan saja bagaimana terjadinya kecelakaan itu."

"Tapi Jong-

"Okay cukup! Jika kalian masih mencari-cari alasan aku yang akan mencari tahunya sendiri!"

"Dengarkan dulu Jong-

"Tetap duduk disitu Kim Jongin!"

"..."

"..."

"Hhhnn aku sudah mengira kejadian seperti ini pasti akan terjadi"

Jongin berdiri.

"Duduk dan dengarkan! Jangan menyela. Kau ingin sebuah kejujuran kan? Maka duduk diam disana, aku yang akan menceritakannya padamu.. Sekarang juga"

Maka dua orang disana diam, mendengar cerita dari kepala keluarga Kim itu dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

.

Pria tampan itu mengunci diri pada sebuah ruang band -dulu milik hyungnya- dilantai satu. Ia duduk dengan kaki terlipat dan kepala menyandar pada pintu, ratusan tetes airmata mengalir tak terkendali dari kedua iris gelapnya. Tidak ada isak tangis, makian terhadap diri sendiri, ataupun jeritan keputusasaan. Pria itu -Jongin- terlalu lelah untuk melakukan semua itu, karena seberapapun ia mengekspresikan tangisannya ia tidak bisa mendapatkan kelegaan dihatinya lagi. Seberapa banyak pun ia mencaci maki dirinya sendiri, ia tetap tidak bisa merubah keadaan. Tidak bisa memutar ulang waktu. Seberapa kerasnya ia menjerit meraung raung pada Tuhan yang memberikannya takdir sesulit ini, tidak akan berguna, percuma karena semuanya sudah terjadi. Keluarganya membohonginya selama delapan tahun, dan selama itu dia hidup baik-baik saja, hidup senang tanpa tahu seseorang menangis karena perbuatan dirinya..

Apanya yang demi kebaikannya? Nyatanya ia tidak baik-baik saja pada akhirnya. Jongin terlalu muak untuk mendengar alasannya. Bagi dirinya seberapa banyak dan sering kebaikan yang dilakukan seseorang pada orang lain jika itu dilakukan diatas sebuah kertas hitam bernama kebohongan maka semuanya akan percuma dan sia-sia.

Mengusap kasar airmatanya, pria tampan itu memandang lurus kedepan.

"Wae?" lirihnya sedih..

Kebohongan selalu berakibat buruk dan menyakitkan walaupun dilakukan atas dasar kebaikan.

Jongin menekan dadanya kuat-kuat, kebohongan itu berhasil membuat sebuah batasan tak kasat mata antara dirinya dan orangtuanya. Ia merasa begitu kecewa, Kyungsoo memang dengan mudah memaafkannya namun itu saja tidak cukup meruntuhkan sebongkah batu besar yang menghimpit dadanya. Nyatanya ia masih merasa sesak, ia telah menyebabkan 2 orang berharga bagi Kyungsoo meninggal. Jika Tuha mengizinkannya menginjakkan kaki disurga sekarang, ia akan langsung mencari kedua orang tua Kyungsoo dan bersimpuh meminta maaf disana..

Menghela nafas berat... Jongin kemudian bangun dan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya setelah beberapa menit merenung.

**KLEK**

Membuka pintu pelan, ia naik memeluk kekasihnya erat, menghirup aroma menenangkan dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Berharap dengan memeluk yeoja bermata bulat iti segala beban dan perasaan sesak serta kecewa yang memberatkannya akan segera hilang. Lenyap bersama hembusan nafasnya..  
.

.

.

Pukul 2 pagi KST Jongin terbangun dengan kepala pusing, keringat dingin nampak bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Bajunya basah nafasnya juga terengah-engah. Cairan pekat berwarna merah berbau karat mengalir dari dalam lubang hidungnya.

Meremas surai hitamnya frustasi Jongin pun mengenggelamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya, tak ingin membuat suara yang dapat membangunkan tidur lelap Kyungsoo. Iris hitamnya terbelalak kaget melihat cairan merah pekat menodai telapak tangannya.

Ia mimisan.

Dengan gerakan cepat namun hati-hati ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, mencuci hidungnya yang kotor karena darah.

"Jonginie?" sampai sapaan lembut itu membuat gerakan tangannya yang sedang membasuh wajah berhenti. Ia mengangkat wajahnya hati-hati menghadap cermin, matanya melihat Kyungsoo berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

**KLIK**

Yeoja itu menyalakan lampu yang tadi tak sempat Jongin nyalakan kemudian berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Aku mengganggu tidurmu ya?" tanya Jongin kemudian membalikkan badan.

"Tid-

**Deg**

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget, ia cepat-cepat ia menghampiri kekasihnya hingga ia nyaris terjatuh kalau saja Jongin tidak menangkapnya.

"Heii heii.. Jangan lari-lari begitu kau sedang hamil sayang.." ucap Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo diam tidak menyahut, tangan putihnya terangkat ke arah hidung namja yang sedang memeluknya ini.

"Hidungmu berdarah Jongin.." ucap Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar kemudian menyeka dan membersihkan darah yang masih mengalir dari lubang hidung Jongin.

"A-apa?" Jongin pikir darah dihidungnya sudah bersih saat ia mencuci muka tadi, ternyata darah itu mengalir lagi. Namja tampan itu pun melepaskan pelukannya hati-hati kemudian menarik Kyungsoo berjalan bersamanya menuju wastafel. Membasuh wajahnya dan juga jemari Kyungsoo yang kotor karena darahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Jangan khawatir okay?" ucap Jongin setelah selesai membasuh wajahnya. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Kyungsoo kemudian menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"..." yeoja yang berada dalam rangkulan namja tampan berkulit eksotis itu diam, dalam hatinya pikiran buruk melintas silih berganti dalam otaknya.

Sementara Jongin sendiri sedang bingung, pusing dikepalanya masih terus berlanjut tapi ia menahannya sekuat tenaga hanya karena tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo semakin khawatir. Dari kemarin ia melalui hari yang berat, mungkin tubuhnya begitu lelah hingga ia mimisan. Pikirnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKS for read,follow,fav and review**

**Kaisoo32 || keyshayuri || AmeChan95 || beng beng max || ruixi1 || kyungiNoru || Yesha1214 || || 1004baekie || diahmiftachulningtyas || Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw || babyblue137 || sarnikelodeon || shinran87 || babySL || nisakaisa || farfaridah16 || BaekXoLove614 || humaira9394 || she3nn0 || Fuji jump910 || rizqibilla || khamyauchiha23 || exindira || dreamers girl || BabyBuby || zoldyk || leeyeol || Izmajukir || rossadilla17 || dyahclloelfblue || JonginDO || snowy07 || bluerain94 || fanoy5 || ayu schoen || 12 || || HunHanCherry1220 || oh chaca || fangfangxx || oneheartforsuju || funkychen2199 || || nanacputri1 || || Ohxibye || Athena Park || hunhan aegy || pou || me1214 || R || Roxanne Jung || pangestika || lia || ta || oh chaca || ShinJiWoo920202 || ia || nadiyeah || Guest || Rly. || Vita Williona Venus ||  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxowolf61**


	14. Chapter 14

**Main pair: KaiSoo**

**Cast : EXO Member,SHINee,Super Junior.**

**Genre: Drama/Little bit Humor/**

**WARNING: Masih amatir -_-, EYD gak sesuai,Typos bertebaran,Alur**  
**kecepetan,GenderSwitch (GS),OOC..**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

_Chapter 14_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**KaiSoo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin terbangun jam 6.15 pagi KST dengan Kyungsoo dalam pelukkannya. Segaris senyum lebar tertarik disetiap sudut bibirnya. Tak ada pagi seluar biasa ini dalam hidupnya. Perasaan lega menyeruak masuk meringankan beban yang tersimpan dalam batinnya. Tak ada lagi kebohongan dan kepalsuan dalam hidupnya. Walau awalnya sesak namun yeoja dalam pelukkannya ini dengan lapang dada memaafkannya. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini, selain ia tahu ia akan jadi ayah tentunya.

Mata tajamnya menatap lembut wajah malaikat Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur. Jongin amat sangat mencintai wanita ini, ia tidak akan pernah bisa hidup dan bernafas dengan baik tanpa kehadirannya. Wanita mungil dalam pelukkannya ini begitu berharga, ia kuat memperjuangkan dan mempertahankan cintanya dalam keadaan serumit ini. Jongin sendiri tidak menyangka ia akan mengalami kisah cinta dan kehidupan yang rumit dan sulit seperti ini. Menghela nafas ringan, namja tampan yang masih terlihat sedikit pucat itu pun mengecup sayang kening Kyungsoo.

'Syukurlah semuanya dapat kita lewati sayang' lirihnya dalam hati..

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa sedikit tak enak hati pada kedua orangtua Jongin, tapi apa ia bisa menolak kemauan namja berkulit sexy itu? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Apa lagi tadi Jongin bilang ia sangat merindukan Kyungsoo dan ingin memiliki banyak waktu dengannya.

Mereka sekarang ada dihalaman Mansion Kim. Ada Heechul dan Hankyung serta Taemin, Minho dan si kembar Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang baru saja datang.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa membujuk Jongin" Kyungsoo membungkuk pelan.

"Gwenchana Kyungie" ucap Heechul pelan kemudian tersenyum sedih.

"Ku rasa Jongin hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima alasan Umma" balasnya lagi.

Heechul mengangguk pelan. Matanya melirik anak bungsunya yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam mobil.

"Aku pamit dulu" ujar Kyungsoo sopan kemudian membungkuk lagi, ia berjalan pelan menyusul Jongin memasuki mobil.

Ini baru pukul 11 siang KST, keluarga kecil Taemin baru saja datang tapi Jongin malah mengajaknya pulang ke apartement dengan alasan yang Kyungsoo sendiri susah untuk menolaknya. Ia tidak tahu ada masalah apa antara namja yang ia cintai itu dengan keluarganya, yang jelas ia terlihat acuh, dingin dan menjaga jarak dari mereka.

...

Wanita cantik bermata bulat itu menghela nafas pelan. "Kau baik Jonginie?" tanya lembut, matanya menatap lekat namja yang sedang fokus mengemudikan mobil disebelahnya.

"Aku baik Kyungsoo sayang" balasnya yang langsung membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona karena panggilan khususnya itu.

Hal itu membuat Jongin tertawa kecil melihat wajah memerah yeoja bermata bulat disebelahnya.

"Neomu kyeopta" ujarnya gemas.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan yang awalnya hening berubah menjadi penuh candaan. Kyungsoo berhasil memecah keheningan itu.

...

Mereka sampai di apartement Jongin pada saat makan siang, cuaca diluar mendung sekali. Dapat dipastikan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan karena angin berhembus kencang sekali.

"Jonginie?" panggil yeoja bermata bulat itu lembut.

"Ya?" jawabnya pelan, ia memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin dari balkon apartementnya.

"Makan?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. Takut mengganggu Jongin yang sepertinya asik sekali menikmati hembusan angin.

Jongin membuka matanya, menoleh ke pada Kyungsoo yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Ya. Ayo makan sayang" balasnya kemudian menutup pintu balkon.

Namja tinggi itu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang menyendokkan nasi untuknya. Memeluk perutnya dari belakang erat sekali.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut, tangannya melepas piring yang tadi ia pegang. Kemudian balas mengusap lengan Jongin diperutnya.

"Aniya" jawabnya lalu menumpukan dagunya pada pundak Kyungsoo.

Yeoja yang dipeluk tersenyum manis. Rasanya ia ingin menangis bahagia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jongin. Karena demi Tuhan ia benar-benar merindukan moment seperti ini.

"Saranghae..." ujarnya tepat di telingan Kyungsoo. Namja tampan itu kemudian mengecup lehernya lembut, penuh kasih sayang.

"Nado Jonginie.. Nado saranghae.." jawab Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang. Yang langsung disambut oleh kecupan kecil dari Jongin diseluruh wajahnya.

_**Cup**_

Terakhir namja tampan itu mengecup lama bibir merah Kyungsoo. Kemudian memandang matanya lama. "Aku mencintaimu.." ujarnya lagi..

Kyungsoo baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya saat tiba-tiba Jongin memutar lembut badannya, memeluknya hati-hati agar tak menekan perutnya kemudian mencium bibir Kyungsoo penuh perasaan. Ia melumat dan menghisap belahan bibir Kyungsoo pelan-pelan, menikmati setiap sesapan yang ia lakukan. Tak ada nafsu dalam ciuman mereka. Kyungsoo sampai dibuat lemas oleh Jongin. Jika saya pria itu tidak memeluk pinggangnya, ia pasti akan terjatuh. Kakinya terasa seperti jelly. Mata bulatnya terpejam menikmati ciuman romantis Jongin. Ia berusaha membalas setiap perlakuan namja tampan itu pada bibirnya sebaik mungkin. Keduanya tidak terburu-buru, terlihat dari mata keduanya yang terpejam erat menikmati setiap gerakan mereka lakukan. Mereka sedang berusaha menunjukkan bahwa mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain. Diluar angin berhembus kencang dan rintik hujan mulai turun menjadi musik pengiring ciuman romantis mereka.

Jongin membuka matanya, ia melihat wajah Kyungsoo dihadapannya sudah mulai memerah. Akhirnya ia melepaskan tautan kedua bibir itu, matanya menatap Kyungsoo lembut. Jemarinya terangkat membersihkan lelehan saliva dibibir merah Kyungsoo. Namun lengan putih Kyungsoo menahannya, dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah yeoja cantik itu mendorong mundur Jongin sampai ke sofa ruang tamu hingga mereka duduk miring berhadapan.

"Aku juga mencintamu..." balasnya kemudian mencium lembut bibir kissable Jongin. Sedangkan namja yang dicium menarik sudut bibirnya bahagia. Ia menarik lembut tubuh Kyungsoo agar lebih dekat tanpa menekan perutnya kemudian membalas ciuman yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu dengan penuh perasaan.

Mereka melupakan makan siang mereka, dan akhirnya baru memulai makan satu jam setelah mereka selesai melepas rindu dengan berciuman.

...

Sudah seminggu semenjak mereka berbagi ciuman romantis Jongin sibuk dengan urusan kantornya, ia pergi pagi dan pulang malam. Yah walaupun namja tampan itu akan rutin menelpon Kyungsoo satu jam sekali hanya untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesepian berdiam diri didalam apartement Jongin ini. Aktifitasnya hanya makan,minum,menonton tv atau hanya sekedar menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku kemudian jatuh tertidur setelahnya.

Seperti malam ini, ia tadi tertidur sore -seingatnya- dan ketika ia bangun ia sudah ada dalam pelukkan hangat namja berkulit eksotis itu. Mata bulatnya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11.45 malam KST. Maka dengan pelan-pelan ia melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Jongin, kemudian melangkah kedapur.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kecewa melihat bungkusan ramen di tong sampah. Lain kali ia harus memasang alarm agar tidak ketiduran seperti ini, ia merasa kecewa tak bisa memasakan Jongin makanan yang layak.

Kyungsoo memutar badannya melangkah lagi ke dalam kamar, Jongin masih tidur. Terlihat pulas sekali, bahkan ia bisa melihat guratan lelah tergambar diwajah tampannya. Jemari Kyungsoo pun terangkat mengusap lembut wajah namja yang sangat ia cintai ini. Sekilas matanya melihat sebuah kertas menyembul dari laci meja nakas. Penasaran, jemarinya terangkat menarik pelan kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah proposal itu.

_Wedding Organizer_

Begitu judul yang tercetak tebal didepannya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut setelah membaca isinya.

Baiklah karena hari sudah malam dan tidak mungkin ia tega membangunkan namja yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Jadi ia akan bersabar menunggu hari esok untuk menanyakannya langsung pada Jongin.

**-pagi hari-**

"Pagi sayaang" seperti biasa namja tampan itu pasti akan menghampirinya di dapur kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Pagi juga Jonginie" balas Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Morning kiss?" dan seperti biasa Kyungsoo tidak perlu menjawab karena namja terkulit coklat itu langsung memutar tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya dalam.

Bunyi keciprak khas orang ciuman terdengar didapur mewah apartement Jongin. Ia baru melepaskan ciuman itu saat Kyungsoo memukul pelan dadanya.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah setelahnya.

**Cup**

Jongin berlari memasuki kamar mandi setelah mencuri lagi satu kecupan dari yeoja nya.

...

Kyungsoo duduk diam diatas tempat tidur, ia sudah selesai dengan masakannya. Dan sekarang ia sedang menunggu Jongin yang belum juga selesai mandi.

Ditangannya ada proposal yang semalam ia baca, saat ini ia akan menanyakannya pada Jongin langsung.

**CKLEK**

Kyungsoo tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak terpesona melihat namja tampan berkulit ekstotis itu keluar hanya dengan handuk putih yang melilit pinggang kekarnya. Wajahnya segat dengan tetesan air mengalir dari dada bidang sampai ke perut six pack nya. Oh dan jangan lupakan rambut hitam basah yang ia kibas-kibaskan semakin membuatnya terlihat adorable.

Jongin memberi senyum tampan pada yeoja yang sedang menatapnya lekat, tanpa berkedip itu. Ia cuek saja melepaskan lilitan handuknya dan memakai pakaiannya tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang menunduk malu dibelakangnya.

"Kyungie?" panggilnya pada Kyungsoo yang masih setia menunduk.

"..."

"Sayang?"

"Eoh.. Ne?"

"Kau kenapa?

"Aniya.. Hehehe"

"Kau ini, ada apa menungguku?"

"Ini.. Apa maksudnya?"

"... Kau dapat dari mana?"

"Itu.."

"Hhhh.. Harusnya itu kejutan untukmu sayang.."

"Tidak.. Tidak perlu semewah ini Jonginie?"

"Itu pantas kau dapatkan sayang"

"Aniya, aku ingin yang sederhana namun berarti.."

"..."

"Hanya ada kita, saksi, keluarga dan Tuhan"

"Keinginan dikabulkan sayang.."

"Gomawo sayang.."

Malamnya mereka berdua pergi ke pesta Kris dan Zitao. Banyak sekali pasang mata yang menatap intens Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, karena Kim Jongin setia memeluk pinggangnya. Dan ditambah kondisinya yang sedang hamil, menjadi tanda tanya par tamu yang kebanyakan pembisnis itu.

...

Malam ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin pergi terburu-buru ke rumah sakit bersalin dipusat kota seoul. Mereka segera memasuki ruangan kamar nomor 11.

"Selamat Baek..." ucap Kyungsoo memandang temannya itu bahagia. Baekhyun baru saja melahirkan secara premateur.

"Gomawo Soo.." jawabnya pelan, mata Baekhyun nampak lelah namun penuh dengan binar kebahagiaan..

Sementara Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi kedua belahan jiwa mereka.

...

Minggu pagi Kyungsoo bangun tanpa Jongin disisinya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan dengan cahaya yang masuk. Mata bulatnya melihat Taemin dan Heechul menatapnya dengan senyum. Mereka menyuruhnya mandi kemudian memakaikan baju gaun putih dengan ornamen mawar berwarna ungu dibagian bawahnya, dan tanpa perlu bertanya pun Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ini adalah gaun pernikahan. Belum sempat ia bertanya Taemin sudah menyuruhnya duduk kemudian merias wajahnya sedangkan Heechul menata rambut hitamnya.

Apakah ia akan menikah?

Dan dimana Jongin?

Itu adalah dua pertanyaan yang menyeruak masuk kedalam batin Kyungsoo. Ingin sekali ia bertanya namun Heechul dan Taemin sudah mendorongnya lembut memasuki mobil sedan yang dikemudian seorang supir didepannya.

Mobil itu berhenti disebuah gereja yang sangat Kyungsoo kenal. Gereja dipusat kota Seoul yang dekat dengan Seoul Hospital.

Gereja tempat ia memohon untuk kesembuhan Jongin.

"Silahkan Noona" ujar namja paruh yang menjadi sopir sedan hitam Jongin itu sopan.

Kyungsoo turun, ia tidak kesusahan berjalan karena gaun itu berbahan tipis dan ringan, bagian depannya hanya sebetis Kyungsoo. Ia memakai sepatu high heel putih bersih dengan hak 5 cm, tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia takut terjatuh jika terlalu tinggi, lagipula itu berbahaya karena ia sedang hamil. Kakinya melangkah ragu ketika menaiki tangga. Gaun putihnya menjuntai panjang dibagian belakangnya ketika ia berhenti pada pintu utama gereja. Rasanya tangan Kyungsoo membeku, susah digerakan bahkan jika hanya untuk mendorong pintu besar itu. Yeoja cantik bermata bulat yang memakai gaun putih dengan belahan dada V yang rendah itu menarik nafas dalam sebelum mendorong pelan pintu didepannya.

Ia melihat Jongin didepan sana.

Tersenyum sangat tampan dengan setelah tuxedo hitam dan kemeja putih serta bunga ungu kecil didadanya.

Dan pria tampan itu adalah kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri didepan altar dan menatapnya lekat.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, ada keluarga Jongin mulai dari Hankyung, Heechul, Taemin dan suaminya serta Harabeoji Jongin hadir disana. Ia juga melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang menggendong bayinya. Kris dan Tao disebelah Chen dan Xiumin. Semuanya hadir, bahkan Luhan adik Kris juga ada bersama namja berwajah poker face disebelahnya.

Andai saja orang tuanya masih hidup ia akan merasa sangat sangat bahagia. Tapi kembali lagi pada kodratnya, tak ada yang sempurna didunia ini. Termasuk kebahagiaan. Dan Kyungsoo sadar dan menerima kenyataan itu. Toh Tuhan juga sudah menggariskan takdir yang indah untuknya. Maka dengan pasti Kyungsoo melangkah hati-hati menuju altar. Ia melihat teman-teman dan keluarga Jongin -yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi keluarganya- tersenyum tulus menatapnya. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan, tepatnya menatap Jongin. Segaris senyum manis terukir dibibirnya. Ia akan menghampiri sumber kebahagiaannya, belahan jiwanya, nafas hidupnya, ia menghampiri Kim Jongin... Namja yang sangat ia cintai..

"Kau cantik sekali" itulah 3 kata yang keluar dari bibir kissable Jongin saat Kyungsoo berada disebelahnya. Mereka menatap lurus ke depan, menunggu pastur membacakan sumpah.

"Apakah kau Kim Jongin bersedia menerima Do Kyungsoo sebagai istrimu yang akan menemanimu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, suka maupun duka, dan mencintainya sepenuh hati hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya.. Saya bersedia"

"Apakah kau Do Kyungsoo bersedia menerima Kim Jongin sebagai suamimu yang akan menemanimu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, suka maupun duka, dan mencintainya sepenuh hati hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia"

"Maka dihadapan Tuhan, aku kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri"

Suara riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi senyum keduanya.

"Mempelai pria silahkan mencium pengantin wanitanya."

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Dan ini bukan pertama kali mereka saling memandang, bukan pertama kali mereka akan berciuman tapi mengapa jantung keduanya serasa akan melompat keluar saat ini.

Apakah karena sekarang mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri?

Maju selangkah, Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo yang menunduk.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya kemudian memperpendek jarak antara wajah mereka. Dan mempertemukan belahan bibir keduanya.

Sebuah ciuman penuh cinta yang syarat akan ketulusan.

...

Malam pertama mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa.. Entah hilang kemana sisi pervert seorang Kim Jongin. Yang jelas mereka hanya sekedar tidur sambil berpelukan sepanjang malam itu.

Pagi harinya Heechul menelpon, menyuruh mereka kesana karena harabeoji akan pulang siang ini. Hubungan Jongin dan keluarganya sudah mulai membaik tak sedingin dulu. Mungkin masalah mereka sudah terselesaikan dengan baik, pikirnya

Kandungan Kyungsoo juga sudah 7 bulan, sudah semakin besar. Dokter bilang kandungan Kyungsoo sehat dan kuat. Hal itu membuat Jongin senang, karena dua orang yang ia cintai dalam kondisi sehat. Yah walau kadang Kyungsoo sangat manja dan ehm sedikit menyulitkannya jika meminta sesuatu.

Seperti saat ini, Jongin diam menatap wajah memelas Kyungsoo tak percaya. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mengantar harabeoji ke bandara.

"K..kau.. Ingin apa?" tanya Jongin terbata-bata.

"Aegya ingin bertemu Appa" Kyungsoo menunduk malu.

Jika saja ia masih se-pervert dulu. Pasti ia langsung menindih Kyungsoo dan melesakkan kejantanannya pada lubang hangat Kyungsoo sekarang. Tapi dengan kondisi Kyungsoo yang sedang hamil, ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan itu.

"T..tapi itu bahaya Kyungie" Jongin berusaha menolak.

"Tapi kandunganku sudah 7 bulan Jongin-ah, dokter juga sudah memperbolehkannya" rajuk Kyungsoo.

"Tapi-

"Hiks...hiks"

"Ehhhhh? Uljima chagiya.." ini yang Jongin benci, ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan istrinya itu jika ia menangis seperti ini.

"Jongin tak sayang lagi padaku dan Aegya.. Hiks"

"Hh? Bukan! Bukan begitu chagi... Haisssshh"

"Hikss...hiksss"

"Baiklah baiklah, Appa akan menyapa Aegya" ucap Jongin akhirnya. Mana bisa ia menolak jika melihat airmata istrinya?

"Jeongmal?"

"Neeee, tapi nanti di apartement ya?"

Kyungsoo mengeleng keras, matanya sudah siap meneteskan airmata lagi.

"Haisssshh jinjaaaa! Baik baik disini" jawab Jongin final.

"Gomawo Jonginie Appa~" balas Kyungsoo dengan suara khas anak-anak.

...

Jongin memandang tubuh polos Kyungsoo tak berkedip yang bersandar kursi penumpang. Mereka masih dalam perjalanan menuju apartement saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo meminta 'itu' diperjalanan. Mata tajam namja tampan itu tak bisa lepas dari keelokkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Yeoja yang memiliki kulit putih lembut seperti bayi dan payudara besar itu menatapnya sensual.

Ia menarik dasi Jongin pelan-pelan kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka. Jongin menatapnya intens ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Bibir tebalnya kemudian mengecup sayang permukaan perut besar Kyungsoo lalu naik ke atas, hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan payudara Kyungsoo yang terekspos jelas, istrinya itu sudah full naked dihadapannya.

"Apakah ini ada susunya?" tanya jongin sok polos.

Okay sepertinya otak pervertnya is back!

"Kenapa tak mencob-ahhhhhh" yeoja itu tak meneruskan ucapannya saat Jongin meremas lembut payudaranya dan mengulum puting kirinya memasukkannya kedalam mulut hangatnya sambil mengigiti gemas puncak payudara Kyungsoo.

"Ahhhhhhh"

Matanya terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan lelaki yang berada di kursi sampingnya. Namja itu sebenarnya sangat ingin menunggangi istrinya secepatnya tapi melihat kondisi perut besar Kyungsoo ia harus berpikir ulang jika tak ingin menyakiti anaknya.

Jongin menghisap kuat payudara Kyungsoo. Ia mengecup dan mengigit lembut setiap sisinya menciptakan kissmark didada montok istrinya itu. Tangannya yang masih aktif meremas payudara Kyungsoo beralih kebawah menyusuri perut besar Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya sayang. Lidah panas milik Jongin membasahi payudara besar istrinya membuatnya penuh dengan lelehan saliva. Namja tampan itu menatap ekpresi wajah istrinya lalu membelai sayang dada Kyungsoo mengecup putingnya dan menghisapnya penuh nafsu, Jongin kemudian menyedotnya kencang.

"Oooohhh Jonginahhhhh" lenguh Kyungsoo panjang. Tangan kurusnya memeluk kepala Jongin, menekannya diatas payudaranya agar tubuh keduanya semakin merapat.

Yeoja bermata bulat itu mendongakkan kepalanya ketika lidah panas Jongin beralih naik menyusuri leher jenjangnya.

Kakinya membuka lebar saat jemari panjang Jongin mengelitik paha dalamnya kemudian menuju ke bibir vaginanya.

"Oohhhh euuuughhhh Ahhhh" desahnya tak tertahankan.

Jemari panjang Jongin meraba masuk kemudian mengocok lubang vagina Kyungsoo beraturan membuat gadis itu reflek menatao Jongin dan mendesahkan namja suaminya keras..

"Aaaaaaah! Jonginahhhh Ooooh!" desah Kyungsoo ketika Jongin menambah satu jarinya ke dalam masuk ke dalam lubang surga Kyungsoo.

"Ooohh Jong...sssshh..inssshhh ahhh" Kyungsoo meremas surai Jongin yang memaju mundurkan jemarinya dilubang vaginanya.

"Ahhhhhh" desahan Kyungsoo semakin keras saat dibawah sana Jongin menambah lagi 1 jarinya. Jadi total 3 jari jongin berada dibawah sana mengocok lubangnya beraturan dan cepat. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo gila, ia mengerang merasakan nikmat, matanya penuh kabut nafsu yang besar.

"Ouuuuhhh emmmmppptt" leguhan nikmat itu terhenti ketika Jongin membungkam bibir merah Kyungsoo dengan bibir tebalnya. Namja tampan itu melumat dan menghisap belahan bibir bawah dan atas Kyungsoo penuh nafsu tanpa menghentikan gerakan tiga jari tangannya dilubang Kyungsoo..

Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya jika istri cantiknya menggodanya dengan meminta bercinta dengannya seperti ini.

"Emmmmppptttt cppppkkkkk" suara decakan saliva menjadi pengiring kegiatan panas mereka. Keringat mengalir deras dari tubuh mereka. Terdengar bunyi plop keras saat namja berkulit coklat eksotis itu melepaskan tautan panas bibir mereka. Tanpa memelankan tempo gerakan tangannya dibawah sana Jongin menyeka lembut peluh disekitar wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher putih Kyungsoo, menghisapnya lembut dan meninggalkan kissmark baru disana.

"Jonginahhhhhh" Jongin sangat suka jika Kyungsoo begini. Meneriaki namanya kencang kemudian memeluknya erat, pertanda sebentar lagi ia akan orgasme membuat kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus rapat didalam sana merengek ingin segera dibebaskan.

Namja tampan berkulit eksotis itu nampak frustasi dengan posisi mereka yang tak nyaman. Matanya lalu memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah dan berkeringat.

"Ooooohh... Aaaakkuu.. Akuuu...aaaaaahhhhh"

Jongin menatap lekat wajah lelah Kyungsoo yang baru saja orgasme kemudian mengeluarkan 3 jarinya yang sedari tadi mengocok lubang surga Kyungsoo. Namja tampan kemudian itu memasukan ketiga jarinya ke dalam mulutnya, menjilati cairan cinta Kyungsoo dengan gaya sensual.

"Manis" ucapnya membuat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah semakin matang.

Jemari kekarnya mengusap peluh diwajah Kyungsoo lagi, "lelah?" tanyanya yang langsung mendapat jawaban gelengan kepala dari Kyungsoo.

Yeoja cantik itu menarik kepala Jongin mendekat mempertemukan bibir mereka sebentar sebelum menarik jari Jongin yang tadi namja itu jilati. Yeoja berambut hitam itu menariknya memasuki mulut mungilnya, mengulum dan menghisap ketiga jari tangan Jongin pelan-pelan. Menikmati saliva suaminya dan juga sisa-sisa cairannya sendiri.

Melihat pemandangan itu Jongin nampak sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia mengangkat tubuh sintal Kyungsoo ke jok belakang kemudian membuka kancing kemeja dan reselting celananya cepat, hingga sebuah tangan mungil menghentikan gerakannya ketika ia hendak menurunkan underware hitamnya.

"Biar aku saja" ucap Kyungsoo sensual kemudian menarik turun kain terakhir yang menempel pada tubuh Jongin.

...

Jongin terlihat bersandar pada pintu mobil dengan mata terpejam, kepala Kyungsoo yang naik-turun diselangkangannya membuat otaknya kacau. Yeoja itu memasukan junior besar beruratnya memasuki mulut mungil hangat milik istri cantiknya, ia mengulumnya pelan-pelan mencoba menggoda Jongin.

Geraman nikmat dan desisan lirih keluar dari bibir tebal Jongin, namja itu sangat menikmati perlakuan Kyungsoo pada kejantanannya.

"Kyungie.. Su-sudahhhh cukuppsssh" sela nya lalu mencoba mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo yang tak mau melepaskan juniornya dari dalam mulut hangatnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras. Ia menepis jemari Jongin yang mencoba melepaskan kulumannya. Ia belum mau melepaskan lolipop besar kebanggaan Jongin itu dari mulutnya.

"Kyung...sshhh aku tak ta-tahann ughhhsssshhh" balas Jongin saat bibir lembut istrinya beralih pada bola kembarnya, menghisapnya pelan sedangkan jemari tangan Kyungsoo mengurut juniornya naik-turun. Hal itu sukses membuat otaknya kosong.

_**Cup**_

Mengecup singkat kepala junior besar Jongin yang nampak basah dan memerah, yeoja cantik itu pun memandang suaminya sensual.

"Naik keatas ku sayang.." perintah Jongin dengan suara berat sarat akan nafsu yang besar.

Kyungsoo menurut, ia menaiki paha dalam suaminya kemudian menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Ughhh... Shhh" ringisnya kesakitan saat Junior besar suaminya masuk sempurna ke dalam lubang basah nan sempitnya.

"Kau.. Shhh ughhh sempit sekali.. Shhh Kyugsooahhhh" desah Jongin saat juniornya terjepit dengan ketat dalam lubang hangat istri cantiknya.

Kyungsoo diam tak menjawab, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher suaminya, berusaha menyesuaikan diri pada benda besar dan panjang didalam vaginanya.

Namja tampan itu ingin sekali membalik posisi dan menusuk lubang Kyungsoo dengan tempo cepat dan dalam. Namun ia tak ingin teburu-buru dan menyakiti yeoja yang paling ia cintai ini. Jadi sekuat tenaga ia menahan nafsu dan hasratnya untuk menggenjot habis lubang sempit Kyungsoo dan memutuskan untuk menunggu istrinya itu tebiasa dengan juniornya.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Jongin merasa kecupan dan hisapan-hisapan lembut terjadi dilehernya. Kyungsoo -istrinya itu sedang menandainya dengan memberi kissmark yang pasti tersebar di leher, pundak dan bahu tegapnya.

"Bergeraklah sayang..." perintah Jongin dengan nafsu besar dikepalanya.

Dan yeoja cantik itu bergerak pelan, teratur. Ia sungguh tahu bagaimana cara membuat lelaki dibawahnya ini mengeram nikmat. Tanpa melepaskan bibir merahnya yang masih mengukir tanda di bahu suaminya Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat gerakan naik-turunnya.

"Sayanghhhh.. Jangan cepat-cepaaathhhh.." peringat Jongin kemudian menahan gerakan pinggul Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada aegyanya ketika selesai melakukan aktifitas bercintanya dengan istri mungilnya.

Kyungsoo menurut ia memelankan tempo in-out dan lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jongin, menatap dalam mata suaminya.

Dalam hati ia tersenyum puas melihat puluhan kissmark yang tersebari leher,bahu dan pundak kecoklatan Jongin.

"Ohh kyungieeee... Ughhhh" desah Jongin saat istrinya itu sengaja mengetatkan lubang vagina nya.

Reflek pinggul Jongin sedikit terangkat, bergerak berlawanan dengan gerakan pinggul istrinya. Sementara kedua tangannya ia letakkan diatas payudara besar Kyungsoo, meremasnya lembut kemudian mengulum dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Aaaaaaahhh" desah keduanya keras.

Kulit mereka basah oleh keringat, seakan Ac didalam mobil mewah Jongin tak berguna mendinginkan kegiatan panas mereka.

Tangan halus Kyungsoo mendekap erat kepala suaminya didalam dadanya. Gerakan in-out nya semakin cepat saat ia merasa akan datang, namun sebuah tangan kekar menahan gerakan brutalnya itu agar kembali beraturan.

"Jangan sayangsssshhh... Aegya.. Ughhhh" ucapnya susah payah menahan nikmat saat istrinya mengetatkan lagi lubangnya.

"Jonginaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." leguh Kyungsoo panjang. Ia orgasme.

Nafasnya terengah-engah dadanya naik-turun erotis, didepannya Jongin menatap dada bulat itu tanpa berkedip. Kilatan keringat membuat gunung kembar Kyungsoo terlihat sexy sekali karena nampak basah. Segera saja ia mendekap erat yeoja yang terkulai lemas dibahunya itu kemudian meraup cepat salah satu payudara besar Kyungsoo, memilin dan menghisap putingnya dengan bibir tebalnya bergantian.

Jongin melepaskan kulumannya pada dada Kyungsoo saat ia merasa istrinya sudah cukup menikmati masa sehabis orgasme. Ia kemudian meremas lagi gunung kembar yeoja cantik itu dengan pelan. Matanya menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo yang balas memandangnya sayang.

"Menungginglah sayang.." ucapnya dengan suara berat.

Kyungsoo menurut.

Dan pada saat itu Jongin segera melesakan miliknya masuk dalam liang hangat istrinya begitu ia menungging.

"Uuuooochhh aaahh" desah Kyungsoo nikmat saat junior besar Jongin menusuk dalam lubangnya. Tepat mengenai G-spot nya.

Suara kulit beradu khas bercinta terdengar dari dalam sebuah mobil audi putih yang terparkir disebuah gang kosong. Jongin menusuknya cepat dan dalam, membuat Kyungsoo melayang merasakan jutaan rasa nikmat.

"Kau basah sekali sayaaang.. Ohhh" ucap Jongin saat merasa Juniornya dapat dengan mudah keluar masuk.

"... Ughhhh sooo...ahhh"

"Aaaah..."

Desahan demi desahan mengalun indah dari kedua bibir mereka. Jongin menusukan juniornya dengan tempo yang pelan dan beraturan namun begitu dalam dan penuh dengan perasaan.

"... Ahhhh yaaaaah.. Disitu Jonginieessshhh tusuk lagi disana...ughhhh" ucap Kyungsoo saat kepala junior Jongin mengenai lagi titik terdalamnya.

"Disini baby?" tanya suaminya itu memperdalam tusukannya.

"Yeahhh... Ughh.. Ahh nikmat sekaliii..." rancau Kyungsoo diiringi desahan sexy.

"Ughh-hhhh... Ahhh! Jongin.. Nghhhhh"

"Ughhh AHhhhh! Nghhhhh uhhhhh"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala tak kuat menahan rasa nikmat saat suaminya menusuk cepat dan dalam G-spotnya berkali-kali..

"Aaa-aaaku.. Ughhhh... Akkuuuhhh mauuu keluarrr aaaahhhhhh.."

"Bersamaaaaahhhh sayaaaanggggshhh".

"Uhhhh... OH!"

"Aaaaaaah Jonginaaaahhhhh"

"Soooo... Aaaaaaaahhh"

Keduanya mencapai puncak mereka bersamaan, namja tampan itu kemudian mencabut pelan Juniornya dari vagina istrinya. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya kemudian memeluk pinggang istrinya itu lembut. Jemari tangannya mengusap peluh diwajah Kyungsoo yang menyandar pada dada telanjangnya.

Matanya menatap lekat mata istrinya sebelum beralih pada perutnya dan mengusapnya sayang.

"Ia baik-baik saja.." ucap Kyungsoo lemas.

Jongin mengangukkan kepala.

"Aku mencintai kalian.." ucap Jongin lalu mengecup singkat dahi Kyungsoo.

"Kami juga mencintaimu Appa" balas Kyungsoo tersenyum cantik.

...

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo pelan diatas tempat tidur mereka. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Namun sepertinya istrinya begitu lelah karena aktifitas bercintanya tadi. Ia meninggalkan sebuah note diatas meja sebelum pergi menuju rumah sakit. Jongin merasa ada yang tak beres dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Sakit dikepalanya memang sudah hilang. Namun saat tadi ia berkaca saat selesai bercinta ia merasa shock melihat darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Untung saja Kyungsoo sudah tertidur dijok sampingnya. Jika tidak ia pasti kaget melihat suaminya mimisan lagi.

...

_**-seoul hospital-**_

"Kau harus segera mengalami pendarahan otak ringan Jongin-sshi. Kau harus segera diopreasi. Aku merekomendasikan temanku yang berdomisili di Amerika untuk mengoprasimu"

Namja berkulit eksotis itu diam membatu.

"Operasi di kepala karena pendarahan otak ringan?"

"Ya.."

"Demi Tuhan! Operasi dikepala itu bisa berakibat fatal jika gagal!"

"Kau benar, jika gagal kau bisa meninggal"

Tampar dia sekarang juga, Jongin berharap ini adalah mimpi buruk.

"Operasi? Jika aku tidak mau aku akan mati. Jika gagal aku akan tetap mati. Dan jika berhasil apakah aku akan hidup normal?"

"Ya tentu saja"

"Berapa orang yang berhasil?"

"Hanya satu"

"Dari berapa orang?"

"Seribu.."

"..."

"Kau harus operasi dalam minggu ini, kalau tidak akan sangat fatal akibatnya."

'Fatal? Jadi dalam minggu ini aku akan mati?' batinnya bertanya.

"Baiklah, 3 hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Amerika."

Setidaknya biarkan ia berusaha memperjuangkan hidupnya, Jongin ingin melihat anaknya tumbuh dewasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKS FOR FAV,FOLLOW,REVIEW AND READ ^^**

**.**

**Mianhae, blm bisa blm .. huhu..**

**.**

**Add my pin 51B9B000.. pin bb ku ganti sendiri pas aku ganti hp T_T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you at next chapter readers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxowolf61**


	15. Chapter 15

**Main pair: KaiSoo**

**Cast : EXO Member,SHINee,Super Junior.**

**Genre: Drama/Little bit Humor/**

**WARNING: Masih amatir -_-, EYD gak sesuai,Typos bertebaran,Alur**  
**kecepetan,GenderSwitch (GS),OOC..**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

_Chapter 15_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**KaiSoo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin melangkah masuk ke kamarnya lalu meletakkan amplop coklat yang dibawanya dari rumah sakit diatas meja kerja. Menghela nafas berat mata tajamnya melihat istrinya yang tadi ia tinggal masih tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang sama diranjang.

Dengan gerakan pelan kakinya melangkah hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara ke sisi ranjang.

Jongin memandangi wajah damai Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Matanya mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

'Apakah aku masih bisa memandang wajahmu seperti ini Kyungie-ah?' tanyanya sendu dalam hati.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dalam sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah memasuki kamar mandi.

Setetes liquid bening berlomba-lomba mengalir dipipinya, 'mengapa rasanya sesak sekali...?' batinnya sedih.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, seperti biasa Kyungsoo akan sibuk didapur mempersiapkan sarapan Jongin lalu memilihkan baju kemeja Jongin kemudian mereka akan sarapan pagi bersama dan saling memberi morning kiss romantis.

"Jonginie aku ingin main sebentar ya ke rumah Baekie nanti siang?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika mengantar suaminya yang akan pergi bekerja ke depan pintu apartement.

Jongin mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi nanti ku antar ya?" balasnya lalu menatap ke arah istrinya.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa naik taksi. Kau pasti akan sangat sibuk. Besok adalah ulang tahun Kim Empire kan?" jawab Kyungsoo lembut tak ingin merepotkan suaminya.

Jongin menggeleng tak setuju. "Aku akan meluangkan waktu untukmu. Jadi jangan berusaha menolak okay?" balasnya dengan senyum lembut yang dapat membuat Kyungsoo tertegun. 'Oh Tuhan! Tampan sekali namja didepannya ini'

"..." Kyungsoo diam, ia memandangi wajah tampan Jongin terpesona.

Cup

"Eh?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya pelan ketika secepat kilat suaminya mengecup bibir merahnya.

"Kau melamun sayang" ucap Jongin sembari terkekeh kecil.

Kyungsoo menunduk malu, mukanya memerah. Ya ampun! Ia ketahuan melamunkan wajah tampan Jongin.

"Nanti ku jemput ya.. Aku berangkat Kyungie"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Hati-hati sayang.." jawabnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ya Kyungie-ah.. Cup" balas Jongin kemudian mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lembut.

.

.

**KaiSoo**

.

.

-Kim Empire-

.

.

.

Meeting pemegang saham dan direksi sudah dimulai sejak 3 jam lalu, dan selama itu pula Jongin berjuang menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm"

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Ya Chanyeol-ah.. Gwenchana.."

"Jongin?"

"Aku baik yeol"

"..."

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat melihat sikap sok kuat temannya padahal jelas-jelas wajah Jongin sudah pucat pasi seperti mayat. Bahkan melebihi pacarnya Luhan, tapi ia tetap keras kepala mengikuti meeting ini. Namja tinggi yang sekarang sudah menjadi Ayah itu memfokuskan lagi pandangannya ke depan, tepatnya ke layar monitor besar didepannya. Namun setelah beberapa saat berlalu pria tinggi itu kembali menoleh ke arah temannya yang tadi mengaku baik-baik saja ketika ia mendengar suara kursi berderit. Chanyeol melihat Jongin berdiri dengan cepat, membungkuk sebentar sebelum pamit keluar ruangan. Beruntung sekali pada saat temannya itu menghilang dibalik pintu, rapat baru saja akan ditutup. Membungkukkan badan sopan segera saja Chanheol menyusul Jongin yang berjalan cepat -bahkan setengah berlari- ke arah kiri -tepatnya- menuju toilet. Mata besarnya melihat teman berlari terhuyung-huyung, seperti mabuk.

'Apanya yang baik? Nyatanya kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja Jongin..'

Tanpa memperdulikan pandangan heran para karyawannya, Jongin terus saja memaksakan kakinya yang lemas untuk berlari secepat mungkin menuju toilet. Kepalanya sakit dan pusing sekali, keringat dingin mulai berjatuhan dari dahinya.

Ia makin mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat pintu toilet berjarak 2 meter lagi didepannya.

**BRAK**

Jongin menutup, mengunci pintu toilet yang kebetulan kosong itu cepat, setengah membantingnya.

_Hosh hosh hosh_

Kedua tangannya meremas kepalanya frustasi sebelum kakinya melangkah mendekati wastafel. Mata tajamnya memandang pantulan dirinya pada kaca didepannya lekat-lekat.

Pucat.

Wajahnya amat sangat pucat.

Putih sekali.

Dan tetesan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya terlihat sangat kontras dengan warna kulit wajahnya saat ini.

Crraaaaaashh.

Ia menyalahkan keran kemudian menunduk, membasuh wajahnya. Membersihkannya dari darah yang menetes dari hidungnya.

**KLEK**

Diluar Chanyeol berusaha membuka pintu yang dikunci Jongin dari dalam. Pria tinggi itu khawatir pada keadaan temannya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Jongin? Kau didalam?"

Itu adalah suara Chanyeol yang terdengar khawatir.

"Jongin?" panggilnya lagi.

"Ya, sebentar" balasnya kemudian.

Jongin segera mengambil tissue untuk mengeringkan wajahnya. Matanya menatap pantulan dirinya sebentar untuk memastikan tidak ada sisa-sisa darah di sekitar hidungnya. Setelah dipastikan tidak ada, ia pun melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya.

**KLEK**

"Kau sakit" ujar Chanyeol begitu pintu dibuka, namja tinggi itu langsung saja berhadapan dengan wajah Jongin.

"Tidak, rapatnya sudah selesai?" kilahnya berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Hmmm.. Baru saja" ujar temannya itu pelan.

"Baguslah, aku akan pulang dulu. Aku mengantar Kyungsoo ke rumahmu, ia ingin bertemu Baekhyun." Jongin pun melangkah mendahului Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin bisa menyetir?" ujar Chanyeol yang membuat langkah kaki Jongin berhenti.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja yeol.." balasnya kemudian menoleh sedikit kebelakang. Memberikan senyuman pada sahabat sekaligus sekertarisnya itu.

"..."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap sepasang sarung tangan mungil berwarna ungu lembut yang akan ia berikan pada bayi Baekhyun penuh kebahagiaan.

Kyungsoo lalu melangkah pelan menuju meja kerja Jongin yang sedikit berantakan. Suaminya itu dalam perjalanan ke apartement saat ini. Jemari putihnya lalu menata dan membereskan dokumen-dokumen milik suaminya. Kyungsoo adalah yeoja yang cinta kerapihan jadi tentu saja tanpa keberatan ia akan membantu Jongin membereskan meja kerjanya.

**SRET**

Sebuah amplop coklat tak sengaja jatuh dari atas meja karena mungkin tergeser-geser ketika ia bereskan.

Kyungsoo menunduk lalu mengambilnya. Baru saja ia akan memasukkan amplop itu lagi jika mata bulatnya tidak melihat cap Seoul Hospital didepannya. Penasaran ia pun hendak membukanya..

...

Jongin terlihat susah sekali memasukkan password apartementnya. Pandangannya mendadak tidak fokus. Pusing, buram, kepalanya juga sakit sekali. Jemarinya lalu meraba-raba dinding hendak mencari pegangan. Ia mengggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sebentar, berusaha keras untuk memfokuskan matanya ke depan.

**KLEK**

Akhirnya pintu apartementnya terbuka juga. Dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung ia melangkah masuk ke dalam, apartementnya nampak sunyi dan sepi. Mungkin Kyungsoo sedang bersiap-siap dikamarnya atau ia sedang mandi. Jongin menutup pintu apartemntnya pelan kemudian namja tampan yang terlihat sangat pucat itu menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding dibelakangnya sebentar. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan-pelan, berharap pusing dan sakit dikepalanya akan segera hilang jika ia melakukan itu. Jongin tidak menyangkal bahwa ucapan Chanyeol benar, ia sakit. Dan mungkin akan segera mati.

Mati. Empat huruf itu membuat Jongin takut. Apakah ia akan segera menutup mata dan tidur selamanya? Jika ya salahkan ia jika ia ingin memperjuangkan hidupnya? Ia sangat ingin melihat anaknya lahir. Apakah ia egois? Jongin mengira mungkin ini adalah karma akibat perbuatannya dulu. Ia telah menyebabkan mobil orang tua Kyungsoo terbalik dan terbakar hingga kemudian meninggal. Ia yang menyebabkan istrinya yatim piatu.

Menarik nafas dalam, Jongin berpikir jika saja ia masih sendiri ia akan membiarkan dirinya mati. Ia akan menerima takdir itu. Toh pada akhirnya manusia pasti akan mati kan? Hanya waktunya saja yang berbeda. Tapi kini lain, ia sudah mempunyai istri dan calon anak. Dan ia amat sangat ingin melihat anaknya tumbuh besar dan dewasa, Membahagiakannya dengan seluruh kasih sayang dan cinta yang ia miliki, kemudian tua bersama-sama dengan Kyungsoo. Ia ingin selamanya. Apakah itu sesuatu yang egois?

Ia merasa hidupnya menjadi luar biasa rumit dan menyulitkan. Apakah memang ia tidak pantas bahagia?

Apakah ia tidak pantas untuk memperjuangkan kebahagiaannya? Memperjuangkan kehidupannya? Pantas atau tidak rasanya Jongin tidak perduli lagi.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian mengambil nafas dalam.

Sekarang hidupnya bukan miliknya sendiri tapi milik Kyungsoo dan juga aegya mereka oleh karena itu ia harus berjuang. Jongin membuka matanya, memandang lurus kedepan. Seberapa pun sulitnya menahan sakitnya kepalanya ia akan terus bertahan. Seberapa kalipun ia menjalani operasi Ia akan terus berjuang. Jongin akan mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berusaha demi dirinya, Kyungsoo, aegya mereka. Dan juga untuk keluarga kecilnya dimasa depan. Dan dia sangat berharap, takdir baik berpihak padanya kali ini...

.

.

**KaiSoo**

.

.

"Hallo?"

"Iyaaa, Jongin sepertinya baru pulang."

"Yaa, dia ingin mengantarku Baekie"

"Iya.."

"Baiklah, tunggu aku ya.. Okay.. "

Jongin melangkah mendekati kamar samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara lembut istrinya yang sedang menelepon. Wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi, Jongin berhasil membangun semangat baru dalam dirinya.

KLEK

"Kyungie?"

"Oh! Jongin-ah... Ayooo! Hehehe. Baekie sudah menungguku"

"Ya ayo sayang.."

Mata Jongin sedikit melirik ke arah meja kerjanya yang mungkin baru dibereskan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, aku mau buang air kecil sebentar. Kau tunggu aku diruang tamu ya?"

"Iya" Kyungsoo pun keluar, meninggalkan Jongin sendirian didalam kamar.

Ia melangkah ke arah meja kerjanya lalu ia mengambil amplop coklat yang tergeletak diatas meja kemudian memasukkannya kedalam laci nakas dan menguncinya.

Jongin berharap semoga saja Kyungsoo belum sempat membukanya. Tadi ia menahan nafasnya saat melihat keberadaan amplop itu didekat istrinya, tapi melihat sikap Kyungsoo tadi kemungkinan besar ia tidak membuka amplop yang berisi surat pengantar untuk rumah sakit international yang akan mengoprasinya di Amerika itu.

"Jongin?" panggil dari arah ruang tamu.

"Yaa, ayoo sayang" jawab Jongin segera kelua menemui Kyungsoo.

Dan mereka pun pergi ke apartement Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa, kehidupannya baik-baik saja. Normal dan bahagia. Jongin masih sangat overprotective. Namun segala bentuk perhatiannya membuat Kyungsoo senang. Seperti saat kemarin ulang tahun Kim Empire suaminya itu tak pernah melepaskan rangkulan eratnya pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Memijat kakinya karena pegal dan bengkak karena terlalu lama berdiri. Jongin masih sama, ia masih memeluk Kyungsoo erat saat tidur. Lalu paginya mereka saling berbagi morning kiss yang romantis. Tetapi entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa senyuman yang suaminya itu berikan padanya berbeda, terkesan berat. Apalagi saat ekor mata Kyungsoo tak sengaja melirik arah pandang mata Jongin yang yang sedang menatap perut besarnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jongin?

Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah ia kepulangannya dari seoul hospital. Dan besok pagi-pagi sekali ia akan pergi ke Amerika, Jongin mengambil penerbangan pertama. Ia akan berangkat bersama dokter Wu (dokter yang menanganinya) dan mereka akan bertemu di pesawat nanti. Jongin beralasan akan mengontrol perusahaan cabang Kim Empire yang berada disana pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Makanya malam ini istrinya itu mempersiapkan perlengkapannya kemudian keduanya tidur berpelukan seperti biasa. Namun ada satu yang berbeda karena sang suami, Jongin tidak tidur. Mata tajamnya terus memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur lekat-lekat.

Entahlah Jongin merasa perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Memikirkan segela kemungkinan buruk membuat otaknya kacau dan hatinya sesak. Jongin hanya ingin segera kembali dari Amerika, ia tidak ingin ini menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kyungsoo.

...

_**Incheon airport**_

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada suaminya, mata bulatnya melihat punggung Jongin menghilang didepannya. Suaminya itu akan berangkah mengontrol perusahaan cabang yang ada di Amerika sedangkan perusahaan yang diKorea dia percayakan pada Chanyeol selama ia pergi. Yeoja bermata bulat itu lalu memutar tubuhnya setelah siluet suaminya benar-benar menghilang, ia akan pulang ke Mansion Kim karena kebetulan Heechul ada disana.

Membalikkan tubuhnya lagi kebelakang, Kyungsoo tidak melihat Jongin lagi. Jelas saja, suami tampannya itu mungkin sudah masuk ke dalam pesawat.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, mengapa ia merasa berat sekali melepasnya pergi? Jongin tidak pergi selamanya kan? Namja tampan itu masih miliknya. Suaminya. Yeoja cantik yang sedang mengandung 7 bulan itu memutar lagi badannya melangkahkan kakinya menuju sopir keluarga Kim yang tadi mengantarnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang-layang.

'Kim Jongin.. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?' batinnya bertanya..

Didalam pesawat Jongin diam, ia menutup mulutnya rapat. Tidak berbicara pada siapapun termasuk para pramugari. Ia takut. Takut jika ia membuka mulutnya suara isakkan tangisnya terdengar.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, Jongin memilih menatap awan dijendela pesawat, menyembunyikan tetesan airmata yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari sudut matanya..

"Jongin?"

Namja yang sedang menatap awan itu mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan ia baik-baik saja.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah.." ujarnya berusaha menenangkan namja yang duduk disampingnya.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Tanpa membuka suara, tanpa menoleh.

Namja disebelahnya menghela nafas pelan, ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jongin. Pasiennya itu pasti sedang kalut. Ia masih muda, ia memiliki keluarga bahkan akan menjadi seorang ayah. Tapi takdir menyulitkannya untuk bahagia. Dia harus berjuang melawan rasa sakit dikepalanya, dan berusaha keras untuk tetap hidup setelah menjalani operasi nanti. Dia sebagai dokter hanya bisa berdoa, semoga akan ada keajaiban dari Tuhan untuk pasiennya itu.

Jongin dan dokter Wu baru saja tiba di Amerika, mereka berdua langsung menuju hotel untuk menaruh barang-barang kemudian memanggil taksi dan pergi ke Rumah sakit. Jongin tak pergi ke kantor cabang perusahaannya. Percuma, ia tak bisa konsentrasi karena rasa sakit dikepalanya.

"Kau takut?" tanya dokter Wu memperhatikan wajah pasiennya itu.

"Takut?" ulang Jongin kemudian memijat pelipisnya karena kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Yeah, takut?" ujarnya lagi.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah takut mati maka aku menjawab tidak, aku hanya takut jika tadi pagi adalah saat terakhir aku bisa melihat istriku." jawab Jongin menerawang.

"Hmmm kau begitu mencintainya ya?"

"Aku amat sangat mencintainya"

"Pantas saja, waktu kau koma dulu, Dia selalu menemanimu. Kau harus berjuang Jongin-sshi"

"..." Jongin diam tak menjawab. Ia lalu membuang muka ke samping. Hatinya berat sekali dalam perjalanan ini. Terus begitu sampai taksi yang mereka tumpangi sampai disebuah halamn rumah sakit besar.

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

Jantung Jongin rasanya ingin meloncat keluar begitu ia menapaki kakinya dirumah sakit. Ia akan di operasi, sekarang. Oh ya ampun demi Tuhan! Sekarang! Dokter Wu memang sudah mendaftar dan mengatur operasinya sejak 3 hari yang lalu karena kebetulan dokter ahli yang akan mengoperasi Jongin adalah Ayah dan kakaknya yang berkerja dirumah sakit ini. Lagipula karena ia telah berjanji akan pulang hari minggu, yang berarti 2 hari dari sekarang pada Kyungsoo Jongin tidak mau membuang waktu. 2 hari merupakan waktu yang singkat. Jongin sangat berharap ia tidak koma setelah operasi, ia juga berdoa semoga ia mampu melewati operasi ini dengan lancar dan baik.

_**Tap **_

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat 2 orang pria berjas putih menghampirinya.

Mereka berjabat tangan mengenalkan diri sebagai ayah dan kakak dokter Wu yang akan mengoperasi dirinya. Ia lalu dituntun memasuki sebuah ruangan untuk pengecekan tubuh, sejenak berhenti Jongin menoleh ke arah dokter wu. Dokter yang dengan baik hati menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya kesini. Membantu mengatur operasinya. Dan yang pasti merupakan satu-satunya orang yang akan duduk dikursi tunggu didepan ruangan operasinya nanti.

"Silahkan.." ucap seorang suster berwajah western sopan padanya.

Jongin pun memasuki ruangan itu. Sementara dokter wu tersenyum, berusaha menyemangatinya.

1 jam kemudian Jongin keluar, ia sudah berganti baju memakai baju pasien. Ia terbaring diatas ranjang dorong rumah sakit yang akan membawanya memasuki ruang operasi.

"Semangat Kim Jongin!" ujar dokter wu.

Jongin menoleh, dalam kesadarannya yang hampir hilang karena efek obat bius ia melemparkan senyum kecil pada dokter berambut pirang itu.

.

.

.

_**-Seoul-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?" tanya Taemin yang melihat istri adiknya itu nampak gelisah.

"Eungg? Aniya.. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat Jongin.." ujar Kyungsoo lalu menekan-nekan remote TV asal. Mereka sedang duduk santai diruang tamu.

"Ah, anak hitam itu belum memberimu kabar?"

Kyungsoo menunduk kemudian menggeleng.

"Aissh jinja! Biar aku marahi dia"

"Jangan unnie aku takut ia sibuk"

Taemin yang memang sedang menginap di Mansion Kim bangun melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel menghiraukan ucapan Kyungsoo.

The number you are call-

"Tidak aktif Kyungie" ujarnya setengah kesal karena adiknya tidak bisa dihubungi. Ia kemudian duduk didepan adik iparnya yang terlihat murung.

"..." Kyungsoo diam. Menghela nafas pelan ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa.

.

.

_**-Amerika-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bagaimana?" tanya dokter Wu pada seorang namja paruh baya berjas putih didepannya.

"Dia masih belum sadar, kita tunggu sampai besok. Jika masih belum sadar, maka ia koma." jawab namja berjas putih yang sedang memeriksa Jongin pelan.

"Koma?" ulangnya sedikit kaget.

"Ya, tapi tenang saja .. Operasinya berhasil Kevin." balasnya.

"Gomawo Ayah.." ujarnya lega pada namja paruh baya yang ternyata ayahnya itu.

**.**

**.**

_**-Seoul-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyungsoo duduk menunggu Jongin di apartementnya. Ini adalah weekend dan suaminya itu berjanji akan pulang hari ini.

_Jam 8 pagi KST_

Jongin belum tiba, mungkin karena masih terlalu pagi.

_Jam 12 siang KST_

Jongin belum juga tiba, mungkin ia masih mempunyai urusan pekerjaan disana.

_Jam 4 sore KST_

Jongin masih belum tiba, mungkin malam nanti ia akan datang.

_Jam 12 malam KST_

Jongin benar-benar belum tiba. Ia tidak melupakan janjinya kan?

Kyungsoo terus menunggu hingga ia lelah dan tertidur diruang tamu. Dan suaminya itu tak kunjung datang, bahkan hingga pagi menjelang.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyungsoo pergi ke Mansion Kim mencari keberadaan Jongin. Ia berharap suaminya ada disana setelah semalam tidak pulang.

Tapi ia malah mendapati wajah bingung Heechul. Dan pada saat itulah Kyungsoo menangis karena namja berkulit eksotis itu belum juga kembali.

"Jonginie, hiks hiks" isaknya sedih dalam pelukan ibu mertuanya.

Mata bulatnya bengkak, orang suruhan Heechul dan Hankyung sudah berusaha mencari Jongin karena kantor cabang di Amerika bilang jika Jongin sejak 3 hari yang lalu tidak berada disana. Tapi Ayah Jongin, Hankyung mendapat info ada paspor atas nama Kim Jongin pada penerbangan kesana jadi ia segera menghubungi anak buahnya yang ada diAmerika untuk membantu mencari keberadaan Jongin.

"Kyungie, sabarlah.. Jongin baik-baik saja. Ia mungkin sedang sibuk disana. Sekarang tidurlah sudah larut malam sekali." ujar Heechul khawatir melihat menantunya yang tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Hikss, tapi Jong-"

"Sssssttt, dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang tidur ya? Kasihan aegya mu." balas Heechul lalu menuntun Kyungsoo memasuki kamar Jongin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Amerika-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Dia masih belum sadar" ujar dokter Wu pada dua orang disebelahnya.

"Apakah ia akan koma lama ?" tambahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, hmm dimana keluarganya?" balas Ayahnya pelan.

"Di Korea." jawabnya singkat.

"Tidakkah mereka ingin melihatnya? Dia sudah hampir seminggu disini." ucap namja dewasa berjas putih disebelah ayah dokter Wu.

"Aku akan membawanya malam nanti pulang ke Korea, ia mempunyai seorang istri yang sedang mengandung." putusnya kemudian.

"Istri? Apakah namanya Kyungsoo?" tanya namja dewasa disebelah ayah dokter Wu penasaran.

"Ya, bagaimana Hyung tahu?" ucap dokter Wu kemudian memandang namja dewasa yang ternyata adalah kakaknya.

"Dia menyebut nama itu terus-menerus dalam keadaan tidak sadar ketika operasi Kevin." balas hyungnya pelan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-seoul-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mereka berkumpul diruang tamu setelah Kyungsoo memasuki kamar. Seluruh keluarga Kim dan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana ini hannie?" tanya Heechul khawatir pada suaminya. Sudah hampir seminggu berlalu dan Jongin belum kembali.

"Tenanglah sedikit chullie" balasnya sedikit frustasi.

"Ajjushi" ujar Chanyeol pada Ayah Jongin.

"Ya kenapa yeol?" balas Hankyung lalu menatap sahabat yang merangkap menjadi sekertaris Jongin itu lekat.

"Apakah kita perlu melapor polisi?" usulnya kemudian menatap kesekitar, meminta persetujuan.

"Me-"

**Ting Tong**

Ucapan Hankyung terpotong oleh suara bell didepan. Segera saja Heechul bangun menuju pintu utama.

**KLEK**

"Annyeong haseo, maaf mengganggu malam anda Nyonya Kim" sapa seorang pria tampan yang pernah menjadi dokter Jongin sopan.

"Eoh? Ada apa dokter Wu?" tanya Heechul bingung. 'Ada apa gerangan dokter tampan ini datang malam-malam begini?' batin Umma Jongin heran.

"Bisakah keluarga Kim Jongin ikut saya ke rumah sakit sekarang?" ucapnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa? Memang ada apa dengan Jongin?" jawab Heechul cepat, tiba-tiba jantung Umma Jongin itu berdetak tak karuan. Astaga! Perasaannya jadi tak enak sekali.

"Saya akan menjelaskannya secara rinci dirumah sakit nanti. Sekarang bisakah kalian bersiap?" ucapnya sedikit melirik jam yang menunjukkan waktu semakin malam.

.

.

.

**KaiSoo**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan pintu rumah sakit bertuliskan nomor 088. Ia baru saja hendak memejamkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh Taemin. Noona Jongin itu menyuruhnya berganti baju lalu menuntunnya cepat memasuki mobil. Kyungsoo ingin sekali bertanya ada apa namun ketika melihat wajah kalut Taemin ia mengurungkan pertanyaannya itu.

Dan disinilah ia berada, di Seoul Hospital. Kyungsoo merasa kakinya seperti membatu, sulit ia gerakan. Sebenarnya tangannya ingin sekali mendorong pintu bercat putih didepannya, memastikan keadaan suaminya yang Heechul bilang ada didalam sana. Tetapi sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu ia masih tidak mampu membawa dirinya masuk. Bahkan kaca besar disisi pintu yang langsung menembus ke dalam yang memudahkannya untuk memastikan siapa yang berada didalam sana tak ia lirik sedikitpun.

Taemin yang berdiri disebelahnya menghela nafas berat, noona Jongin ini sebenarnya ingin sekali menyeret Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam tapi ia tidak mungkin memaksa istri adiknya yang kelihatan sangat shock, bingung dan tegang ini. Jadi ia berusaha menahan diri dan menunggu Kyungsoo siap menemui Jongin didalam sana. Taemin sebenarnya bisa saja masuk tanpa harus menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang kalut ini tetapi ia tak mungkin tega meninggalkan istri adiknya yang sedang hamil besar itu sendirian dilorong rumah sakit yang sepi malam-malam begini.

**KLEK**

Pintu terbuka. Heechul, Hankyung dan Minho keluar dari dalam. Sekilas Taemin bisa melihat tubuh Jongin terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit lengkap dengan alat-alat yang melekat ditubuh adiknya itu. Ia membulatnya matanya kaget.

Astaga! Apa lagi yang terjadi pada adiknya?

Mata noona Jongin itu mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca, ia lalu mendorong pintu putih didepannya dan segera masuk ke dalam setelah menitipnya Kyungsoo yang masih diam tak bergerak pada Umma nya.

Ketiga orang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu putih itu menatap Kyungsoo miris. Istri Jongin itu menunduk dalam, tapi mereka masih bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata Kyungsoo yang berkumpul disudut matanya berlomba-lomba menetesi lantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

Dokter Wu datang dan mengisyaratkan keluarga Jongin ikut bersamanya maka Hankyung dan Minho pun mengikutinya.

Setelah kepergian dua orang itu Kyungsoo masih setia menundukkan wajahnya. Heechul yang masih berada disebelaya menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan kemudian memeluknya erat dan menangis dibahunya.

'Oh Tuhan.. Seberapa buruk kondisi suaminya didalam sana?' batin Kyungsoo sedih.

**KLEK**

Pintu terbuka lagi, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Ia lalu melihat Taemin dengan wajah sembabnya berdiri dihadapannya. Noona Jongin itu kemudian memeluknya erat bersama Heechul.

'Mengapa mereka menangis?' batinnya semakin sedih.

_**Tes**_

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata ketika setetes air mata meluncur lagi dari sudut matanya. Lalu dengan perlahan-lahan ia membuka kembali iris gelapnya sehingga berhadapan dengan pintu bercat putih yang tadi ditutup Taemin.

Istri Jongin itu menguatkan dirinya lalu melepas lembut pelukan Umma dan Noona Jongin perlahan. Ia harus melihat keadaan suaminya segera. Kyungsoo tak ingin membuang waktu dengan berdiri diam didepan pintu seperti orang bodoh lagi. Ia lalu menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya yang tadi membatu dan tegang maju dan mendorong pintu bercat putih itu pelan-pelan.

**DUG **

Tepat saat itu anaknya menendang diperutnya. Kyungsoo diam sebentar kemudian mengusap sayang perut besarnya, mencoba menenangkan aegyanya.

Setelah tenang ia lanjutkan membuka pintu itu lagi.

**KLEK**

Pintu berhasil terbuka, Kyungsoo pun melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu tapi matanya melihat kaki ranjang yang ditiduri Jongin, masih belum siap untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan suaminya itu.

Melangkah kecil-kecil mendekat ke arah Jongin, Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menguatkan hatinya untuk melihat keadaan Jongin.

**DEG **

Dan pada saat itulah hatinya mencelos, tangis yang sedari tadi ditahannya pun pecah. Bahkan suara tangisnya membuat kedua yeoja yang berada didepan khawatir namun mereka memutuskan untuk tidak masuk dan memberi ruang untuk Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya memastikan keadaan yeoja yang sedang hamil itu lewat kaca besar tembus pandang didekat pintu.

Disamping Jongin yeoja cantik itu menangis lirih. Masih teringat jelas tiga hari lalu suaminya itu masih baik-baik saja ketika ia melepasnya dibandara. Tapi mengapa sekarang ia harus kembali terbaring lemah disana lagi? Dirumah sakit ini lagi. Ya ampun Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendeskripsikan betapa bencinya ia kembali ke tempat ini.

Mengangkat lengannya yang gemetar ia berusaha mengarahkan jemarinya mengusap lembut wajah pucat Jongin. Mengamati seluruh tubuh suaminya yang banyak terpasang alat-alat rumah sakit yang Kyungsoo sendiri tak mengerti. Matanya lalu melihat perban putih yang melilit dikepala Jongin. Mengerutkan dahi bingung. Kyungsoo membatin 'apa yang terjadi denganmu?'

'Jongin tidak kecelakaan kan?' tambah batinnya sedikit was-was. Kyungsoo takut sekali jika suaminya itu kembali melupakannya.. Apalagi tinggal dua bulan lagi anak mereka akan lahir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo readers ^^ gomawo udh read,review,fav,follow and support aku ^^**

**Maaf blm bisa sebutin nama satu2 n blm bs balas review ya, aku sibuk bgt.. huhu kerjaanku numpuk T_T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you in final chapter**

**.**

**.**

**xoxowolf61**


End file.
